The Singer and The Sorrow
by MG2112
Summary: Neither can survive without the other. They have to be together or they will both perish.  Bella Swan is a graduate student drawn into a world of dreams. Edward Cullen is a beautiful, immortal vampire. High in the hills of the Tuscany region of Italy is a town called Volterra that inexplicably links these two disparate lives. **Ch10-REVISED**
1. Prologue & Chap 1 Down the rabbit hole

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**1****4**** JUN 2010 UPDATE:  
****NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Many thanks to my NB betas RPLover, stuff4ang and Lemonless. I heart them!

Thanks for being patient with me, thanks for all your comments and thanks for reading this! MG

* * *

**Prologue**

Nothing, from nowhere,  
I'm no one at all.  
Radiate.  
Recognize one silent call  
as we all form one dark flame.  
Incinerate.  
Love your hate,  
Your faith lost.  
You are now one of us.

_Miseria Cantare- The Beginning_ ~ AFI

I felt heaviness in my eyes and a sinking numb, almost tired feeling in my stone limbs. I dropped to my knees and stared at the agonizing, heart wrenching sight before me. My throat tightened and I wanted to strangle out a scream, but no sound would come. I no longer had the will to exercise my dead lungs to expel the screaming, shuddering breath. My mind was a morass of confusion and contradictions. I wanted to rage to the heavens, I wanted to tear the room apart, I wanted to cry like a baby, but I couldn't. I barely had the presence of mind to understand where I was and what was happening. I was broken, empty and utterly defeated.

_Gone. _

_Gone. Why was she was always gone?_

_Was she ever truly real? I don't know. _

_I don't know anything anymore. _

My outwardly human shell held nothing more than the monster within. Everything that made me who I was had been ripped from me bit by bit until there was absolutely nothing left.

_I am nothing, no one at all; nothing, but an evil monster._

Aro stood in front of his throne and watched as the elegant man made his way toward my place on the floor. I hated this man in his dark grey, exquisitely tailored Armani suit. I loathed and reviled this despicable fucker more than anyone I had ever met in my ancient life. He gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look in his eyes. I had no choice but to look at the beautiful face; thin, yet angular with a strong jaw. His long wavy hair was black and curtained a face that always held a dark, judgmental look. The eyes in that face burned a deep red as his hand stroked my cheek softly, like a parent would a child. I heard his thoughts; hell, I heard all their thoughts. "_We love your hate. Your faith is finally lost. You are now one of us._"

Aro approached cautiously; steepled his fingers, and smiled broadly. "Delightful."

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Down the rabbit hole**

"Seriously Alice, how many suitcases can you possibly have? You guys are only going to be gone for a month?" I looked at the suitcases lined up next to the trunks and the bags.

"Bella! You know I'm going to Paris for three months! I need to have enough luggage space to bring home all the clothes!"

I turned in exasperation to Jasper. He put up his hands with a "I'm not fighting this one" look. "Oh, you're not going to say anything to her because you just want to get laid."

Jasper coughed and looked down in embarrassment. "Uh, I sure as hell hope so. It's our honeymoon, so I plan on keeping us locked in our room as much as this tiny ball of energy will allow." He stepped over, scooping up Alice in his arms and swung her around. Alice giggled in sheer delight.

"You two are hopeless," I sighed.

I was happy for them. I mean, how could I not be? Alice Brandon had been my best friend from kindergarten through to grad school. We met on the first day of kindergarten when this tiny black-haired nymph sat on a swing next to me and began chattering like we had been best friends from the womb. From that moment on, Alice and I were inseparable. We grew up through the trials and tribulations of grade school – chasing little boys on the playground, inventing fabulous stories of wonder where we were super women who saved the world. Fast forward to middle school where again, Alice and I stood apart from the rest of the girls. We were popular, but we didn't try to rule the school.

When we made it into high school, the boys started noticing Alice in a big way. She was still tiny and seemingly delicate in stature, but you shouldn't let that fool you. We took martial arts classes to make sure that either one of us could kick your butt. Alice's face was beautiful, with high delicate cheekbones that accentuated her deep, dark cat-like eyes. She had this lovely smile with straight, white teeth, that had a playful curve to it when she was happy. The guys would flock around her, but she seemed to have no time for them. Both Alice and I dated some of these high school boys, but it was always short and fleeting; never anything serious. We both knew that these "boys" just weren't right for us. Granted, we believed ourselves to be strong women, but at the depths of our cores, we were both helpless romantics. We knew there was someone out there for each of us and we just needed to wait patiently until those men arrived in our lives.

We decided to stay close to home and attend the University of Washington. In the early weeks of our freshman year, Alice met her Jasper. She was sitting in a diner not too far from our apartment, having a snack after a long afternoon of classes. Jasper walked in and took a seat at the counter next to her. She turned, looked at him and felt her heart melt. _**He**_ had arrived and she _**knew**_; in the depths of her soul, she just knew. He introduced himself, as did she, and then she said, "Jasper Whitlock, I wondered if you were ever going to show up." He looked at her with polite amusement. "I'm sorry ma'am; I got here as soon as I could." And that was it; they were both done for. I couldn't have been more thrilled for her. My best friend, my sister, for all intents and purposes, had found her other half.

Jasper and Alice's romance grew and evolved into a deep love during our years at UW. On the night of our graduation, Jasper got down on one knee and proposed. Not only did Alice's life change at that moment, but my life changed as well. I am honestly not sure how I managed to make it into grad school considering all the time Alice and I spent over the next year planning their wedding. She designed her own dress, my dress and sewed both, no less! It all seemed like a whirlwind of white and flowers, gossamer silk, lace and ribbons. When she walked down the aisle of their intimate wedding, she was the most elegant bride I had ever seen.

And now she was off to her dream internship in Paris with up and coming designer Perrine Bruyere while I stayed here in Seattle pursuing graduate work in library and archival sciences, with a concentration on Italian works. Books and all things ancient were my passion. I remember waking up one morning when I was in high school and just… deciding that was what I wanted to do. It was as though the idea had come to me in a dream. It seemed odd, but I didn't question it because after that dream, I just _**knew**_ down to my bones this is what I wanted to do and never wavered. From that point on, I lived in the library, poring through as many books as I could find. And when I made it to college, I had access to rare and ancient texts. I was in heaven. After our classes were over each evening and Alice and I caught up together and would babble for hours about what we'd learned about our individual passions.

Alice was actually going to take time out of her honeymoon to visit some of the churches and municipal buildings in Tuscany. I was trying to find information about an elusive text that was supposedly to have originated in a city called Volterra. That Italian city had always fascinated me, yet each time I tried to reach out myself or through the university to get information about the texts there, I hit a brick wall. The city refused to send any documents to me; they wouldn't even send me scans of the documents, much to my frustration. Our hope was with Alice there in the city, she and Jasper would be able to physically see some of the documents and find some way to bring me information I needed.

"BELLA!"

"What?" Alice's indignant scream pulled me from my daydreaming. "I'm sorry," I laughed. "I guess I was kinda reminiscing about us. We've been together for so long and now you're going away," I said with a pout.

Alice pulled me into a tight embrace. "Silly, Bella, I'm only going away for a few months, that's all. Anyway, you have a lot to do with graduate school now, so you'll be busy. You'll hardly know I'm gone." She then whispered in my ear, "And now may be the time that you find _your_ man." She kissed my cheek and giggled, and then skipped back to the luggage. "Now come on you two! Let's get these bags to the car!"

Jasper and I looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

**~~%%~~**

I slowly wandered over to my couch and collapsed on it, exhausted. My ever present, furry companion Seth jumped up on the couch to join me and rested his head in my lap while the rest of him took up the remainder of the couch. Seth was my sandy-colored Tibetan Mastiff that my Dad gave me when I was in grade school. He was such a silly mutt, but I'd never give Seth away for anything. Next to Alice, he was my best friend. He knew all my deep dark secrets and he knew Alice's too. And I swore whenever I talked to him and looked in his eyes, he really seemed to understand every word I said. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed. And he has always known when I needed him and exactly what I needed. Alice and I always joked that maybe Seth was my soul mate because the way I felt about him was the closest thing to the way Alice said she felt about Jasper. So maybe he was, and I chuckled to myself as I scratched his ears. "You'll keep me company while Alice and Jasper are gone, right?"

Seth lifted his head for a moment, looked at me and panted, then shoved his head under my hand demanding more attention.

"Okay, okay boy. Just… let… me sit here… for a minute and… rest," my voice trailed off. I just needed a couple of minutes of rest before Alice and I said our final goodbyes and they left for the airport.

I closed my eyes and a few moments later, my heart started to beat faster. I wasn't frightened, so why was my heart beginning to race? I felt anxious, as if I was anticipating something exciting. I heard crickets and other night sounds, but I couldn't see. I was certain that my eyes were open; at least I thought they were, but they felt clouded. I tried rubbing them, but no change.

_Why can't I see?_

And then I … felt a presence. I never heard anyone approach, but I was certain there was someone behind me. My stomach began fluttering and my heart raced more. I felt breath on my neck by my ear that made my entire body begin to tingle. I felt the delicious tugs of desire beginning to shoot down my stomach and between my legs. I moaned softly and tilted my head to the side while a hand slowly and gently slid down my right side and rested possessively at my hip. I wanted to turn and face the presence, but I couldn't move. The other hand moved to my breast and I felt my dress being untied and loosened in the front. Both hands gently, yet knowingly caressed my breasts. The thumbs slid back and forth over my now tight nipples; each caress shot more bolts of desire through me. Dear god, I only felt hands on my breasts and I was about to explode. Had it been that long since I'd been with a man that just this touch would bring me off?

I felt the breath on my neck again, and I swore I felt a soft cheek nuzzling and kissing my neck.

"_I love you, my exquisite Isabella."_

I gasped awake, shuddering, coming and moaning. Panting, I ran my hands to my hair in disbelief. I must have been dreaming. "What…. the hell was… that?" I said to no one. Seth had rolled over and was snoring quietly.

"Bella, did you hear me?"

"What?" I yelped and shot off the couch, running to the door and my friends. I felt embarrassed and awkward when I made it to Jasper and Alice. My heart was still beating and my lady parts were still throbbing with release.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked and raised his eyebrow as he gave me an odd look.

"Nothing!" I managed just a little too quickly. My eyes were wide and my hand still in my hair. When I realized it, I smiled quickly and dropped my hand.

Alice approached me. "Okay sweetie, here's our itinerary." I nodded without paying as much attention as I should have. My body was tingling from head to toe and I felt… giddy.

"Bella, you have the goofiest smile on your face." Alice crossed her arms and cocked her head at me.

"Huh?"

She paused for a moment and then continued. "When we're in Volterra, I'm going to see what information I can get you for your thesis. I can't imagine why they wouldn't even send you scans of any of the books you asked for. I wonder what's so special about them anyway."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thank you! That's exactly what I hope to find out – what's in those books, or journals, or texts. If you can find out _anything_ for me… it could be just what I need for my thesis."

Jasper looked at his watch and said, "Okay, ladies, I love you both, but we need to get to the airport. I am eager to start this honeymoon." He politely bent at the waist and kissed Alice's hand.

Alice and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, but I then caught her looking quickly back to Jasper and nodding slightly in agreement. I shook my head and smiled. They were gone a moment later. I closed and locked the door behind them and leaned back against it, hugging myself.

"Seth, I don't know what the hell that was – a dream or what, but I sure as heck want it again!"

Seth lifted his head and blustered at me.


	2. One more time steal my breath

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**UPDATE: 23 JUNE 2010**

For those of you following me here, you may know that TS&TS was initially accepted at Twilighted a few weeks back. I then told you that because of this, I would subsequently be reposting chapters here as they were reviewed and posted at Twilighted. Unfortunately, there is a guideline there of which I was unaware that precludes further posting of TS&TS chapters there. It's my own fault for not seeing it.

However, I decided this past weekend that regardless of this situation, I would follow through with the reposting of chapters here. One of my betas didn't join this ride didn't join until chapter 8. So as you are aware, the Prologue & Chapter 1 were reposted here on June 14. Now, today I'm adding Chapter 2. Again, no changes to plot, no major changes, if anything, there are additional details and in some chapters, perhaps a little extra lemony freshness!

I will send an update to notify those that have TS&TS listed as a favorite so you will know when there's an updated chapter.

Not to worry, I am still working on Chapter 11! It will likely be a little more delayed because one of my betas is actively participating in RobStock II in LA this week.

Thanks again for all your comments and support of my lil ol' story.

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Many thanks to my diligent NB betas RPLover and stuff4ang! You guys are the best. :o)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - One more time steal my breath**

Come Day  
You'll say you cannot stay  
What's more I'll feel the same  
It happens every time  
So, I've come to find  
Everyone goes away  
I'm destined to remain  
You were never mine  
So you were perfect

Can you describe what it's like?  
I feel nothing  
Can you feel this?  
Does it sting?  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all

_M__edicate_ ~ AFI

"Edward?"

Carlisle, the Cullen family patriarch, slowly walked down the stairs into the dark basement, deep beneath the home's enormous garage. Though he could be silent in his movement, he purposefully made heavy footfalls as he went deeper into the cavernous underground room. He didn't want to startle his son.

"Edward? It's been such a long time since we have heard anything from you. Esme and I thought I should just check on you…. Edward?"

He stepped closer to the dimly lit corner where he saw the curled up ball that was his son, but this creature looked nothing like his beloved son. He set down the large bucket of rats and other larger rodents, and moved to pick up the "empty" bucket containing the carcasses of the drained animals. Edward sat on the floor, his face pressed into the corner. His hair was matted and dirty, his clothes were filthy, and what little of his face was visible showed the remnants of blood from the rodents he drank to survive… barely.

Crouching down to Edward's eye level, Carlisle sighed in quiet desperation. The writing on the wall he had cleaned only a few months ago was back, but this time it seemed as though it was carved into the wall. Filling every inch of space around Edward were the words, "I am nothing."

"Oh, my son, it's started again," Carlisle exhaled and pulled the broken man into his arms, stroking his hair. Edward stayed curled up, his arms hugging his knees, staring into nothingness and rocking back and forth. Words croaked from his white lips.

"_Bella. __Bella__. __Bella. __Bella.__Bella. __Bella.__Bella. __Bella.__Bella. __Bella.__Bella. __Bella__…"_

* * *

****Bella's POV****

My eyes popped open and I looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

"Dammit."

I looked over at the clock - 7:00 a.m. - then back at the ceiling.

"Shit."

I checked the clock again. This time an entire minute passed - 7:01 a.m.

Disgruntled and frustrated, I threw off the covers, effectively covering up the lump of Seth that was taking up two-thirds of my king-sized bed. As usual, he remained unmoved, slightly snoring.

"Stupid mutt," I muttered and shook my head.

In his sleep, he blustered back at me.

"Okay, another day, another book." I pulled myself up and fumbled into the bathroom. "Maybe today will be the day when I find the one I need."

I placed my hands down on the counter, lifted my head and looked in the mirror.

"Okay, Bella, let's get moving," I yawned. Looking in the mirror, I saw the same face I always saw - oval and fair of skin, a pert little nose and full lips. My eyes were a deep chocolate brown, the same color as my hair really. I crossed my arms approvingly as I looked at my reflection. "Swan, you are not a bad looking chick." At that moment, Seth lumbered to the bathroom door and gave a deep woof.

"Glad to know you agree!" I scratched him under the chin. "Okay, now you get your fuzzy butt to the kitchen because I need to get my butt in the shower." Seth turned and walked down the hallway to the kitchen while I walked over to the shower stall, opened the door and turned the handles to adjust the temperature. When the water was just right, I stripped out of my pjs and stepped inside.

As I stood under the warm water, I let my mind wander back to the dream I had yesterday and longed for another one. I hadn't had an erotic dream like that in … wow, I couldn't even remember when.

_I wonder where that even came from. It __**felt**__ so real._

"Okay Bella, let's go with some positive thinking! That will do it I'll bet, or at least get me on the way…" I mused out loud and rinsed the shampoo from my hair.

I started thinking of all the erotic things I could think of… hot men, hot movies… naked, hot men… naked, hot men in hot movies.

Nothing. Not even a tingle.

_Dammit!_

I took the body wash, poured some on my hands and began to caress my body. The warm water and the fragrant scent of the body wash combined into a heady mix as my hands slid over my skin. The lightly floral and woodsy smell made me think of lying in a meadow filled with wildflowers while the sun shone on me, making me feel warm and happy. I ran my hands over my breasts, teasing the nubs into taught peaks; it felt nice.

"Alright Bella… maybe we're getting somewhere," I whispered.

I glided my hands down my belly and then moved my soapy hand lower, my fingers sliding between the folds, then sweeping my sweet spot. It felt… _very_ nice, but _very_ nice was not good enough. I started circling steadily and purposely.

"Argh! This just isn't working," I moaned. "It's just not the same and it definitely shouldn't take this much effort."

_When the hell was the last time I was with a guy anyway? God, I'm pathetic._

Completely frustrated and now late, I rinsed off to finish getting ready for my day.

* * *

I had finished up with my day's classes and was now sitting in my corner carrel at the library. I was fairly tired, but I needed to spend some time working on my thesis. I alternated between pacing back and forth in the small carrel and looking at the books, journals and papers I had covering every inch of space on the table against the wall. There were books on Italian history, books on Tuscan history, books about the Medici family, histories of Florence, but would any of them help me find what I was looking for? What had me completely frustrated at this point was that in all these books, I easily found information about Volterra, but none of it led me to the elusive texts I was trying to find. I found only a single mention in one place making reference to maybe hundreds of years worth of books, journals and texts that no one else seemed to know existed.

I sat back down in a huff and slammed my journal. "Bah! Why did I ever have to read that one stupid line in that book? Why couldn't I have just ignored it? I mean, I found all sorts of unsubstantiated references to other Italian texts and I just ignored all those. Why didn't I ignore this one? Why does this one stupid reference keep nagging at my brain? Freaking Volterra!" I bemoaned quietly in my little carrel.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to refocus my mind and thoughts. I continued talking quietly out loud as that often helped me think more clearly. "Okay, let me just look at these points again. Maybe if I just clear my head and look at them, I will see what it is I'm missing." I pulled on a fresh pair of protective gloves and went to pick up my two translations of _The Final Testaments_. The one on the left side of the table was the Latin translation – _Denique Voluntas_ – and the one on the right side of the table was in Italian – _I Testamenti Finali_. I opened each to the corresponding page where my confusion started and continued.

_Denique Voluntas  
_"In the town of Volaterrae, the Medici family took power from the Florentine rulers and catalogued all church and city documents. These documents are located in the Cathedral of _Santa Maria Assunta_. …"

_I Testamenti Finali  
_"In the town of Volaterrae, the Medici family took power from the Florentine rulers and catalogued all church and city documents, including those from the most venerated family of the city. These documents are located in the Cathedral of _Santa Maria Assunta_. …"

It was this line: "…_including those from the most venerated family of the city_." that was kicking my ass! There was a reason why it was missing from the Latin translation. There were books in Volterra and I wanted them!

I pushed back away from the table and leaned my chair back against the carrel wall, rested my head there and closed my eyes…

The kiss I felt upon my lips was soft and cool, yet oh, so sweet. I wanted to whisper a name, but my mind was cloudy, like my eyes. I felt another kiss; this one was deeper and I felt the need, the love and passion it held. My heart was filled with joy and I poured myself into the kiss. Strong, yet tender arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

I felt a delightful chill run down my spine as I felt and smelled his sweet breath whisper in my ear, _"My love… my Isabella…"_

I felt such elation at the words and threw myself into the kiss with even more passion, if that were possible. I felt my love's kisses tenderly move down my neck and slowly across my collarbone. I moaned and felt us lay back onto a bed. I ran my hands up his strong, firmly muscled arms and began to unbutton his shirt. He subsequently made quick effort of removing my corset and skirt.

His mouth found my breasts and I groaned as he pressed his hardness against me. "My god… I love you," I whimpered and lifted my hips to rub against him.

His mouth suckled and tugged at each nipple in turn making me writhe with desire beneath him. _"My sweet Isabella__.__O__h__ god,__ my sweet Isabella…"_

"Bella?"

"Huh? Wha—?" I started and fell forward on my chair and nearly fell off. "Um… what?"

"Are you okay? Raymond asked me, awkwardly scratching his cheek. "You were… um… making sounds. I thought maybe you were hurt?" Raymond moved his hands to his pockets so he didn't have to think of what to do with them.

_Oh. My. God. _

I closed my eyes in mortification. I was making sex sounds in my sleep! I had another of those hot dreams and I was making sex noises in public - and not just in public, in the University library!

"No. No Ray, I'm fine. I was uh…"

_Jeez, how did I explain this? Yeah, I was having a dream where some really hot guy was trying to fuck my brains out and you interrupted him! _

"No, I'm okay Ray. I just really need to get home. It's late." I looked at my watch. "Crap! I need to feed Seth! He's gonna be grumpy if I don't get him fed soon."

I grabbed my books and threw them in my bag. I then gently picked up my rare books and locked them back in my safe.

"Sorry Ray, I really have to go." And I ran out past my fellow grad student leaving him bewildered in my wake.


	3. I'll fall asleep for you

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infrin****gement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Love, hugs and ladybugs to my awesome NB betas RPLover and stuff4ang, and to my pre-reader ADM_01. You make my writing better.

**UPDATE: ****26**** JUNE 2010  
**The updates to this chapter include some sentence refinement, more details and a bit more lemonicity.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I'll fall asleep for you**

Do you live, do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy  
In your mind, through your eyes, do you see  
It's the fantasy

Maybe tonight we can forget about it all  
It could be just like heaven  
I am a machine  
No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed

_The Fantasy_ ~ Thirty Seconds To Mars

****Bella's POV****

I didn't stop rushing until I had left the library and made it to my truck. I locked myself inside and finally took a deep breath.

_How will I ever be able to show my face in the library again? I hardly even know Ray and now he thinks I'm some kind of creepy perv that hangs out in my carrel and fondles myself. Ugh!_

I rested my forehead against the steering wheel. "What happened?" I bemoaned. "That was one incredibly erotic dream… But it felt _so real_, just like that other one." I paused briefly and recalled that first dream I'd had on my couch. "Wow, that other dream… it was short, but it was soooo good." I squirmed in my seat as I felt the very real memories all over my body. Looking down at my arms, the hairs were standing on end… again. I fell back against my seat and exhaled with a shaky breath.

Him.

His hands felt so real as they caressed my body, gently glided over every inch of my skin. However unbelievable, however unlikely, I _was sure_ that those hands knew my body intimately. A school girl giggle unexpectedly erupted out of my mouth and a smile lit up my face. I was certain, too, that I _knew_ this man, that I knew how to kiss him until he was ripping off my clothing, and that only I knew just how to touch and give him exceptional pleasure.

_But I've only been with a handful of guys. And none of those relationships ever got really hot and heavy._

Those guys seemed just that – boys, guys – no one special. I mean, the sex was okay, but I saw no sparkling lights, heard no angels singing, all that rot you read about in romance novels. But still somehow I knew that there was someone out there for me; someone that was my other half. Alice found her soul mate in Jasper. You could see in their relationship that there was something extra that other relationships did not have. Their love for each other transcended the rest of the troubles that routinely plague everyone else.

"Yeah, my guy is out there," I mumbled, as I started the truck. "But now, I had best get home to my only man, or there will be hell to pay."

**~~%%~~**

I unlocked the front door calling, "Seth! I'm home boy..." And there he was sitting a few steps in front of me, holding his bowl in his mouth. He stood up, dropped the bowl on my feet and then trotted off to sit in front of his water dish.

"Seth, I'm sorry!" He blustered disdainfully at me.

"Oh come on. I'm not that late." I scooped out his favorite Halo Dog Food – Spot's Stew Chicken flavored – and added it to his bowl along with a little bit of the wet food. I stirred it up and he did his "dinner dance" as I put the bowl in its holder. Seth dug in to his food as though he was an emaciated rescue dog, not the spoiled rotten, frequently fed dog that he was.

I sat at the kitchen table next to him and watched as he chomped away. "Seth, I had another amazing dream. This guy was just… gosh; I don't even have words for it. I couldn't see him, but… he _felt_ like he was hot."

Seth exhaled forcefully.

"Of course I can tell! His hands were soft, smooth, cool and just so…" I sighed. I was sure I had that dreamy look on my again.

"Look Seth, I don't normally have dreams like that. And now I've had two in two days. Not that I'm complaining mind you." Seth was now licking the outside of the bowl and the floor and looking for any possible crumbs, pieces of food or steaks someone forgot and just left lying on the floor. I picked up his bowl and rinsed it out, then walked over to the sliding glass door to let the big lug outside for his evening constitutional. Having a ground floor apartment made things much easier for Seth and me. He was so smart and well-trained that I could let him out off leash and not worry that he would wander off or that someone would be able to steal him.

After a few minutes, I heard Seth jingling his doggie door bells and I let him back inside.

Seth munched on his potty treat I gave him. "Can I continue my story now?" He looked at me and panted happily. "Thank you, sir. Well, this last dream was rather embarrassing." Seth trotted behind me as I made my way to my bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

"I guess I was so tired that I fell asleep in my carrel as I was working on my thesis and before I knew it, this dude Ray popped his head in to see if I was okay because apparently I was moaning and making a spectacle of myself," I said as I collapsed back on my bed in remembered embarrassment. Seth jumped on my bed, turned around three times and plopped down crossing his front paws.

I groaned and sat up. "Maybe I'll work at home instead of the library for a few days." I tossed my Converse shoes into my closet, peeled off my jeans and shirt, and put them in the hamper. I walked into the bathroom in my bra and panties and began my nighttime routine, brushing, flossing, washing, etc. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, like I had done that morning. I closed my eyes, took my hands and gently slid them over my breasts and stomach to see if I could recall and evoke some of the feelings from the dream. I sighed, slightly defeated. It was like this morning in the shower; it was nice and felt good, but it didn't have anywhere near the same level of intensity.

"Oh well." I switched off the light and made my way to my bed.

The last thing I did was take off my bra and put on a tank top and then climb into bed. As soon as I got under the covers, I had to use both my legs to push Seth over so I had enough room to sufficiently cover me and give me a place to sleep. Seth rolled over and promptly started licking my hand.

"Oh, stop trying to suck up you big goof." He stopped, looked at me with his big doggie eyes and I melted like I always did with him. "Come here." He crawled across the bed to lie up next to me, bumping my hand with head letting me know he needed pets.

"Who's my big schweety? Who is my only man?" I crooned to him while scritching his ears and under his chin. Seth made contented sniffs and grunts. "Aw, why can't you just be an actual man?" I sighed.

Seth whined and licked my face.

"Ugh! Seth!" I squealed. I took a blanket and wiped off my face. "That last comment wasn't an open invitation for a smooch." Seth just looked at me like _"You loved it and you know it."_

"Good night, Seth, you big mutt." And with that, I switched off the light next to my bed. I rolled to my back, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**~~%%~~**

I was straddling him, his hands caressing my bottom. His cool lips and tongue were kissing and licking a trail down my neck and across my collarbone.

_This felt like the same dream as earlier. The man felt the same. The lips and tongue felt the same. He knew me. I mean, he knew me in the biblical sense. Oh god…_

My hands found his face and I gently wrested his face from my neck so he could kiss me. "Kiss me," I moaned.

He groaned and our lips crushed together, feeding from each other as though our very sustenance depended on the life of the other.

"Careful, love," he murmured to me as his hands slid up to my waist and then to my breasts.

His mouth again kissed a slow, cool languid trail from my neck to my chest. His tongue started with a light lick on my left breast. I sucked in my breath. My nipple puckered in reaction and tingled as if begging for more. His tongue licked again, longer, slower and then his mouth tried to engulf my entire breast. He sucked firmly and as he slowly released, he let his sharp teeth tug ever so gently on my nipple. I fought to catch my breath. While his mouth and tongue ministered to my left breast, his fingers rolled and tugged at the nipple of my right breast.

I wanted to moan his name, but I just couldn't remember it.

_Why couldn't I think of his name?_

He moved his tongue to my right breast and started the same lovely torture there. My head thrown back, I was groaning; my entire body shuddering and tingling. His hands moved and I felt one, then two long, cool fingers slide between us.

"Mmmmm, so wet, my Isabella," he moaned. "So beautiful, my Isabella."

His fingers spread me wide and then moved my hips so he could slide his hard, thick cock back and forth over me. I shuddered and my hips began to move of their own accord, rocking back and forth over him. I wanted him so badly. He made my body sing with joy. His mouth returned to my breasts, but this time rougher.

The slick friction, every firm suckle and pull on my nipples drove me higher and higher. But a moment later, I reached the top and plummeted into bliss. My entire body shuddered as I moaned.

The man rolled me to my back and slid his fingers deep inside me, making me tremble harder. They alternated between plunging deeply into me and stroking my walls. His thumb made slow circles on my clit.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," I begged my mystery man.

"Anything for you, my love," he sighed into my neck. "There is nothing I would not give you."

He removed his fingers and used his hands to lift my hips and I felt him plunge inside me. "Oh yes!" I groaned. We stayed like that, him buried in me with my legs wrapped around his waist. We gazed deeply into each other's eyes. I could see his soul in those beautiful golden eyes.

We began to move together, slowly rocking at first. He kissed and licked my neck. God, I loved it when he nuzzled my neck like that. It was so sensual, so erotic. He pulled back suddenly and rose to his knees putting his hands on the headboard for support and began moving faster inside me. I grabbed the sheets on the bed to hold on for dear life. Then he slowed, making more deeply measured thrusts, moaning my name. I felt myself quickly climbing again.

"Isabella!" he cried as I felt myself begin to buck and shudder with a massive orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and my eyes shot open. I sat straight up and found myself in the middle of the bed, completely naked, my legs spread wide and my hands fisted in the bed sheets.

I slowly released the bed sheets while I was panting and shaking like a leaf. My heart thudded in my chest and my body was covered with a thin sheen of perspiration. I tentatively touched my sex and not only did it tingle from one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had, but I swear I _**felt**_ as though I had just been freshly and thoroughly fucked.

Still shaking, my hand went to my breast. It was wet. My nipple was wet. This wetness wasn't perspiration. Nipples don't sweat!

I fell back on the bed. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Ohgodohgodohgod." I whimpered. "What in the hell is going on?"

* * *

****Edward's POV****

"Anything for you, my love," I sighed into her neck. "There is nothing I would not give you."

I pulled my fingers from inside her and lifted her hips quickly plunging my cock deep inside her and feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head. The feeling was such heaven. _**She**_ was heaven.

I looked at my love, gazing deeply in her chocolate brown eyes. I was buried deep inside her. She was so exquisitely tight; I could live inside her until the end of time.

I lowered myself and we rocked together. I moved slowly in and out of her, circling my hips. My arms on either side of her, I kissed, licked and occasionally grazed my teeth against her neck. I nuzzled my face in her neck, breathing deeply her delicious, beautiful scent. I was so thirsty. So very thirsty…

_No!_

I abruptly pulled myself up, lifting her hips and putting my hands on the headboard so I could get a good angle. I began to pump deeply and faster; her orgasm was coming closer. I could smell her. God, her scent; the delicious hot, sweet scent of her blood rose from her body and enveloped me. I slowed and pumped harder and more measured. I fought between the swift approaching of my own orgasm and her hot… sweet… Isabella… Oh my Isabella…

I uncurled myself and put my hands out on the basement floor. I was breathing heavily.

_Was that a dream?_


	4. Swooning, I am swept away

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Unending thanks to my betas RPLover and stuff4ang and my awesome Pre-reader ADM_01. Thanks for catching those little things that I've missed from being way too close to the material. You guys totally rock.

**UPDATE: ****27**** JUNE 2010  
**The updates to this chapter include some sentence refinement and many more details, including Alice & Jasper's side trip to Volterra.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Swooning, I am swept away**

Kiss or kill, like cry or cut,  
like the virgin ice of an early winter  
waiting to drown with just one step - with just one misstep -  
I go under.

Kiss or kill, like kiss or kill, like kiss or kill, like this...

Scream through dreams that cut your voice off.  
Wide awake will nothing soothe?  
With one word I'd take this pain from you  
but I fall mute.

_Mute_ ~ Blaqk Audio

Carlisle returned to the little corner he set up across the room since Edward had his breakdown two nights ago. He vowed he would keep up his vigil with his son as long as necessary. Deep down though he knew Edward would eventually escape; he always did. No matter what the family tried, no matter how closely they watched him, he would escape. And as always, the family would go find and bring Edward home.

He had gone to retrieve his worn and battered copy of Dante's _Inferno_ (in the original Italian, of course) from up in his study. As he walked to sit in his chair, he saw that Edward was no longer curled up in a ball in the corner. He was reclining against the wall, his legs out straight in front of him and his palms on the floor, but his dark eyes looked glassy; catatonic.

Carlisle quietly set the book on his chair, walked the short space to his son and joined him on the floor.

"Edward?" he posed softly.

His son continued to sit unmoving, not breathing, staring blankly off into space.

Without warning, Edward gasped as would a drowning man emerging from the water and actually startled Carlisle.

"Edward!"

"Bella, my Bella…" The words left Edward's lips with the reverence of a prayer.

Carlisle thought Edward going to start his litany again. He shook his head in sad dismay.

"I… Bella… I think…" Edward's voice croaked with lack of use.

"Yes, Edward? What about Bella?" Carlisle gently urged. If he could only get Edward to start talking, he may be able to determine how best to help him.

Edward slowly blinked and sighed deeply.

"I think I was dreaming of Bella…" Edward murmured and continued staring forward at nothing.

Carlisle dropped his head and put his face in his hands, slowly rubbing his tired eyes. He was becoming increasingly concerned about Edward this time. He was distressed that his son was actually losing his tenuous grip on reality.

He raised his head, "Edward, you know we don't sleep." Carlisle spoke slowly and calmly as if to a child, or an on the edge mental patient. "I am concerned," he paused. "I am concerned that you may be hallucinating."

Edward continued speaking, his voice now held a soft and dream-like quality. "It was when we were living in Ireland." To Carlisle, the pauses between Edward's sentences felt like hours. "It was the night we…" Edward's voice caught in his throat. "…it was the night we… we had to leave the country." He turned his head away from his father in shame.

Carlisle moved to sit closer to his son. "Do you realize Edward that this is the most you've spoken since we returned from Italy?"

Edward slowly turned his head and attempted a half-hearted smile, but just as quickly his shoulders and face dropped.

"Carlisle," Edward pulled his knees up, leaned forward and put his hands in his filthy hair. "It was as though I was reliving that night. I had started thinking of Bella and all of a sudden, my mind was flooded with those memories. I couldn't stop them; I couldn't block it. It seemed like a dream, but at the same time, it _felt_ like I was there with her."

"You audibly gasped, like you were going to start talking. Do you remember that? Do you know what may have caused that?" Carlisle, ever the doctor, was trying to take the little information he received from Edward and formulate and shape it into a logical diagnosis.

Edward kept his face down. "You remember she and I were… together that night," he uttered with a shaking voice.

Though Carlisle knew Edward couldn't see his face, he nodded. _"Yes, son__,__ I remember,"_ he thought.

"I must have gasped when I… Just before I…" Again, his voice was fraught with emotion.

He looked up. "Carlisle, this has never happened before. I don't understand. I can't _hear_ her. _I can't hear her!_ Why is this starting differently?"

"I don't know son. I don't know." He placed a calming touch on his son's arm. _"We will figure this out."_

"You will need to chain me up."

"What?" Taken aback, Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "You know that chains won't hold us."

"Look, Carlisle, I hardly feed and I can barely stand as it is. Do you honestly think I have the strength to break chains?" Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Edward interrupted him.

"Carlisle, I cannot bear to go back to Italy! I'll have Emmett destroy me first." Edward leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and looked up. He dropped his head down into his hands and began tugging at his hair.

"Not gonna happen bro," came the voice of Edward's brother Emmett. He was upstairs in the automobile bay of the enormous garage working with his wife Rosalie, yet he could clearly be heard.

"You see Edward, Emmett would never do that, even if you begged," Carlisle acknowledged.

"I'll do it gladly," muttered Rosalie from underneath her Ferrari.

"I heard that Rosalie," chided Carlisle.

"Hmmph," she scoffed.

"I am a danger to the family and Rose understands this. And she is the only one willing to do something about it!" With each passing moment, Edward was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Out of the question! Carlisle declared as he stood in protest. "_**No one**_ in this family will lay a hand to you. Your mother and I would never allow it."

"Then chain me up and have Emmett restrain me! Please! We have to do something differently! _Please, Carlisle!_ I can't go back! _**Please**_!" Edward begged, becoming hysterical.

Up in her study on the opposite side of the Cullen home, Esme heard her son becoming progressively more upset. She stopped drafting her blueprints and immediately ran down to him. Frustrated, Carlisle sat back in his chair, pondered his son and his request as he watched the love of his life comfort the son who lived in endless sorrow. He beheld his beautiful Esme; always optimistic and loving, always seeing and staunchly believing in the good in others. Why could his son not be blessed in the same way? Why could he not be blessed with a woman that was truly his other half, his lover, confidant and companion?

Edward couldn't hear the voices of his family. He couldn't hear the wishes for him from Carlisle, the loving, motherly concern of Esme, the worry from Emmett and the derisive barbs from Rosalie. He heard nothing but white noise, the buzzing of bees. There was nothing in his head, but the face and heart of the petite brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes; his ethereal, beatific Isabella.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Esme crooned as she cradled Edward against her. "We _**will not**_ let them take you sweetheart. You are safe here with us." Edward shuddered, but seemed to start to relax and instinctively cuddled against her like he did with his human mother when he was but a child. "We will break this. _I promise you_." And she laid a gentle kiss on his head softly stroking his hair and singing quietly.

Edward took comfort from the sweet, loving nature of his mother, but deep in his heart he wondered. Something was different and he truly could not discern if this difference was for the good.

**~~%%~~**

Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand beside the river in the great expanse behind their home. They both wanted to discuss what had transpired, but they didn't want to be heard by Edward, so they made sure they were far enough away from the house that he wouldn't be able to hear.

"He's different this time, darling," Esme started. "I noticed immediately when I came downstairs. I don't remember ever seeing him this… agitated."

"Yes, he is, and I must admit, he is completely confounding me. He suddenly becomes so… so animated. One moment, he was curled in a ball and rocking in mental distress and a few moments later, he changed. He's not mumbling or repeating her thoughts, he's not talking about her blood singing to him, he's not even asking for more animals on which to feed."

"Do you think they are trying something different this time? Something to lure him away from us faster than previously?

"Perhaps, but if that were the case, why hasn't he left, or why isn't he even trying to leave?"

Neither had any answers. They continued walking in silence now moving deeper into the forest.

Esme released Carlisle's hand and encircled his arm. "He was so broken when we brought him home last time. And we just barely made it to him," she trailed off. "I shudder to think if we had arrived five minutes later than we did."

"I know, my love. I didn't think that they could ever break him." Carlisle remembered the horrific, tortured look on Edward's face when they reached him.

"Think of what Edward has endured. I am thankful that he didn't break years ago."

"But love, what if he actually has now?" he posed. "What if these visions or hallucinations - I don't know _what_ they are - are the sign that his mind is truly broken? What do we do?"

She paused and looked at him. "Do we even give his request honest consideration?" She shuddered suddenly in panic and torment. How could they realistically consider ending Edward's life? Though she did not actually give birth to Edward, Esme felt deep in her dead heart that Edward was truly her son. There was a strong maternal bond with him, as with Emmett and Rosalie. How could she end the life of her child?

"Would it be more… humane… to give him what he wants?" Carlisle mused. "Can you imagine him in their hands if he truly is lost from us? Could we live with that? Would he ever forgive us?"

"Edward said he can't hear Bella. Surely that must be significant! Please darling, I know this is killing us all to see him tormented so, but can we see what happens over the next few days? If he worsens, if he looks like he will do whatever he can to hurt himself or any of us to escape we will discuss this again. And we must include Edward in this," she begged. "Darling, _please_?"

Carlisle dropped his head and nodded in resignation. He kissed her forehead and pulled his love close to him, but he could feel his dead heart breaking.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

I stared at the ceiling, my heart racing, my mind racing faster.

"What is happening to me?"

I closed my eyes and my mind was flooded with visions of the man in my dream. His eyes were smoldering, golden brown. Such a unique color; I've never seen such a lovely color… have I?

Those eyes… Not only were his eyes beautiful and tipped with long lashes, but I swear I could see his soul in his eyes. I saw my own soul reflected back at me. There was such deep love in those eyes. Somehow, I knew that I had spent hours gazing at them, losing myself in those molten pools.

The more I thought of his eyes, the clearer his face became. He had an angular face with a strong jaw that I ached to trace with my fingers. The more I thought of his face, the more I knew my hands _had_ traced every inch of that face. My hand _had_ cupped his cheek. Even now, I was sure I could feel his face resting against my hand, only to then feel a cool kiss on my palm. I felt my stomach do flips.

His coppery hair always looked a bit mussed, but I wasn't sure if it looked like that all the time, or if it was because I wanted my fingers in that hair. I wanted to grip his hair and pull his lips to mine. His lips, velvety soft and cool – I imagined grazing my thumb over those red lips. I wanted to suck on that bottom lip.

My fingers touched my lips. They felt swollen from kissing; they tingled and felt cool.. Ooooh, I felt chills all over again…

I felt wet on my fingers. Seth. Seth was licking my fingers. My hand found his head and stroked it.

"Oh, Seth… what am I gonna do?" I sighed.

The next moment he was up on the bed with my robe in his mouth and dropped it on me. "Thanks, buddy," I said and scratched his cheeks.

A few seconds later, my cell rang. Looking at the display, I saw it was Alice and shrugged into my robe. "Hey Alice, how's Pa-"

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice's normally calm voice held an urgent tone.

"I'm fine, Alice, how are you?"

"Knock that off!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Everything's fine," I said trying to joke with her, but I knew that tone. That was her "I'm about to give you a lecture" voice.

"You are a rotten liar and I know better," Alice continued. "I had a very strange feeling about you just a while ago. Now, tell me what's happening."

I sighed into the phone. Not only was Alice my best friend and sister practically, but she fancied herself to be a bit of a psychic. Generally, I tried to ignore her when she was playing fortune teller even though she was nearly always right.

"…nothing." Seth pushed my arm and I pushed him away.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do not make me call Charlie!" she threatened.

"Okay! Okay! Don't call dad," I surrendered.

"Hmmph!"

"I've had a couple of really weird dreams since you two left…" I recounted for Alice my dream before they left, my embarrassment in my library carrel with Ray and finally my dream that awakened me that morning. "Alice, I think it just means that I'm all hot and bothered and probably need to get laid… or maybe buy more batteries, I'm not sure which."

"Bella, those are not your run-of-the-mill erotic dreams," Alice protested.

"Come on Alice, maybe not, but at least the guy in them is pretty damn hot!" _...__and_ _lovely and wonderful…__I thought of those eyes, those lips, that jaw__… His__ long, cool fingers slowly making a trail down my neck…_

"BELLA!"

"WHAT?"

"Sweetie, I need to run and catch our train to Florence, but we need to talk about this more!"

"You're leaving for Italy already? I thought you weren't going to Volterra for another month?"

I opened an email yesterday that Alice sent and told me that she had placed a call to the City Hall in Volterra the day they arrived in Paris and inquired about viewing historical texts and documents. She was told that someone would return her call to make an appointment to speak with the town's historian, but he probably wouldn't be able to speak with her for at least a month because he was on holiday.

"I got a message last night from some secretary at City Hall indicating that if I wanted to speak with the historian, I needed to come sooner than we had originally planned. So I made an earlier appointment! He's the town historian, so he should have access to some of those documents you're wanting, right?" I could tell Alice was so excited, I could see her bouncing on her toes while on the phone.

"Wow, that's amazing Alice. Keep me posted! If you need specific document types or any other information, call me any time. I can't thank you enough for doing this. But listen, you and Jasper are on your honeymoon. I do not want you worrying about my erotic misadventures. I want you and Jaz to have erotic _adventures_! Speaking of which… did you join the Mile High Club?"

There was nothing, but silence on the other end of the phone…

"Alice! You naughty bitch!" I exclaimed.

I heard her giggle. "Jaz is calling me, sweetie. You call me if you dream like that again!"

"Okay, okay. I promise. Now go and have some train wall sex or something! Love you!"

"Love you too."

The call ended and Seth put his paw on my leg. "Okay Seth, let's you and me go for a walk, huh?" At those words, Seth nearly tackled me, jumped off the bed, spun around three times and ran out the bedroom door. I had barely stood up when Seth reappeared at my feet, his leash in his mouth.

"Dude, you gotta let me get dressed at least." I laughed and the big dog sat patiently as I walked to my closet to find some clothes for the day.

* * *

****Volterra, Italy****

Requiem walked in measured strides down the long hallway to the Receiving Chamber. He had been summoned by his Master Aro. The lovely, dark-haired man reached the massive ornately carved doors and waited to be granted entrance. After a few moments, the non-descript guards opened the doors and he entered, walked to Aro and genuflected, staying on one knee. Aro sat on his throne in the Receiving Chamber, deep in the heart of the Volturi castle. He always thought of it as _his_ throne room really, especially since his two companions were elsewhere, and as a result, made certain that he carried with him that air of regality.

"Yes, Master? You wished to speak with me?" Requiem spoke.

"I was sitting here thinking of our dear friend, Edward Cullen. Requiem, is it time again?" Aro asked with just a bit of glee creeping into his voice.

Requiem raised his head; his eyes became solid black and glassed over. "No, master, he is not yet ready. But, he will be very soon." He closed his eyes and when they opened again, they were back to their usual deep blood-red.

"Wonderful!" Aro clapped his hands together, like a small child. "Thank you, my dear one. You may go now." And he shooed away Requiem with his hands.

Requiem bowed reverently as he backed his way out of the Receiving Chamber until he closed the massive doors.

Aro sat back in his throne and murmured to no one in particular-mostly, because there was no one but guards in the Receiving Chamber with him, "Yes, what a lovely addition Edward will finally make to our little family."

* * *

**Thanks for still reading. I hope you're enjoying the ride.**  
**MG**


	5. I will wait for you endlessly

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to my phenomenal NB betas RPLover and stuff4ang, and my pre-reader ADM_01.

**UPDATE: ****27 ****JUNE 2010  
**The updates to this chapter include corrections to typos and one minor description change.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I will wait for you endlessly**

I, I came here by day,  
But I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way.

But now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold...

Your sins into me,  
Oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one.

_Silver and Cold_ ~ AFI

****Bella's POV****

After a long, long morning working on my thesis, I decided to take Seth for a good romp in the park. He hadn't been out to play like this for a while and I needed to clear my brain. There were too many Italian words, too many Latin words, just TOO MANY WORDS! So, off to the park we went. We walked from the apartment over to the park. I let Seth off his leash and he took off after a squirrel.

_What a total goober dog._

I made sure to bring the Frisbee with me and started tossing it to him after he decided the peril from the squirrel had been sufficiently contained.

After walking and playing for a couple of hours, I steered Seth over to the part of the park I liked to think of as my little meadow. Under the shade of a huge big leaf maple tree was where I would sit on my blanket, of course it was shady when there was enough sun to cast a shadow, but not today. The grass was the softest over here and there were even a few wild flowers that added a light, pleasant fragrance to my tranquility.

"Hey big man, I need to sit for a few minutes. You and your mighty Frisbee retrieving have worn me out." I laid out my blanket and plopped my butt on the ground. "The fact that I didn't get that much sleep last night didn't help either."

I sat back against the tree; now that my mind was pretty clear, I wanted to think about my thesis and those missing pieces.

"Who could be that _venerated family_ that was mentioned in the Italian translation of _The Final Testament_?" Seth wandered around me chasing after a butterfly. "The differences in the Roman and Italian texts happened right around the time the Medici family came into power. Could it just plain be the Medici family?" I mused, my hand running through my hair.

"I mean, wasn't Catherine de Medici rumored to have dabbled in dark magicks? Like maybe she was some kind of witch or sorceress? I wonder…"

I turned to Seth who now was toying with some bug in the grass. "Seth, leave the poor cricket alone. You are like a billion times bigger than him." The sandy colored brute looked up at me and cocked his head to one side. "Yeah, leave the cricket alone. So what do you think? Maybe I should do a little research on the Medici family when I get back to my books?" He blustered uninterested at me and sat.

"What, you don't like that idea?" He yawned at me and shook his ears. "Well, if you're so smart, Mr. Smarty Tibetan Temple Dog, then tell me who that _venerated family _is!" Seth just nudged his head under my hand and wanted pets. I obliged my lovable companion. "You know, you'd be a heck of a lot more helpful if you could just talk." Seth lowered himself, rested his head in my lap and started to lick my hand.

_Okay, where was I?_

I sat still and began to think about Italy, Florence, Volterra and the Medici family. In my mind, I looked at each of the pieces like a puzzle. Somehow they all had to fit together. Spatially I could seem to fit all the pieces in concert with each other, except for one. Whatever combination I worked, there would be one piece that just didn't fit. More often than not, that piece ended up being Volterra.

"Freaking Volterra again! Why must you keep screwing with me?"

I lay down on my blanket in the grass in total frustration. I looked over to the sweet blue and violet wildflowers and up to the ever overcast sky.

**~~%%~~**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a long corridor. Each side of the corridor was lined with doors. The light was very dim, so I tentatively put out my hand and slowly began exploring the hallway, observing each door. I felt like I was walking down the hallway of some really swanky hotel or apartment building. A brass plate with numbers adorned each door.

_Could these be room numbers?_

But I noticed that the numbers didn't seem to make any sense.

"1986, 1957, 1934…" I read the numbers on the three doors. "I must be on the nineteenth floor of whatever building this is."

I kept walking slowly down the corridor.

_Wait… What? If this is a hotel or even an apartment building, they have a real bizarre numbering system."_

The numbers weren't in the nineteens anymore. "1890? 1853? 1809?" I hurried now. "1761? 1716" I nearly ran to the end to the door there. "1532?"

I turned and looked to the end of the hallway where I had started.

"No door," I saw. "Greaaaat. How will I get out of here?

It seemed as though the only way I was going to be able to leave was through one of these doors.

"I sure hope the people living here are friendly and don't mind me knocking on their doors whenever the time is."

I slowly started walking back toward my point of origin. On my way, I decided to try one of the doorknobs to see if it would open. I paused in front of door 1853. My hand hesitated for a moment, and then grasped the knob. It didn't move.

"Locked. No way could I have been that lucky."

I heard a sound behind me. I whirled to look, but saw nothing.

"Hello?" I called quietly. "Is anyone here?"

I looked at door 1909. _Did the sound come from there?_

I hesitated and stepped toward the door. It was slightly ajar.

_I'm sure that door wasn't like that when I walked down the first time._

I felt almost afraid to touch the ornate door knob, as though it was hot. I placed my hand on the door, pushed it ever so slightly and whispered, "Hello?" I peeked my head around the door and cautiously entered. "Is anyone there?"

I looked up to find myself in a smallish room. It reminded me of an old state room on a ship. I looked across and saw a window. I rushed over to it and before I considered opening it to find my escape, I saw that the room was moving. I stood still and realized that I was moving.

"Holy crow, I'm a on a train."

This wasn't a state room, this was a train car and by the looks of it a very nice, expensive train car. The walls were a deep mahogany wood, paneled and carved. At one end of the car was a large bed; it was nearly as wide as the train car itself. The headboard seemed as though it was carved right from the wall. I walked across the floor, covered with numerous Persian looking rugs, to the bed. I hesitatingly touched the posts. Each was intricately carved with designs I didn't recognize. On one nightstand, there was a bucket holding a bottle of champagne and a single glass, the white linens on the bed were covered with rose petals.

I turned back and on the other end of the car, I saw a large beautiful leather chair, next to it a round carved side table of the same wood as the walls. On the table was a large vase filled with red roses. I walked to the table and smelled the roses. I loved roses; their scent was so lovely. To the left and in the corner was a folding dressing screen.

I turned again and my legs gave out and luckily I was by the chair so it caught me, because there on the other side of the room HE stood. His back was to me, but in my heart of hearts I knew it was him. He was standing in front of the mirror on the wall, running his hand through his hair. I could see now that he was long and lean; probably a little over six feet tall. He was wearing a white tailored dress shirt and sleek grey slacks that flattered those hips and… that ass. Man, I _knew_ I had my hands on that ass before! Sense memory, muscle memory, every fiber of my being knew I had dug my fingers in that fine ass as he thrust inside me, deep and hard and thick and… oh, oh my. I raised my hand to my heart to feel it thundering in my chest as fast as this train was thundering down the tracks to its destination.

I opened my mouth to speak when he turned abruptly toward me, his crooked smile and his golden eyes alighting his face, making me melt into a puddle of love.

"Bella, you look … beautiful." His voice caressed me like velvet. He began walking to me, or so I thought because then I saw… ME.

The woman that approached him with open arms was most definitely me, but me wearing a short slinky black dress, black stockings and black patent leather kitten heels.

_Good lord, I've never owned a of pair kitten heels in my life!_

But here I was… or _there_ I was wearing them…

Oh… oh he took her in his arms, tilted her chin to his lips and kissed them softly, sweetly. I touched my lips and I felt his cold lips on mine. _Cold…why were they cold?_ I closed my eyes. It didn't matter, he was kissing me again. My heart fluttered as the tip of his tongue traced my lips and I sighed in contentment.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't looking at the two of them locked in an embrace. I was seeing through "her" eyes – my eyes. _I _was in his embrace. I glanced over to the chair and saw "me" leaning back in the leather chair, my eyes closed, and my mouth slightly open, a dreamy smile on my face.

"Bella love, is everything alright?" the beautiful man asked me slowly turning my face to his. _Damn! Why can't I remember his name!_

"Everything is wonderful." I smiled and caressed my thumb over his lip, my hand cupping his cheek. He raised his hand to hold mine and moved it so he could gently kiss my palm.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

Those golden eyes looked into the depths of my soul as he replied, "As you wish, my love."

His arms pulled me close and he lowered his head to kiss me, slowly, but softly with increasing passion. My hands rose to fist in his hair pulling him closer. _My hands belong here._

He slid his hands languorously down my back to my ass and cupped me. We moaned in each other's mouths. My hands moved and fumbled eagerly to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt as he removed his belt and stepped out of his trousers. I licked my lips and looked down seeing his hard member standing at attention for me.

"No underwear?" I giggled.

"Not tonight," he groaned as he pulled me close again, kissing, licking and nibbling at my neck.

"What about you?" he murmured in my ear making me shiver down my spine.

"What do you think?" I replied trying to be coy and probably failed terribly.

"Oh Bella," he laughed and picked me up straddling his waist. "I love you so much."

And I wrapped my legs tight around him feeling his hard cock against me, all wet and buttery. "I don't think we're going to make it to the bed," I whimpered as we kissed again.

He held me pressed against the wall and slid his hands up my body, pulling the dress with him. "That's okay, we have all night… every night…"

I tried rubbing against his hardness, aching for the friction, only to have him stop me. "Wait for me love. You're still wearing too many clothes," he said peppering my face and neck with kisses and licks.

My heart was racing, my breathing was barely controlled. "You're… still… wearing… a shirt," I panted before his mouth smothered mine again in a brain melting kiss.

"And soon, you'll be wearing stocking and shoes. I think that's even," he chuckled deeply.

God! That sound – his voice travelling over me was enough to make me come all by itself.

He pulled the dress over my head and dropped it in a silken pool on the floor. "There," he finished, satisfied with himself.

"Please," I moaned as his long fingers slid in amongst my folds and then deep inside. I shuddered as his talented fingers stroked methodically and his thumb circled my clit. "I'm so close…" I breathed.

He removed his fingers quickly and I gasped, then shook with desire as they were replaced by _him_. I squeezed my thighs tighter as he buried himself deeply inside me.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucked each one in turn, savoring my taste. "Bella," he groaned, his eyes rolling up in his head. "There is only one taste sweeter than this."

"What?" I purred.

"You," and he simultaneously kissed me and rocking his hips, pumping hard inside me. He moved his head to my neck and buried it there. Groaning, licking and sucking at my neck. I was overcome with sensations; this was the most erotic thing I had ever felt. My body rose in bliss, exploded and cascaded down again and again. My walls clamped and squeezed around him, milking him with each orgasm. I cried in sheer unadulterated bliss.

I knew he was about to come because his hips bucked furiously, then slow, hard and deep. I heard a deep groan, almost a growl from deep within his chest.

Oh god, his tongue and teeth were grazing my neck. He was whispering my name like a litany between his ministrations.

These deep, long, hard thrusts.

I was in heaven – I was certain.

Oh god… I was going to come again…

"I love you!" I cried.

And then blackness.

* * *

****Edward's POV****

I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

_I was so thirsty. I hadn't fed enough…_

Groaning, I licked and sucked at her neck. I could smell her hot, sweet blood singing beneath her skin. She smelled so good, I could have cried. I grazed my teeth across her neck, and then licked again. Maybe doing that would help scratch that itch.

Oh god, but she was so tightly wrapped around my cock. A tight leather glove, squeezing my cock with each orgasm she had. Waves of bliss accompanied each time she clamped around me. She cried in orgasm again. It made her blood sing more.

_**Drink me…. Drink me… I will complete you…** she sang._

_No!_

And I fought the urge with each thrust into her. Slow and hard…

_I could do this… I just had to come and this would all be over…_

"I love you, Edward!" she cried coming again. Her body shuddered almost like a seizure.

And I was hit full in the face with her scent, a million times more delicious than she ever smelled.

Oooooh god… I felt more and more thirsty…

_No… no no no no no no…_

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…** she sang._

I felt the growl erupt inside and my mouth was on her neck. Oh and the blood… It flowed over my tongue… gushing in my throat… so fucking sweet… I drank and drank, sucking deeply. It was bliss. The sweet, fucking delicious bloody haze… I was in love…

I was in heaven – I was certain.

Then I heard the gasp…

_God, NO! NO! NO!_

I looked down and in my arms was my beautiful love, my Bella… her neck ravaged, her body ashen.

"Bella... Bella Bella Bella… talk to me! Oh god Bella, I'm sorry…"

Her eyes fluttered and opened.

Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that held my soul, my sole purpose in life.

"Bella…" I cried, dropping my head to her chest.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella! Oh God Bella…"

Her arm shook but she lifted her hand to my face. I grabbed it and held it against my cheek. I kissed her hand again and again.

"Edward… I love you," she croaked. "I forgive you." And her eyes rolled back in her head.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed in agony. "Bella love! No! Nononononononononono" I tried to shake her awake. The logical part of my brain knew she was gone, but my heart tried to awaken her.

My heart. Bullshit. I had no heart.

I fucking killed my beloved.

I stood and the door to the car opened and in walked the three men I despised, but knew were coming. They were always coming for me.

"Requiem," I spoke to the leading man. He was shorter than I was, but he held a presence that was intimidating. He frightened me far more than the brute Felix standing behind him to his left. Felix was the muscle. He would grab me and keep me from running. And then there was the other one – that flamboyant fucker Demetri. If I ran, Demetri would find me.

Demetri always found me.

"Edward," he said quietly. "It's time to come home."

I stared at the man. He and his long, wavy black hair, his delicate, almost feminine face. I hated him more than anything.

"I don't need to go anywhere."

"Edward, look at her. You have drained her. It is time to return and talk with Aro. He has been waiting for you." Requiem just stood still like a statue, his hands in front of him, and the fingers touching in a downward facing steeple.

I looked down at my Bella. She was exquisite and looked like she was sleeping, except for her ashen color and the bloody mess of her neck.

"Now, look at yourself, Edward," Requiem continued. "What do you see?"

I looked in the mirror and saw a monster. Bella's blood was on my face. Bella's blood was on my hands and my shirt. Bella's blood was all over my naked body.

"No No no no no no," I moaned and dropped to my knees. I tried to wrap my arms around my Bella, but was stopped by the massive hands of Felix.

"You will not touch her again," Requiem stated. "She must return with us."

I heard nothing… just buzzing in my ears… my Bella was gone… my Bella was gone.

I heard Requiem somewhere in the back of my mind, "Felix, get a robe on him and get him back to Volterra. I will take care of the girl. Demetri you take care of getting this place cleaned up. We were never here."

There was other rumbling and sounds, white noise in my head, but it didn't matter.

My Bella was gone.

And I killed her.

I killed her.

I killed her.

I killed her.

I killed her.

* * *

**Your thoughts are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Reach out and you can take my heart away

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thanks as always to my betas RPLover and stuff4ang, and to my pre-reader ADM_01. Surprisingly they still want to work with me!

**UPDATE: ****28**** JUNE 2010  
**The updates to this chapter include a couple of minor typo corrections; no change to content.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Reach out and you can take my heart away**

I lay strewn  
Across the floor  
Pieced up  
In sorrow  
The pieces are lost, the pieces don't fit  
Pieced together incomplete  
And empty

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear

Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time and left me disowned  
In this nature so unnatural  
I remain alone

…_But Home is Nowhere_ ~ AFI

After the last incident, Carlisle decided he needed to keep a closer eye on Edward. And he could tell now that something was happening. Edward was no longer in a ball in the corner again, he had become much more relaxed in his posture and his eyes were glazed over; catatonic. He'd looked like this for over a half hour.

Edward gasped, trying to suck in unnecessary air through his lungs. Carlisle was at his son's side immediately. "Edward?" he spoke calmly.

In his confusion, Edward tried feebly to fight with Carlisle. If he had been healthy, they could have easily hurt each other in a fight. Emmett was there in seconds when he heard the commotion and easily captured Edward's arms from behind.

"Edward. Edward, it's okay. No one is trying to harm you," Carlisle crooned again as he gently held Edward's face in both his hands. By this time, Esme and Rosalie had come from different parts of the house and ran down to the basement.

When Edward actually opened his eyes, they were glazed and dull like before.

Edward blinked several times as if awakening from a deep sleep. "Carlisle?" he said weakly and looking around slowly. Emmett tentatively released his hold on his brother.

"Yes!" Relief flooded through Carlisle as he embraced Edward. "Yes, it's me," he continued hugging his son.

The younger vampire took a deep breath, still trying to calm his body. "It happened again didn't it?" Carlisle released his son knowing he was calming down. Edward slowly slid down the wall to the floor and nodded.

"Tell me what happened," Carlisle pressed gently. Esme came to sit beside Edward and took his hand.

He took a deep breath. "Bella and I had left Frankfurt and were taking the train to Prague."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, go on."

"Wait…" Edward felt confused; he put his fingers on his forehead. "I mean, I had been sitting here, thinking of Bella… just waiting to smell her scent, waiting to hear her thoughts, her voice…. And then all these images started flooding my head - the images of that train ride to Prague."

Carlisle looked intently at Edward, trying to decipher his words; trying to understand what he was being told.

Edward continued, "It was just like that night, but I couldn't hear her thoughts Carlisle. She didn't sing to me…"

"But Edward…"

"It doesn't make sense…" Edward replied in frustration. "It was _like_ that night, but it was _not_ like that night…"

Carlisle looked to Esme and imperceptibly shook his head. He was very concerned that Edward was indeed losing his grasp on reality.

"And it was like I was watching it unfold until that last moment…" Edward looked down. Esme placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The images stopped then."

"It will be okay dear," Esme spoke in a soothing tone and started to rub his back reassuringly.

Edward looked up at his mother and gifted her with a slight smile.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

I opened my eyes with a start to find Seth literally standing over me growling deeply and quietly. He was protecting me and warning anyone near to stay away. I was disoriented and, holy crow if my body again wasn't feeling as though I had been well and thoroughly fucked. I made a conscious effort to slow my heart rate and breathing.

_Why did I keep dreaming about this inhumanly beautiful man?  
_

Not that I was complaining, of course, but he clearly seemed to have deep feelings for me, or rather someone with the same name as me… He seemed so sweet, so loving. There was champagne by the bed, there were rose petals on the sheets. Just recalling this made my heart skip a beat and flutter in anticipation.

_So romantic…_

I reached up to pet Seth and at the same time gained comfort from his warmth and familiarity. He stood stock still and alert; he was sniffing the air.

"Seth? What's up?" I slowly moved to sit up and take in what was happening around me in the park. I saw various joggers, walkers, women with babies and toddlers – it was the usual crowd at the park.

Seth wasn't paying any attention to any of our normal host of people though. He was pointed in the direction of an oncoming jogger and his Irish Setter.

My overwhelming feelings of desire and afterglow quickly changed to fear and anxiety. The low, deep growl from Seth continued and his hackles went up. I fumbled on the ground until I found Seth's leash, wrapped it around my wrist twice and then wrapped my arms around him. I'm not sure why I did that though, Seth easily outweighed me by over 60 pounds. I'd never be able to hold him back if he decided to really tear out after someone.

The man slowed his jog as he approached us and gave me a leering smile. "Well, hello you."

This guy had a totally creepy vibe and the way he was looking at me made my skin crawl. He appeared to me like he was not quite six feet tall, but then again, I was near the ground. And he seemed relatively muscled, like someone who regularly exercised and kept care of his body. He didn't really look like a menacing character, but he certainly _felt_ menacing to me.

"I saw you lying down and came over to see if you need any help or anything."

My instinct told me to run – run now and run fast. At the same time, my instinct also made me feel the urge to run to my mysterious golden-eyed man. I somehow knew he'd keep me safe just as surely as Seth would.

"Um… no, I'm fine. Thanks."

_Go away._

"So, why were you lying down?" he pressed stepping a little closer.

"I was just taking a short nap here in the park with my dog."

_Please leave me the hell alone!_

Seth was nearly vibrating now.

"I'm James. I just moved here from Vancouver. And this character is my Irish Setter, Victoria." Not put off by Seth growling, he reached down and scratched Victoria's ears. Victoria didn't seem put off by Seth either, which also struck me as totally creepy.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella," I quickly gathered my things so I could make a quick get-away.

"Hey, if you're leaving, maybe we could go grab a cup of coffee or something?" James posed to me. He pointed behind him. "I just moved in the building down the road." He stepped closer still and Seth barked viciously.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and stopped immediately. It was as if this was the very first time he had seen that this huge, hulking dog had been trying to eat him for the past 10 minutes.

"Seth," I patted my protector's head and he calmed ever so slightly. "Sorry, Seth is very wary of strangers."

I lied. Seth loved nearly everyone he met. I quickly looked around and we knew almost everyone in this park, except for the sleazy scuzball standing in front of me.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sorry, but I have work to do tonight." I moved as quickly as I could with Seth to get away from him.

"Perhaps I should walk you home?" James began to follow. "You know, just to make sure you get home safely?"

Seth nearly pulled me down and my shoulder out of the socket with the ferocity of his lunge and bark. I'd never heard anything so deep, resonating and scary come from his mouth.

"I need to go, sorry," and I pulled Seth and headed home as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

James and Victoria stood staring after the pretty brunette and her troublesome dog. "Oh, we'll see each other again, Isabella Swan."

* * *

****Bella's POV****

I nearly ran the last hundred yards into my building. We rushed through the building door and I looked quickly out the window hoping I didn't see James' creepy face. A quick breath later and Seth ran across the lobby, passed the elevator and hurried down the hallway to my door. I don't think I had ever unlocked the door and closed it behind me so quickly. I put my bag and books down on my couch and removed Seth's leash.

I made my way to the kitchen and filled Seth's water bowl and then got his dinner ready.

"Here you go. I even threw in a few chunks of the leftover steak I had last night because you are the _Best__.__ Dog__.__ Ever_." I gave him a quick hug and he gave me a wet sloppy kiss.

I looked at my front door.

I nearly ran to the door and threw the deadbolt and the chain. Turning my back against the door I started shaking. I slid down the door and put my head against my knees and started crying.

Seth lifted his head from his food bowl and lumbered over to me. He sat and put a paw on my leg.

"Oh Seth, why am I even crying?" I leaned forward and hugged him. He waited patiently as I sobbed until I calmed. He licked my hand. "There's just been too much happening the past few days. Just too much. Alice and Jasper's wedding, these weird and wonderful dreams, and that stupid James encounter was just the last straw."

"Okay! That's enough!" I stood up, wiped my eyes and walked back to the kitchen with Seth happily trotting behind me.

"James is nowhere near here and can't get in this building." Seth huffed a breath and then went back to eating. "Alice and Jasper are happily honeymooning in France and Italy. And probably having fabulous sex! God, I hope they're having fabulous sex…" I pulled fixings for a salad and chicken out of my refrigerator. I pulled out my cutting board and a knife and started cubing up a chicken breast I had cooked a couple of days earlier.

"And, I am not going to dwell on these dreams. I have way too much to do with my thesis to worry about silly dreams anyway. Silly… sexy… mind-blowing erotic dreams… with a OW!"

I looked down. "Oh crap, I cut my finger." I stuck my finger under the sink and started washing it with cold water and antibacterial soap.

"**OW OW OW**! Damn this hurts…" I looked more closely at my finger and saw that is was pretty deep. "Not only did I cut my finger, but I sliced it good enough that it is going to need stitches. I don't want stitches…" I growled and stamped my foot. Seth looked at me and cocked his head.

"Oh, stop it, I am _not_ being a baby."

I sighed and wrapped my finger up with a towel. "Okay Seth, you need to hold down the fort. Apparently my golden-eyed hunk made me bleed. I need to go and get this stitched up."

I grabbed my keys and my bag, then made my way down to my truck.

I tried the immediate care place near my house, but it was closed, which meant that I was going to need to drive to an emergency room. Since I was a student, I figured that it would be easiest if I just head over to the UW Medical Center.

I pulled in, parked and walked into the ER waiting room. Oddly, it was nearly empty.

_Damn, I was kind of counting on the wait to come up with a good story. How can I possibly explain to the people here that I cut myself while daydreaming about a mysterious golden-eyed god that's seducing me in my dreams. Yeah, that one is going to go over well…_

* * *

Carlisle Cullen was finishing up a shift at the Med Center so he could get back home to his ill son. Carlisle was one that rarely looked at the clock, but tonight he kept checking it. While he was certain that Emmett and Rosalie or even Esme, could contain Edward should he get out of control, he still worried. He wanted nothing to happen to any member of his family. They all meant too much to him. His family was too important and he needed to figure out what would help Edward; what could possibly heal him.

"Dr Cullen?" a nurse called to him from the nearby nursing station.

"Yes, Jackie?" he replied to where he heard the voice.

"We have a simple laceration that needs stitching in here. Looks to be a pretty clean cut. It was from a kitchen knife."

"Certainly, I'll be right there." Carlisle closed the psychology book he was reading; trying to brush up his mental health skills in hopes he could find something to help Edward. He walked over to the nursing station and picked up the chart.

"Hey Carlisle!" came a voice behind him.

"Hello Steven," Carlisle replied as he turned and approached his colleague Dr. Steven Cooper. They gripped hands in greeting. The handsome young Dr. Cooper was a resident in trauma at the Med Center.

"Did I hear that there's a laceration that needs to be stitched?"

"Yes, I was about to go and take care of it." Carlisle started making his way to the curtained area.

"Carlisle, I know that you've been here hours longer than you need to be. I'm here early. I'll take care of it. You go on home." Steven said walking to Carlisle and holding out his hand for the chart.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle questioned as he handed the chart over to his colleague.

"Oh yeah, think nothing of it. You go on home. And say hi to Esme for me!" Steven made his way to the curtained off area where the laceration patient waited.

"I'll do that. Thank you!" And with that Carlisle vanished from the ER as though he'd never been there.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

Dr. Cooper pulled back the curtain as he looked at the chart. "So you're… Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella," I replied as I held my bloodied finger out to the doctor.

"Okay, Just Bella, I'm Dr. Cooper," he smiled as he looked at me. "Let me take a look at that finger and we'll get you all taken care of."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	7. I'd make a wish and bleed

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

I have been blessed to have NB betas RPLover and stuff4ang, and my pre-reader ADM_01. They are just the right pieces of the puzzle.

**UPDATE: ****29**** JUNE 2010  
**The updates to this chapter include few teeny sentence corrections; no change to content.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – I'd make a wish and bleed**

Warn your warmth to turn away  
Here it's December every day  
Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay  
Love like winter, for of sugar and ice I am made, I am made

It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
I met my love before I was born  
He wanted love, I taste of blood  
He bit my lip and drank my war from years before

She exhales vanilla lace  
I barely dreamt her yesterday, yesterday  
Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace  
_Por siempre_, she said "it seems you're somewhere far away" to his face

_Love Like Winter_ ~ AFI

****Bella's POV****

I awoke the next morning to my annoying alarm clock. The music from the radio station throbbed in time to my stitched finger. Or was it the other way around? And my left arm hurt too from the tetanus shot I needed to get. I sighed.

_Ouch._

I was late getting home after my stay in the emergency room, so I pretty much just came home and crawled into bed.

I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. I really didn't want to get up. I realized that I had gone through the entire night without a dream. It was probably more realistic that I did actually dream, but didn't remember them.

_No, it was because I didn't dream of him. _

After all, I had only dreamt of him a short few times, but even now, just thinking of him in those dreams gave me butterflies. He was so beautiful and I felt so loved in those dreams. I found that I was hugging myself. It was almost like I felt a part of me was missing when I thought about my sad lack of dreams.

As if he knew I needed something, Seth snuggled up to me. I rolled over closer to my big, fuzzy companion. "How is it you always know what I need?" I looked deep in his sweet, doggy eyes and scratched behind his ears, just where he liked to be scratched.

"Who is he Seth?" I quietly murmured to him. "Why do I keep dreaming about him? Why does he feel so important? And not just important, but important to _me_?" I mused. "This just so smacks of something that Alice would," I broke off.

"Alice! Oh no!" I jumped out of bed and ran out of my bedroom and to the table where I dumped everything when I got home from the emergency room.

"Phone… phone… where is my freaking cell phone? AHA!" I found it under the discharge papers. I looked at the missed calls. "Crap, 20 missed calls." At that exact moment, the phone rang and I jumped about 10 feet in the air and cursed like a sailor.

"Hi Alice," I greeted trying to sound very small.

"Bella, where have you been? I almost called Charlie!" Alice started in on me.

"I…"

"I had strange feelings about you all day yesterday," Alice continued.

"I…"

"Bella, you have to tell me what happened!"

"I…"

"Bella!"

"Alice! You haven't let me say one word!" I finally blurted out.

"Oh!" she replied in surprise. "Well, then sorry about that. Will you tell me about yesterday? Please?" Alice now sounded completely repentant.

I sighed. "Yesterday ended up being a bit of a busy and weird day," I started. I then continued to recall the events of the day – my normal morning and afternoon working on my thesis, Seth's and my trip to the park, my wonderful and weird dream, my encounter with that creepy James guy, and then my trip to the emergency room to stitch up my finger. "Then I woke up this morning, went to find my phone and you rang! And here we are," I finished.

The other end of the line held silence.

"Alice?" I checked to make sure that my phone hadn't dropped the call. Nope, still connected. "Alice, are you there?"

"I'm here," she replied quietly. "I was just thinking about all that."

"The only thing that stands out to me really are my dreams," I sort of lied again. I completely left out the fact that I was very bothered by my lack of dream last night. I had missed seeing him. I had missed feeling those cold, loving arms around me. I had missed his angelic beauty. I so missed the overwhelming love I felt coming from him. Unconsciously, I found my arm had moved to hug myself; a vain attempt to replace those feelings I lacked. My heart literally ached at their absence.

"Bella?"

"What?" I came back to the present. "I'm sorry, Seth was distracting me."

"I don't buy that for one minute, missy," Alice joked at me. She was well aware of how my thoughts took me elsewhere, often right in the middle of a conversation. "Look hon, I'm glad you're okay. I feel maybe a little better about you, but I have to be honest. I feel as though something is going on with you and those dreams, but I can't put my finger on it. Will you promise me to be careful?" she pleaded.

"Of course I will Alice. Plus, I have the best protector on earth with me. Seth isn't going to let anything happen to me." I reached down and wrapped my arm around my dog in both love and comfort.

"Well, okay sweetie, I have soooo much to tell you about what's happened here, but Jaz is calling me. We have… um, things… to do," she giggled.

"Have you two even left any of your hotel rooms?" I cringed and chuckled to myself simultaneously.

"Once or twice…," then she squealed in fits of giggles again.

"Okay Alice, that's my limit; I'm going," I shouted and hung up as I heard Jasper in the background yelling about chocolate sauce cooling off. "I do not want to know!"

_Hmmm…. But then again maybe I do?_

I placed my phone back on the table, then went to the pad of paper I kept on the kitchen counter for making grocery lists and wrote, "Chocolate sauce." That would remind me to ask about it when they returned and I could get Alice alone.

* * *

****England; 1809****

The three young women stood together giggling and watched the door with anxious expectation.

"Have you seen him Lily?" pressed Willow.

"No!" she said in a whispered hush. "Move, I can't see."

"Oooh, is that him?" Tara nearly shouted.

"Ssssh!" Lily placed her hand over Tara's mouth. "Do be quiet Tara! We want him to be beguiled by us, not avoid us!"

The girls all looked at each other and started giggling again.

The women waiting near the door, as well as the other unattached women at the party were all waiting for one man. Edward Cullen. He was the most eligible bachelor in the county, but he was so much a mystery. No one knew quite the same information and whatever information it was, wasn't much. He was rarely seen during the day and almost at none of the affairs thrown by the gentry. But tonight was different. He was attending the party at the Barton estate because of one woman.

Isabella Barton, the only daughter of Charles Barton, squire of the Barton estate.

Edward had encountered her one afternoon as she walked near the woods at the edge of her father's property. He nearly tackled her by mistake.

"My apologies! I didn't see you there!" Edward spoke. He was mesmerized by the sight and scent of the woman in front of him. He had heard her while he had been out hunting and draining a deer. He thought that he was far enough away from any of the populous that he would be utterly alone. But in truth, the more clearly he heard her thoughts, the more he was drawn by her scent. She smelled like no one else, so mouth-watering. Her blood literally sang to him.

Isabella smiled and gazed at the handsome, pale man before her. "No, sir I'm sure the fault was mine. I am sure I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She looked down shyly, then back up again at him. She couldn't help but look at him. He was tall and lean dressed in hunting attire. It was difficult to tell because of the clothing, but to her he appeared like he was well muscled.

Edward stood, removed his hat and bowed before her. "Edward Cullen at your service. Miss?" He knew exactly who she was, but it was imperative he play his part. He gazed at her lovely face with the chocolate brown eyes, her skin so fair and nearly translucent; she was entirely the loveliest woman he had ever beheld. Her petite frame was covered in a forest green dress, a square neckline and a cream colored shawl. She looked so delicate, but he knew her thoughts to be much stronger than she let on to her family and acquaintances. She was wise beyond her years.

When he removed his hat, Isabella saw that he had tousled copper colored hair and the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen before.

"Isabella. Isabella Barton." She stared at him and made a small curtsy. Never before had she seen such an angelic creature. And she was so drawn to him. She couldn't help but take a step toward him. Her heart felt as though it wanted to reach out of her chest and into his.

"Miss Isabella Barton." His words were almost whispered as a prayer. He took her proffered hand and gently, sweetly kissed it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his lips touched her hand. She smelled so delicious, so delectable, but at the same time, so right. He fought with his inner monster between flipping her wrist over and draining her right then and there, and simply drowning in her scent and her blood.

His eyes caressed her in such a way that it made her heart beat faster and her skin literally tingle with a feeling she had never felt. "I'm so sorry sir, I truly…"

"No, dear woman, I was out hunting, and I must have strayed farther than I had expected. I didn't mean to come so close to your father's lands." He unknowingly took a step closer to her.

"Hunting, Mr. Cullen? But you have no rifle?" Isabella queried and stepped closer to him. She wanted to reach out to him, but that would not have been proper behavior. She had just met this man. Indeed she should not even be alone with him, but she felt so drawn to him, like two magnets.

"My rifle? I must have dropped it back there…" and he gestured behind him.

"Oh then we must find it..." she started and began to move toward the forest.

"No!" He shouted a little too quickly. Edward knew there was a deer carcass not far from them. He didn't want her to know what he was; what he had been doing, not yet.

Isabella's eyes looked hurt, but he quickly eased her fears. "No, Miss Barton. That's not necessary. You see, I simply do not wish for you to sully your lovely dress."

At this point, they stood inches from each other and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Neither said a word, but their eyes spoke with each other through the soul gaze. He risked the very forward move and gently took her hand again.

"May I call on you Miss Barton?" Edward spoke quietly, hope evident in his tone. In his heart though he knew this was what she wanted. Her thoughts were nearly begging him to call on her.

Isabella looked down again and hesitated, then smiled brightly at him. "Yes, please Mr. Cullen. I should like that very much." Her heart nearly beat out of her chest and her stomach did flips. Little did she know that if his heart still beat, it would mirror hers in excitement and anticipation.

The smile that broke across Edward's face was glorious. "Wonderful. I shall call upon you tomorrow." He bowed again. "Now, lovely Miss Barton, you should return home before your family wonders where you have wandered." He echoed her thoughts.

Isabella turned and smiled as she began to walk towards her home. He could see that her face literally glowed with happiness as did the thoughts that swirled in disarray in her head. Edward put his hand to his chest, where his dead heart lay. "My Isabella," he whispered to the sky.

That first meeting occurred three weeks earlier and now tonight, even though Edward Cullen was arriving for the sole purpose of spending time courting Isabella Barton, the eligible young women still held out hope that he could possibly change his mind.

Lily ran over to the window and squealed to her friends, "His carriage! It's his carriage! He's here!"

A sleek black carriage with four pitch black stallions pulled up to the home. One of the coachmen jumped down and opened the door for its occupant, while the other tended the horses. Edward Cullen emerged from the carriage and purposefully made his way to the entrance. He was dressed in all black. A black double breasted coat with a high collar and underneath a white shirt and white cravat tied in a small bow.

Charles Barton made his way to the door to greet his guest. "Good evening Cullen."

Edward entered and bowed to Mr. Barton. "Mr. Barton, good evening." Everyone in the house seemed to quiet down at his appearance. Though they didn't know why, they all sensed that there was something different about Edward. At the same time, they also admired, revered and even envied him – his wealth, his properties, his looks and his claiming the heart of Isabella Barton.

As soon as he disengaged himself from making the obligatory pleasantries, Edward began to mingle through the crowd to find his love. All the young women flitted and twittered over towards Edward, making sure they had the chance to say hello and try to make him notice. Ever the gentleman, Edward took the time to say a courteous greeting to all the women, single and married. He had charmed them all with his witty banter. He continued to pass through all the guests dancing until he saw her across the room.

Isabella was gowned in a blue silken dress. The empire waist fit snug under her breasts and they swelled, nearly peaking blush tips from the neckline of the dress. Her dark brown hair was wrapped up like a Grecian goddess, with bands of silver entwined within it, random ringlets cascading from the upswept hair. Slim silver bands encrusted with blue jewels encircled her upper arms just below the sleeves. Her flawless neck however wore no jewels. She purposely wore none because she knew Edward preferred her neck unadorned. And she loved nothing more than when he would kiss and nuzzle her neck. If his heart was still beating, it would have stopped at the sight of her beauty.

She was dancing with another man. He wasn't familiar with this young man and he had to stifle the urge to go and rip the man's throat out. He actually started to feel the growl begin deep within and he immediately coughed to stop it. Edward took a cleansing breath, drinking in Isabella's scent, tugged on his coat and slowly made his way over to his love and her dance partner. He tapped him gently on shoulder. "May I cut in?"

The young man saw that it was Edward Cullen and abruptly dropped his hands from Miss Barton and bowed deeply to Edward. "Oh, yes sir! Yes, Mr. Cullen!" The young man nearly knocked some of the other guests and dancers over as he tried to escape from Edward's intimidating presence.

Isabella giggled as Edward took her hand to continue the unfinished allemande. "Edward!" she quietly scolded.

Edward looked innocent and contrite. "I did nothing! I only asked if I could cut in," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Are you sure that you didn't growl at him?" she continued quietly as they turned.

"My lovely lady, why would I growl at that young man that had his hands all over you?"

Isabella gently hit Edward's stone arm with her fan. "Because Edward, you looked like you were going to eat him!" she chided quietly.

He bowed as she curtsied, and then whispered to her, "You know my dear, that you are the only one I wish to devour." He didn't realize in which way he would devour her. Would he be able to hold his monster in check and not kill her? He kissed her hand again, relishing in her scent.

A waltz began, one of the very newer dances of the time and Edward smiled because it allowed him to hold Isabella closer to him and there was no silly changing of partners. The two slowly and gracefully covered the dance floor, clearly the most elegant couple at the affair.

"Miss Barton, may I say that you are by far the most beautiful woman here this evening?"

She smiled full of love at him. "Why thank you Mr. Cullen. You are rakishly handsome." She spoke that loudly enough that she could be heard carrying on a proper conversation. "Edward, I wish to be alone with you…" she whispered so that only Edward could hear, then looked around and smiled pleasantly at the other guests dancing around them.

"When the song concludes, would you care for a refreshment, Miss Barton?" That was his answer to her and his thumb gently stroked her shoulder. She knew this was a yes to her request.

She smiled brightly, "Yes, thank you Mr. Cullen. That would be delightful."

They glided across the floor a few more times; gazing into each other's eyes as though no one else existed. The song ended and they concluded with the usual formalities. At once they began to walk to get Isabella a glass of wine, then proceeded to walk near the front of the home and to where fewer guests could watch them.

She placed her hand on his arm and whispered desperately. "Please Edward; I _need_ to be alone with you. I cannot stand to have all these people looking at you, staring at you."

"My Isabella," he groaned quietly. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I do, Edward, I do. I must be alone with you. I need to feel your lips touch mine again. I know it was only a day ago that you kissed me, but it feels like it's been ages."

He turned closer to her and cast his glance across the party goers. "Love, it's not proper for me to be alone with you like that. And most importantly, you know it's not safe. I don't know if I can control myself."

"Edward, you will be fine," she crooned. "Edward, please. Please I must kiss you."

He could hear her heart frantically beating in her chest, in excitement, anticipation and desire. But _his_ heart no longer beat and his very presence was drawn to the song of her blood. With every beat of her fluttering heart, he could almost feel the tempting, sticky liquid pumping in her veins. The pumping of her heart was an erotic song calling to him, singing to him to drink, to devour.

He grabbed her hand and they quickly walked outside. He was certain that no one saw them leave. As soon as they made their escape, he picked her up in his arms and ran to the waiting coach. They were inside seconds later and he rapped the top of the coach instructing the coachmen to leave.

Isabella was now sitting in his lap. And no longer under the watchful eyes of all others, they fell into a kiss that left both of them moaning. "Oh Edward, this is just what I wanted." She turned so she could wrap her arms around him and then her hands in his hair.

"Isabella, my beautiful Isabella," he whispered, slowing the urgency of the kiss. He slowly, tenderly kissed her lips again and again, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "Love, we must be careful."

"You will be fine. You won't hurt me," she spoke breathily as she untied his cravat, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I love you Edward; you won't hurt me." She began tracing feather light kisses on his jaw, his neck, his face. Her heart soared when he looked back at her with molten gold eyes. "Touch me, Edward. Please touch me."

Edward slowly pulled up the hem of her dress. His cold fingers slipped off her shoes, and then he slid them up her ankles, her calves, her thighs. Isabella shivered both at his cold touch and with desire. "Turn and face me," he groaned. She straddled his legs, her knees resting on the plush seat of the carriage. His hands held her hips, his thumbs circling the soft tender skin there. He wanted to unhook her garter, but decided he wasn't going to bother with that. He could make his way around it with no trouble.

Edward looked up at his love. She was shaking slightly, her bosom heaving as she breathed. "Are you frightened?"

"No," she gasped. "I am a little nervous, but excited." Isabella started to unlace the front of her dress and Edward then helped her pull it off over her head.

"I think I may have torn your dress love, I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" she panted, and stood up and turned so he could unlace her corset. "Get this thing off me!" She was eager to remove all her clothing. Her aching breasts longed to be touched, fondled and kissed. In seconds, he had ripped the ties from the corset letting it to fall to the ground. As she removed her chemise, Edward moved to divest himself of his trousers enough that his own hard, aching cock was free. He returned to the carriage seat and when Isabella turned around he pulled her onto his lap again straddling him.

She leaned down taking his face in her hands and kissed him again. "Is it alright that I kiss you? I know it's not proper…"

Edward cut off her words with a kiss of his own. "You are nearly naked Isabella. And I think we passed proper as soon as we left the party my dear."

He pulled her closer to him so her most intimate parts pressed against his hard cock. Isabella sucked in her breath. "What?" she looked at him in puzzlement, then her mind understood and she smiled, her eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

"Yes, it's perfectly acceptable with me," he growled and covered her in kisses again.

"You're so cold… but, oh… I like it," she crooned and instinctively started rocking her hips back and forth over his hard member.

Edward groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. "And you are so warm and wet Isabella…" His hands slid up her slim waist and stopped just under her breasts. He leaned forward and his mouth went to her pert, round breasts. Gently he placed kisses on each in turn, then licks, then less tender kisses. "So soft and so sweet." When his lips and tongue weren't laving her breasts and nipples, his thumbs gave them proper consideration.

"_Edward_," she moaned softly over and over.

He pulled her to a kiss with one arm and with his other hand; he guided himself to slide inside her. They both groaned and shuddered as they joined together like this. One single being, fitting together like two halves of a whole – complete. "I love you Isabella. God, I love you so much," his voice broke. "Don't leave me."

Isabella took his face in her hands again. "I love you dear man. Always." They melted into kisses as they rocked back and forth in this intimate dance. He buried his face in her neck, moaning, kissing, and inhaling the burning hot scent of her. She climbed higher on her ride to climax; he moved his fingers between them finding her sex and rubbing hard. Seconds later, she cried falling, falling into waves of bliss. He wanted her to have nothing but endless pleasure. Edward continued to finger and circle her clit making her buck and shudder around his cock. He rubbed his nose against her neck, against that carotid artery, licking it, feeling the blood pulse under his tongue. God he was so close to coming.

_So good._

He sank his teeth into her neck. Oh god… the sheer bliss he felt - his cock inside her tight walls, squeezed around him. The blood pumped into his mouth and he sucked and drank and sucked deep, pulling the body close to him constricting the body so he could get every last precious drop. So good, so quenching, so fucking delicious, exquisite - nothing like blood that sang to him.

Sang to him… Blood that sang to him…

_Isabella!_

He immediately loosened his arms and looked at the face. Her face.

"Isabella!"

Her mouth was slack, her eyes empty.

"No! God No!" he screamed.

He turned and laid her down on the seat. She gasped and tried to focus her eyes. Her hand lifted and dropped on his hand that was holding hers. "Edward, I forgive you… I love you… I love…"

There was a loud cracking and breaking of wood and metal as the door was violently ripped off the carriage. Edward whirled and saw Felix tossing the carriage door behind him like a stick of firewood tinder.

"Edward."

He turned and saw Requiem sitting on the opposite seat of the carriage adorned in his deep grey suit. Requiem was looking at his immaculate fingernails. Edward stumbled back and dropped his body to cover Isabella.

Requiem sighed in disgust, "Edward. Remove yourself from the girl." Requiem calmly pulled on the cuffs of his shirt so they were straight.

"NO!" Edward screamed. The next instant he felt himself grabbed and thrown unceremoniously out of the carriage crashing against a tree. He dropped to the ground and lay there unmoving for several moments. When Edward looked up, he saw his two coachmen's broken drained bodies near the horses. The horses were clearly frightened of the vampires near them. They pawed at the ground with their hoofs and snorted, tossing their heads. Demetri held them by the reigns so they wouldn't bolt.

Requiem emerged from the carriage holding Isabella's naked body. Once he was out of the carriage, he spoke to Demetri who released the reigns and smacked the hind quarters of the last horse. The horses, pulling the now wrecked, empty carriage, took off as though the devil was on their heels.

Felix and Demetri walked to Edward and hauled him off the ground and to his feet to face Requiem. He just stared at the body of his Isabella in the arms of his enemy. His beloved Isabella. He had killed her. He dropped his head in shame.

_I couldn't stop. __I __**am**__ a monster. I am nothing._

"Edward, do put your dick back in your pants. Aro is waiting to talk to you."

* * *

****Edward's POV****

I grabbed her hand and we quickly walked outside. I made sure that no one saw us leave. As soon as we were outside, I picked her up in my arms and ran to the waiting coach. I rushed inside and rapped the top of the carriage instructing the coachmen to leave.

Isabella was now sitting in my lap, and we began kissing and moaning. "Oh Edward, this is just what I wanted." She turned and wrapped her arms around me and then wove her delicate hands through my hair.

"Isabella, my beautiful Isabella," I whispered, slowing the urgency of the kiss. I slowly, tenderly kissed her lips again and again, holding her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "Love, we must be careful." Her scent was becoming more potent, more intoxicating with each moment. My monster was trying to raise his head.

"You will be fine. You won't hurt me," she spoke breathily as she untied my cravat, and started unbuttoning my shirt. "I love you Edward; you will not hurt me." She was kissing my jaw, my neck, my face. My heart soared with love as I looked into her molten brown eyes. "Touch me, Edward. Please touch me."

I moved to pull up the hem of her dress. I gently slipped off her shoes, and then took my time sliding my fingers up and over her ankles, her calves, her thighs. I wanted to touch and possess every inch of her. Isabella shivered at my touch. "Turn and face me," I groaned. She straddled my legs and I moved my hands to hold her hips and caress her soft bottom. I felt her garter holding up the sheer hosiery and I wanted to leave her wearing them.

She looked at me, shaking slightly. Her lovely bosom heaving as she breathed. "Are you frightened?" I asked.

"No," she gasped. "I am a little nervous, but excited." Isabella started to unlace the front of her dress and I quickly rushed in to help pull it off over her head. In my zeal to remove it, I heard it tear in several places.

"I think I may have torn your dress love, I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" she panted, as she stood up and turned around. "Get this thing off me!" In seconds, I ripped the ties from the corset allowing it to fall to the ground. Isabella removed her chemise, and I opened my trousers to pull out my aching cock. I wanted to be buried deep inside of her. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap again to straddle me.

And she leaned down taking my face in her hands and kissed me again. "Is it alright that I kiss you? I know it's not proper…"

I cut off her words with a searing kiss, moaning. "You are nearly naked Isabella. And I think we passed proper as soon as we left the party my dear."

I pulled her closer so she slid against my hard cock. My monster was chanting to me. Her blood was singing to me louder and louder with each passing second.

_I have to be strong. I cannot drink her._

Her pussy on my cock was driving me and my monster insane. I heard her speaking, but I was having a difficult time hearing what she was saying. All I heard was her blood singing, _**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

I roughly pulled her neck to my mouth.

_She smelled like ambrosia._

"Edward!" Isabella was startled. "Are you alright?"

_NO!_

"Yes love." I relaxed and kissed her again. She responded eagerly and I rubbed my cock against her warm, wet velvet skin.

With each of her breaths I had a more difficult time controlling myself. Her scent was overwhelming me, making me dizzy, and making my monster laugh. I warred with that monster inside me. So much of me wanted nothing more than to bite and lick and suck until I was filled with her hot, sweet, delicious blood, but I suddenly felt an odd moment of clarity.

_Edward, you must be strong. You must reach her._

I stopped. I held her tightly. "Bella… Bella save me," I begged. "Please, Bella I need your help."

* * *

****Bella's POV****

He held me closely; he was shaking. He held me as if his life depended on it. His voice quietly intoned in my ear, "Bella… Bella save me." He begged, nearly crying, "Please, Bella I need your help."

My eyes flew open.

I was in my bed. I was in my bed in my apartment in Seattle.

_Edward__._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are welcome.**


	8. Heavy cloud, no rain

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

I am very sorry for the delay between chapters 7 and 8. I had numerous issues in both my professional and personal life that warred with my time to write and my ability to write. Hopefully there won't be such large delays in the future. Hopefully you've not lost interest.

My most sincere thanks to my betas – RPLover and stuff4ang and my pre-reader ADM_01. You are awesome, wonderful ladies that keep me in line and talk me off that literary ledge!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Heavy cloud, no rain**

Chemical reaction, desire at first sight  
Mystical attraction, turned out all my lights

The minute I saw her face  
The second I caught her eye  
The minute I touched the flame  
I knew it would never die

The less I need, the more I get  
Make me chaste, but not just yet  
It's a promise or a lie  
I'll repent before I die.

_Saint Augustine in Hell_ ~ Sting

Carlisle and Esme sat watching their son all morning and afternoon. Edward primarily held himself in a ball in the corner of the basement, but it was evident that his posture wasn't as tight and constrained as it had been only a few short days ago. He clearly wasn't back to normal, but there was obvious improvement. There was no furrowing in his brow; overall he seemed much more relaxed. But then again, in light of Edward's difficult life, had he ever been what anyone would call normal?

Even though he was happy with what he saw from Edward, Carlisle still struggled with why he saw improvement in his son. Why was Edward affected so differently this time? While initially he displayed intense frustration and aggravated, irrational behavior during an "episode," that had now changed. After first begging to be chained or destroyed, Edward now seemed very withdrawn into his own world, only altering by becoming oddly calm during an "episode."

Previously, Edward would have escaped them by now and would be running. It would often take days or weeks to find him and then it would always be too late. Each time his soul was crushed and ripped apart just a bit more. He had been holding onto humanity by a fine silken thread. Carlisle wondered now with this entirely different type of behavior – had Edward's thread, the last remnants of his mortal coil, broken?

The behavior that Edward displayed made Carlisle wonder about human medical conditions, such as epilepsy, oneirophrenia or catatonic schizophrenia that caused like symptoms. Esme suggested that Carlisle reach out discretely to other friends and old ones who may have seen similar behavior. Any type of mental illness was virtually unheard of in their kind and even then only manifested if the person had suffered from that behavior prior to being changed. The only ones that replied that they had heard of such a thing confirmed that the Volturi stepped in and eliminated the problem. An insane vampire was a threat to their existence, so it was dealt with swiftly and decisively. Even now they had decided if Edward had indeed lost his humanity, they would destroy him themselves. They would never allow the Volturi to come here.

Just at that moment, Edward uncurled himself as he had before, his back against the wall, his legs straight in front of him and his arms loose at his side. Carlisle observed his eyes moving rapidly back and forth like he was dreaming. Their kind never slept, so what was happening to Edward? He continued to watch him for another half hour. Edward suddenly exhaled a long breath and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Edward? Edward, are you alright?" Carlisle asked, while Esme went to her son and took his hand.

Edward spoke quietly and slowly as though he was searching for each word. "I think I talked to Bella. I think I may have contacted her." He turned and looked at Esme; there was a tiny spark of life in his black/brown eyes.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

_Edward._

"Edward!" I cried.

I sat up, my body fueled with adrenaline and shaking with fear.

_He needs my help. He needs me! His name was Edward. Why did he ask me to save him?_

I lay back down and took slow, steady breaths, willing my body to calm down. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

_Maybe if I could get back to sleep, the dream would pick up and I could figure out what he meant, what he wanted. Why did he need to be saved?_

My body warred with my mind and sleep wouldn't come. My mind would not stop racing. I couldn't stop wondering about this man, thinking about this man, worrying about this man. In seemingly an instant, my heart went from pounding in fear and trepidation for Edward, to aching with loss for him. Slowly the tears began to fall from the corners of my eyes.

Seth moved on the bed to snuggle up next to me. I put an arm around my fuzzy companion until I felt calmer, at which point he decided to lick my face. Perhaps he was attempting to lick the tears from my face, regardless, his tongue bath made me lift my head. I caught sight of my clock; it was a little after 8 a.m.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" I scrambled to get my ass out of bed. I had a meeting at 9 a.m. with my thesis advisor and I could not be late. Dr. Garrett McCoy did not appreciate tardiness in the least.

I ran to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my hair. As I was flitting around my bedroom looking for clothes, Seth trotted in with a packet of Pop Tarts in his mouth. He sat his fuzzy butt in front of me as I was tying on my Converse shoes.

"Seth, you are the best dog! What would I do without you?" I took the Pop Tart packet and then gave him earnest cheek scratches – his favorite. He chuffed out a breath at me as though he was saying, "Of course I am the best dog in the world."

As I ran into the living room, I put the Pop Tart packet between my teeth, grabbed my messenger bag, keys and sunglasses, and ran out my front door. I kept running out the building front door, down the stairs and to my truck in the parking lot. I urged the old Chevy to life and then rushed off to my appointment.

* * *

James stood behind the shrubs that were planted on the right side of the apartment building's front stairway. He watched Bella fly out of the door and down the stairs to her truck. He raised his digital camera and snapped several pictures of Bella as she got into her truck and drove away.

He looked at his watch. "Ah, 8:45, Isabella will be on her way to her appointment at the library with her advisor. So now it's time to pay a short visit."

He quickly glanced around and then casually walked up the stairs, like he had every reason to belong in the apartment building. He then purposefully walked across the lobby and over to the wall where the mailboxes resided and pulled keys out of his pocket. He singled out one key and slowly dragged his left index finger across the boxes until it stopped at box 1E Swan. With the key, James opened up the mailbox and removed the mail.

"Hmm, a cable bill, her check from the university… oh, she may be a winner!" he chuckled softly. "Oh and look, a letter from Mom. We'll just hang onto that," and he pocketed the letter in his jacket. He returned the mail to the box, and closed and locked it.

James made a quick turn and advanced down the hallway towards apartment 1E. He reached the door and again, looked up and down the hallway; his eyes returned to the door and its lock. Bending down to look more closely at the lock and bolt, he heard a muffled noise from inside the apartment. That was closely followed by a low rumbling and then what seemed like the sound of a train hitting the door from the other side. He was so startled by the sound, he fell back on his ass and dropped his lock picking tools while ferocious barking and deep growls emanated just inside.

"Sonofabitch dog," he grumbled. "I'll be back for you."

He quickly stood up, gathered himself and walked down the hallway and out the building.

* * *

****Volterra, Italy****

Aro sat pensively on his throne. He looked to his right to see his centuries-old companion and friend, if he could even say he had friends. Marcus looked bored as he stared up at the domed ceiling of the Receiving Chamber. To Aro's left, the throne occupant was missing. He presumed the ever angry Caius was taking out his bad mood on a few humans or perhaps he was off fucking one of the wives. Aro decided he didn't care enough about what Caius was doing to even listen for him.

When he looked up again, he saw Requiem enter the chamber. Aro had called him for an update on current dealings.

Requiem stood in front of him at the bottom of the throne steps. "Master, you called for me?"

"My dear Requiem," he began and crossed his legs. "I was so hoping you could give me good news about our dear friend, Edward."

Requiem stood, his eyes went black and glassy as he "looked." He started to speak, but then hesitated.

"Yes, Requiem?" Aro prodded. "Did you see something?"

"Master," Requiem began slowly. "I am deeply sorry to tell you that he is not yet ready."

Aro stood and was before Requiem in less than a millisecond. "But my dear one, you said days ago he would be ready soon." He circled his servant like a vulture circles carrion.

Requiem blinked his eyes and they returned to their normal scarlet. He dropped his head in remorse and supplication.

"Master, I am deeply and sincerely sorry that I must have been incorrect before. He _is_ nearly ready. I am unable to determine; however, definitively when I will leave."

Aro's irritation immediately changed. "Requiem, my dear one, let us hope that this time we will be more persuasive with Edward. He is so very special."

"Yes, Master," Requiem said bowing his head.

Aro clapped his hands together silently. "Go now. Make your preparations with Felix and Demetri."

Requiem genuflected and then turned slowly and went to leave.

"Won't it be wonderful, Marcus?" Marcus stopped staring at the domed ceiling to look annoyed at Aro.

Aro smiled brightly. "Yes, yes, quite wonderful indeed."

* * *

****Bella's POV****

After I finished with my morning appointment with my thesis advisor, Dr. McCoy, I attended my afternoon class, and then went to the class where I was a Teacher's Assistant with Dr. McCoy. I sat at my customary place at the desk to the side of the front of the lecture hall. Dr. McCoy started with his lecture, but my mind was a massive jumble of confusing emotions that left me distracted and unfocused.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard Dr. McCoy say, "Please leave your papers with Miss Swan here. I will be in my office for the next two hours. Miss Swan does not have office hours, so gentlemen, if you want to speak with her, you'll just need to congregate around the desk here."

The class chuckled and talked amongst themselves as they wove their way through the seats and down the aisle steps of the lecture hall. One by one they tossed their papers in front of me on the desk. Oddly enough, very few, if any of the students lingered at the desk. It didn't matter anyway; there was no man in my mind now, but the elusive Edward.

"Bella, do you have everything?"

I came back to the present. "Um, yes, Dr. McCoy I'll get these papers taken care of and email you the grades." I gathered all the pages and stuffed them into my messenger bag.

"No rush Bella. I know you'll get everything to me in plenty of time. Now, why don't you run home; you look tired and distracted," Dr. McCoy said as he gathered his own papers from the lecture podium and zipped up his briefcase.

I looked up at him in surprise, my mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh, don't give me that look Bella. I've known you since you started here as an undergrad. You have something going on and I know you won't focus like you feel you should until you have this issue worked out." He crossed his arms and gave me that grandfatherly look.

I dropped my head and shook it with a small laugh. "You're right, of course." I put my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"

He laughed heartily. "No, I've just had years of experience with my own children, then with all my assistants." He stepped forward like he was going to say something more to me, but then he stopped. "Have a nice weekend, Miss Swan."

I smiled and watched him walk up the steps of the lecture hall and out into the afternoon sun.

**~~%%~~**

I walked into my building, through the lobby and stopped to pick up my mail. Once again, my mailbox key was sticking in the lock as I tried to open the box. "I really need to mention this to the office," I mumbled and shuffled through the envelopes. "Cable bill, my university check and joy of joys, I may be a winner! I really should write Mom and tell her, she'll be so excited," I said sarcastically as I locked up the box and then proceeded down the hallway to my door.

When I unlocked and opened my front door, Seth was right there, but instead of knocking his head under my hand asking for attention, he walked right past me and outside the door and sniffed intently at the doormat, the hallway carpet and the outside of the door itself. I stared down at him dumbfounded; he had never done anything like this before. "Seth, what in the world are you doing? You usually hang out next to the sliding glass door."

I closed the door and locked up, then kneeled down to give Seth a proper greeting. He reciprocated with doggie sniffs, licks and pawing.

"Alright, young man, let's get you and me fed."

We both went into the kitchen and I proceeded to prepare dinner for Seth, after which I pulled out the fixings for some chicken fried rice. After Seth inhaled his meal, he sat patiently as I chopped green onions, sliced up chicken, beat eggs, and crushed garlic and ginger. "You can't have any of this or it will make you very sick," I cautioned him. He didn't care; Seth watched anxiously until I finished cooking. He was holding out for the possibility of a scrap of food. He followed my every step just in case some morsel of food fell to the floor, he'd be right there to hoover it up.

I started to grade papers while I ate, but I had to stop; I just wasn't giving it the right effort and that wasn't fair to the students.

"Okay, I just need to think about nothing for a while to empty out my head. What's on television I wonder?" I walked over and dropped into the corner of my couch, with Seth following after laying his head in my lap. I switched on the television with the remote and snuggled into Seth's warmth. Slowly, I flipped through the endless channels looking for something to occupy and empty my mind. I finally settled upon the John Cusack horror movie, _1408_.

"I haven't seen this in a long time. I think I need to give it another chance," and I scratched Seth's head, leaving my fingers entwined in his fur. I watched as the main character stayed in various hotel rooms around the country in search of documenting paranormal activity. I watched as he researched the strange and mysterious happenings that occurred in room 1408 of the Dolphin Hotel in New York. I watched the main character argue with the manager about staying in the supposedly evil room. I watched their elevator ride up to floor 14 and then part ways as the elevator door closed behind the main character. He walked down the long hallway of doors lit only by sconces between each room. He walked past rooms 1401, 1403, 1406 and finally to room 1408. He rapped at the door with the antique key. He inserted the key into the lock, turned it and my hand turned the knob on room 1667.

The door opened to a beautifully opulent room where the enormous canopied and draped bed took up much of the space. I wanted to look around in wonder, but my eyes were instantly drawn to the bed. A man's body lay atop silken sheets that were in disarray. A duvet was half on and half off the bed, and there were pillows strewn all over the floor as though they had been tossed off in urgency. The man lying on top of those sheets and duvet was a gloriously naked Edward. He lay sprawled on his stomach with his head on one of the many pillows and his angelic face looked towards me. I took a few tentative steps forward to the bed.

_Am I dreaming or is this real? _

The moonlight shone through a window directly onto Edward, it made his alabaster skin shine and sparkle lightly like diamonds. I pressed one hand to my mouth while the other pressed against my heart, which was beating like a thundering herd of horses. His eyes looked closed, as though he was sleeping and I took a moment to steal a look at all of him. His arms and hands were up under the pillow that cradled his head. I could see the definition of his biceps and knew that while they were immeasurably strong, they were capable of gently holding me without hurting me. I stepped closer still and admired red, soft, kissable lips, long eyelashes and his strong jaw line that turned gracefully into his neck and shoulders. My eyes traveled to his back and to the hollow that was his spine. I knew the muscles wrapped firmly around to his abdomen were literally rock hard, but a simple lick or soft breath from me just below his navel, at his "V" would make him tremble beneath me.

I stepped again, my eyes now trailing lower to his firm, small, lovely and yet nicely rounded ass. My right hand reached forward and hesitantly ghosted over him, while I nearly closed my eyes. I remembered feeling that hard ass cupped in the palms of my hands. I knew I had felt the large and thick cock hiding beneath him fill me as I grasped and kneaded that beautiful backside. I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to reach out and touch his white, marble legs. I had felt those strongly muscled, yet lean thighs beneath me as he grabbed and pulled my ass and thrust himself upwards into me. I had straddled this magnificent man and rode him hard and long, until I climaxed again and again and again.

But I stopped before I actually touched him. Something wasn't right. I tried and tried to figure out what was wrong, but every time I thought I had reached what eluded me, I lost it again. It was as though it was just on the tip of my tongue and then gone.

_Was this indeed Edward? Was this the man in my other dreams?_

I was sure I knew that I deeply loved him, but at the same time, I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here now…

_No, wait – _

I looked around again and saw the décor; I looked down at my naked body. I raised my head and to the right was a full length mirror and saw my hair was intricately interwoven with pearls and cascaded down my back. My nipples were rouged pink and there was a tiny pink bow tied at the top of my pubic hair.

I heard him stir; I quickly turned and saw his face and his eyes – his molten gold eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, displaying his chiseled chest and abdomen, and his cock, hard and waiting for me.

He reached his hand out and gently grasped mine. "Come to me, my beloved Isabeau."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are welcome.**


	9. As stars go out and I disintegrate

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thank you again to my betas – RPLover and stuff4ang and pre-reader, ADM_01. They actually turned this around about as fast I got this one written!

**UPDATE****:**** 02 Jun 2010  
**My sincere thanks to sissidelyon and Loisada from ROBsessed for providing me a more realistic French translation!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – As stars go out and I disintegrate**

We're all still the same dear  
I have owned this life forever  
I'll always remain  
If it's just the same dear  
Why have you left before "forever?"  
Yet returned  
Again?

If you show me heaven  
I will meet you there

_Stiff Kittens_ ~ Blaqk Audio

****Edward's POV****

"Come to me, my beloved Isabeau."

"But… sir… Edward, are you not waiting for another?" she replied, clearly wondering why she had been called to my room.

"No, Isabeau. I told Mademoiselle de La Vallière to send you." I heard how afraid she was to be in the room alone with me. She was afraid that she would be punished for being here without Mlle with her.

"Don't worry love, no one is listening. No one is around to hear." She cocked her head slightly and gave me a small flirtatious smile.

"Did you send them away?"

I smiled right back at her. "Isabeau, I talked to Mlle de La Vallière and explained to her that you were to train with no other man. And no other man could have you as a courtesan. You are mine alone."

I watched the smile spread across her face and was filled with happiness at hearing her joyous thoughts. She grabbed my hand and jumped onto the bed and into my arms.

"No one else can have me?" she whispered.

I pulled back so I could look at her face. "Never again. They will have to end me first."

She giggled in glee and held me tightly. I deeply inhaled the scent that was my Bella. Her singing blood and the scent that was uniquely Bella joined together into a heady mix that made me reel. It gave me joy, but it also awakened my despised monster within. I ran my hands down the silken skin of her back.

My hands returned to her beautiful face and I held it tenderly between my hands. "You are mine Isabeau. I love you."

"As I love you, my Edward," her voice was soft and husky and full of emotion.

I pulled her close and we kissed deeply and tenderly. I was nearly overwhelmed by the waves of love I felt from Isabeau. It nourished and strengthened me. I prayed that this time I would be strong enough; that my vessel was full enough and I had enough resolve. I had to hold the monster in check.

She began to softly kiss and tongue my neck, making me sigh. I knew what she had planned.

"Isabeau," I moaned as she continued her kissing my neck and jaw. "You don't need to do this for me."

She placed two fingers on my lips. "Shh, my beloved. I am trained for this; to entertain your mind and to pleasure your body." She placed a kiss on my chest. "And now that I am yours alone, I want nothing more than to give you this."

Her mind said she meant every word.

I lay back and ran my hands through my hair as I felt her wet kisses travel lower down my stomach. I looked up and watched her in awe. She returned to my chest and sucked and nibbled at my chest and nipples. Her lips and tongue were simply magic. I reached down to pull her up for a kiss.

"_Non, mon amour. Ne touche pas_," she giggled. "_Détends-toi ma bien aimée et laisse-moi te donner le plaisir que tu mérites tant. Mon corps ainsi que mon coeur t'appartiennent__._" And she grasped my hands and made me put them behind my head. She graced my lips with soft, tender kisses before she dipped lower and ran her sweet little tongue down the trail of my pubic hair as her hands wrapped possessively around my cock.

When I felt her warm hands around me I moaned in sheer pleasure. I closed my eyes and dragged a breath through my dead lungs. I was filled with the scent of her blood and the moist, rich scent of her desire. I could literally smell how wet she was. Isabeau was so turned on giving me this pleasure it only made me want her more.

One moment her soft, warm thumb slid back and forth over my tip and the next I felt her lips take the place of her thumb and suck while her hands gripped me tightly. I groaned loudly and had to fist my hands in the sheets.

She released her hands and she totally engulfed me. I had to control myself and not shove my cock further down her throat. That's when she sucked hard on the upswing and laved her tongue down my staff as she swallowed me again.

"_Mon Dieu, Isabeau !_" I shouted huskily.

"You, Edward, are mine," she moaned and swallowed me again.

_Oh God Isabeau, you are sheer perfection._

She repeated this pattern; slowly deep-throating me, then sucking while sliding up to finish with a tongue swirl on my tip.

Then she stopped abruptly.

I gasped in shock. "Why did you stop?" I panted.

She crawled up me, lithe like a cat, dragging her breasts over my chest. I could feel her nipples harden against my cold, marble skin. I shuddered and felt my cock twitch in time with an absent beating heart.

Isabeau placed a slight kiss on my lips and whispered, "Before I taste you, I want you to taste me. We dine together." She rose up on her knees and slowly slid her hands down over her breasts, her stomach and through her curls. Her left hand slid into my heaven and dipped in and out.

I groaned as she removed her two fingers and brought them to my lips. "Taste me, Edward. Taste and await your feast." Her voice was soft and sultry.

My hand took hers and I watched her eyes turn a dark chocolate as I took her fingers in my mouth and sucked. She closed her eyes and moaned. She tasted like heaven. Nothing tasted better, but her blood.

_Her blood… her blood…_ my monster growled in hunger.

_No! She's mine. You can't have her._

Thank God Isabeau shut down my monster when her mouth returned to my cock and sucked greedily. She was now eager and hungry herself. My hips wanted to pump in concert with her mouth, but I had to hold back. I was winding the sheets around my fists. I threw my head back against the headboard and heard it crack and break. Her mouth, her lips and her tongue were a wicked, wicked gift that belonged to me.

When her delicate, fragile fingers caressed my balls and stroked my perineum, she unmade me and I exploded in her mouth. She relaxed her throat and she swallowed each stream, taking care not to lose a precious drop.

I moaned in utter ecstasy. I could barely catch the breath that I didn't need.

Isabeau immediately slid, wet and wonderful onto me, purring as she took me in, "You taste of sugar and ice, love."

"Bella!" I shouted.

I felt like a shadow was lifted from my eyes.

"Bella?" I looked at her in front of me in wonder and amazement.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"Edward?" she asked very confused. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, it's you! It's you!" I held her like I would never let her go.

I looked quickly around the room. "We're in Versailles, yes?"

Isabeau looked at me now with confusion and concern. "Yes, my love, we're in Versailles, in the home of Mademoiselle de La Vallière."

"Love, you must listen to me, I don't know how much time I have." I held her face tenderly in my hands.

"Yes," she cupped my cheek and ran her warm thumb over my lip. "What is it Edward?"

"Save me Bella. I love you so much. Save me… save _us_."

* * *

****Bella****'s POV****

"Love, you must listen to me, I don't know how much time I have." I noticed for the first time that his face and eyes changed. They didn't look as before. He went from a face full of love and desire to a face and brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes," I replied and cupped his cheek. I ran my thumb over his lower lip; this always seemed to soothe and calm him. "What is it Edward?"

"Save me Bella. I love you so much. Save me… save _us_."

I gasped, and looked around suddenly confused and wary. I turned back and saw his face.

"Edward?"

"Yes!" He nodded and buried his face in my neck and held me tight. His arms wrapped possessively around me. "Yes, yes, yes," he acknowledged and shook as though he was crying.

I hugged him back, suddenly feeling right – complete. I took a deep breath and let my body melt into his.

Suddenly I realized that I was hot.

_Why was I hot when Edward was holding me? _

I looked up and saw the flames engulfing the room and precariously starting to lick at the draperies on the bed.

"Edward! Edward, FIRE!" I screamed.

**~~%%~~**

I woke up screaming "FIRE!" I gasped for air and my body shook with fear, adrenaline and confusion.

I looked around wildly. Where was Edward?

I felt something warm on my arm and nearly jumped before I realized that Seth had put a paw on me. I turned to look at him and I slowed my breathing and began to calm.

I chuckled unsteadily, "Seth, you big lug, no wonder I'm all hot and sweaty. You have been lying all over me." At that moment I noticed the television. The LCD screen showed the part of _1408_ where the hotel room is burning all around the main character.

I looked around the room and then at Seth. "It was a dream, right?" I sounded more than a little shaken. I rubbed Seth's ears and he just looked back at me like he wished he could talk.

And in that moment, I knew.

I knew.

My throat tightened and the tears began to fall.

"Edward…" I choked out.

Seth moved into my lap and I clutched at him, sobbing for a man I lost and I didn't even know when I lost him.

* * *

****Versailles, France; 1667********

Isabeau hovered over Edward as he lay on the silken sheets of the enormous gilded and draped bed. Her hair cascaded over his marble white chest; her eyes were heavy lidded and burning with raw desire and hunger.

She licked her red lips, swollen from thoroughly sucking his cock. Isabeau looked as though she wanted to devour Edward whole. In that moment, she was the most wickedly beautiful creature he had ever seen in all his years.

Edward inhaled deeply taking in all the luscious scents of the room – the burning candles, the flowers, her sex, his seed and mostly Isabeau herself. Her delicious blood suddenly sang a fortissimo aria to him.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

In retrospect, Edward taking a deep breath at the height of passion in the room was not a good idea.

His monster blew past all the layers of defense Edward tried to establish and took over. He rose up and looked at Isabeau with mirrored desire and hunger. He pushed her down on the bed and though it was happening in the span of a millisecond, it seemed like slow motion to Edward. His monster had taken control and he was unable to fight back.

The monster within lifted Isabeau's hips with one arm and buried his cock in her to its hilt while with his left arm he lifted her body and sunk his teeth in her neck.

With a welcoming gush, her blood pumped into his mouth, while he pumped his cock into her body. The sweet, perfect, luscious liquid filled his belly and fueled his monster. Edward's body was alive with bliss; his mouth, his brain, his cock all sang in joyous concert with Isabeau's singing blood.

He savored the flowing blood as a dying man in the desert cherishes water. As the blood flow waned, he sucked greedily at her neck, holding her close compressing her heart so as to not waste a precious drop. He even licked around the wounds in her neck to make sure nothing was missed. She was his holy grail and his blessed communion was now complete. He was whole.

Edward didn't realize that in Isabeau's struggle with him, she had knocked over a candelabrum that was on the bedside table. He was oblivious that as he drained her body, the room was burning all around him.

The rising heat made him pause. Edward's vision slowly cleared as though he had been in a fog; he took in his surroundings. Then he heard something – Isabeau breathed her last.

His monster laughed in maniacal glee while Edward's agonizing screams escaped to the heavens.

He held and rocked Isabeau's lifeless body, begging her to forgive him.

Another sound alerted him and he looked to the doorway and saw Requiem, Felix and Demetri walk slowly through the rising flames.

* * *

_Non, mon amour. Ne touche pas_. = No, my love. You cannot touch.

_Détends-toi ma bien aimée et laisse-moi te donner le plaisir que tu mérites tant. Mon corps ainsi que mon coeur t'appartiennent__._ = Relax, beloved and let me give you the pleasure you so greatly deserve. My body belongs to you as my heart belongs to you.

_Mon Dieu, Isabeau!_ = My God, Isabeau!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are welcome.**


	10. Bleed black REVISED

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

**UPDATE: 18 October, 2010  
**Many thanks to those that helped me with the revision to this chapter: RPLover, stuff4ang, sluttypatz, ADM_01, IrishTwiFicster, Serendipitious, mostlyalurker and SammieLynnsMom. They provided me guidance and support in making these revisions.

P.S. James is still a creepy fucker.

**!WARNING! This chapter contains allusions to rape, torture and death. If this type of imagery disturbs you, maybe you'll want to skip this chapter. !WARNING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Bleed black**

This is what I brought you.  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought.  
You may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought,  
Just think me naïve  
I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_Prelude 12/21_ ~ AFI

James sat back and admired his work so far; the wall was painted an intense deep jade green. He was rather impressed with himself this time. He had used a faux painting technique called ragging that gave the wall a suede-like appearance. He chose that shade because it was always important that his trophy room be striking. Up against the wall, he moved the new sideboard table he had purchased from Restoration Hardware. The table intrigued him when he saw it in the store; it was inspired by a French automobile factory tool chest. This new sideboard was perfect – it held the tools for his hunt and above it would be the beautiful creation that displayed his beautiful prey. He completed the presentation of his trophy placing bonsai trees in planters on each end of the sideboard table.

He was ready to begin creating his trophy to Bella. He always started with the pictures. James had pictures of Bella walking to and from her truck, Bella leaving the library and Bella sitting in class. He had pictures of Bella on her patio, at her kitchen window and through her bedroom window, all in varying state of undress. These, of course, were his favorites, so he printed them much larger. The pictures of partially clad Bella he planned to lovingly place in the center of his creation – at its heart. He also had a letter from her mother, a hair elastic she had worn when jogging, a postcard from someone named Alice, a note she had thrown in the trash when working at the library, a carefully flattened Starbucks cup with the name of her favorite drink written on it and a pair of her panties he stole from the building's laundry room where she did her wash.

Her naked body was what he wanted; it was her naked body that needed to be hunted, controlled and dominated by his. This beautiful doe would be just another in his long list of prey. He had hunted in so many cities, each one of his prey had its own challenges, but by the time he caught her he was at the peak of his hunter's form.

The hunt excited James both mentally and physically. His mind became sharper, his eyesight became like an eagle's and his sense of smell… it was his sense of smell that allowed him to finally zero in, capture and attack his prey. He could smell the fear on the doe, and oh… that scent of fear made her so intoxicating, so mouth-watering. It made him rock hard just to _recall_ their fear. Even now, he couldn't stop from stroking himself when the beautiful, macabre images danced before his eyes. Each exquisite doe seemed to be better than the one before; each resulting orgasmic frenzy more mind-blowing and awe-inspiring. He would reach sheer perfection one day.

A fly made the mistake of buzzing near James as he sat in his zen-like recollection. With amazing speed and dexterity, James struck like a cobra and grabbed the fly. With a smile, he squeezed his hand and crushed the insect. It was funny how as a child, he had taken such joy at squashing insects, burning ants with a magnifying glass. He felt as though he held a god-like power. As he grew, he moved on to larger animals and found that not only did that power thrill him mentally, but sexually. To see the animal struggle in his grasp, to feel the blood on his hands was tremendously arousing and exciting. And even then as the years progressed he had to move to larger things to be able to feel the nearly divine combination of power, excitement and arousal.

And now James started his new hunt in Seattle. He quickly found a contract job at a construction site at the University as a journeyman electrician. And it was as he returned home one evening that he saw a petite brunette in the parking lot of the apartment complex. She and her dog exited a classic Chevrolet truck and walked up to the building directly opposite his. At that moment, James decided on his next doe – it would be the brunette. It would be a nice change for him, as the last three does were all redheads.

The next few days, he hung back in his truck when he returned home to watch her. He needed to learn her patterns so he could begin the photographic phase of his hunt. It was quite serendipitous that after four days, he saw the doe sitting on her patio reading a book. Her apartment was directly across from his, but he was one floor up. This made things perfect for his camera set up. James even began taking pictures that evening. With each click of the shutter, his smile grew and his heart raced a little – the hunt was underway.

Now he just needed to learn her name. Again, fate was on his side because it took but two more days to "happen" to be in the parking lot at the same time as she arrived home. This allowed him to discretely follow her into the building and determine in which apartment she lived. This doe lived in apartment 1E. It would be simple now to obtain her name. All he had to do was wait around tomorrow for the mail to be delivered to discover her name.

The doe's name was Isabella Swan.

**~~%%~~**

James sat back and sorted through the photos of Bella and thought about how he was going to put them up and create his Bella Trophy. At the same time he reminisced about his last hunt in Dallas. That doe was a trauma nurse, a lovely, little Irish lass named Maggie Behny. She was smallish of stature, had bouncy, red curls and a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, nearly aquamarine. He had to admit, it was the color of her eyes that had initially intrigued him and made him decide to make her his next hunt. He passed her in one of the busy thruways of the ER and her eyes bore into his. After that, it had been easy to track her and then for the capture, he had merely offered her the assistance of walking her to her car. It was very late and it was, after all, safer for a woman to be escorted to her car by someone. Since he was an orderly she had seen around the hospital, she accepted his help without an extra thought. She in turn thanked the friendly orderly by asking him to join her for a pint.

They chatted about how the ER had been busy that night and about the upcoming Cowboy's season. They both laughed as she pulled her car keys from her purse. It was at that moment he pounced. She barely put up a struggle being so small. Of course, the fact that she was breathing chloroform was a big help. In a matter of seconds, James had Maggie in his van with the door closed. Maggie Behny was no longer a trauma nurse, but the doe in his hunt.

He whistled to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital and began the drive to the warehouse that housed the set up for the final part of his hunt. The warehouse had once been home to an office furniture company. Unfortunately, the company had come upon hard times due to the difficult economy. It had been abandoned for nearly a year, so James found it easy to take advantage of the stock left there. It always amazed him that when companies went belly up, there was always something left over. Luckily for James, the tables, chairs and plastic that wrapped up the furniture were exactly what he needed for this attack part of his hunt.

He stood in the small room within the deepest part of the warehouse maze. It must have been either a larger office, or a smaller conference room, as there was an empty space just outside the room's door where he envisioned administrators and clerks running about. There was a restroom nearby, as well as a coffee maker and refrigerator left in a nearby kitchenette. But in this room, the walls were bleak; colors of steel blue and grey intensified the dismal feel of the place – it was perfect.

By the time little Maggie swam back to consciousness, she was naked and shackled over a table. When the doe awoke, she was frightened and disoriented, of course, and James felt the waves of her fear wash over and excite him. Her fear was literally palpable to him; he could taste it in the air. He stood behind her and wafted the scent of her fear so he could delight in it. He took one more deep breath and then stepped back to begin. He started to strip methodically; painstakingly he removed one article of his clothing at a time. Each article he placed lovingly into a plastic bin to keep his clothing free of the doe's blood. First, he removed his shoes, one by one. Then his socks were removed and one placed in each shoe. This was followed by his shirt, which he peeled off his body and over his head. James took his time turning the shirt right-side out. There was no need to rush; he had plenty of time. He carefully folded the shirt and placed it on top of his shoes. Finally, he unzipped his jeans and removed those, again, carefully folding and placing them on top of his shirt and shoes. He quietly closed the lid on his box of clothes and walked over to the case just outside the door where he kept his hunting tools and placed it inside.

His next step was to remove his doe hunting tools. These were reverently carried to a small plastic covered credenza next to the table that held his shackled prey. His tools included a leather belt that his now deceased father tooled for him; his Bowie knife and his aluminum baseball bat. Simple tools - that was all he needed.

James walked over to the struggling doe and began to gently pet her back to let her know that the hunter was there. Of course, his touch made her struggle all the more. Another wash of her terror-filled scent was released into the air. He placed his right hand flat on her lower back and breathed deeply.

"Oh, my dear sweet doe, don't cry. The hunt is a joyous thing, both for me in which to partake and for you to receive. You should feel honored that you were chosen."

James went to the credenza and picked up his tools and began to work his artistry. What happened next was always so much more feelings and hazy imagery rather than actual details. The experience was so beautiful to him that truly he felt the details unnecessary. All that mattered was the final joy at the outcome. James took a step back and admired his work.

He took a deep breath, mixing all the aromas in the air – it was a heady combination that always thrilled him. James took his pleasure in many different ways, but ultimately he was delighted with the hunt. He had dominated his prey; he was a supreme hunter. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and roared the triumph of his conquest.

James crooned in her ear, "Don't cry, my little doe," and breathed against her neck. "You have done so well and I will not touch you again," he chuckled softly.

Through the muffled sobs, he thought he heard a murmured "Thank you."

He stood, took a deep cleansing breath and ended her life.

**~~%%~~**

James smiled to himself as he finished his recollection of that last doe. The sounds, the smells and tastes of his victory were such a joyous, blissful memory; it made his dick twitch at the happy thought that his next hunt was well under way.

And now this singularly rapturous experience is what awaited his next doe – Miss Isabella Swan.

* * *

There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:

http:[slash slash]www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum[slash]/viewtopic[dot]php?f=33&t=12468

This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:

_Bleed Black _~ AFI http:[slash slash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v=llzNXZ5JFlM_  
Prelude 12/21_ ~ AFI http:[slash slash]www[dot]youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v=vX4t-i53X8

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile.


	11. I cannot stay here, I cannot leave

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

My betas – RPLover and stuff4ang and pre-reader, ADM_01 are amazing. They helped me with thoughts and recommendations with this chapter that definitely made it better. Thanks ladies!

Happy Fourth to all my US readers!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – I cannot stay here, I cannot leave**

I walk through the day  
My coat around my ears  
I look for my companion  
I have to dry my tears  
It seems that she's gone  
Leaving me too soon  
I'm as dark as December  
I'm as cold as the Man in the Moon

I still see her face  
As beautiful as day  
It's easy to remember  
Remember my love that way  
All I hear is that lonesome sound  
The Hounds of Winter  
They harry me down

_The Hounds of Winter_ ~ Sting

****Edward's POV****

I opened my eyes to find my entire family staring down at me.

"Edward, honey?" Esme put her hand on my face. "Are you okay?"

_He __looks better._ She thought.

_He looks more alert and lucid this time._ This time it was Carlisle's thoughts.

"Yes, Carlisle, I am lucid," I sighed.

"He's not writhing on the floor anymore? I'm going back to my car," Rose mumbled to herself and stomped up the basement stairs.

"Ignore her, bro," Emmett smacked my arm. "You weren't writhing… really," he leaned down to whisper to me and then ran up after his wife.

I realized that I _was_ flat on my back.

"Let me help you up, son," Carlisle took my hand and shoulder, and helped bring me to a sitting position. Esme took her now customary place on the floor next to me and took my hand in hers, caressing it gently. With her other hand, she brushed her fingers through my hair as she always did to help soothe me. I heard and deeply appreciated the loving thoughts I heard from Esme. She always comforted me.

"Edward, what happened this time?" Carlisle calmly posed.

I sighed again and rubbed my face.

"You're already more alert than you have been. I would say you're somewhat improved."

"I agree, Carlisle."

"Why do you think that is?" he continued.

"I'm not sure, but I talked to her. She recognized me Carlisle."

He looked at me perplexed. _How?_ He thought.

I had a hard time putting to words what happened. "It felt like I was in a dream… It was fleeting and yet intense." I began to move my hands like I was trying to create my thoughts into a physical thing with my hands. "Bella was there, and she knew me, but it was me from a long time ago." I paused again, my face twisted in concentration. "And then it was as though I became aware, but she didn't know me. And then she knew me!"

Carlisle's eyes grew big, like saucers; he looked to Esme and then back to me.

Esme gripped my hand more firmly. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to tell us, honey."

I growled in frustration as I rubbed my face and then ran my free hand through my hair.

"Edward, why don't you start from the beginning," Carlisle prompted me.

"The beginning?" I asked.

"You were sitting in the corner again, and then about 45 minutes ago, you rolled onto the floor on your back and well, went catatonic, or whatever state you enter into during this… whatever you are experiencing. This is so frustrating to me that I cannot find an answer!"

"You think you're frustrated?" I reproached sarcastically.

_I'm sorry Edward._

"It's okay," I murmured.

"Let's try this again. What is the last thing you remember before this happened."

I closed my eyes and thought. "Okay, I was, um… sitting in the corner… and thinking of Bella like always and then all of a sudden, I was in Versailles."

"Versailles? Edward, you've never left this basement."

"No, I know I haven't gone anywhere, but it's like I am reliving what happened that night. I was in Bella's, or rather Isabeau's room at Mademoiselle de La Vallière's home in Versailles. It was like she and I were reliving that night. It was a very passionate night we spent before…" I drifted off. "It's hard to explain Carlisle. For most of it, it felt as though I was both a participant and also watching it. It had a very dream-like quality. I could see through my eyes, but I had no free will. It was very much like what I vaguely recall a dream to be like."

"But, Edward…" Carlisle started.

"I know Carlisle. I know we don't sleep and we don't dream."

"I'm sorry I interrupted again. Please continue."

I sighed deeply again, hesitant now to proceed. I looked to Esme. "Esme, do you mind if just Carlisle and I talk about this next part?"

Esme smiled knowingly and then glanced to Carlisle, who nodded imperceptibly. "Alright dear, you will call me when you need me?"

"Yes," I nodded and looked down at my hands, lacing and unlacing my fingers. I shouldn't be embarrassed or uncomfortable about this. My entire family was quite happily and robustly sexual, but Esme was, for all intent and purposes, my mother. I could no more discuss my sexual exploits with Esme than I could with my human mother, had I become sexually active when I was human. I just couldn't do it.

When I could hear that she had returned to her study and her blueprints, and considerately switched on the stereo, I looked sheepishly back to Carlisle.

"It's alright son," Carlisle smiled at me.

I took another breath. "We were about to…and… She had brought me to climax orally and then it was almost like a mist cleared, or a veil lifted and I was not an active participant. It was me -now. I just held her. It's been so long Carlisle… So, I held her and I begged her to save me. And a few seconds later, she too seemed to realize things were different. She was with me Carlisle! I held her. I talked to her… my Bella…"

"How did this end? What happened to make you open your eyes to us?" Carlisle pressed on.

It was all fading so quickly from my brain. "Uh…" I fought hard to remember. "The fire! Bella and I were holding each other and she screamed about the fire." I tried to see what else had happened at the end, but it evaporated quickly like a mist.

"Did you see… them?"

I heard Carlisle think about those fuckers - Requiem, Felix and Demetri- before he asked me. . "No, I didn't see them, but if the fire was starting, surely they would have arrived soon. But that doesn't matter… at least I don't think it matters."

I paused and then continued, "Carlisle, I _held_ Bella."

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know Edward. I don't understand why this is happening to you. I don't understand why it continues to be so different this time."

"Carlisle, I can't hear her."

"What?"

"Carlisle, I can't hear her. I can't hear her thoughts."

"You said this before. You can't?"

"No, and yes. When I was just going along with what was happening in Versailles, I could hear her thoughts. But when that veil rose, I couldn't hear her. It was like a switch flipped and it was completely silent. I heard nothing, but my own thoughts."

Carlisle took in what I said and I heard him processing all that I said, but he was hard pressed to make any sense of it. "Edward, this is just so unusual."

"I know," I bemoaned, as I felt more frustrated with each passing second. "Tell me about it."

Carlisle paused and then began again. "Edward, let's proceed with the premise that this is indeed what happened-"

"Carlisle, it _**is**_ what happened," I protested with a growl.

Carlisle raised his hands out in front of him in a gesture of defense. "I didn't mean to imply that this is not what happened."

_And I am aware that you believe this is what occurred. _He thought.

I sat back against the wall in anger and rolled my eyes at my father.

"Now Edward, please let me do this the best way I can. I have a thought process to follow. So, again, presuming this is what happened, what does it mean in the grand scheme of things? You feel like you are reliving events as they happened, but you are in a dream-like state as you participate."

I nodded.

"And physically when this happens, your body relaxes and your eyes move as if in REM sleep. Your body quiets normally, also as if in REM sleep. And you seem to 'awaken' when the 'dream' is over."

"And when it starts, I can hear Bella – her thoughts and her blood… sings to me. Just like when it actually occurred."

This time Carlisle nodded and added more to the labyrinth-like puzzle he worked in his brain.

"You said at some point in these past two, let's call them dreams for lack of a better word, you gained some kind of self-awareness?"

"Yes, I become me – now."

"You talk to her?"

I banged my head against the wall behind me and exhaled loudly. "Yes."

"Does she know you? Does she know who you are? How long does this self-awareness last?" Carlisle's questions were rapid fire.

"In this one that just happened, yes, I believe something similar happened to her. She recognized me." My voice broke and I grabbed my chest where my heart should be beating.

"How could you tell she recognized you?"

I looked away and shook my head. "I don't know how to explain it, I just saw in her eyes that she knew. Her eyes told me that she wasn't just a participant in the retelling of our history. There was a spark of life with an edge of questioning that made me believe that she was just as baffled by this as was I."

"But what did she think when this was happening?"

"I told you Carlisle, I couldn't hear her!" I shouted at him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down before I continued. "The minute I saw in her eyes that it was my Bella, it became utterly silent. I tried to listen; to understand what she perceived was happening."

"Silent," Carlisle mused. "So peculiar. How did it end? Do you think you did anything to end it?"

I looked up again at Carlisle. "I didn't know how much time I had in whatever state we were in, so I just held her to me. I just held her," I trailed off quietly and then continued. "I don't think that I consciously did anything to end it. I didn't want her to leave my arms. I wanted to hold her forever." I realized that my arms were hugging myself; attempting to hold my absent Bella.

"I know son, and I am sorrier than you can comprehend. I'm afraid I'm being harsh with you and that is truly not my intent. I love you Edward. I loved Bella, you know that. I would never deliberately cause you pain." Carlisle moved back to the floor and put his hand on my back. "I want to help you. I couldn't bear to lose you."

I nodded and rubbed my face in frustration.

"Maybe that's enough for now. Is there anything I can get you? Esme and I are going to hunt." He stood and smoothed out his slacks.

I shook my head and I watched him begin to walk to the basement stairs. I heard his brain mixing, folding, and twisting all the facts as he tried to make sense of what was happening to me.

I felt a soft breeze and a light fragrance, and felt Esme next to me before I heard her voice. "Carlisle, wait."

He stopped and looked back at both of us, his hand rested on the banister. "Yes, dear?"

She turned her attention back to me. "Edward, what do you think about stretching your legs just a bit? Maybe take a shower? Nothing major, but maybe it would clear your mind to have a nice, hot shower. What do you think?"

Wonderful Esme. She was so generous and always thinking of others. It boggled my mind that she held so much compassion for me, even though I had put her through hell for as long as I could remember.

"You know, maybe I would like a shower. Could you help me a little here? I don't know if I trust my strength at the moment."

Before I could move to stand, Carlisle held my right arm, Esme held my left and together they helped me rise. We made our way at human speed up the three flights of stairs to my room and my shower.

Esme disappeared and reappeared seconds later, placing fresh towels, clothes and brand new toiletries on my bed. I don't remember when was the last time I used, let alone bought shampoo or other personal items. And honestly, I had no recollection of how or when I got the clothes I was wearing now.

"I think I have everything there that you'll need," she patted everything. "But if you think of anything else you may want, just call me."

"Thank you Esme," I mumbled, stopped myself before yet again trying to run my hand through my matted hair and hugged myself.

She smiled at me, but her face held worry. _He looks so tired. _Now that she could see me in the natural light of upstairs, I could hear her shock at the deep, dark circles under my eyes, my sunken cheeks and nearly white lips. _His eyes are so black. They didn't have the dark brown tinge that I thought I saw in the basement. Oh, my poor boy, he must be starvin__g._

She gathered me into a loving embrace and when I began to protest, she stopped me. "Don't deny me this Edward. I have missed you so much, darling."

I hesitantly returned her hug. "Esme, I'm filthy."

"Shut up Edward, I don't care. Just let me have this moment with you," she said as she held me tighter. I could hear the chuckle in Carlisle's head when she took on her fierce persona. I knew he was standing behind me with his hand over his mouth so Esme wouldn't hear his amusement.

She stepped away and touched my face in that way mothers do. Then she glided to Carlisle's arms and quietly asked him to tell her everything when I was in the shower. I heard them walk slowly down the stairs arm in arm.

I took a step into my room and felt my throat tighten and my stomach clench. I had barely been in this room, but Carlisle and Esme always moved my accumulated belongings, few though they were in comparison with my age, and set up my room for me… in case I ever wanted to be in it. The entire left wall was glass windows that looked out the back of the house to the woods and winding Sol duc River. Directly ahead and on the opposite side of the room were French doors open to the outside. I felt a light breeze come through those doors and glide over my skin.

My desk was to the left, covered with books I had read and reread in years past. What the hell was over it? Some large, flat, black shiny rectangle hanging on the wall.

_It says "Sony." Jeez, could that possibly be a television? God, I have zero idea what is going on in the world right now._

Directly in front of the windows was a low, type of fainting couch.

_I don't remember that piece. It must have been an addition made by Esme. _

There to the left of the French doors was my old console radio; I remembered that. Above it were some shelves that Esme set up with more of my books and other things that I couldn't recall right now. To my right were shelves built into the walls that held my music. Most of the music I collected over the years was on vinyl. I had no idea what the current mode was on which to produce music.

The main focus of this room, and all the rooms I remember I'd had, was the bed. My bed was obtained many years ago from somewhere in Europe, I can't remember where or from whom. I remembered why though. In the past, there was a bed that Bella and I were to share, but never did. Years later I found someone and commissioned him to recreate the bed. The headboard was a deep mahogany and was solid from the base to eight feet high. It was divided into three large panels, the center panel with an intricate carving of a rose bush. The frame consisted of four posts, also eight feet high and also intricately carved with climbing roses. And overhead was a wrought iron bowery lattice of roses. I took a step over to the bed and placed my hand on one of the posts. I had asked Esme to add draperies that could be released and completely enshroud the bed. I was happy to see they were still in place, tied with golden braided tassels, still waiting to be released.

This time the bedding was a golden silk. I slowly traced my fingers over it and could see that it too was embroidered with roses. I smiled at Esme's attention to my details.

_I need to try to remember to thank her._

I had always held out hope that this bed would be Bella's and my bed. One day we would share our love and devotion to each other in this bed. I wanted to lie with her in this bed and hold her for eternity.

I stepped back and looked out the windows to the forest. I couldn't look at the things in the room anymore, my throat choked up again. Even though Bella never spent any time in my room… anywhere… I felt her everywhere. I saw her everywhere. I couldn't help myself and looked at the bed and saw her lithe, naked beauty enticing me with but a smile. I looked at my wall of music and recalled dancing with Bella and holding her in my arms as we turned around the dance floor. She was everywhere and nowhere.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

I climbed onto my golden bed, grabbed a pillow and curled up into a ball. I wanted to sleep. I wanted my Bella. Where was she? I couldn't hear her, hard as I may try but, there were no sweet thoughts to caress and calm me.

I heard Carlisle and Esme discussing me with love and concern.

I heard and felt the light breeze outside that made the trees wave and sigh.

Somewhere to the south, a falcon circled a kill.

In the garage, I heard Emmett whisper dirty nothings to Rosalie as she bent over the hood of her car and worked on its engine. She giggled sweetly back at him. Ugh, it nauseated me.

The birds flew, settled and chirped in the trees outside my room.

A small group of deer were 25 miles north getting a drink at a stream, but I wasn't remotely thirsty.

_Where was my Bella?_

"Bella… I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you."

"Bella love, _where are you_?"

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:  
http: (slash) (slash) www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=33&t=12468

This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:

_This Time Imperfect_~ AFI  
_The Hounds of Winter_ ~ Sting

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile.

Also, all direct links can be found on my profile.


	12. Dream, send me a sign

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

My betas – RPLover and stuff4ang – really helped make sure this chapter got across what it needed to.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Dream, send me a sign**

Outside the rain's fallin' down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leavin' my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me

I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker

Let me out of this dream

_Sleepwalker_ ~ Adam Lambert

****Bella's POV****

It was Saturday morning and there was no pressing reason for me to get out of bed. I had no classes to attend; Dr. McCoy had left for a seminar and would be gone all the next week and decided to cancel his classes. I offered to proctor his classes in some way, at least offer a Teacher's Assistant presence or study help, but he declined.

_Why had none of __**my**__ professors ever done that when they left for a seminar? No, they always felt too obligated to send someone in their place, even if all we did was sit in the class for the allotted period of time._

I sighed. No matter. I had nothing school related that required my getting out of bed. I had my thesis to work on, but I had enough materials home with me that it didn't force me to leave my apartment.

I hadn't slept well at all that night. My dream and my odd realization about Edward nagged at my thoughts and my brain just wouldn't shut down.

I still didn't know who he was. I didn't know _**why**_ he was.

Was he even real? If not, then why was I having such vivid, intense dreams about him? Where did my mind find the straw to spin into a golden-eyed angel? I don't remember ever seeing anyone in my life, on television or in movies that looked even remotely like Edward. I had never dated anyone who had been such a thoughtful, ardent, skilled lover. He was able to give me chills by merely breathing on my neck. His voice skimmed like lush velvet over my skin.

"Let's face it Seth," I spoke to my canine companion snuggled up next to me on the bed. "I have never had a sexual experience like those I'd felt with Edward in these dreams." I rolled over and propped my head on my hand and continued, "What I thought was love with those few other boyfriends seems like a pale comparison to what I feel for Edward. I've never felt anything this strong," I fumbled for words, "…this _passionate_. Is this what Alice and Jasper feel for each other?"

Who knew? Maybe something was wrong with my brain.

"What do you think, Seth? Do I need a brain scan?" I asked as I rubbed his head absentmindedly. Seth lifted his head and cocked it at me, then shook it, setting his ears flapping. I chuckled. "Okay, I'm glad you're not ready to send me away just yet."

I flopped back down on the bed in frustration. "I don't get it Seth… I have these intense dreams and within an hour, it all fades from my brain and all I'm left with are the delicious feelings of pleasure and an overwhelming sense of loss." I paused shaking, and pulled in a deep breath. "My heart hurts, Seth. After that dream last night, I lost Edward and I feel like someone's punched a hole through my chest." A tear trickled from the corner of my eye.

I continued to lie in bed for the remainder of the morning and argue with myself about how I should get up out of bed. I found it a pointless battle. I wasn't doing a good job with the arguing and Seth was no help, really. He just sidled up next to me and didn't attempt to budge me unless his stomach or bladder told him otherwise.

****Sunday****

I took sanctuary in my bedroom. I wanted to fall asleep and dream of Edward again, but I couldn't. My brain was running on overdrive. It thought of my thesis, of Italy, of breakfast, that I had no more paper towels, there was a spot on my wall, one of the light bulbs in my hallway was burned out, I needed to buy food, etc. Holy crow, when would I be able to fall asleep?

****Monday****

I tried all day to sleep. I tossed and turned on my bed. I got up and shuffled to the other room and fell upon the couch. I fared no better; I tossed and turned there as well. No sleeping equaled no dreaming of Edward.

_Who was Edward? __**Why**__ couldn't I remember him?__ Why did I miss him so __desperately__?_

_

* * *

_

James was frustrated. He'd been watching Bella's apartment and he'd seen little activity. He wondered why she wasn't leaving her residence and keeping up with her normal schedule.

While that was not good for his hunt, the upside was that he was able to capture more pictures of her wandering in her apartment in little clothing. Those would make nice additions to his trophy. He'd snapped several in her bedroom. She was lying in her bed and tossing and turning in just a little tank top and some sort of tiny panties. James enjoyed that very much. He liked it even better when she crawled out of her bed and stood looking out the window.

James wondered if perhaps she was ill. If that was the case, it just wouldn't do. There was no thrill in hunting a sick animal. She needed to be healthy. He decided he'd give her a few more days. After all, he had already invested so much of his time in her; he wasn't of a mind to lose the return on that investment.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

****Tuesday****

My lack of contiguous hours of sleep combined with my increasing depression was beginning to take a toll on me. I decided to drag my butt out of bed and try to work on my paper. I shuffled down the hallway again with Seth ever present at my side. I grabbed my journal and some notes I had taken the week before and sat on the couch.

I set the items down on my coffee table and sat down. I looked at the journal and notes, and then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I returned to the couch, I picked up my journal and reread through some of what I had written and compared it to my outline. Within moments, I realized that I was staring off into space, concentrating on the image of a striking alabaster face, with golden eyes and bronze hair. He was so very pale and yet absolutely luminescent, angelic and heartrendingly beautiful. He was my Edward. I put my journal down and lay down on the couch, covered my face with my afghan and wept quietly.

****Wednesday****

The cereal was gone. I think I finished up the milk on Monday. Every day I tried to nap and dream of him, of us, but nothing really happened. I switched on the television in an effort to become sleepy watching some mind-numbing show, and eventually I fell asleep. Unfortunately, the only dreams I had were some bizarre incorporation of me into whatever show I had been watching, no Edward.

With each awakening, I felt sadder and more lost.

Why had I dreamed about him so many times and now nearly a week had gone by with nothing? Why did this leave me feeling like I was meandering about my life with no clear path?

If I closed my eyes, I could see him so clearly. His skin was alabaster and satin, his muscles sculpted and I knew his body was hard like marble. I knew he was preternaturally strong and could protect me against nearly anything and that he was… that he was… unique. No, that wasn't right, but he wasn't just another man. He was… I had no words. In these dreams, I remembered him, but everything else seemed to fade away so quickly, just like any other dream. But even with Edward himself, there were so many unanswered questions. _**Why**_ did I dream of him? And in this last dream, I felt like there was a point almost when I woke up in the dream and I _**knew**_ him. Somehow I felt like he'd chosen me, or I'd chosen him.

****Thursday****

I wandered from my bedroom to my living room and collapsed on the couch. I heard the thunderous rain outside and it did little to lift my spirits or lull me to a sleepy state. I lost track of time. I told myself that if I sat watching the clock it would do nothing to help me sleep.

I walked over to the sliding glass door and pulled the drapes back slightly. The sky was leaden, turning to black; the storm clouds churned and rolled ominously across the sky. The rain poured down in sheets; straight and hard. The sound was loud, drumming and constant. I put my hand on the glass door and stared mesmerized by the rain. I sighed and rested my forehead against the cold glass.

"Edward, where are you?"

I slowly slid down the glass and found myself sitting on the floor. I heard Seth panting, felt his warm fur press up against me, and then the sweet, blissful oblivion of blackness.

* * *

****Edward's POV****

I looked out into the pouring rain from beneath the shelter of the alcove where construction was started on the Lower Grotto fountains. . I would have to make a run for it. It would be easy and no one would see me, but I needed to make my cloak damp enough so as not to cause suspicion when I entered the palace. But yet, it was dark enough, I should be able to slip inside the palace and into her room unseen…

Within seconds, I made a run through the construction and sped past all the guards and around to the door closest to her room. I again stayed in the shadows and waited for the change of the guards so I could slip into the servant's wing.

_Tonight I would be strong. Tonight I would break this. I have to._

I checked the time, 11 p.m.; the new guards arrived and I slipped past them, and into the palace. I crept down the hallway and slipped into Anya's room. No one in the wing heard me enter the room, but she sensed me. She stood near the window and was watching the rain pour down, wondering why I had taken longer than she expected. She was wearing the dressing gown I bought for her. She only wore it for me because there was no possible way that a servant in the palace could afford such a luxury.

Though most of the servants quarters were quite modest, Anya's room was nicer than most. She was a favorite of Catherine's so she made sure that Anya had a larger and well furnished room, and gifted her with luxuries that the other servants didn't have. I hoped though that after tonight, she and I could leave from here.

The floor in her room was richly tiled in thick marble and covered with lush Turkish rugs. The fireplace was on the opposite side of the wall and quite large, with floor-to-ceiling windows on either side. A large and comfortable red velvet chair sat next to the fireplace, a table next to it holding the books I had been bringing her. She had been reading voraciously when not serving Catherine and when we weren't together.

When she turned and saw me, she smiled slyly, loosened and dropped the robe to the floor. She crooked her finger at me and then went to stand before the blazing fireplace giving me a view of her lovely and nicely rounded backside. Her long, silky brown hair cascaded loosely down her back. She was lit by the light of that fireplace; it made her creamy skin look warm and flushed. She absolutely took my breath away. I quickly disrobed, dropping pieces of clothing one by one, as I approached her.

"I'm sorry I'm late love, I stopped for another quick hunt before I came to you." I walked up behind her and slowly, gently pushed her hair to the side to give me access to her neck. I inhaled deeply and nuzzled my nose from her shoulder to the hollow behind her left ear and placed a soft kiss there.

"Edward," she sighed and leaned back against me. The hot fire was the antidote to my icy skin; it would keep her from being too chilled as we made slow, passionate love.

I gently placed my hands on the tops of her arms as I continued to lavish her neck and jaw with slow kisses and licks. Her skin felt like silk against my fingertips. Slowly and with tender purpose, I slid my hands down to grasp hers, all the while I placed loving, kisses, licks and nips on her neck, shoulder, beneath her ear and finally sucking lovingly on her earlobe. In between my ministrations, I whispered words of love, words of desire and want, promises of all things sensual and erotic.

"Anya, my sweet, I love you now and I wish to love you forever." I breathed softly in her ear, and I felt her shivers of desire run down her spine. I heard her thoughts of love, possession and passion. I smiled and continued, "Will you let me touch you my love?" I felt her body flush and literally hum in erotic anticipation.

With her every breath, with each rise and fall of her chest, her scent became stronger and crashed over me like a wave. Her blood's song began softly and sweetly, but the voice grew louder weaving a lovely melody around me like a silken blanket, warming me.

_No Edward! You have to be strong. Resist her song! I have to resist her song!_

I steeled and willed myself to enjoy the bouquet, but to most definitely NOT taste the wine. I turned her quickly and gently held her exquisite face between my hands. I gazed into her eyes, those eyes that held and mirrored my soul, and I kissed her deeply. I felt her wind her arms around my waist and pull me tight. I was hard and achingly pressed against her stomach. She moaned and opened herself to me as she answered my kiss with a deliberate heat and passion, that at its soul was every bit my Bella.

"My Bella," I moaned in her hungry mouth.

"What did you say?" Anya crooned as she softly kissed and traced her tongue around my lips.

I stopped abruptly and took a step back and looked at her face. As before, it was like a veil lifted from my eyes. "Bella? Bella, please tell me it's you," I pleaded.

Anya looked hard at me, her face a mask of confusion that matched her thoughts.

Then silence.

Her brown eyes grew wide and she reached out to touch my face. She tentatively cradled my cheek with her hand and whispered imperceptibly, "Edward?"

I nodded and exhaled as I put my forehead to hers, gently holding her face again. In a second she wrapped her arms around my neck and began softly weeping, "Edward… Edward…"

"Shhh, love," I tried to comfort her.

"What is happening? I don't understand this," her voice was shaky and tentative.

"I don't know either, love. I don't know if this is real, or if you're real. I'm not entirely sure if I'm hallucinating," I murmured into her hair. I held her gently; I didn't want to let her go again – ever. "Just let me hold you, love. Just let me hold you while I can."

She nodded eagerly. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I found a blanket, wrapped it around her and then pulled her into my arms. "I miss you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Edward. I've missed you too, so much," she whispered in reply and deepened the kiss.

All through the kiss, I listened. I heard the frantic beat of her heart, I heard the blood pulse in her veins, the rapid breath in her lungs, but her mind was silent. Not a word.

Was she real? Was Carlisle right?

"Edward?" her lovely voice brought me back from my distraction. My fingers gently smoothed her furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry, love. I am puzzled by all this."

"You and me both."

"How is this puzzling you?" I asked.

"About the only thing I can say is that I am Bella, and you are Edward. I know that I love you, but I don't remember you."

"You… you don't remember me?" Hearing Bella speak those words sliced through me. She must have seen a change in my face because she continued quickly.

"Wait! That didn't come out right. I don't know how to explain this." She placed a hand where my heart should beat. "I know without a doubt, that I love you and that I belong with you. But every time I try to think past that, to where we met, why we are…" and she looked around at the room as if to say "Why we are in this mess." She returned her gaze to me, "I get lost. It's on the tip of my tongue and then it's gone."

She pushed herself up so she could be more level with my face. "Edward, I look in your beautiful topaz eyes and I see your soul because it is the other half of mine."

I could have cried to hear her say this. She was my Bella! But why were we here? I was just as confused as she was. I kissed her soft lips again because I couldn't help myself. "Bella, where are you? Where do you live now?"

She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. A distressed look crossed her face. "I live in…" Her eyes darted back and forth. "I live in…" She looked up at me, panic in her face. "I don't know. Edward, I don't know!"

I cradled her again, trying to comfort her even though I was as confused and frightened as she. "Shhh, it's okay love," I sighed. "I don't know where I live either." I held her silently as we lay confused and disheartened. After a few moments, I continued, terrified because I didn't know how much time I had.

"Bella, I can't hear you; I can't hear your thoughts and neither of us know where we live. I'm afraid that if I look for you, it will end the way it always does and I don't know if I can take that agony again. I _can't _lose you again. I'll have Carlisle destroy me first."

"Edward," her hands traced my face as if to memorize it. "You know I love you, don't you?"

My fingers did the same to her; I needed to etch every inch of her lovely face, every hair on her head into my mind and my heart. "Yes, of course, but-."

"Listen to me, look in my eyes. I will find you Edward. I don't know how, but I will find you." She traced her soft fingers over my lips. "I. Will. Find you."

I opened my mouth to talk, but she pressed her fingers on my icy lips. "Don't speak, just kiss me. Please Edward, just kiss me."

I moved my hands and gently held her face, then moved to hold her neck and entwined my fingers in her beautiful hair. "I love you, Bella. Remember in your heart that I always love you." I kissed her softly and then urgently, intensely and she met me with equaled passion.

She moaned in my mouth, "I want to stay with you, Edward."

I replied in between impassioned kisses. "Bella, love I want to stay with you too, but I don't know what starts this or what ends this."

And as I uttered those words, I felt it beginning to disintegrate around me. "No! NO!" I tried frantically to grab Bella and hold her, but she seemed like water. I heard her terrified screams of my name. "Bella! _I love you! Bella, save me!_"

"_**Bella**_!" I screamed as I "awoke" in my room and on my bed.

**~~%%~~**

****St. Petersburg, Russia; 1716**  
******Room of ****Anastasia (Anya)**** Bellanovna, in ****Peterhof Palace in the service**** of Catherine I****; 2****nd**** wife of Peter ****the**** Great ********

Edward carried Anya to the large bed and tenderly laid her there. She raised her arms to welcome him and he lowered himself on his forearms so he wasn't placing all his weight on her. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him as close to her as possible. His body was cold and hard, but what she wanted was the hardest part of him.

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly and tenderly. He touched his tongue to her lips so she would open to him. She did eagerly and they deepened the kiss. Anya moaned in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled and circled his hips against her. She smelled so good, so aroused, but he had fed well. He was determined to keep his monster caged this time. He would break this; he had to.

He peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses, licks and nips. She tasted so delicious.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

With her every breath, with each rise and fall of her chest, her scent became stronger and crashed over him like a wave. Her blood's song began softly and sweetly, but the voice grew louder weaving a lovely melody around him like a silken blanket, warming him.

_No Edward! You have to be strong. Resist her song!_

Edward steeled himself and moved lower and gave his attention to her lovely, pert breasts. He slid his cold hands over them, smiling as the rose red nipples puckered in response. She gasped and raised her chest, knowing the attention that he was going to lavish on her. He lowered his head and gently pulled her left nipple into his mouth. He suckled gently and then laved back and forth over the bud with his tongue, as he played with her right nipple, rolling it, tugging it. She writhed and moaned beneath him. He loved to hear her enjoy this. He lifted his head and gave the same attention to her right breast and left nipple.

She tried to grasp at him, but he caught her hands. "Not yet, my love. Not yet." He laced his fingers with hers and held their hands down on the bed. He returned to her breasts, now sucking harder, swirling the nipples with his tongue and gently tugging on them with his teeth. Anya groaned his name over and over again like a litany while she ground her hips against him.

A thin sheen of perspiration appeared on her skin. "Now Edward, please…" she moaned. And he heard her; he knew exactly what she wanted and was more than happy to appease his love's desire.

"Are you sure, love?" He gazed up at her with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Oh yes, Edward," she panted. "You know how much I love your tongue. You can read my every thought." She grabbed at the bed sheets.

"That I can, my love," he chuckled. "I know exactly what you like and I am at your service." He kissed a soft trail down to her navel and began to nip at the skin as he moved lower. She threw her head back and squealed in excited anticipation.

He placed a quick kiss at the apex of her legs and Anya pulled hard on the sheets. "Yes, more…" she whispered.

He smiled again and then gave his attention to her nether lips. He began to kiss as though it was her mouth; she sighed in pleasure. He used his tongue to trace through her curls and open her more. He deepened the kiss, exploring her sweet folds, her delicate clitoris and laving her opening. He continued with this wet, luscious kissing until he was alternating between kissing and thrusting his tongue deep within her. He could feel her body rising, as well as her thoughts telling him of her deep pleasure. Edward brought his two fingers up to replace his tongue so he could suck on her precious bud. He sucked firmly as his fingers stroked her deeply. He increased the intensity of his fingers as her moans of pleasure grew louder until she exploded in orgasm.

The delicious scent of her orgasm and her blood's song hit him like a club. He pulled back and tried to gather himself.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

"No, no, no, no..."

"What love?" Anya mewled like a cat that has finished off a bowl of cream.

_I can do this!_

"Nothing love, let's see how many times I can turn your bones to jelly," I said determinedly and kissed her clitoris again.

She giggled in delight.

He slid his fingers deep inside her and this time he pressed his thumb on her swollen, pink bud and slowly circled her. He started with his lips on her inner thigh.

_This was better. This was manageable._

He kissed slowly on her inner thigh moving closer to her apex. The scent of her arousal was becoming stronger still, exciting him, causing him to breathe it in deeply to relish in it.

He was too close to her femoral artery. Her blood smelled so good.

Her body writhed in response to his fingers thrusting and rubbing. She was so close again to orgasm. Her thoughts screamed at him to make her come again.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

He buried his nose in her hip. He smelled the blood in that artery pulsing in time with her heart.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

He felt a growl deep in his chest. The scent of her imminent orgasm washed and enveloped him. His monster salivated in anticipation.

Anya screamed in bliss as she came again, her body shuddering.

_**Take me… Drink me… I will complete you…**_

The growl grew louder.

His eyes rolled back in his head.

He bit hard and the artery burst in his mouth. He shuddered and his monster laughed evilly. He felt the blood spray on his face. He bit again and sucked deeply.

Hot and sticky sweet nourishment flooded his mouth.

He heard moans coming from his mouth, feral growls emanating from his chest and he sucked harder.

Blood lust.

Blood ecstasy.

Blood orgasm.

He felt his seed spasm out of his cock and his body shuddered in violent orgasm.

Still he sucked and drank.

He stopped momentarily and looked at his bloody hands. There was a small pool of blood in the flesh before him. He moved the flesh so it poured into his cupped hands. He lifted the cupped hands and poured the blood into his eager, open mouth. He growled and licked his hands greedily. The blood was so good. His hands were clean and he saw more blood. His teeth bared, he snarled and put his head down to lick up each drop.

He sensed someone was there. Someone in the room wanted his singing blood, but the blood was his, only his. _It sang only to him._

He crouched to spring, then raised his head and growled leonine.

"Shut up, Edward," Requiem said.

He looked at the man at the left of the bed.

_I know him. I think I hate him._

Edward looked to the right of the bed and saw two other men, one tall, hulking and menacing, the other smaller, leaner, but somehow just as menacing as the other.

"Edward…" came the croaking voice of the flesh in front of him.

No, not flesh, but Anya.

Not Anya, but _Isabella_.

Edward shrieked in horror and rage at the site before him, while his monster reveled.

He had failed again. He had killed her again.

He saw the last of her blood flow from what he'd left of her ravaged leg. He was horrified. How did this happen again?

She shuddered a rasping breath. "I forgive you Edward." His name escaped her lips inaudibly.

"Aw, isn't that sweet gentlemen? Isabella forgives Edward for sucking her dry and killing her… again." Requiem mocked as he walked to the foot of the bed, where what was left of Bella's blood pooled.

Edward lunged for him, but before he could move an inch, Felix and Demetri grabbed and held him fast.

Requiem dragged a finger through the pool of blood beneath Bella's body. "What's so special about her anyway, Edward?" Requiem taunted the mad man before him. He hummed appreciatively as he tasted the blood on his finger, "Oh Edward, she is delicious. No wonder you have such trouble controlling yourself."

Felix and Demetri restrained Edward as he growled and raged like an animal.

He dipped his finger in the blood again, coating his finger more and then he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. He rolled the taste in his mouth like he was savoring a fine wine. "Edward, she does have a certain… something – very rich, with just the right amount of sweetness."

Requiem paused and looked back to Bella's naked, vulnerable body. He hated Edward nearly as much as Edward hated him, and now in this circumstance, he couldn't help himself and viciously taunted Edward further. Perhaps this digging into that which was his soul would break him sooner. He turned back to look directly at Edward.

Edward had heard him and began screaming, "DON'T TOUCH HER! **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER**!" He raged violently against his captors trying to break free.

Requiem closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and then turned to look back to Edward. "Oh, Edward, she was so aroused, wasn't she? I can smell that luscious, enticing bouquet."

Edward tried to scream at Requiem again to not touch, but his words were nothing but growls and snarls. His lips pulled back over his teeth; he looked feral, inhuman.

"What are you going to do Edward? I hardly think you're in a position to protest. Now, where was I? Oh yes… the tempting Bella…"

Requiem stepped back to the bed and ran his middle finger up Bella's thigh, into her soft, slick folds and deep inside her. He made this motion casually, as though it was something he did every day. Edward was nearly insane in his behavior as he fought with Demetri and Felix, but the two could feel that Edward was tiring.

He brought the wet middle finger near his mouth and licked it slowly, like a child with a lollipop, and then sucked it. "Oh my Edward, I know why you must love her! She is so very delectable; her blood, her buttery nether regions…"

Edward growled fiercely again, "Do not touch her again." Though he spoke more quietly than before, his voice was more terrifying.

Requiem rolled his eyes in annoyance as he retrieved a handkerchief from his suit coat and wiped his hands. "Felix, please?"

Felix nonchalantly extracted a large marble tile from the floor and broke it over Edward's head, making him crumple to his knees and causing a long crack to appear on his forehead.

"He'll heal. Pity. Demetri, cover him." Demetri removed the black cloak from his pack and quickly covered the stunned Edward. "I want to go home; it's too cold here and the snow is ruining my shoes." Requiem licked his lips and then turned to retrieve Bella's body.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:

_Brand New Day_~ Ryan Star  
_Sleepwalker_ ~ Adam Lambert

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile.


	13. I'm lost without you

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

RPLover and stuff4ang – they are betas extraordinaire. After numerous email discussions, we finally came to a compromise that Edward, himself would agree with. Thanks to the compromise, they helped me make this chapter better. Many, many thanks to guest pre-reader, HOLEE-MAGNETIC-JESUS-ON-A-DASHBOARD, it's LeslieHeartsRob!

Finally my thanks to all the new readers and those who keep sticking with me on this ride – you guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – I'm lost without you**

Sweetness  
It's just a matter of taste  
I wish  
We were not misplaced  
You only  
Quote these lines  
But I'll be fine  
I'll only  
Recite mine  
Until I'm  
Gone without a trace, oh  
It's just a matter of time

Strip for me as I have stripped for you  
We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose  
Strip for me as I have stripped for you  
I've got nothing to hide  
I've got nothing to hide  
And less to lose

_Where Would You Like Them Left?_ ~ Blaqk Audio

****Edward's POV****

"_**Bella**_!" I screamed as I "awoke" on my bed in my room.

I drew shuddered racking breaths through my aching chest. I rolled on my back and covered my eyes with my arms.

_Whenever you're ready Edward, I am here to help you or to talk; whatever you need from me._

"Thanks, Carlisle," I whispered, and then sighed deeply. I should have known that Carlisle would be in here keeping watch over me.

_I brought rabbits for you. I think you need to feed more._

My arms still over my eyes, I nodded. "Give me just a minute; I need to capture my thoughts. I need to commit to memory everything I just felt and experienced. This time was the most … real." My breath still labored through my lungs. Though my heart had long stopped beating, I could feel the echoes of its thundering in my chest.

"_Bella. My Bella said that she would find me,"_ I thought. _"She loves me even after all I have done to her…she __**still**__ loves me and I am lost without her."_ I laughed almost hysterically.

"Edward?" Carlisle queried.

"Where are those rabbits Carlisle?" I sat up slowly.

Slightly bewildered, Carlisle rose from my low couch and pointed over to a large bin of rabbits by my bedroom door.

_Will you tell Esme and me what happened?_

"Yes," I said as I slid over to the edge of my bed. "I would like to talk with you more, but now I want to feed and then I need to take that shower."

Carlisle moved to leave my room, but hesitated when he saw me falter as I stood. "Wait!" he interjected, sounding very much like my father.

"Okay, okay, I'm sitting down," I echoed his thought, but unspoken words as I slid down to the floor, leaning against my bed.

Carlisle picked up the bin and quickly sat it down next to me. "You drink each of these rabbits before you attempt to make one step in that shower. And you will join Esme and me later when we go out hunting. If we are going to figure out what's happening, you need to be much better fed. Your eyes are much too black for my liking," he concluded.

"Yes, sir," I mocked.

_Edward… you know how much I despise playing that father card._

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, you're right. I'll stay here while I feed and then I'll bathe.

_And…_

"And I will call for help if I still feel weak after feeding. I will be safe."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your privacy." Carlisle nodded, walked out of my room and closed the door.

I looked at the rabbits and thought that I wasn't really hungry, but decided I needed to get stronger. Bella told me she would find me. I needed to be strong so I wouldn't hurt her.

I picked up each rabbit and drained it quickly. Maybe I was thirstier than I thought because I did feel better.

I put the bin of "empties" outside in the hallway and then slowly closed my bedroom door. I returned to my bed and picked up the clothing and toiletries Esme left me several days earlier. I removed my clothing and tossed everything in the trash.

_I'll bet as soon as I leave the room, Esme will be in here to take these clothes and burn them._

I stared in the mirror at my naked body. I looked horrible; no wonder Esme was so worried about me. The circles under my eyes were still quite dark and my lips were nearly the same color as my skin.

My hair… ugh. My hands were constantly in my hair, but now I can't believe I had been putting my hands in that… nest.

I couldn't let Bella find me looking like this, I'd probably frighten her. She'd never be able to thread her fingers through my hair like I loved. Plus, she'd probably think I smelled like some kind of stray dog.

I stepped into my shower and turned on the water. For a while, I merely stood under the ceiling shower feeling the water run down my skin. The warm water touched my skin and made me think of Bella's soft hands caressing my skin, her supple lips kissing mine. I longed to feel her tongue tracing my unyielding lips, dueling with my own and making me growl with desire for her. Only she had ever touched my heart and brought it to life. I had to do everything within my power to be healthy and strong for her so we could stop this. I needed to get my head clear, so I switched on the body sprays on either side of me and began to scrub my body from head to toe.

I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and put on the fresh clothing. Just the shower seemed to invigorate me. I heard Carlisle and Esme talking quietly downstairs… about me. I started downstairs drying my hair with a towel.

"Okay, you know I can hear you, so why not just wait until I get there and I'll tell you whatever you want to know," I murmured, stopping in the laundry room to drop off the damp towel before I joined my parents in our living room.

"Edward! Oh you look so much better!" Esme exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged me tight. She stepped back and held my face in her hands. "Oh darling, just look at him!"

Carlisle nodded and I heard his agreement with Esme. "Now Edward, please sit and tell us about your last 'dream.' Let's go over it and see if I can glean any new information to add to what you told me previously." Esme returned to the couch and nestled into Carlisle's open arm.

I ran my hand through my damp hair and sat on the end of the L-shaped couch. Without going into too much detail, since Esme was with us, I explained that Bella and I seemed to relive our encounter from 1716 in St. Petersburg.

"You know I had hoped that I could leave with Anya that night. And you know that things didn't work out," I paused. "Things didn't work out right at all." I dropped my head in my hands as I saw how I had ravaged Bella that night. I swallowed painfully when I remembered the look in her empty eyes when I gained control over my monster.

"Edward?"

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, and saw two faces of confusion staring back at me. "What?"

"Edward, I was asking you how you feel," Carlisle repeated.

"I was devastated after that; you know that, you all saw me. When I saw what I did to her, how I lost control like that... I... I felt like a monster." The words I uttered were barely audible. It literally hurt me to say those words out loud.

Carlisle shook his head and Esme moved to the edge of the couch. "No darling, I mean, right now. How do you feel right now?"

I looked at the two of them dumbfounded for a moment and then started again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was too wrapped up in Russia." I laughed awkwardly. "Um, I guess I feel okay. I'm out of the basement and I'm clean, so I think that could be looked at as progress." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Son, I knew how hard that experience was on you. You were distraught and angry with yourself, but Edward, this last time was by far the worst it has ever affected you. I cannot tell you how many conversations Esme and I had about you. We didn't know if we would ever see an improvement in you." He rose and moved to sit next to me. "Did you realize that you didn't speak to any of us for 23 years?"

My mouth fell open. "It's 2009?"

"Yes, dear," Esme acknowledged. "But look at you! You're here talking with us. You and Carlisle will figure out what is different this time and that will help you break it. I'm certain." She stood and grabbed my arm and Carlisle's pulling us toward the back doors. "We are all going to hunt. You will feel better after a good feeding and you need to stretch your legs. I'll bet even I could beat you right now," she teased me and ran out the doors.

I laughed softly. "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Carlisle looked at me, questioning my sincerity. "I promise. Give me just a moment."

"I'll hold you to that," Carlisle replied and took off after his wife.

The last time was the worst, Carlisle had thought.

_Was the last time the worst? Oh god… _

I began to search back through my memories and seconds later, they all flooded my mind, as though it had just happened…

* * *

****Volterra, Italy; September, ****1986******  
******Edward's POV****

I felt heaviness in my eyes and a sinking numb, almost tired feeling in my stone limbs. My hands pulling viciously at my hair, I dropped to my knees and stared at the agonizing, heart wrenching sight before me. Bella's naked body lay in the stone circle before the steps and the thrones. Requiem just dumped her there; he had no regard for her, like she was some lamb for the slaughter. My love was drained and broken by my hand and lying at my feet. My throat tightened and I wanted to strangle out a scream, but no sound would come. I no longer had the will to exercise my dead lungs to expel the screaming, shuddering breath. I wanted to rage to the heavens, I wanted to tear the room apart, I wanted to cry like a baby, but I couldn't. I barely had the presence of mind to understand where I was and what was happening. I was broken, empty and utterly defeated.

_Gone. _

_Gone. Why was she was always gone?_

_Was she ever truly real? I don't know. _

_I don't know anything anymore. _

My outwardly human shell held nothing more than the monster within. Everything that made me who I was had been ripped from me bit by bit until there was absolutely nothing left.

_I am nothing, no one at all; nothing, but an evil monster._

Aro stood in front of his throne and watched as the elegant man moved around the circle before him and made his way toward my place on the floor. I hated this man in his dark grey, exquisitely tailored Armani suit. Requiem - I loathed and reviled this despicable fucker more than anyone I had ever met in my ancient life. He gently placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look in his eyes. I had no choice but to look at the beautiful face; thin, yet angular with a strong jaw. His long wavy hair was black and curtained a face that always held a dark, judgmental look. The eyes in that face burned a deep red as his hand stroked my cheek softly, like a parent would a child. I heard his thoughts; hell, I heard all their thoughts. "_We love your hate. Your faith is finally lost. You are now one of us._"

Aro approached cautiously; steepled his fingers, and smiled broadly. "Delightful." He then reached into the side pocket of his midnight black tailored suit and removed the necklace he intended for me. All the Volturi wore an ornate "V" on a heavy golden chain that marked them as a member of the Guard.

"So Edward, will you join us?" Aro asked as he displayed the gaudy piece of jewelry. "We could make such use of your precious gift."

Felix and Demetri were on either side of me, holding me down on my knees, as if I even had the presence of mind to stand.

Aro walked down the stairs and towards me. He continued his exposition as he circled me. "Edward, all you have to do is say 'Yes' and this will all be over. No more pain, no more sorrow. Your Bella won't have to endure this any longer." Aro gestured to Bella in the circle. His voice was thick and cloying; it felt like a wet blanket surrounding me whenever he spoke.

My mind was a morass of confusion and contradictions. The monster within cheered knowing that blood, blood and more blood would be forthcoming if I acquiesced. There would be no more torment for me and no more death for Bella.

_But that also meant no Bella. Was it worth living in a world with no Bella? _

The Volturi would never destroy me to allow me to be with Bella and that was even if I could join my angel in heaven…

"No," I whispered, barely audible.

Aro's disturbingly happy smile fell and he sighed with disdain, "Such a waste." He turned, climbed the stairs and sat on his throne. Then with a thoughtless hand gesture, he continued, "Requiem, proceed."

"NO!" I screamed and tried to lunge for Bella's body. "Please no! Don't do this!" I shrieked. Demetri and Felix grabbed me and pushed me back to my knees with little effort on their part.

Requiem stepped away from me and walked around the stone circle once again so that he was opposite me. He turned to his left and snapped his fingers. Two servants emerged from an unseen alcove or door and skittered up to him like frightened rats. I could smell that these servants were human, but the smell of their blood now made me completely nauseas. One carried a golden basin, while the other carried a crystal pitcher of water. Requiem put his hands out over the basin while the second servant poured water from the pitcher. He rubbed his hands together under the flowing water. When the pitcher was empty, he took the linen cloth that had been draped on the first servant's forearm and thoroughly dried his impeccably manicured hands.

He snapped his fingers again and the two servants quickly exited as another frightened rat took their place. He dropped to his knees and offered up a small white canvas bag without ever looking directly at Requiem. Requiem took the bag and snapped again, which effectively dismissed the man, who backed out of the chamber bowing in repeated supplication.

Requiem stepped inside the circle and dipped his left hand into the bag. "You know what I'm doing Edward." He stepped over Bella and bent down to look me in the eye. "This is your last chance to stop me and forever free your love," he murmured.

I tried to turn my head, but his hand darted out and grabbed my chin with his vice-like grip, holding my face before his. "Edward," he began; his soft, melodic voice now carried a sharp edge. "You know this was all of your own doing; it was your fault. Poor, poor _human_ Bella." He said "human" as though it was a dirty word.

The fucker leaned closer to me still placing his lips next to my ear and spoke so only I could hear, "She was never meant for you, dear Edward. You were never worthy of the beautiful Isabella." He kissed my cheek as a final taunt.

He stood and resumed his pretentious nature. "No then, Edward?" He tsked and returned his hand to the bag and withdrew a large handful of the coarse salt and, directly in front of me, let the salt fall out of his hand. He turned to his right and slowly poured the contents around the outline of the stone circle, chanting words quietly as he carefully stepped.

I knew he was spreading the salt to create the circle and start the ritual. I didn't even bother to listen to the words anymore; I didn't want to hear them. Seeing all this start again, hearing that fucker's voice, feeling his breath in my ear made me physically ill.

_Oh God, no. No, don't be sick. I can't be sick!_

My anxiety and horror over being here and seeing Bella's body – again – mixed with the nauseating blood smell overcame me. I violently and painfully vomited blood into the circle onto Bella's body and onto the sacred stones. Her life and death lay in that circle. I felt a modicum of revenge when some of the bloody vomit sprayed on Requiem's shoes and suit.

Requiem grimaced at me in disgust and then spoke softly, "Thank you Edward. Now I don't have to trouble myself with getting Isabella's blood from you by other means. I may just be sending you a bill for a new suit and shoes though."

He returned to the center of the circle directly behind Bella, reached into the right hand pocket of his suit jacket and produced a small round flask, containing an oily, iridescent, solution. He removed the glass stopper and poured the solution over Bella's body. Requiem held his hand out over her and his eyes turned entirely black. He turned his hand over and a large blue flame kindled in his palm, when he turned his palm over, blue opalescent flames erupted over her body and blood.

Though in actuality, this all happened in seconds, I saw it as though it happened in slow motion. Felix and Demetri kept me frozen and even held my head in place so I had to watch every excruciating action. The blue flames licked at her tender, pale flesh. I saw it melt and peel away at the layers of her corporeal body. The face that smiled and laughed and loved with me, peeled and cracked as it exposed the musculature beneath it. Her soft brown hair curled and twisted as it shrank away. The muscles of her lithe and lean limbs that once danced in happiness, which wrapped around me in the heights of passion blazed and disintegrated. The heat of the ritual flames caused her bones to crack and pop. All the smells mixed together – the proteins breaking and releasing sulfur, the muscles roasting like animal flesh – into a horrific odor of death. Each sound ripped away what little remained of my heart and soul, as her very cells were shattered, my life was annihilated, my love was utterly destroyed.

My Bella was nothing but an outline of white, sparkling ash.

I screamed in sheer tortured agony, "_**NO! BELLA**__**,**__** NO!"**_

When it was complete, Requiem turned his hand over and the ash that was Bella swirled and danced like a tornado and traveled back into the oily flask. My eyes were wide with horror as Requiem replaced the glass stopper. He broke the circle, smudging the salt with his shoe and climbed the stairs.

It was done.

Felix and Demetri released me with a disgusted shove and left the chamber through the main entrance doors. Requiem and Aro turned and left via the doors to the private rooms at the back of the chamber.

They left me all alone.

I crawled through the salt to touch the stones in front of me. I saw no trace of her blood; it wasn't even hot where Bella burned. I collapsed and lay in the circle where her ashes were just moments ago. I rolled on my back and screamed in sheer frustration and agonizing loss. The sound echoed throughout the Receiving Chamber. Had my voice any weight, the force of my screams would have shattered the windows in the domed ceiling. I pulled at my hair and rent the stupid gray cloak I was wearing. I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw.

I was a fucking monster that couldn't weep and wail for my love, my life. I moaned, "My Bella, I am so sorry I couldn't save us this time. I tried! I tried so hard, but I failed you yet again." I curled into the fetal position and started whimpering, "Next time will be different Bella. Next time I won't fail."

_But I said this every time…_

I felt a presence and then a hand on my shoulder. A man gripped my wrist and helped me rise, but I felt shaken and uneasy as I turned to look at the familiar face.

"Carlisle?" His name croaked from my lips.

"Yes, son," Carlisle said softly as he took hold of my elbow and guided me to take slow steps.

I felt someone on my other side and saw a small, elegant woman. "Esme?"

"Yes sweetheart, it's Esme." I stopped and looked at her, concentrating. She was wiping my face and chest with a soft, damp cloth.

_Why was she wiping my face? _

She then tentatively touched the side of my face and smoothed my hair. She looked so worried about something. The cloth in her hands was stained with what looked like fresh blood.

"_Oh, my poor baby, I have been so worried about you," _Esme thought._ "He's covered in blood this time. What did they do to him? Why can't they leave him alone?"_

I heard a bombardment of thoughts from Carlisle and Esme, but nothing of what they said made any sense to me. Fragments of thoughts about blood, anger, frustration, love and concern swirled in my head. It was all so confusing!

"Come Edward, let's go home," Carlisle crooned to me calmly and softly.

I nodded almost imperceptibly as I shuffled out of the Receiving Chamber with their help.

* * *

Requiem walked slowly at human pace under the moonlight from the Volturi castle down the _Via Franceschini_ towards the _Fonti San Felice_. He preferred to be out in the city at night when most humans were sleeping in their beds. The temperature was cool and he relished the fragrances of the town; they brought back dim human memories. It was these olfactory triggered memories that caused a slight sting at the loss of his humanity. But now he was a powerful, important and trusted confidante to the royalty of the Volturi. He was called upon to wreak havoc upon Aro's enemies. He couldn't be happier now in his sycophantic duties, with the exception of this particular task. Over the years, he had grown to hate Edward Cullen to the point of nearly being intolerant of his existence. If he and Aro finally managed to break the annoying prick and get him to join their ranks, what would happen to his position in the Volturi guard? Each time he went to retrieve Edward, he hoped there would be a regrettable accident that would result in Edward's demise. Unfortunately, any such accident would be uncovered as soon as Aro touched his hand and read his thoughts. Requiem himself would likely be destroyed in a fit of Aro's rage. No, he would carry out his assigned tasks until he could find a means to destroy the annoying mind reader himself.

His wandering thoughts finally brought him to the _Fonti San Felice_. Requiem proceeded to perform the second part of the ritual, but something was different. What Requiem didn't know was that when he made his final taunt to Edward, one of Edward's hairs that he had torn free in his earlier agony had drifted onto that expensive Armani suit. Then as Requiem pulled the round flask from his suit, Edward's hair softly, gently, innocently floated down landing on Bella's lifeless body. And so as Bella's body burned, Edward's hair burned and was added to Bella's ashes, and henceforth added to the ritual.

Requiem emptied the vial and spoke the ancient words, completing the ritual.

Somewhere in the world a baby girl was born. The day was September 13, 1986.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:  
_Mad About You_ ~ Sting  
_Where Would You Like Them Left?_ ~ Blaqk Audio

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile.


	14. Be still my beating heart

**0****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010-2011, MG2112**

**UPDATE: 25 November 2010****  
**My sincere thanks to **Camilla10** and **Raum** for letting me know about my little Italian errors and helped me correct them! My apologies to all my Italian readers for the mistakes. The fault was completely mine (and Google translator's lol). Thank you ladies!

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

What can I say about RPLover and stuff4ang? Well, if they weren't looking at this chapter, we'd have all sorts of issues with conflicting likery and silly Signors. Luckily, they firmly suggested that I revise… Trust, me you'll be happier for it. And welcome back to Pre reader ADM_01! Her poor laptop was held captive by those nerdy guys at the BuyMore. (It wasn't Chuck and Morgan was it?)

Thank you! Thank you to all the new readers and those returning. I'm glad you're still here.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Be still my beating heart**

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life.

_wake me up  
_Wake me up inside.  
_I can't wake up.  
_Wake me up inside.  
_Save me.  
_Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_Wake me up.  
_Bid my blood to run.  
_I can't wake up.  
_Before I come undone.  
_Save me.  
_Save me from the nothing I've become.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

_Bring Me To Life_ ~ Evanescence

****Bella's POV****

I moaned in his mouth, "I want to stay with you, Edward."

He replied in between impassioned kisses. "Bella, love I want to stay with you too, but I don't know what starts this or what ends this."

And as he uttered those words, I felt it beginning to disintegrate around me. "No! NO!" he screamed and tried frantically to grab and hold onto me, I tried to hold onto his arms, but he seemed like water pouring through my fingers.

"_Edward! No, Edward, don't leave me!"_ I was terrified. What was happening?

I heard him screaming my name. "Bella! _I love you! Bella, save me!_"

"_Edward!"_ I screamed, but I was lying on the floor and my arms were outstretched like I was reaching for him. Seth was lying flush next to me on the floor.

I scrambled to my feet and looked around frantically. "Edward! Edward, where are you?" I was nearly hysterical now. "No! Nonononono! Not again!" I stopped spinning around; my heart was beating like a hammer in my chest. I screamed at the ceiling in anguish and frustration.

"I don't even care what my upstairs neighbors think," I spat out. "Dammit! Dammit! **I****. ****W****as****.**** With****. ****H****im**!"

Seth walked over to me and nudged my hand with his head. "Not now Seth!" He plopped his butt at my feet and looked at me, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and panting. I took a deep breath and looked down at my companion. He returned my stare. I crouched down to him and then sat on the floor.

"Oh Seth, I was with him. I was _**with**_ Edward. I don't know how, but I was in the same room with him." I rubbed his head and methodically massaged at his ears. "I was in the same bed with him. He kissed me, Seth." I touched my lips, feeling the memory, recalling his icy lips being so gentle with me, his tongue gently sweeping over and dueling with mine. My heart fired up its rapid staccato. My hand slid instinctively down between my breasts to rest there, feeling my pounding heart. "He loves me Seth. He said, 'Remember in your heart that I always love you.'" I laughed with shaky breath. "I know that now. Somehow I know that now. I realize that he's always loved me. … And that I have always loved him." I sighed. "I just wish I remembered _**why**_ I love him."

I dropped my head to my hands. "I told him that I will find him, Seth. I don't know how to find him. I don't even know where to look." I lifted my head to see that Seth had lain down and put his head on his paws, looking up at me. "What am I going to do? _What am I going to do?_ _**What am I going to do?"**_ With each question, I felt my mood sink lower and lower. I laid back on the floor and put my hands over my face. Unexpectedly, a sob lurched from my throat. One, then another, and then the cries came unendingly.

I didn't understand any of this. I was a normal graduate student a couple of weeks ago, and now I was an emotional wreck and confused by all that's happened. I was in love with Edward. I don't know _**how**_ I knew him, I had no idea _**where**_ he was and I knew he was something different, special. This wasn't normal. This just wasn't normal. How could I possibly figure any feasible way to find him?

"That's it. I can't just lie here and do nothing." I rolled over and stood up. "Come on Seth, let's go for a drive."

I purposefully walked back to my bedroom and grabbed some random clothes to wear. When I returned to the living room, Seth had his leash in his mouth waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and my keys, and Seth and I headed out into the night.

Once in my ancient truck, Seth in the passenger seat, I started driving. I had no plans as to where I was driving, I just wanted to drive and clear my head. I soon found myself out of neighborhoods and driving down a dark, winding road. Seth started getting really antsy and blustering at me, and doing a bit of his "Seth dance" on the front seat.

"Seth, what is it? If you had to go before we left, you should have told me."

He continued with his dancing and intermittently added barks to try to get my attention.

"Seth! What is your problem, you total goober dog. Oh crud, my phone is ringing."

The road on which I drove had little or no shoulder for me to pull over. And then I saw a small drive practically hidden by trees, so I pulled in.

"I hope I don't get in trouble for temporarily stopping here…" I murmured as I put the Chevy in park.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Volterra, Italy****

"Are you sure you know where we are supposed to go?" Jasper asked his pixie of a wife as they walked hand in hand down the _Via dei Marchesi_.

"Of course I do," Alice replied as she looked around in awe and appreciation of the quaint hilltop town that was Volterra, Italy.

"You know I don't doubt you baby, but,-"

She cut him off, "But you want to see it written down?" He looked back and nodded at her sheepishly. Alice tapped her temple. "It's all up here, my good husband; trust me." She flashed him that delightful smile and he found himself unable to do anything but shake his head and smile at her. He brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed hers.

"Lead on, my good wife; I am at your beck and call."

They continued walking until they entered the _Piazza __dei__ Priori_, a beautiful square that held an elegant fountain and a clock tower. People, both residents and tourists were milling about

"We need to go to Town Hall to meet with the historian. Look for a sign that says something about Mayor Marco Buselli."

She and Jasper began looking more closely at the buildings, to try to determine which one was the Town Hall. They eventually gave up and asked a uniformed police officer. He kindly pointed them to the correct building.

They entered Town Hall and walked through the lobby up to the Receptionist's desk. Seated behind the desk was a lovely, tanned brunette woman. In Alice's opinion, she was quite elegantly dressed. She received Alice's fashion seal of approval.

"_Buongiorno, come posso aiutaLa?"_

"Um, we have an appointment with _Signor_ Maurizio Alighieri, the historian at 9:30 a.m." Alice replied, silently hoping that this girl spoke English.

"My apologies, I didn't realize you spoke English. I am Gianna. I will take you back to his office." She quickly ran a finger down an appointment book. "You must be Alice Whitlock?" She looked up to Alice and offered her hand.

"Yes, I am," as she shook the beautiful receptionist's hand. "And this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock."

"Ma'am," Jasper drawled as he offered his hand in greeting.

Gianna walked out from behind her desk, "If you would follow me please?" She turned down a long hallway and the couple followed closely behind her. They turned another corner and found themselves in a small crowded corner of the building. "If you have a seat here, I will let _Signor_ Alighieri know you are here."

"_Grazie__,"_ Alice replied quietly.

Gianna knocked quickly on the door that said _Sig. __Maurizio Alighieri, __Storico_ and entered. Alice heard a quick conversation and was certain they were the subject of discussion.

Gianna exited and closed the door, "He will be with you momentarily." And with that Gianna and her long legs returned to her desk at the lobby of the building.

"I am so nervous," Alice whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll find something here. I am certain of it. Why don't you just take a deep breath and you'll feel much better." Jasper replied by whispering in his wife's ear.

"If you keep whispering in my ear like that, I won't be nervous, but I won't be calm either!" she giggled and gave her husband a sly grin, their foreheads touching as they giggled conspiratorially.

The door opened and an ancient man stepped out. He was of average height, with a full shock of white hair. While he was quite elderly, he still stood strong and straight and had the presence of an honest man that had always garnered respect. Alice looked at his face and saw his bright, grey eyes. He had the slightest hint of a smile on his well-weathered face. Her opinion was that _Signor_ Alighieri was a good man and she was cautiously optimistic that he would be able to help Bella.

"_Signor Alighieri_, I am very happy to meet you. I am Alice Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper."

"Hello, please have a seat," Maurizio said indicating the chairs in front of his desk as he moved to return to the chair behind his own desk.

"_Signor Alighieri_, you have such-" Alice started.

"Maurizio please," the old man interrupted.

Alice smiled and continued, "Maurizio, you have such an eclectic collection of items in your office." Alice gestured to the walls covered in paintings, old photographs, books – old and new, weathered drawings. She was sure there were thousands of various treasures hidden all over this office.

He scoffed lightly at her observation. "Oh, not so much really, much of this here in the office are my personal pieces. All the official pieces for the town are held elsewhere." He turned to face his visitors, laced his fingers and placed his hands on his desk. "Now, what can I help you with today? You have come a very long way to see an old man in a small town." He chuckled.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, each wondering who should start. Jasper gestured to Alice to begin.

"We are here as a favor for a friend. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is a graduate student in Archival Sciences focusing on Preservation." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "She has been trying to get information about the historic documents here in Volterra. My husband and I are on our honeymoon in Europe and we told her we would stop here on her behalf."

"Well, you must be dear friends to do such a favor for someone."

"Bella is like a sister to me. I would do anything to try to help her out. She told me that in her research, she found something that lead her to believe that there may be some important documents in Volterra. She would like to see some of them to determine if her research is sound."

Maurizio sighed deeply and lowered his head. "_Mia bella_ Alice, the historic documents of Volterra cannot leave the city. This is based on an ancient law that still remains on the books here. They are kept under strict lock and key."

Alice's face fell slightly. "May we copy or scan any of the documents?"

Maurizio shook his head, "No, _mia bella_ Alice, I'm so sorry."

Alice felt her heart squeezing in anxiety as the tears began to well in her eyes. Maurizio extracted a tissue and wordlessly handed it to Alice. _"Grazie."_

Jasper interceded, "What if Bella came here to Volterra? Would she be able to look at the documents?"

"Yes, she would be able to examine the documents under my supervision," Maurizio acceded. "I would be more than happy to assist your friend."

"That's good, baby," Jasper encouraged his wife, taking her hand. Alice nodded and sighed.

"Would you and your husband like to look at the documents?" Maurizio offered in an effort to help the young couple.

Alice and Jasper both shook their heads. "_Grazie_, but we would not have any idea what to be looking for. Only Bella knows what she's looking for."

"Sweetheart, maybe we can call her and ask what she needs to see. Is there no way we can help her while we're here?" Jasper asked, gently comforting his tiny wife, slowly rubbing her back with the palm of his hand.

Alice looked up at her husband and considered his suggestion. Then she spoke, "I don't think that will work." She wrung her small hands looking back and forth, again weighing the possibilities. "I can call and ask her, but I'm afraid I know what she will say."

"Maurizio, if I may ask, why does this seem like such a strict law?" Jasper queried to the ancient historian.

Maurizio leaned back in his chair and a pensive look adorned his face. "_Signor_ Whitlock, I wish I had a more amenable answer for you. This law I mentioned is one of the very first laws established in Volterra hundreds of years ago by the Volturi. And as part of my job description, the historian of Volterra must above all uphold this law – keep the city's documents safe and to never, ever let them leave the city." Maurizio's face darkened momentarily and paused as he spoke.

"Who are the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"Well, they are just an old family, that's all." He his face softened and he chuckled uneasily while trying to quickly change the subject, "Yes, I know it sounds very silly and improbable, especially in this digital age, to not be able to electronically move documents."

Jasper's eyebrows raised in surprise. Maurizio continued laughing, "Ah! You look at me and must think that I own derelict appliances, use a bucket to fill my bathing tub, have an ice box, yes?" Jasper didn't know how to answer; he did not want to offend the man who had graciously offered his assistance. Maurizio reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and revealed an iPhone and ear buds. "So you see this old dog can learn new tricks."

"My apologies Maurizio," Jasper laughed quietly and smiled at his underestimation of the man before him.

"Maurizio gestured his hand in a dismissive way, "Oh, do not worry." He leaned forward and whispered to the couple, "I like to make them think that all this technology overwhelms me. That way, they mostly leave me alone." He sat back and laughed heartily.

Both Alice and Jasper couldn't help but laugh with the charming old man. "Thank you so much Maurizio, we shouldn't take more of your time. You have been so gracious to help us as much as you have," Alice said in resignation and rose to say good bye.

"I am so sorry _mia bella_ Alice that I could not be of more help to you or your friend. I very much wish there was something I could do, but…" he sighed and trailed off.

"Think nothing of it," Jasper said and firmly shook the historian's hand. "We thank you kindly for your time and your willingness to speak with us." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was very, very nice to meet such a charming American couple."

"I will call my friend and see if she is able to work anything out with her university program to get her here to look at the documents." Alice clasped Maurizio's hand and he quickly turned to kiss it.

"_Buona fortuna__, __mia bella_ Alice." Alice blushed at his flattery. "I may be an old man, but I have a young heart."

"_Arrivederci,"_ they spoke to each other. Alice and Jasper slowly made their way back to the lobby a bit despondently.

They walked over to a plain, but still elegant couch in the lobby of the Town Hall. "I think I should call Bella." Alice sat and pulled out her cell phone.

"It will be near 1 a.m. for her, Alice. Is that too late?" Jasper asked gently placing a hand on Alice's.

She shook her head and pressed her other hand on his. "She will be awake; she's not sleeping well now. I don't know why, but I know she's not sleeping well." Alice placed a quick kiss on her husband's lips and then dialed Bella.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Bella's POV****

"Hello? Alice? Wow, how are you?"

"Oh, you _**are**_ up!" Alice exclaimed. "See I told you she'd be awake… Hi sweetie, I told Jaz that you'd be awake."

I sighed, suddenly so tired my bones ached. "Yeah, Alice, I'm awake. You **do** know what time it is though don't you?" I asked and rubbed my face.

"Of course I do. It's nearly 10 a.m."

"In ITALY."

"That doesn't matter," Alice quickly continued.

I shook my head in exasperation to Seth. He blustered at me and started circling on the car bench. This was hard to do considering his size and the bench in the car. I then continued shaking my head in exasperation, except this time at my goofy dog.

"Okay Alice, I give. Why are you calling me?"

"We just finished talking to the historian in Volterra," she paused and I immediately perked up, adrenaline flooding my system.

"And?" I asked expectantly.

"And, we can't remove any documents." I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"We can't copy or scan any of the documents either." I fell back against the seat and began to feel sick to my stomach.

Seth began to bark excitedly. "Seth, shut up! I can't hear! I'm sorry Alice, Seth is barking at I don't know what and I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it?" I put my finger in my opposite ear trying to block out the barking of my dog that seemed to echo in my tiny truck cab.

"I said that he would be happy to take you to all the documents and show them to you, but you have to come to Volterra for that."

I let the breath whoosh out of my lungs in defeat. "Well, I can't say as I'm surprised. That's the way my luck's been going recently." I rubbed absentmindedly at my forehead.

"Jaz and I are so sorry, sweetie. We just feel awful about this. We really do." Alice spoke remorsefully.

"Alice, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll just have to talk to Dr. McCoy and the university and see if they can do… I don't know, something for me. It will be fine. Maybe I can work out some kind of special loan or something." I put on a brave face, or maybe a brave voice was more appropriate as she couldn't see me. I needed to make her feel that it wasn't important or she would carry guilt with her for the remainder of their time in Europe and I couldn't stand for that to happen.

Seth began to bark enthusiastically again. "Seth!" I shouted and saw the blazingly bright headlights making their way directly towards me. "Alice, I'm parked in someone's driveway and I have to go so they can get out. We'll talk again soon, okay? Love you! Bye!" And I quickly hung up and threw the Chevy into reverse so I could get out of the car's way.

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying," I repeatedly murmured as I backed my truck up and on to the road again.

Seth barked even more excitedly now. I didn't even think that it was possible for that to happen. "Seth! Shh!" I yelled and tried to quiet him. "Seth! You need to calm down, I can't drive and … _aaah_!" In my effort to quiet my weirded out dog, I dropped my phone. "Dammit!" I bent down to retrieve the lost mobile device.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

The black Mercedes sped quickly down the drive to be met by another pair of headlights.

"Why is there a truck in our drive, I wonder?" Carlisle murmured and slowed. As he came closer to the vehicle, he was able to see that the driver was quickly trying to back up and get out of the drive.

As the red truck backed onto the road, Carlisle made a right turn and noticed that the driver had disappeared, but there was a huge sandy colored dog with his front paws on the dashboard barking very excitedly. Carlisle wondered what had happened to the driver, but he could smell that the person was in the car and unharmed. He couldn't stop; he had to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. He paused and looked back at the dog. Something nagged in his brain that he'd seen a similar dog before, but he didn't have time right now to access that memory. He brushed it off and sped to the hospital.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

**Thanks for reading. Your comments****/reviews**** are always welcome.**

**The TS&TS playlist is updated. If you are interested, it's posted on my profile.**

Update: July 11, 2011  
I encourage you to find and read Sylvain Reynards's _Gabriel's Inferno_.

I cannot say enough good things about this book. Reynard's characters are beautifully developed and you feel deeply for them. He has the ability to weave an interesting, smart and captivating story (of course with delicious lemons, lemon rinds and a snarky narrator), all the while intertwining references to classic literature that push you to dig through them to solve the puzzles he's laid before you. I hadn't read some of these books since high school, but I was utterly delighted to pick up some of them again.


	15. The unforgettable fire

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**UPDATE: 25 November 2010****  
**My sincere thanks to **Camilla10** and **Raum** for letting me know about my little Italian errors and helped me correct them! My apologies to all my Italian readers for the mistakes. The fault was completely mine (and Google translator's lol). Thank you ladies!

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

RPLover and stuff4ang are the bestest betas out there. They read, they suggest, I fix. And ADM_01, poor thing, I just keep tormenting her when she does my pre-read. I hope she doesn't kill me before this thing is over!

Many, many thanks to Anais Mark and Adamanta Banks for their help with the wine selection!

Hello and thank you to all the new readers and those returning. **waves** I'm glad you're still here.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The unforgettable fire**

What if I wanted to fight?  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am

_The Kill_ ~ Thirty Seconds to Mars

****Edward's POV****

I felt more like myself. The hunt with Carlisle and Esme had made me feel better, much to my surprise. The thrill of running like that again after so very long was such a high. Stretching and exercising the unused muscles in my legs felt like breathing again. The wind whipping by my face was pure exhilaration; I could have run all the way to Canada had Carlisle not called to stop me. For those few minutes, I was free of the pain, the sorrow, the longing. When I stopped and acknowledged him, reality returned with a vengeance. He called to me again, but I had scented a mountain lion off to the west and I pursued. With the direction of the wind, it would hit Carlisle and Esme shortly and they knew I would give chase.

I came upon the lion and discovered it was sleeping. I crouched on a low lying limb of a fir tree upwind of the lion. A magnificent male; huge and well-muscled, and now at this view, I could see why he was sleeping. His belly was full from a fresh kill and he was now sleeping to replenish his strength. I refused to kill such an animal without giving it the chance to fight; this beast was an excellent predator and would make a worthy adversary in the future. I was sure that I'd see him again on another day; a day when we would be on more equal terms. An attack on the brute now would make me feel no better than the Volturi - always attacking when I could do nothing to prevent it. Their machinations infuriated me and I refused to inflict such unfairness against another creature, even if the creature would end up as my meal.

I jumped to another tree and then jumped down leaving the lion to sleep off his meal, and started to walk back to where Carlisle and Esme had found some elk. I downed a male from the herd that was fleeing from the vampiric pursuit. I tore into the neck of the animal and fed. It felt good to drink and be full like this; paltry rabbits and measly rodents barely kept me functioning. I looked up when I heard Carlisle say something to Esme about _"How much better I looked."_ And Esme answered him saying that _"I looked happier since I was out running and getting a good hunt under my belt."_ I finished off the elk and tossed the carcass aside. This time when I looked up, I saw that Carlisle and Esme had turned to leave for home.

Carlisle and Esme were taking their time returning to the house and I walked behind them far enough that I wouldn't intrude on their private conversations, but close enough that Carlisle could keep an eye on me. He was still afraid that I would run off to find Bella. I was already certain that wouldn't happen this time. It was time and I couldn't hear her. I heard insects crawling all around me in their ilk, a couple having an argument while hiking 12.7 miles north, several planes overhead, other white noise everywhere, but no Bella. Nowhere could I hear her singularly meaningful voice. I stopped and breathed deeply. There were odors and fragrances surrounding me, but they were all what they should be – the earth, the trees, the flowers. I could smell the moss, the decaying undergrowth; someone was barbequing across town, but no Bella anywhere. There was nothing anywhere that had her scent. With each sound and smell I identified, I grew more and more agitated. The irritation continued to build until it felt as though my head would explode. Hell, I had found her when she was thousands of miles and across an ocean and I heard her voice or knew her scent as though she was standing next to me. But not this time – nothing. None of the sounds or scents were what I wanted, what I desperately needed.

I stopped and stared at the heavens. "**BELLA**!" I screamed in frustration.

Carlisle was at my side in a moment. "Edward?"

"Nothing, Carlisle," I snarled at him. "I'm frustrated. I don't know if this is worse than trying to control myself and _**not**_ kill her; knowing that she is living and breathing somewhere in this world, and I have no way to find her!"

"But you feel no urge to hunt her, to search her out and then have to control your monster; that has to be something?" He put his hand on my arm. "You feel no pull like you have in the past."

I know Carlisle was trying to help me, but it just wasn't working now. I started pacing. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Look Edward, you have carried on, in a sense, between each time Bella called to you and you can do it again. There is a difference in how things are progressing. I think that may be because you have connected with each other in dreams, albeit in a cerebral way. You are mentally stronger. Though we don't know what is happening, I am not living in constant fear that she has called to you and you'll disappear without a trace chasing after her. The two of us, we need to go over any other differences carefully. We will find Bella and break this curse."

"We have to Carlisle! I don't think I can continue to exist if I can't find her, or if I kill her again." I stopped when I heard his worried thoughts. I looked up at him and tried to show an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I need to be alone." I raced off to the house, up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door, but I couldn't calm down. I kept pacing back and forth in front of the wall of glass.

I rubbed my hands over my face and into my hair. "I keep killing her. If I find her, I'll kill her." My hands fisted and unfisted. "Good god, I have killed her 21 times," my voice trailed off. "I can't do it again, I just can't." The anxiety nearly closed my throat.

I pressed my hands against the glass of the windows. "I told her to find me, to save us. Now, I don't know if I should have told her that. What if she _**does**_ find me - will I be able to **not** kill her? How can I resist her? How can I be with her and not kill her in the throes of passion?"

I rested my forehead against the glass feeling defeated and then angry.

"Fucking Requiem! Fucking Aro! I loathe them both!" I picked up a glass bowl Esme had placed on my desk and threw it across the room against the wall and shelves above my radio, where it shattered into a thousand pieces, like the shattered pieces of my heart and soul.

Then my eyes focused on the console radio against the wall at the other end of the room.

_Had anyone found them?_

I cautiously approached the old radio. I turned it for easier access and slowly opened the back of the large console radio. It was still there. Tentatively, I picked up the ornately carved wooden box and cradled it in my arms. I rose and walked back to my bed and sat down. I don't know how long I stared at the box before I took a deep breath and reached to open it. As I lifted the lid, the box released fragrances that evoked intense memories. I gathered my mental strength and opened my eyes to gaze upon the precious contents.

This box contained my memories and mementos of all my precious Bellas. Again, I slowly reached to touch the items as though each could be broken by a mere breath. These were things Bella had gifted me or I had taken to remember her. There were dried rose petals from flowers I had given her, an earring she had worn on an evening we attended the opera, a jeweled comb she had left for me on my dresser, some buttons and a piece of lace from a dress we had hastily removed for her. Every item I picked up brought back vivid memories and all were happy and yet bittersweet.

I picked up a small bound volume of the _Song of Solomon_ and remembered the night we lay together entwined in the firelight as I read the verses to her. I opened the volume and a note fell out and I remembered it immediately. After the night in front of the fire, she gave me this note. I opened it and gently picked up the dried Lily of the Valley and then unfolded the rest of the paper carefully so as to not destroy it. Her lovely script wrote:

"_My beloved is mine,  
__And I am his:  
__He feedeth among the lilies."_

_I love you Edward, with all my heart. Always remember that.  
__Your Bella love_

I folded the note again and replaced it in the volume. Beneath it was a lock of her lovely brunette hair tied with a maze of colorful hair ribbons. And then, I lifted the fragile daguerreotype and gently, tenderly stroked the edges. "My beautiful Isabella," I whispered. This was taken in Ireland just before I made it necessary for my family to leave the country.

There were several other things in the box, but I just couldn't bring myself to look further. I had a memory from each incarnation of Bella, but the first. I had no reason to think I would need to keep anything of her. My absent heart ached. Bella was all around me, but she was lost. I was lost.

I carefully replaced all the cherished memories back in the box and returned it to its hiding place in the console radio. I turned and looked up at the books on my shelves. I quickly scanned the titles until I found the volume I was looking for, and returned to my bed.

She was out there, somewhere in the world and I didn't know how to find her. I prayed that somehow she would be able to find me and save us. I laid back on my bed, _our bed_, closed my eyes and thought of Bella, willing whatever aberration that caused us to connect to happen. "Please Bella love, I need you." I whispered and willed my soul to search across the universe for its mate.

**~~%%~~**

I don't know how long I kept my eyes closed. An hour? Three hours? Ten hours? I stared at the lattice work of the bed above me.

_Why wouldn't it happen? Why can't I connect with her? _

I tossed the book aside in irritation. "Carlisle!" I yelled and went downstairs where I met him in the kitchen.

"Yes, Edward, what is it?"

"I need to hunt again. And I thought…" I paused. "I thought you should come along so I don't… do anything I shouldn't." I looked away; I couldn't look my father in the eyes right now.

"So you don't go running off to try to find Bella," he said.

I nodded slightly as I gripped the counter's edge.

"Alright, son. Esme?"

She called from the other room telling us to go ahead. Carlisle and I ran out into the woods.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

James sat back and looked at his nearly complete trophy. After Bella had changed her routine last week, he had been concerned that things may not work out. Then she and that awful mutt of hers had jumped into her truck last night for some reason. He hoped that this change in her behavior meant that whatever it was that kept her homebound was over.

He relaxed deep into the cushions of his leather couch. He unzipped his jeans and released himself. He was so eager about his upcoming hunt that he couldn't help but to touch himself as he visualized what would happen. He stroked himself lightly and his dick grew harder; he saw himself hunting the doe, chasing and taunting his prey. He had caught her and tied her up, put duct tape over her mouth. The doe's eyes were screaming at him in complete horror. He stroked harder, grew thicker. He saw his doe trussed up over the table, bloody and ready for him to penetrate. He could almost feel the terror rise from her body, emboldening him to fuck her harder than he had fucked any other of his prey. Yes. The image of coming in and all over this next bloody prey coincided with him coming all over his hands. His heart pounding, his chest sucking in the breath, his semen all over his hands – he felt so alive.

Isabella Swan was well. She would be his soon. So special was this doe, he may have to keep her longer than he normally would. She would belong to him soon – very soon.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Volterra, Italy****

Alice hung up the phone and looked to her husband. He couldn't hear everything that Bella was saying, but he'd heard enough and read his wife's face well enough to know that Bella was going to be depressed over this. "Oh Jaz, Bella sounded so disheartened when I told her."

Jasper sighed. "Darlin' I know you feel bad, so do I, but we did our best. I know Bella understands that what we were doing for her was a long shot and that most likely she was going to have to come here herself." Alice nodded and wiped her damp eyes. "Come on baby, don't cry."

"I know Jaz; I just can't help it. I feel like I've failed her," she wept.

"Oh no baby, you haven't failed her. Not at all. We both know how much Bella appreciated us coming here-"

The couple was so deep in conversation that they didn't hear the clacking of the stiletto heels on the lobby tile floor approaching them.

"_Scusilo, per favore."_

Alice and Jasper looked up to see Gianna standing before them. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but _Signor_ Alighieri asked me to give this message to you," she handed a folded paper to Alice. "He also asked me to wait for your answer."

The two looked at each other incredulously and Alice took the note from the receptionist. "Um, okay," she said with hesitation.

_Bella Alice e Signor Whitlock,_

_I feel at a loss that I was unable to help such a charming couple  
__and your friend in the way you had hoped. While I cannot  
__help you with public historic documents, I have something at my home  
__that you may find very interesting. Would you be willing to  
__stop by my home this evening? Come at 9 p.m.  
__Gianna will give you the address.  
__I will extend to you my best hospitality._

_Please seriously consider my request._

_Maurizio_

Jasper and Alice read the message and then read it again. "What do you think babe?" Jasper asked as he closed his hand over Alice's.

A huge smile broke over her face. "Yes! Please tell him we will be there!"

"Wonderful! And here is _Signor_ Alighieri's address. Will you need any help finding it?" Gianna asked as she handed Alice another slip of paper bearing the address of the historian.

Alice shook her head excitedly. "I'll find it. Thank you! Please tell him thank you."

Gianna turned and walked back towards the hallway and _Signor_ Alighieri's office.

**~~%%~~**

Maurizio walked to the front of his home upon hearing the light rapping on the wood of his front door. He opened the door to find his expected guests, the lovely Alice and her husband Jasper. His eyes lit up as he saw them.

"Ah, _mia_ _bell__a_ Alice," he said and gave her the conventional kiss on each cheek.

"_Buona sera __Signor_ Alighieri," she replied returning the welcoming greeting.

"Please, Maurizio!" he said stepping back to look at her. "And Jasper, so nice to see you again." And he too extended the greeting to Jasper.

"Good evening, Maurizio," Jasper said.

"Please, come in! Come in!" Maurizio said and stepped aside to let them enter his small, but quaint home.

"Maurizio! Your home appears to be an extension of your office!" Alice chimed as she gazed around his home, marveling again at the eclectic décor.

"_Grazie_, my dear. Please have a seat," he said as he gestured to his leather sofa. Jasper quickly walked to take his place, sitting in the comfortable, buttery soft leather sofa. Alice took her time, trying to gather and absorb all that she could see from the room. One entire wall of his home was bookshelves built into the wall, containing books from floor to ceiling. Some were placed neatly and orderly, while others looked as though they had been pulled out to look for something and then haphazardly placed back on top of the row of books. There were more paintings and photographs on the wall and every inch of table or nook space held what she was sure was some type of priceless artifact or treasure.

Maurizio saw her captivated by the setting that was his home and smiled. He saw that she appreciated what he had, that she would understand the time, and sometimes trouble, to which he went to obtain many of these pieces. Some items in his home were indeed priceless from historical perspective, while just as many were priceless to him personally. He watched as her hand ghosted over some of the items as though she wanted to touch, but thought better and just tried to feel the aura or magic of the piece.

_Yes, this will be the right thing to do._

"Come, _mia_ _bell__a_ Alice. I have a lovely Sangiovese wine from a nearby winery in Montepulciano. There are grapes and apples and cheeses. Let us drink and eat and share company." Maurizio began to pour the red wine into the large mouthed wine glasses. He had opened the wine earlier that evening to let it breathe a while before serving. "I do hope you like the wine. It was a favorite of my late wife."

"Oh Maurizio, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Alice sat next to her husband while she looked compassionately at the ancient historian.

"My lovely Renata died many years ago, I'm afraid," he said with a slight wistful sigh. He picked up the picture frame on the end table next to him and passed it to Alice. "There is my beautiful Renata and me on our wedding day." The faded picture showed a strong, lean man in a dark suit holding close to him a slim, raven-haired beauty, wearing a simple, but elegant wedding dress.

"Maurizio, she was so beautiful! And look at you – so handsome!" Alice raved. "And this picture in the corner, when was that taken?"

Alice referred to a much smaller picture that was stuck in the corner of the larger frame. Again she could see Maurizio, looking handsome still, though it was quite obvious that many, many years had passed. He held in his arms, who Alice knew to be the same raven-haired beauty, but it was clear that she either was, or had been ill for quite some time. Her eyes, though still bright, were a little sunken with dark rings underneath and she could see that the woman was not slim, so much as nearly gaunt.

"Yes," he said with a heavier sigh. "That was our last vacation together. We returned to Venice where we were married. Renata had been quite ill with pancreatic cancer for some time. When she finally eschewed any further chemotherapy, she asked me to take her to Venice, where we fell in love and were married. The night we returned home from our trip, she died in my arms."

Alice couldn't help herself as she flung her arms around Maurizio. "I am so sorry, Maurizio," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

His eyes wet, he said, "Do not worry _mia_ _bell__a_ Alice. I miss her every day, but I look all around this room and in my garden out back and I see her everywhere. I am not truly sad. She is with me now and she will be waiting for me to join her when my time comes."

"So romantic, Maurizio. You must have been very much in love with her." Alice whispered as she replaced the picture frame to the end table and took her glass of wine.

He chuckled lightly. "Well, that's what she always told me." Alice could see that twinkle in his eye as he spoke and she knew that he would have charmed many a young Italian girl out of her clothes when he was younger.

"You had no children?" Jasper asked as he helped himself to the apples and cheeses on the tray.

"Unfortunately, no. My wife had been ill off and on during her years and they recommended that she not try to get pregnant. But we tried anyway. It just wasn't to be for us." He sighed deeply. "So it was just Renata and me over the years."

The conversation lapsed as they all took a drink from their glasses. "Ah! So to the reason I asked you to join me here this evening," Maurizio said as he rose and went to his bookshelf wall. Alice and Jasper watched him as he walked to a lower shelf near the floor, moved some books and retrieved something, but they couldn't tell what it was. He walked back to the sofa and handed a small unadorned wooden box to Alice.

"What is it?" Alice asked, her hand hovering over the box wondering whether or not she should open it.

"That box contains two items that are very, very old. Open it!"

Alice could see the twinkle in his eyes sparkle more. She looked tentatively to Jasper and then slowly opened the hinged box. She looked inside to see a very old document. Her eyes widened in anticipation.

"What is this Maurizio?" she asked excitedly. "I'm afraid to touch it!"

Maurizio opened a drawer in the end table and pulled out a pair of cotton gloves. "Here put these on," he said handing a pair to Alice and he donned a pair for himself.

"This is something that has been in my family, passed down from father to son for generations. I have never had it tested, but the story goes that this document has been in my family since the early 1500's."

"You're kidding!" Jasper exclaimed. He nearly reached out to snatch the fragile document from Alice's hands, but stopped himself.

"So old!" Alice said marveling at the small document. It looked like some kind of pamphlet or booklet, or perhaps a journal of some kind. "I see that it says _Ammonimento_. What does that mean?"

"It means quite literally 'Admonishment,'" he answered.

"That seems like an odd name for a pamphlet or journal, wouldn't you agree? What's the story behind this because I'm sure there is one. You'd have never kept something like this in your family for so many years without some kind of a story," Jasper said.

"Yes, yes there is a story that goes with it. If you look through the document, it appears to tell a story of some kind and the best we can determine is that the people mentioned in the story were being admonished or punished for something they did."

Alice and Jasper kept their eyes fixed on Maurizio, enrapt in what he was saying.

"I will give you a loose translation of what is written within." He reverently picked up the document and began to read to the couple.

"_There was a Visitor that came to visit Aro of the Volturi."  
_

"Who or what is an Aro of the Volturi?" Alice interrupted.

"I remember you said something about Vultures this afternoon in your office; something that had to do with the law prohibiting any documents to leave the town," Jasper continued.

"Very good, Jasper! You remembered! The Volturi were a highly revered family that lived hundreds of years ago in Volterra. Some even say that they had a hand in establishing the town and the construction of many of its buildings. They were even rumored to have kept evil creatures away from the townsfolk," Maurizio chuckled. "Yes, there are many old fables about the Volturi family, but… not true. Bedtime stories and fables is all that they are." He took another swallow of wine and continued with his tale.

"_A Singer belonged to Aro of the Volturi.  
__She was beautiful and her song was lovely.  
__Aro found the singer in the countryside and  
__brought her back to the Castle. There in the  
__Castle, she served Aro, but she would not  
__Sing for him. He was not happy that she  
__would not sing; she would only cry."_

He drank again.

"_The Visitor came from far away and stayed at the  
__Volturi Castle as a guest of Aro.  
__Aro threw a Grand Party at the Castle  
__for his new Friends. The Visitor attended the Party,  
__but he became disenchanted and wandered  
__in the Castle. He heard the Singer.  
__He followed her song until he found her._

_The Visitor had never before seen a Singer so lovely.  
__The Singer had never seen a Visitor that captured  
__her heart as did this Visitor. They never wanted to part  
__from one another. The Party ended. The Singer returned  
__to Aro of the Volturi and the Visitor to his room._

_What Aro did not know__ was that for days after the Party,  
__the Visitor and Singer met secretly  
__many times and fell deeply in love."_

"Oh, how sweet," Alice interjected.

"But wait my dear, there is more to the story. Let me continue." Maurizio took another drink of wine and Alice put her hands to her mouth in both excitement and embarrassment.

"Where was I?"

"You said the Singer and Visitor fell deeply in love," Alice whispered.

"Oh, yes! The Singer and the Visitor fell deeply in love…

_Aro of the Volturi did not know that  
__the Visitor loved the Singer.  
__One night, the Visitor and the Singer pledged to  
__bare their love to each other. As they came together, tragedy struck.  
__The Visitor killed the Singer."_

"Oh no," Alice exclaimed quietly.

"Sweetheart, it's just a story," Jasper leaned in and whispered to his wife.

Alice giggled and grabbed onto Jasper's arm, hiding her head against it.

"I'm sorry Maurizio, please continue," she murmured from behind Jasper's arm.

"_Aro of the Volturi came into the Visitor's room and  
__saw that the Singer was dead, and that the Visitor was to  
__blame. Aro was outraged and had his guard take the  
__Visitor prisoner.  
__Aro was furious with the Visitor.  
__Aro was furious with the Singer.  
__The Singer was his!  
__She was to sing for him alone!_

_The Visitor was severely punished.  
__He called for a Requiem.  
__He cursed the Visitor and the Singer for all time.  
__The Singer would be reborn and the Visitor  
__would kill her as they loved._

_The Admonishment.  
__Never take what belongs to Aro."_

"So, pretty much it's a fable to tell people don't mess with Aro, or rather the Volturi family," Jasper mused. "What an interesting way to teach towns folk a lesson – through a story."

"Yes, interesting. And also very sad," Alice murmured. She felt her heart ache and her skin tingle.

Jasper sensed unease in his wife and turned to her. He saw that she had that "look" in her eyes; she was upset. "Sweetheart, it's just a story. A story meant to scare people into following rules. Who could possibly curse other people?" He tenderly put his finger under her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes. "Seriously, it's just a story."

Alice looked up at Jasper and almost immediately felt better. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You're right, I know." She turned her attention to their gracious host. "My apologies, Maurizio, I tend to be overly empathetic at times."

"And there is something else," he said and urged her with his hand to look again into the box.

Alice lifted some cloth and found a small blue velvet bag. She lifted it out of the box.

"Open it, open it!" Maurizio looked nearly as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

Alice loosened the strings on the velvet bag and looked inside. "Oh, my!" She held her hand out and emptied the contents of the bag onto her gloved palm. "Oh Jasper, look at this," she spoke.

In her palm rested a beautiful gold necklace. It was unlike any she had ever seen. The gold on the chain was thick and at each inch there was a square containing a purple gemstone, amethyst perhaps? The small, square gem alternated with an ornate link and they met at the middle with a larger rectangular amethyst, also surrounded with ornate gold work. Two small diamond shaped amethysts connected to each other fell from that larger rectangular gem.

"Maurizio, this necklace…" Alice started.

"That necklace was found with that document."

"Where was this document found?" Jasper asked and looked in amazement at the necklace.

Maurizio took a deep breath. "This story too is passed down from my family. One night my ancestor came home with his wife and his youngest son. They had travelled to another town to sell their wares. My family has been one of merchants for hundreds of years. Their oldest son was left home to tend to the house and their local selling. They came home to find their son had vanished without a trace. When they went to his room, they saw that there must have been some struggle, but nothing else. The next day, as the wife was cleaning, she discovered that document and the necklace with it."

"They never found him?" Alice asked.

"No, my dear. He was never found, but the family kept those items as it was all they had to remember him. So we passed it down in our family. Apparently, we have always been sentimental, emotional Italians," he laughed.

"I am so sorry for the loss. Even though it was so very, very long ago, I am sorry," Alice said as she gently covered his hand.

"No need to apologize to me _mia_ _bell__a_ Alice." He set his wine down on the table. "And now, I would like for you to take this document and necklace back to your friend Bella."

"Excuse me?" Alice exclaimed, slightly shocked.

"Yes, I felt so badly this morning that I couldn't help your friend with her situation. I thought that by giving her this document and necklace, while it wouldn't help her thesis, they would be unique to own. We have thought of these as a type of good luck.

"Good luck?" Jasper scoffed. "Their son vanished. How could you consider that to be good luck?"

"Very strange, yes, but after he disappeared, our family has always been blessed with good things. They were superstitious too. They feared that getting rid of these items may break or change whatever it was that smiled upon them. And now I hope that it will bring that luck to your friend and that when she returns here, she will find what she seeks."

"Maurizio, thank you so very much, but we must politely decline. We cannot take these things; we wouldn't feel right. They are too old, far too precious to just give to strangers." Jasper said and Alice nodded. "You should keep this in your family; you said it was good luck to you. Or perhaps this would be a lovely donation to a local museum."

"Please," he said quietly. "I have no children. My sisters have all passed and no one else in our family would care about this the way they should. Anyone else would want nothing more than money," he paused. "I am the last in my line. If I donate these to a stuffy old museum, they will be locked up and never appreciated as they should be." He crossed his arms. "Plus, I am an old man and I can do whatever the hell I want to with them. And if I would like for you to give them to your Bella, then that is what I want." And he finished his statement with an emphatic nod of the head.

"Are these amethysts?" Alice asked looking at the necklace again.

"That is what we have all thought. And amethysts are not that much of a precious gem any longer. So, it is just an old necklace that really isn't worth much."

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Maurizio stopped her with a look and a point of his finger. "I will not hear another word about it. Will your Bella cherish these things?"

Alice nodded. "Oh absolutely, she will be over the moon with happiness at this."

"Then please give them to her on my behalf. Tell her that I hope this will help her until she can come to Volterra and I can help her in person."

"Alright, we will do that," Jasper said, shaking his head in total wonder at the generosity of this man.

"And now with that out of the way, let us toast our friends, our lost loves and enjoy ourselves." Maurizio lifted his glass to Alice and Jasper.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

**Thanks for reading. Your comments/reviews are always welcome.  
The TS&TS playlist is updated. If you are interested, it's posted on my profile.**

My recommendation this time – Love In My Box by cosmoandmarvar. This story is a hoot. A drunk, geeky, Nerdward med student and a drunk Bella meet up in Miami on Spring Break. Hilarity ensues. These two converse via email. Love it!


	16. For here I am

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Hello all!  
I am so very sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to get completed. As I started working on this and writing it in chunks, it quickly became clear to me and my betas that content was too much for a single chapter. Therefore, I decided to break this up into Chapter 16 and Chapter 17. In the long run, I think the break into two separate chapters will make for a better read. There is a lot to digest in this chapter. So huge and never ending thanks and appreciation to RPLover and stuff4ang – Supreme Betas. They are so smart, so insightful and really improve what you all read. They let me know what works and what doesn't. They are awesome and wonderful ladies and I am happy that we make such a good team. And let me say that the team includes lovely Miss Pre reader ADM_01. Thank you so much.

Thank you and welcome to all the new readers and those returning. **waves frantically**

I hope you guys like this, it is my longest chapter so far. Maybe have a seat.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – For here I am**

I saw you  
Angels came to light your path  
I heard you keep their wings pressed under glass  
Now am I so enthralled that I might die?  
I saw you, sweetly smile, and say "do try"

I saw you so bereft, so pale and weak  
When I looked through you and I declined to speak.  
I won't say  
_Anything  
_I'd tear out my eyes for you, my dear  
_Anything  
_To see everything that you do  
I'd do _Anything  
_I'd tear out my soul for you, my dear. Oh, my dear  
_Anything  
_To feel everything as you do  
I'd do

Leave me  
Leave me to grieve that nothing's lost, nothing's lost  
Leave me  
But when you leave, know nothing's lost, nothing's lost

_Torch Song_ ~ AFI

****Edward's POV****

After Carlisle and I finished hunting, I felt the need to return to my piano. I started with scales and arpeggios to limber my fingers and then moved on to my personal favorite composers: Mozart, Chopin, Bach, Debussy and Tchaikovsky. After I worked my way through those, I played through all of my original compositions. All my own works were filled with thoughts of Bella; she was eternally my muse, my inspiration. The songs were filled with my love for her, or held the depth of my sorrow at her loss.

I played for hours before I finally stopped and rested my head in my hands as my elbows played discordance on the keyboard. Had I been stronger, perhaps more mature, none of this would have ever happened. Everything hinged on the moment I first beheld my Isabella.

**~~%%~~**

****Volterra, Italy; January, 1532****

****Edward's POV****

As Carlisle and I ran through the Tuscan countryside, he explained to me that carriages were not allowed within the confines of the town. Carriages would bring people to the edge of town and deposit them there. Once within the city limits, all people, rich and poor, walked. Once we arrived in Montecatini Val di Cecina, we hired a carriage to carry us the rest of the way to Volterra. As we were dressed in the manner of nobles, it wouldn't look appropriate for us to arrive in town on foot. Carlisle and I stepped from the carriage and began our journey through the streets towards the _Piazza dei Priori_. We walked patiently and as inconspicuously as possible amongst the townsfolk. There were many alleys off the square and certain alleys contained entrances into the Volturi Castle. Carlisle had instructed me during the last part of the trip that there were several ways to enter the Volturi Castle, but the fact that he was bringing me there for the first time prohibited his entrance through his normal means. The guest entrance was ensconced within the walls of an alley off the square.

During these early days of January, the weather was usually cold and rainy, but luckily today was merely overcast. And because of that we did not need to take such great care to cover our faces and keep them from the sun. Volterra was the heart of vampire society as our royalty resided here, as they had for centuries, and it was imperative that we do nothing to upset the current state of things. I was dressed in a midnight blue velvet jerkin over a deep grey doublet. The breeches were made of the same velvet as the jerkin and my boots were black leather that laced to my knees. I also wore a heavy black, richly embellished hooded cape over my clothing to keep them clean and dry, as well as to be able to cover my face should the sun appear. Carlisle was dressed similarly to me except in shades of forest green. He also wore a full length hooded cloak, but his cloak was sleeveless and furred.

I was quite anxious about this visit to Volterra and I could tell that Carlisle sensed my increasing unease. And I was sure with my nerves and pale skin, people could confuse me with someone that was ill. I couldn't draw undue attention to us. This was my first visit to Volterra and I was keenly aware that I needed to behave appropriately in the royal town and before the Vampire Royalty. I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle; he was such a good companion and father figure for me.

I was a young vampire; born as a human in 1501 in England and only 14 years into this existence. My mother worked in the royal courts of Katherine of Aragon as one of her many ladies in waiting and my father oversaw workers in the fields near our home. My family was stricken with what was known as sweating sickness. It killed many people and unfortunately that included my mother and father. I was their only child and I had been stricken with the same affliction. I was certain that I was at death's door lying in my bed at our family home when I saw a beautiful blonde man approach me. He told me that his name was Carlisle; that he too worked for Queen Katherine as a physician and that he knew my parents. He had been tending my mother when she died, but before her death, in her delirium, she told Carlisle of me and begged him to save me and my father. What my mother did not know was, when she requested Carlisle to save us, my father had already died in his bed. Even I did not know that my father had died. I tried to care for him until I became ill and after that, my memories of that time were sparse.

She told Carlisle that I was still in our home and that I needed to care for my father. When Carlisle got to our home, he found my father dead and me barely alive. I was delirious and thought that perhaps I was seeing an angel, coming to take me to heaven. He told me that he promised my mother he would do whatever necessary to save me. That's the last semi-lucid thought I had. The next thing I remember was excruciating pain that radiated from my shoulder up into my skull and heart and then radiating in painful waves through my body. Carlisle scooped me up and ran to a place in the countryside where he had a hidden home. It was there he kept me during my transformation; it was isolated enough from society that no one heard my screams. I writhed in utter agony for three days before the pain subsided and I awoke to the burning thirst in my throat and to the thoughts of another in my head. That was in 1518. I was 17 years old and now 17 years old for the unforeseeable future.

Over the next few years, Carlisle never faltered in his patience with me. He told me what I was now and how to exist in such a way that didn't involve killing other humans. I failed miserably at first and killed more people than I care to mention. I said a prayer of forgiveness for each person I killed in those early years. The thought of killing another human being was repulsive to me, but my thirst was so difficult to contain when I was young. I felt like a monster; this "ability" as Carlisle called it, of being able to hear other's thoughts, tortured me when I slipped up and killed someone. What made it especially difficult for me was that before the attack, I could hear the terrorized thoughts, the horror of what was going to happen, the sorrow of what they left behind. I feared for a time that just the sounds of all the voices in my head would drive me insane; the only thing that deafened it was drinking blood. It was as though the monster inside me took over and caused a kind of frenzy that I just couldn't stop until the person was drained.

Carlisle worked diligently with me to minimize and compartmentalize the constant chatter of the voices in my head. After a time, I was successfully able to control what I would and would not hear. I could focus on a specific person or persons and let the rest just be white noise in the background. After I could control the voices, I was much more effective at controlling my thirst around humans. I refused to kill another human of my own accord. Carlisle and I fed on animals instead. It turned out that there was very little difference in our nutritional needs, dining on animals versus humans. Drinking animal blood turned our eyes a rich golden or topaz, instead of the red of vampires whose bodies were infused with human blood. Having golden eyes made it much easier to go unnoticed out in public.

"Edward, did you hear me?"

"No, Carlisle, my apologies, I did not. I was distracted by old thoughts."

"Edward, I know you are ill at ease here amongst so many humans, when simply being here in Volterra is already making you nervous. It may prove easier to your control if you held your breath as much as possible. I don't smell any exposed or fresh human blood anywhere near us, but I shall alert you if I do," Carlisle whispered to me. "Now come, we must not be late."

I nodded and followed after him, holding my breath.

**~~%%~~**

Carlisle found the appropriate alley way off the _Piazza dei Priori_ and motioned me to follow. I watched as Carlisle's eyes and hands scanned the wall for… something. He apparently found what he was looking for, pressed a brick and an opening appeared in the wall. He reached his hand inside and turned some kind of handle or lever. I couldn't see for sure, but whatever he did a section of the wall pulled back allowing us to enter. After we entered, Carlisle turned to a corresponding mechanism that returned the wall to its previous state. I turned to find a single wall torch at the end of the room, which was really no more than a hallway. Below the torch was a plain wooden table upon which was a small bell. To the right of that table I saw the outline of a large, heavy wooden door. I had not noticed it when we first entered.

Carlisle walked over to the table, picked up the bell and rang it.

"Now, we wait. Had we entered at one of the other entrances, we would have been required to solve some kind of cryptograph, a complex mathematical puzzle, or an _Anelli di Cardano_."

"And why is that?" I asked. "I'm not sure that anyone would have been able to find this entrance; and I'm guessing the same levels of trickery would have been employed at the other entrances."

"Yes, but it is another measure to ensure that only our kind enter the castle."

I challenged him. "But do you not believe that there may be some humans that could solve those puzzles should they stumble upon the entrance?"

A slightly pained expression washed over Carlisle's face as he sighed. "Yes, of course. Should that ever happen, the individual would be brought immediately to Aro, Caius and Marcus."

I interjected, "Where they would be offered the chance to join or die."

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "I've never been entirely happy with that fact, but it is not mine to object how the Volturi choose to find worthy new members. The Volturi highly value intellect, the arts and above all, the law."

Just then, the heavy wooden door swung slowly inward. Someone I assumed to be a member of the Guard appeared before us.

"Carlisle!" came the exuberant voice.

"Hello Antonio, my old friend," Carlisle greeted the man and warmly embraced him.

"You are here to see Aro, no?"

"Yes, he would like to meet my son, Edward, before the party this evening." Carlisle turned towards me as he kept a hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Edward, this is Antonio Maldera. He and I spent a great deal of time together when I was here last. He is a physician too."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said as I grasped the man's hand in welcome. He was a man of smallish stature with a shock of red hair, but very thin eyebrows. His aquiline nose stood apart on his deeply scarred face. He wore a heavy, deep grey tunic that looked much like what a monk would wear. Over that, he wore a sleeveless fur gown open in the front. It was similar to the outer gown Carlisle wore, but his was much longer. Either that, or the gowns were the same size, but because the man was so small, it nearly touched the floor.

"And you too Edward," he replied. Though his face was scarred, his smile seemed kind. It almost reminded me of Carlisle's. "Now, I must let you get to Aro."

"Yes, we must not keep him waiting." Carlisle stepped aside and ushered me into the slightly larger foyer.

Antonio closed and secured the heavy wooden outer door, then walked to the other side of the foyer to a smaller, more decorative door. He unlocked and opened it, stepped aside and let Carlisle and me inside to a sumptuous hallway. The walls were high and white with deeply recessed alcoves every few feet. Inside each alcove was furniture, a table holding priceless items, even some held plants, though I had no idea how they managed to keep them alive in here with no sunlight. The floor was tiled in a black and white alternating pattern.

"Carlisle, you know the way, no? The paths have not changed since your last visit."

"Thank you Antonio. Please set aside some time for us to sit and talk. I would like to again compare our knowledge and learn from each other."

Antonio nodded, then bowed and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

We turned to our left and continued down the hallway in silence until we reached a landing that opened into a wide circular hall. Around the hall was a wide stairway that hugged the walls. It appeared to go both up and down several stories in each direction. I looked up and saw a large domed ceiling with windows at the very top allowing some natural light into the castle. Carlisle guided me from the landing to the stairs that lead down. These walls were white as well and covered from floor to ceiling with paintings. As I slid my hand along the banister, I looked down to the floor below and saw another elaborate tile pattern there. We traveled down several flights before we reached the lowest level. As we walked across the floor, I heard Carlisle think that we were nearing the Receiving Chamber. We saw two guards standing on either side of two wide double doors and we stopped just in front of them.

Carlisle spoke. "I am here to meet with Aro. He is expecting us."

"Yes, sir."

Both vampire guards moved in unison and opened the doors for us and we started down the dark and seemingly endless, curved hallway that Carlisle told me led to the Receiving Chamber. Approximately every 20 feet, there were elevated braziers lighting the way.

"Tell me again why we are here?" I asked.

"There has been a change in the political structure in this area of Italy. Aro likes to ingratiate himself with those in power. It helps to keep us safe and our existence inconspicuous."

"But it seems contradictory; throwing a party, bringing humans to the Volturi castle. How is that not more dangerous?"

"Aro has been doing this for a very long time. The most dangerous vampires and those that struggle with control leave the castle temporarily. He then replaces those with his favorites from all over the world. When Aro calls you to attend an event, you do not say no. Aro is well aware of my great control from when I spent many years here, so I make an ideal person to have at such an event. I can easily mingle with the humans and engage in conversation."

"And me?"

"You are my son, so that is the main reason he has asked you to join me."

"Aro asked to meet me?"

"Oh yes. I also believe that he is interested in your ability. It is similar to his."

"He can hear thoughts as I do?"

"No, not exactly. With a touch of his hand, he can hear every thought that you have ever had."

My eyes widened in surprise at his explanation of Aro's ability. "Yes, Aro has quite a unique gift. It proves to be especially helpful in his political endeavors. It enables him to hear what the politicians are thinking and temper his responses and actions accordingly. Aro is quite the darling of the politicos."

We reached a second set of double doors with another pair of vampire guards on either side. The guards opened the door and we stepped into the Receiving Chamber of the Volturi. The chamber was cavernous, more than twice as large as the hall with the circular stairway, and filled with columns and arches. The overall feel of the room reflected power and demanded respect from anyone that entered. The entire room was made from various shades of white and ivory marble with green accents. I assumed that they had chosen these shades of marble so as to closely resemble the appearance of our skin when under direct sunlight. Our skin was as hard as the marble of the walls and radiated a luminescent shine, like diamond dust, when exposed to sunlight. The walls rose high to a large domed ceiling, as in the hall, but this dome professed more windows than did the other. Across the tops of the columns and running the circumference of the room was a continuous flow of Latin. I scanned quickly around me and discovered that the words read: "Life is short, art is long," "Your death is my life" and "The law above all things."

_Well, that certainly agree__s__ with __what __Carlisle has told me so far._

I noticed as we walked closer to the middle of the chamber a large and unusual circular design on the floor, which was also made of the ivory and green marble tiles. In stark contrast to the light colored tiles, there was a large circle of stones, probably 12 feet in diameter and a deep black in color.

_Could they be onyx? _

I would not know until I stepped closer, but I _could_ see that within the circle of black stone was a complex design of crystals embedded into the marble tile. I could not surmise any meaningful design or significance to the crystals. It must have been just a decorative and lavish embellishment to the floor.

At the back of the chamber was the main focus of the room – a semi-circular dais that rose from three steps. On that dais sat three enormous and imposing black thrones intricately embellished with gold. Those thrones held three commanding men. I heard two of them thinking, appraising me, and wondering about the big fuss over me.

Carlisle thought to me that I needed to stand still and not approach the Volturi until I was invited. I barely nodded in understanding. While I waited to be granted an audience, I looked at the three impressive men. Carlisle told me that the man on the left was Marcus. He looked rather disinterested in being here, and those thoughts were echoed in his head. The man on the right had a severe face; it looked as though he wore a permanent sneer. And from the thoughts I gathered from his head, it made sense. There was nothing but angry, annoyed and disdainful thoughts. He thought very little of Carlisle and our way of life, taking sustenance from animals rather than from humans. But it was the man in the middle that really held court in this room. This was Aro, Carlisle mentally told me. No one knew exactly how old Aro was, but it looked as though he was turned some time in his forties. His hair was straight and ebony, with a small amount pulled back in a thong at the back of his head. Had he released the thong, it appeared his hair would have hung straight down and over his face. All the eyes of these men were deep red, some of the reddest I had seen. The thoughts coming from Aro were friendly and curious. He was quite pleased that Carlisle was here to visit; it seemed that he considered Carlisle a great friend, even though they disagreed upon lifestyles. And he was intensely curious about me. He was nearly brimming with excitement to talk with me and see the scope of my ability.

Aro stood and pulled down on his jerkin. Dressed in all black with jeweled adornment, he looked like he had been raiding the wardrobe of King Henry. Carlisle did say that these men were essentially royalty, perhaps the same tailors that worked for Henry also worked for the Volturi? A huge smile spread across the man's face.

"Carlisle! My dear friend, please come forward!"

Carlisle put his hand on my back and told me to follow his lead. He walked forward to just in front of that black stone circle and bowed his head. I did the same.

"Greetings Aro, my old friend. I would like to present to you my son, Edward."

"Greetings Aro," I said quietly.

Aro stepped down and approached us. "Carlisle, have you told him?"

"Yes I have Aro. He is aware of your ability."

"Greetings, young Edward," he said as he turned to face me. "Would you do me the honor?" He held his hand before mine with his palm raised.

I offered my hand to his. He quickly grasped it with his right hand and then immediately covered my hand with his left holding it tightly. What I felt was a peculiar, almost tugging sensation on my brain. It was not painful, just an odd feeling. Just as quickly, he released me and stepped back.

"So very interesting, Edward. And you can hear what I am thinking even now, yes?" Aro began to walk around me; it felt like an animal stalking its prey.

"Yes sir, I can," I answered.

"So do you understand what I would like from you?" Aro asked and paused in front of me.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not completely comprehend everything you are asking," I answered again. He was thinking about the Volturi Guard, grand plans and gaining political power.

Carlisle interjected, "Aro, may I ask that you explain your thoughts? Perhaps I can help Edward understand as well?"

"Certainly Carlisle," Aro said. "I am quite intrigued by Edward's gift. His ability to hear the thoughts of those around him could prove to be very helpful to me in conjunction with my own gift when I am working with the politicians. I would like to extend an offer for Edward to join our Volturi Guard and work directly with me."

I was taken aback and flattered at such a response after just meeting him. "Thank you Aro, for such a remarkably generous offer," I said. "What would I need to do?"

"Well, you would need to live here in Volterra and most importantly, you would need to give up this foolish notion of hunting animals."

"I would need to drink human blood again?" I was not overly happy with this thought. It had taken me so long to gain control, the idea of relinquishing it again did not thrill me.

"Yes Edward, you would need to drink human blood, just like the rest of the Guard, and the rest of the Volturi," Aro answered me very solemnly.

I looked over to Carlisle for guidance.

"Edward, I cannot help you. This is a decision you must make on your own. I urge you to consider it thoughtfully," he answered me quietly.

I turned my attention back to Aro. "Again Aro, thank you for your most generous offer. As this is such an important decision, I do not think it would be prudent for me to make a quick decision. I agree with Carlisle that I should consider it thoughtfully and thoroughly. I would like to do so during the course of our visit here. I think staying here for a time would also enhance my ability to make the correct and best informed decision."

"You were right Carlisle, he is quite insightful for his age," Aro addressed Carlisle. Turning back to me, he continued, "That is a wise thing you are doing, Edward. You will give me your decision before Carlisle leaves to return to England?"

"Yes sir, you have my word that I will deliver you an answer by that time."

"Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed and clapped his hands together. "And now I hope that you enjoy yourselves at our festivities this evening."

Both Carlisle and I murmured our thanks and acknowledgements.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, we have reserved your same rooms for you from your last visit. I trust they will meet with your approval."

"Thank you Aro, I am confident that they will be more than adequate," Carlisle said.

"Oh yes, gentlemen, tonight's affair is a masquerade ball along the theme of Carnival of Venice. In truth, the impetus of that festival came from me, but we'll let history say what it will. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of providing clothing for you both. The decision for the masquerade just came to me yesterday." Aro was giddy with excitement. "So, of course, neither of you would have known, nor been prepared. Edward, I did my best to provide clothing based on Carlisle's description of you. If you find any of it to be ill-fitting, please have Carlisle contact someone and a replacement garment will be obtained."

"My thanks Aro," I acknowledged.

With that we bowed and then turned to leave the Volturi royals and make our way to our room. I had much to consider.

* * *

Aro turned and walked back to his throne. He was quite intrigued by this ability that Edward Cullen possessed. Just think, if he was able to have Edward walk through a room of politicians, or anyone really, and then touch his hand and learn all those thoughts! He could garner such stability and such power for Volterra and the Volturi. It would make things so much simpler for him if he could have Edward as his personal advisor or chancellor. He chuckled to himself; he could even find out what Marcus and Caius were thinking without having to speak a word to them!

"So Caius, Marcus, what do you think of young Edward?" Aro asked as he turned and sat in his throne.

"I think he is a problem. I sense arrogance from him," Caius countered.

"My dear Caius, you cannot sense anything from anyone. The only ability you have is to be perpetually angry and utterly annoyed." The cheer and happy timber in Aro's voice belied the acid of his words.

"He will be troublesome. Mark my words," Caius fumed and abruptly left the Receiving Chamber.

"Oh Caius, you are merely jealous that Edward is much more beautiful than you," he laughed to himself. Aro turned and looked to his other companion, Marcus. "And you dear Marcus, what are your thoughts?"

Marcus rested his chin on his right hand staring out at nothing and offered Aro his left hand. Aro grasped it and "listened." "Yes, as I thought, you have no strong feelings either way. Thank you my good man. I do believe that Edward will make a nice addition to our guard." He sat down and crossed his legs. "I think that perhaps Edward should make an acquaintance of the lovely Angelina this evening. Yes, yes. I do like that idea." He clapped his hands and a young human boy ran in and kowtowed before the vampire. "Young Alcide, would you please fetch Angelina and tell her I wish to speak with her."

"Yes Aro," the boy whispered and ran out of the chamber.

Aro sat back in his throne and rubbed his hands together as more possibilities for Edward came into his mind.

Aro watched with delight as the woman crossed the Receiving Chamber. She was taller than many women of the time, but she was still richly curved where she needed to be and slender where he liked. Her hair was raven colored, long and fell in curls and was crowned with a headdress woven with pearls. Before he turned her, Aro remembered that her rich green eyes gave her face a slight feline appearance. Now with her eyes a sultry vampiric red, he found them more stunning, nestled under her highly arched brows. Her red eyes now matched her red, pouty lips. He always thought her lips made her look like she always needed to be kissed, hard and long. As he had summoned her urgently, she was only wearing a dressing gown, wrapped and belted tightly at her waist.

"Angelina, my beautiful one. I have a job for you."

"Yes, master" Angelina breathed. "How can I serve you?"

"There is a young man visiting us that I would like to join us in Volterra. He is the son of my dear friend Carlisle and I wish for him to become a part of the guard. I wish for you to ensnare him with your wiles."

A sly smile spread across and brightened her face. "Master, I would be delighted to pursue some fresh, young meat." She licked her lips as if in anticipation.

"I have given him a copper mask with deep red and black plumage. He will be dressed as the jester. You know the costume?"

"Oh yes master, indeed I do."

"My dear one, I want you to find him, and I want you to make yourself available to him in every way possible. You have such _exquisite_ skills that I anticipate once you get him in your bed, I expect he will never want to leave."

"You did, Aro," she pouted those luscious red lips.

Aro stood and approached the woman, putting his fingers under her delicate chin. "But my dear, I have a wife and I am tasked with keeping her happy. She is quite demanding." He gently placed his lips against hers with a kiss and then whispered, "Never fear my love, if you can entangle our Edward, I will have you in my bed for a very, very long time."

Angelina's eyes softened and her smile returned.

"Edward is quite beautiful. I think you will be pleased. My dear, you need to know he has the ability to read your thoughts. So if there is anything you do not want him to know, you may have to keep that to yourself."

"And how am I to do that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Do not worry my Angelina. Edward knows that I am going to do my utmost to persuade him to stay with us. And you, my love, are the pinnacle of my persuasive tactics. Though, he is a virgin… so do be gentle with him." Aro wryly smiled.

"Oh thank you Aro. This will be a most delicious challenge," Angelina beamed. "If I like him, may I keep him?" She coyly asked while biting at her thumb.

"We shall see, my dear. We shall see."

* * *

****Edward's POV****

Carlisle opened the door to our suite of rooms. Upon entry there was a large sitting room that was lavishly appointed with elegant furniture. He then showed me that off each side of the sitting room were two bedchambers. Each chamber boasted a huge canopied and draped bed. Carlisle informed me that the beds were more for, ah, entertaining as he put it. The accoutrements of all the rooms in the castle were for both humans and vampires alike. Many of the inhabitants of the castle kept "pet" humans or were married, hence the need for the bed. I realized that I would use this chamber for nothing other than to change my clothing. The sitting room also held walls of bookshelves and even a hammered dulcimer for me to play.

I noticed the costume on my bed. My eyebrows raised.

_This will be interesting._

I returned to the sitting room to find Carlisle on a settee. I took a seat in a chair opposite him and picked up a crystal globe and began to pass it back and forth between my hands absentmindedly.

"Edward, let's talk about this offer from Aro," Carlisle began.

I nodded.

"This is a singularly impressive offer; Aro rarely extends such an invitation to anyone unless he has known the person for quite some time."

"I gathered that from him. It appears that he is most intrigued by my ability to read thoughts. He feels it would give him the ability to know the present, without him actually having to touch people." I paused then went on. "I sense that he really believes himself at the top of the food chain."

Carlisle chuckled. "That is an interesting way of thinking of Aro; he does indeed have a more than healthy opinion of himself." He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. "But there is more; this makes you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, frankly it does. Truth be told Carlisle, I am truly honored that someone such as Aro would even consider me for a position here with the vampire royalty. But there just is something in his thoughts, in his overall demeanor that makes me uneasy."

"Try to articulate your feelings and we will come to an understanding."

"Aro said I would need to stay here in Volterra."

"Probably it would be more true to think that you would reside here in Volterra, but you would likely travel to meet with politicians and relay information back to Aro. From what I understand, he would like for you to be his Chancellor. You would not deal with anyone but him. You could actually find yourself as a confidante to him. It is a very prestigious position and one I would imagine coveted by others within Volterra."

"I am not so sure I would like to go into such a position with a target immediately on my back," I mused.

"Son, should you take this position, Aro would definitely keep you in his protection. I'm not sure if you noticed the two men that opened the doors to the Receiving Chamber."

I shook my head.

"Those men are Aro, Caius and Marcus' personal guards. The very tall one is Felix. He is exceptionally strong; that may even be his ability – superior strength. I have not seen anyone able to defeat him."

"And the other?" I asked.

"Demetri is his name. He has an ability that likens to yours, but what he hears is a person's unique tenor of their mind; their voice. This allows him to be a formidable tracker. Knowing that tenor of your person, he is able to track someone anywhere in the world. Logically, he is most useful to Aro when he needs to find someone.

"Primarily, Felix and Demetri stick close to those three, but they are often called upon to accompany others of the guard when special tasks require it."

I nodded in understanding and tried to comprehend all that Carlisle had told me and what it would mean to me.

"Edward," Carlisle paused. "You are like a son to me. The son I never had and you know I am truthful when I say that I am supremely proud of how you have grown over these past 14 years. You have a sharp intellect and you are also kind and compassionate when need be. You still have a bit of a temper at times that we need to work on," he trailed off. "You know that you must make this decision. I cannot make it for you. I will listen and reply, but ultimately this decision must lie with you."

"I would like to add one thing," he said.

"Please do."

"I would like for you to consider how you and I have lived these past years. I have entertained your interest in medicine and begun to mentor you as an apprentice. I think you can contribute to humanity and assist society. If you remain in Italy, you will be relegated to a life of politics. Yes, here you will live a lush life and have access to many amenities and luxuries – women, jewels, power. But think hard – is this what you really want out of your existence?"

It always made me smile watching Carlisle take a stance. It made me realize how lucky I was to have him as a mentor and a guardian.

"Now, why are you smiling?" he questioned.

"Nothing really," I replied. "I need to say this and I need you to hear me. I am loathe to begin feeding from humans again. Carlisle, you know that I do not want to be a monster. Those first times when I failed and killed those humans, I felt like there was a beast within me. A monster that lives deep within my chest that is evil and even gleeful when I killed those people; as though if he could escape my human shell and bathe in their blood he would. It sickened and frightened me." I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded, remembering the long, hard conversations we had in my very young life as a vampire. "If I had to start feeding again like that, I am afraid I would utterly become that monster. Carlisle, I _**cannot**_ become that monster."

"It sounds to me as though you have already made your decision."

**~~%%~~**

I decided to wander around the castle for a while and mull over the discussion I had with Carlisle and whether or not to join the Volturi Guard. I wanted to explore for other reasons though. Ever since we entered the castle I was aware of an aroma. I could not place what it was because it was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. There were elements of human blood, freesia, apple blossoms, lilac, roses and an indefinable other. The scent was positively delicious. It made my throat burn with blinding thirst and venom well in my mouth so much that I had to swallow constantly. I could only describe it as beyond intoxicating. I wondered if I could get drunk from simply inhaling. Coupled with the heady scent was a soft and sweet lilting song that played in my head. It was beautiful; a lulling melody that was both arousing and calming. I was perplexed by the thoughts and sensations that were swirling and enveloping my body and mind.

As I walked the hallways, the intensity of the sensations and sounds would come and go. Could these feelings be a result of my first time being in such close proximity to such a large collection of vampires mixed with humans?

_That had to be what was happening._

I returned to our rooms finding I had not even entertained any thoughts of Aro's offer. I spent my entire time trying to understand the complicated and unusual feelings I was experiencing. I sighed in frustration; I needed to talk to Carlisle.

**~~%%~~**

Carlisle was still on the settee reading when I opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the book and looked up at me.

"So did you give Aro's offer some serious thought?"

I began pacing the room as I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply. I tried to gather my thoughts into something coherent before I answered.

"Actually, I did not," I paused. "Carlisle, when you first came to the Volturi castle, did you experience any odd feelings with all the vampire covens and humans together under such close quarters?"

"That is an odd question," Carlisle answered, his face perplexed. His thoughts were perplexed as well. "Explain."

I continued pacing the room. "Ever since we arrived in the castle, I have experienced an intoxicating, mouth-watering scent accompanied by music in my head." I didn't look at him, but continued. "The scent is such that my throat is burning like fire. The song is enchanting and hypnotic. I don't know how else to explain it." I didn't look at him while I was speaking because I was anxious about the possible look on his face. His thoughts echoed my confusion.

"Tell me more about the scent," he continued calmly; his demeanor had shifted from father and mentor to scientist and physician.

I took a deep breath and recounted the thoughts I had struggled with as I walked in the halls of the castle earlier. I continued about the song in my head.

Carlisle crossed his arms and sat back on the settee evaluating and examining my words.

"Edward, I am not familiar with such an experience," Carlisle mused.

"Do you think it has anything to do with my young age and simply being overwhelmed at this unique atmosphere?"

This time Carlisle paused before he spoke. "I don't know Edward. It doesn't seem to make any sense to me to be any anxiety-related response. You have been around many humans before and while I know it is difficult for you, I don't recall you saying anything particular about a special scent or that any human's blood smelled different. We both know that there are slight differences between human's scents, just like the differences between animal scents."

I stopped in front of a bookcase facing away from my father. "What about the song?"

"Unfortunately, that is something I have never encountered, or heard of. Perhaps we should consult Aro?" he thought out loud.

"No," I whispered. "I do not want Aro to know about this. I want to understand what it is before I talk with him again." I turned back to my father. "You cannot let him touch you. We need to find the answer first. It has to be in this castle."

**~~%%~~**

We both dressed for the masquerade ball. Before leaving our chambers, Carlisle and I worked to prepare me to make sure I would not be overcome with an onslaught of incoming thoughts. I found that the more I was in such circumstances, the easier it was for me. Considering I was overwrought by this mouthwatering scent and entrancing song, I needed to have firm control of myself.

I was taken aback as we entered the ballroom; it seemed to have exploded in colors, feathers, jewels and pearls. People were dressed in costumes like the Carnival of Venice, exactly as Aro had said. The colors I saw were rich and vibrant jewel colors: purples, blues, reds and greens. Colorful plumes of feathers, silver, gold and copper embellishments adorned all the clothing. Volumes and volumes of luxurious material had been used to create these works of art. The weight and heat of the costumes would be negligible to vampires, but I imagined that the humans must be uncomfortable. It all seemed more extravagant than anything my mother used to tell me, and she saw quite a lot during her time in Henry and Katherine's court.

Along the back wall of the ballroom were tables filled with food and drink. There were chairs lining the side walls to allow human guests to sit if they so chose. Carlisle also told me that the vampires would carry food and drink to blend in, but never actually eat any of it. Music drifted in the air. I was pleasantly surprised to hear that some of the works of Josquin des Prez were being played.

The room itself seemed to be a mirror image of the Receiving Chamber, except there was no dais holding thrones. Instead this room had a balcony where Aro, Caius and Marcus would "hold court" over their party without requiring them to mingle. It also gave them the ability to see everything at once. There were two curved staircases that descended from either side of the stone balcony. Two vampire guards were always present at the bottom of each stairway to prevent people from ascending to the balcony without permission. When Aro, Caius and Marcus held court there was an extra guard at the bottom of each stairway while Felix and Demetri watched at the top of the stairs.

I learned that this ballroom was on the back side of the Receiving Chamber. Carlisle told me there was a passageway starting at a hidden doorway. The passage allowed Aro, Caius or Marcus to leave a party at a moment's notice and address an issue in the Receiving Chamber and no one at the party would be the wiser to their absence.

Carlisle pulled me aside before we dove into the sea of color and costumes. "You see the man standing next to Aro? He is dressed in deep magenta with the ivory embellishment and embroidery." I looked in the direction Carlisle mentioned and spotted Aro.

"He has the large, almost turban like hat and gold on his mask?"

"Yes, that is Aro and the young man next to him in the scarlet and white, the tri-corn hat with the white fur, that is the new Duke of Florence, Alessandro de' Medici. He is the reason for this extravaganza. The Florentines are out and the family de' Medici is in power. I think under the circumstances we discussed earlier, I would recommend staying as far away from them as possible this evening."

I nodded and looked around briefly at the crowd. It took but an instant for me to be able to discern who the humans were and who the vampires were. Aro had gifted all the human guests with either silver adorned or cloth masks. The vampire masks were all white and gold, and full face masks, while the human masks covered only half the face.

"I will go and mingle near Aro and his guests. I will assure him you are here, even point you out, but try to engage yourself with some of the others of our kind here. That way I can tell Aro that you are thinking of his proposal, talking to others who live here in the castle."

"But, Carlisle-"

"Edward, I am wearing thick gloves as is Aro. He cannot hear my thoughts unless he touches my skin. That will not happen this evening." He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Try not to worry, my son. This is a party after all, enjoy yourself! There are always lovely women here; lovely _Italian_ women." Carlisle smiled knowingly and slapped my back before he wove his way to Aro and his guests.

I began to wander amongst the guests, catching bits and pieces of conversation from them. Suddenly I heard someone's thoughts searching for me.

_Where is this Edward Cullen?_

The voice I heard mentally caught my attention, both because it was louder than the others and because it continued to mention my name. Within seconds, I heard it audibly.

"Have you seen Edward Cullen?"

My head turned toward the voice and I saw a woman approaching me. She was a vampire and was completely costumed in white. Her mask was antique white, with gold lips and gold masking her eyes. White feathers emerged from all around the mask, giving her the appearance of a proud bird. Her gown was less elaborate than many others here. She seemed to be draped in white silk and sheer organza. Spiraled cuffs of pure gold encircled her bare upper arms. She looked more as though she belonged on Olympus rather than in a Carnival of Venice.

I found myself held to the ground when she reached me and grasped my hand. "Edward!"

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen," I acknowledged and bowed to her.

"You must know that Aro asked me to entertain you this evening. I am Angelina," she purred. Her voice was as soft and silky as her gown. She pulled herself closer to me and I could see that her skin was so like alabaster that I had to look closer to see where the top of her dress stopped and her skin began. She almost looked like a beautiful statue.

"Good evening, Angelina," I replied and kissed her hand out of courtesy. She hummed in response.

_Oh dear._

"Aro has asked that I show you around the castle, tell you about the guard and basically make sure you are," she paused and pulled herself close to me and wrapped her left arm around my waist and splayed the fingers of her right hand on my chest. She continued looking up at me, "… very satisfied."

_Oh dear. She was instructed to make me happy in every way sexually possible._

I was at once flattered, excited and appalled. Aro wanted to influence my decision by throwing a woman at me? That was another reason to not accept his offer.

"Angelina, I do not know if such a display is appropriate at this ball," I said, as I gently removed her hand from my chest.

She removed her mask and showed me her lovely pout. "Now, Edward we would not want to disappoint Aro. I must tell him that I did my very best to entertain you." She returned her right hand to my chest, but traced a straight line moving south.

I caught her hand before she reached my waist. "Angelina, please," I spoke softly to her.

"Oh my dear Edward, I hope to hear you moan those words to me later," she whispered.

She pulled back and I sighed inwardly. "At least will you remove your mask and let me see your face? If you do that I promise that we will talk about the guard."

She was indeed telling the truth, so I acquiesced and removed my mask.

"Oh my Edward, you are quite lovely, just as Aro promised," she said. Then she licked her lips and she was immediately pressed up against me again.

"Angelina, you promised me," I protested.

"But Edward, I know that you and I would be perfect together _i__l mio amore_," she crooned. She reached up to touch my face, but I stopped her again.

"Angel-" I stopped.

I heard it. The song in my head, that enchanting song in my head had returned… My distraction unfortunately made Angelina think it was approval for her to continue and she returned her arm to my waist.

"No, Angelina. I am very sorry, but I must beg your leave. There is … something I need to find…" I inhaled and reveled in the alluring scent that haunted me. I gently moved her aside so I could follow the song and scent.

"Edward, wait!" she called, as I tried to dart amongst all the party goers.

I stopped for a second to target the scent, but immediately felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned and saw Angelina grabbing at my arm.

"Edward, where are you going?" she pressed, clearly frustrated.

I ignored her and tried to focus on the song and scent, but it eluded me. I felt her arms wrap around me and spin me to face her. I was now annoyed with this woman. I gently, but firmly and with purpose removed her hands from my arms and held them together. I spoke calmly and quietly.

"Angelina, I understand you were told to persuade me to stay with the guard, but I cannot make the decision by those means. I need to make the decision _**my**_ way. That means I need to think, consider my choices and I need to do that unencumbered."

She pulled her hands away in a huff and then crossed her arms in defeat.

"I am sorry Angelina, I cannot." I turned and ran.

**~~%%~~**

I ran until I was as far away from the ballroom as I could possibly be. I shuddered and dropped my hands to my knees as though I was out of breath. I was finally able to elude Angelina. I simply could not think straight with her trying to drape herself all over me. I threw my mask to the floor and tried to track the scent that threatened to bring me to my knees.

I concentrated and the song became clearer and the scent was almost visible, appearing to me as a smoky trail. I followed as though I was intoxicated. I wandered through hallways, up and down staircases frantically trying to locate the origin.

I turned a corner and found myself in an elegantly lit hallway that ended at a single ornate golden door. It grew stronger with each step I took. The scent and song were so overwhelming, I was nearly dizzy. Whatever was the cause had to be beyond this door. My throat was on fire; my head was so filled with song, that I could hear nothing else. I steeled myself not knowing what lay before me and swiftly opened the door.

**~~%%~~**

She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak, but did not.

I tried to speak, but I could not.

I beheld the most amazing pair of brown eyes I had ever seen, and they belonged to the epitome of beauty. I was utterly transfixed by the angel across the room. Something deep inside me felt like it wanted to, no desperately _needed_ to reach out to her, but I was too terrified to move. In that instant, her eyes seemed to grab hold of my heart while the most enchanting smile graced her face and she spoke.

"_Buona sera_. I am Isabella."

_My angel's name was Isabella._

* * *

**If you are interested in seeing the pictures that gave me the visual guidance for some of the costumes at the masquerade ball, go to my profile and look to "Chapter 16 links."**

**As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are always welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?**

**The TS&TS playlist is updated. If you are interested, it's posted on my profile.**


	17. I'll take your breath away

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Many thanks to Ravensnest, fellow Lady of the Thread from the UoEM thread at Twilighted. She gave me the directions I needed to find my Latin translation. Thank you so very much!

This chapter was again a monster and took me longer than I first anticipated. Then after getting into it, I found that Carlisle and Edward wouldn't shut up! They just kept talking about stuff and making me crazy! But in truth, there was much of this chapter that was a collaborative effort, amongst myself and my betas (Yes, they are bad-ass). RPLover and stuff4ang gave me fantastic ideas when my mind was at brick wall and made me able to climb over it and dive into new interesting thoughts. They are as much responsible for this chapter as am I. ADM_01 is totally keeping me on task, making sure that I don't miss something along the way. I can't say enough good things about her when she drops stuff to pre-read for me. Thanks sweetie. (((hugs)))

Thank you to all the new readers and those returning! I'm glad you're still here.

This is my longest chapter so far. So if I may quote my favorite author, Sebastien Robichaud, "Please be comfortable when reading. Lemonade, anyone?"

* * *

**Chapter 17 – I'll take your breath away**

Speak of love inside you  
With a mystic smile  
Let us be beside you  
Showed us how to be  
But she's just here to stay with us awhile  
There is much more to see

I'll be seeing you  
Climb into the skyride for a better view  
Let's make connection get on back in style  
While we are here in the Venus Isle

Then Eve said, "I miss you"  
Now it's time to go  
And, "I love you"  
This is not my home  
And from her isle she said her goodbyes  
And blasted off to the stars

So it starts with you  
Let there be no secrets, all that we can do  
Let's make a symphony of a thousand smiles  
While we are here in these Venus Isles

_Venus Isle_ ~ Eric Johnson

****Volterra, Italy; January, 1532**  
******Edward's POV****

_She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak, but did not._

_I tried to speak, but I could not._

_I beheld the most amazing pair of brown eyes I had ever seen, and they belonged to the epitome of beauty. I was utterly transfixed by the angel across the room. Something deep inside me felt like it wanted to, no desperately _needed_ to reach out to her, but I was too terrified to move. In that instant, her eyes seemed to grab hold of my heart while the most enchanting smile graced her face and she spoke._

"_Buona sera. _I am Isabella."

_My angel's name was Isabella._

**~~%%~~**

She sat in a high backed chair with a book in her lap. She was dressed in a rich blue gown, the color of cobalt. It was cut low and square across her breast. The fabric was silk and almost obscenely sheer. The tight bodice of the dress circled her waist and pressed her small breasts to overflowing. Her décolletage and shoulders were bare as the sleeves of the dress fell from her shoulders. The fabric collected at the elbow and then fit tightly in a sleeve to her delicate wrists. I saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

A simple headdress minimally adorned with pearls captured her long, flowing brown hair. It curled in soft waves down her back. I was certain if I ran my fingers through it the feel against my skin would be sleek and smooth.

She wore no jewelry with the exception of a richly jeweled girdle that hugged her waist and would have fallen nearly to the floor if she stood.

She spoke again, but I did not hear what words she uttered. The song in my head that was previously so loud, now began to decrease in volume to a more manageable tone. Her tantalizing scent was still powerful, but now that I knew its origin was this enchanting angel, I found myself better able to control my response.

I heard her wonder if I was a deaf mute vampire. I swallowed the pooled venom in my mouth, then I smiled and looked away, blushing at her thought, or rather my face would have blushed were I still able to.

"Apologies, my lady Isabella, I am Edward Cullen." I took a small step towards her.

The angel rose from the chair as if she was pulled to standing. I found myself unwittingly taking a step towards her. I heard the beat of her heart drum an increasing rhythm.

"Did Aro send you to fetch me?" she asked and took a small step closer to me.

"Aro?" I asked.

_Who was she?_

"I'm sorry, why would Aro send for you?" I stepped closer to her. My dead heart wanted to leap out of my chest and join hers.

"_He draws me to him like a magnet, and yet I have no desire to __resist him," _she thought.

We were but a step away from each other. I gazed upon her face, wanting to drown in those deep brown eyes; rich and reflective. Though her face was new to me, I could not help but feel that I knew it. I barely could contain myself from reaching out to caress the porcelain skin of her face. The angelic Isabella; something deep within my soul flickered and ignited, wanting to solder to its match within her.

I instantly felt protective of her. From that moment on, I knew that I would protect her with my very existence. I needed her and desperately craved her presence. As her body demanded nourishment to survive; her existence was now my nourishment. She gave me everything by merely breathing.

My mind whirled with this foreign influx of thoughts. I was just as astounded to hear similar types of declarations from her mind.

I could not help myself; I reached out for her hand, gently raised it and kissed it tenderly with my icy lips. Her breath caught in her chest as she reacted to my touch, my kiss. It was a low, thrumming vibration that flowed over her skin. I felt the same.

I swallowed more venom. "I am yours to command lovely Isabella," I said and kissed her hand again.

Isabella's heart pounded wildly, and she stepped closer, boldly placing the hand I was not holding on my shoulder. She whispered, "Dance with me?"

I smiled, placed my hand on her waist and turned our other hands so we were gently holding them. "Isabella, there is no music, how shall we dance?"

"I hear music," she whispered and smiled. "We can just sway back and forth. I feel safe here in your arms." She paused and looked away, then started again. "I know what you are Edward. I know what you are capable of."

My face fell in sadness as I looked into her eyes and I heard the thoughts of me killing her.

"Edward, what is wrong?"

"Isabella, I am a vampire with an ability to hear the thoughts of others." I dropped my head and whispered, "I cannot comprehend your death; you cannot think such things again. Please Isabella, do not torment me so."

"I am sorry Edward," she crooned, soothing me. Her warm fingers touched my face and lifted my chin a little so I could look down into her eyes. "You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes," I said as I nodded. "Does that worry you?"

I heard her say "No," as she thought it and her fingers continued to trace lines on my face. Her touch was so calming and soothing to me. I never wanted her to stop touching me.

"Isabella…" I whispered. "I do not know why we feel this way. I only know that I feel whole with you; like I have been waiting for you."

"Yes," she sighed in reply. "I feel like I have been waiting my entire life for you."

My head shot up.

"The masquerade ball is over. People are starting to leave."

"Edward, you must leave. You cannot be here when Aro returns," she said urgently as she pulled away from me. Her song hit me again like a punch to the stomach. I gasped as I tried to regain control and coherent thoughts.

"Who are you to him?" I asked as she gently pushed me towards the door. She broke away and quickly lit sticks of incense before she frantically began looking for the book she was reading when I entered the room. "The book is on the table Isabella."

"Please Edward, I will tell you. I promise you I will tell you everything, but you must leave now!" she hissed at me.

"When can I see you again?" I asked with my hand on the door.

She sat and adjusted her skirts and re-opened the book. "I am allowed to be alone tomorrow. I will be outside in the courtyard at mid-morn. Find me there."

I paused memorizing the vision of her sitting in that chair, imprinting it forever on my memory. "Until tomorrow, my Isabella."

I saw her shining smile as I closed the door. I flew down the hallway and rushed back to the chambers I shared with Carlisle.

**~~%%~~**

I felt dazed as I walked the last of the way to the chambers Carlisle and I shared. I do not think my hand left my hair the entire time.

What had just happened?

I just met the most beautiful woman in the world and she was a human. And I think I was in love with her. I had just met this woman, but the moment I saw her, there was something inside me that changed. Changed me as irrevocably as when Carlisle turned me to save me from dying.

Thoughts swirled through my mind like a hurricane. What could this mean? Had Isabella changed me to save me from my monster? What do I do now? What _can_ I do now?

I entered our rooms and sank blindly to a chair, still unable to see anything but Isabella's beautiful face.

"Edward?" Carlisle called to me as he came out of his bed chamber. He had changed back into his normal clothing after the conclusion of the ball. He stopped when he saw my face. "Edward, you have the most bemused look on your face. And you have not changed. When I found that you had left the ball, I assumed that you had simply returned to our rooms."

"No, I mean, yes… No."

"Edward, I do not think I have ever seen you tongue tied like this before. Did something happen?" Carlisle was back in a fatherly position and sat across from me. His thoughts were turning towards concern for me.

"No, Carlisle, I am quite well actually." I could not stop smiling. "Yes, something happened."

_Continue_.

"I am not sure how much you knew from the ball. Aro asked a woman to find me," I paused. "To entertain me and, shall we say, encourage my interest in joining the Guard."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he pondered the tactics Aro seemed to be taking to get me to join him.

"Her name is Angelina, and she is quite beautiful, but her thoughts contain nothing but personal gain. She will do what she needs to return to a place of favor with Aro. Apparently there is another who interests him far more and so he has much less use for her."

"Does she have any kind of ability?"

"No, not that I could sense, she seemed to be one he favored in his bed and she was able to know what was going on in the castle and how to use it to her benefit. I suppose you could say that she is a perfect manipulator, but no ability enhanced by being a vampire."

"Her mind though was clear in that Aro wanted her to seduce me, if necessary, and if I made it to her bed-"

"Then you would stay here with the Guard," Carlisle finished my sentence and I nodded. "But Edward, these events do not seem to be in accordance with your mood."

"No Carlisle, they are not. I needed to explain to you that Angelina was the beginning of the evening. She pursued me around the ball room, but at one moment, I caught the scent I told you about earlier. I made the decision to follow it to the source."

"And Angelina?"

"After several attempts to elude her, I finally told her I was not interested in her advances and then ran as far from her as possible. When I finally stopped, I was again overwhelmed by that scent and the song."

"Indeed? Did you find the source?" Carlisle pressed.

"I did. Carlisle, the source of that scent and song was, or rather is, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"A human? This woman is human?"

"Yes, she is. But she is unlike any human I have ever met before. I found her somewhere deep in the castle, but I know the rooms were not her chambers. She is something to Aro, but I do not understand what."

"Aro?" Carlisle mused and trailed off.

"She told me that she would tell me all tomorrow."

"You are seeing her again? Do you think that is wise Edward? If she smells so delicious, can you restrain yourself from hurting her?"

I shook my head in bemusement, trying to find the words to explain this miracle of a meeting to my father.

"Carlisle, I cannot think of how to begin to tell you, but there is some connection between myself and this woman. Her name is Isabella."

I found myself happy to hear that while Carlisle thought my words had a very dream-like enamored quality, he was not going to bring that to my attention.

"I looked in her eyes and I felt something in me change. I felt drawn to her like a magnet. Her thoughts echoed what I felt. Carlisle, I do not understand what is happening, but I believe I am in love with Isabella. How can I possibly be in love with a human? A human that smells of the most delicious, mouth-watering blood; like none that I have ever tasted, or will taste again? She sings to me Carlisle. Her blood sings this enchanting, entrancing song, practically _begging_ me to kill her. _What is happening?__"_

I heard Carlisle forming his thoughts, organizing them before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Edward, I have no answers for you now. I have never heard of a human having such a scent or song. It is very intriguing, and she is someone I would like to study-"

"Study?" I exclaimed.

He held his hands up before me in mock defeat. "I would never do her any harm," he said as he approached me. "But, Edward, I must strongly advise you to take supreme caution when near her. I know that there are vampires that have had affairs of an intimate nature with a human, but the ultimate outcome was always a feeding. I know not of any such interaction where the intent was to maintain any kind of relationship. I sense from you that a more sincere relationship with Isabella is what you desire?"

I nodded. "I need to know more about her Carlisle. She is something to Aro and after what you have just told me, I am concerned that she is only there to be led to slaughter."

I rose and began to pace.

"I feel like Isabella is a part of me that was missing. I feel as though I have no choice but to be with her. Even in the short time I was in her presence, I felt like a human being again. I felt that there was something in her that could save me." My pacing became faster. "And her thoughts echoed mine. She said and thought that with me she felt utterly safe."

Carlisle had stepped over to the mantle, his thoughts again a whirl of frantic activity. He could not make sense of all the information I was feeding him. He needed to think more on this.

"I understand," I answered his non-verbal thoughts.

"I understand and believe your deep feelings for this woman and it is evident to me that even now you are a different man. Deep and true love changes a vampire, Edward. Your happiness makes me happy, son, truly it does. But in light of all of this, I must _**strongly**_ caution you when you are with Isabella. If she is something to Aro, her death would not go well for either of us."

I fell into a chair and dropped my head in my hands.

**~~%%~~**

I had never before felt so chained by time. Isabella told me to meet her in the courtyard at mid morning. Since my change, I no longer paid much attention to the passing of time. The sun rose and set, and I bided my existence, but now each second, each minute seemed to last an eternity.

The courtyard was empty. Was I in the right place? I was near the top of the castle; that was evident by looking out over the wall. I saw the Tuscan hills rolling beyond the edges of the town. The courtyard held marble benches, plants and flowers, but I guessed that because of me it was completely devoid of birds. I was surprised that there were no other humans here.

Just when I was sure I had gone to the wrong courtyard, a cool breeze blew and carried with it that mouthwatering scent of Isabella. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent made my mouth fill with venom. I swallowed quickly and repeatedly, and opened my eyes to see her enter from an archway across the courtyard.

A smile spread across my face as I saw her. She was even more striking in the daylight. Her skin, still pale, was radiant. Her gown was forest green velvet and covered her much more thoroughly than the gown she had worn when I last was in her presence. Of course, it was much colder outside than in the warmth of the room last night. She was wrapped in a white fur cape, but just beneath, I could see a beautiful flush that spread across her décolletage, up her neck and into her cheeks. She was so lovely, so full of life.

My voice caught in my throat as I stepped out into the light and tried to call a greeting to her. She stopped at the marble bench, sat gracefully and called me to her.

"Edward, please come sit with me."

I made my way to the bench as if she pulled me from a string tied to my heart. I sat to her left and gazed into her eyes, seeing within those pools all her inner beauty, all that made her special. "Hello, my Isabella," I murmured, aching to run my fingers through her hair.

"Your eyes," she said softly as she caressed my cheek. "Why are your eyes so different than the other vampires? They are so lovely, unique." She was so much bolder with me that I could allow myself to be. I wanted to touch her, to feel her warmth run through me, but I had to be strong. I must not hurt her.

I could hardly speak; she had me utterly bewitched, body and soul. I lifted my hand to hers. "Carlisle and I do not drink the blood of humans, we drink only animals. We do not want to be monsters-"

"I knew you were different than the rest," she said and took my hand in hers and stroked it gently. "Your eyes show me your soul. You have the most beautiful soul, Edward."

Her touch on my skin was the same as last night. It was something vibrant; her caress made me feel alive.

"You told me you would tell me who you are," I said.

"I was born not far from here and lived with my father. My mother died during my birth, unfortunately. I never knew her."

"I am so sorry," I said and took her hands in mine. "I am sorry you were unable to know her."

"Thank you Edward, but do not fret. I was very happy with my father. He took good care of me. I love him very much."

"You miss him." I wanted to pull her in my arms and comfort her for her loss.

"You are upset, Edward. Please do not worry for me. I am here with you; I feel safe and I am happier than I have been in many months."

This woman was astounding. She was telling me calmly of the loss of her mother, and though in her mind I could feel her pain, she was trying to comfort me. "Isabella, I have never encountered a human like you. What brought you here to the castle?" I asked.

"That is peculiar," she said, not addressing my question. "Aro has said the same thing about me being unlike other humans he has encountered. I wonder why that is?"

Before I had a chance to give thought to her question, she continued with her discussion of Aro. "He calls me 'his pet.' He gives me books to read and then we discuss them. He tells me that this education is necessary, that he has grand plans for me when the time is right and I am properly trained. But Edward, he frightens me the way he looks at me like I am something to eat or worse."

"I have been lucky being his pet though. The other humans I know are mostly used by the vampires for baser purposes. Some do not return to their rooms. When that happens, I know that someone died." When she finished speaking, she looked down, wringing her hands in distress.

I understood what she meant. Angelina's thoughts spoke of how Aro was careless with his servants and minions. When he was finished with one, or that person fell out of favor, they were discarded or destroyed. Immediately, I felt that I wanted to take her away from here, save her from Aro's whims.

"Edward, did you hear me?" she asked, her hand turning my face towards her.

"No, I am sorry, Isabella. I was lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

"I said that you are different. You make me feel safe."

We talked of everything and nothing for hours in the courtyard. Our thoughts were so similar. I was completely entranced and besotted with Isabella and she was spellbound and smitten with me. Neither of us had been happier in our lives. I wanted nothing more than to spend each moment with her. I also found that the more time I spent with her, the easier it was for me to control and manage my thirst.

I saw that twilight was falling and I needed to get Isabella back to her room. She needed to have a meal and rest. She had confessed to me that she slept little the night before because of the excitement she felt for our rendezvous today.

When we reached her room, I took her hand in both mine and caressed it tenderly. "Isabella," I paused nervously. "Isabella, my love, may I see you again tomorrow?"

The smile she gave me was joyous. Her thoughts were filled with relief that I asked to see her again and excitement at the prospect of where tomorrow would take us.

"Of course, my Edward. You may see me any time that I am not required to be with Aro."

I lifted her hand to my lips and lovingly kissed each of her knuckles. Then gently, I turned over her hand and tenderly kissed her palm. I kissed her wrist and felt the blood pulse beneath my lips. I kissed her forearm and savored the sweetness that was her fragrance. When I lifted my head, Isabella's other hand was pressed against her racing heart and her face was beautifully flushed. Her mouth was barely open, her lips pouting and begging to be kissed. Her thoughts begged me to kiss her. I found myself panting and almost painfully aroused. "Isabella," I groaned and caressed her face. "I will find you. I will always find you," I whispered.

She nodded as if dazed. "Yes," she breathed.

"Until tomorrow, my love."

**~~%%~~**

Isabella and I sat on her bed holding hands and talking after she had spent a long day entertaining important guests with Aro.

"Edward, I want nothing more than to stay up all night and talk with you, but I am so tired," she spoke softly.

I nodded and noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes that would rival mine. "Yes, you should get some sleep, but, well I... I would like, ah... may I try something?"

She cocked her head at me in confusion. "Stay very still," I whispered, my throat thick with emotion.

I slowly brought my face near hers, warring within myself because her scent and song were so haunting, begging me to act like a monster. When she realized that I was trying to bring myself to kiss her, she stayed stock still, but her soft breathing became rapid and shallow. Her heart started to race in her chest, but her thoughts were encouraging. I gathered myself and pushed on.

"Do not move," I whispered, my lips nearly touching hers. I paused and then moved the last bit and gently pressed my lips against hers. It was lovely. Her lips, were soft, warm and oh, so inviting. I smiled and then tried it again. I pressed another chaste kiss against her sweet rosy lips.

A soft whoosh of breath left her lips as a sigh. She lifted her hands to my face and then she kissed me, with just slightly more force than mine. A quiet purr escaped her lips as she moved her hands and tangled them in my hair.

"Isabella," I moaned and gently wrapped my arms around her.

We kissed again and again, each time the kiss was more confident, with more ardor. I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes and then in a second she was on her back and I was pressed atop her, kissing her thoroughly, inhaling her mouth-watering scent, her song growing louder with each second.

Just as quickly I pulled away and sat up, panting, trying to swallow my desire and the venom that had started to fill my mouth.

"Did I do something wrong," Isabella whispered, her hand held against her thrumming heart.

I shook my lowered head. "No, my love. I… I cannot lose control with you. I need to be strong." I looked up and towards the door. "Perhaps I should leave."

She sat up and put a hand on my arm. "Please stay. Please, just stay with me tonight?"

I gazed deeply into her eyes, saw the pleading look and I could not deny her.

"Yes, I will stay," I replied and gently took her hand.

"Sleep Isabella, you are exhausted" I whispered in her ear. She climbed under the bed clothes, she situated herself with her head on my chest, her arm draped over my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, my only love; my heart belongs to you."

She sighed in contentment and I began to stroke her hair. As she drifted off to sleep, I took short breaths while trying to cool the burning fire in my throat. I concentrated on the thoughts in her head; they helped calm me. While her mind slowed and crept closer to sleep, her thoughts breathed sonnets of love to me and that love fed my soul.

**~~%%~~**

I held Isabella while she slept and I sat relaxed and calm. I absently stroked her hair and sighed; I could hear the jumbled thoughts that bounced around her brain as she dreamed. How could I stay with Isabella? If I accepted Aro's request I could be near her, but I was afraid that our sneaking around in the castle would not last for long. As long as Isabella was here with Aro, she would not be safe. He had to have other plans for her, but I was not certain of them.

If I tried to take Isabella with Carlisle and me when we left he would surely send Demetri after us. No, that could not be the answer. We could not run forever. But it was perfectly clear to me that I could no longer be without Isabella.

_What is the answer? How can we stay together? _

I rested my head against the wall.

_Should I turn her? God, could I live with myself if I did that? I_—

I felt Isabella move the moment I heard her thoughts turn anxious and frightened. She startled suddenly and sat up.

"Edward!" she cried.

"Shhh, love I am here," I wrapped my arms around her and felt her trembling violently. "It was just a bad dream. I am here," I crooned in her ear.

"Aro… he… he tried to hurt…" she stuttered confused and disoriented; it was clear to me that she was not fully awake. "Edward, it seemed so real," she whimpered and held me tightly. "There was blue fire and black stones. Someone said I could not be with you!"

"Isabella, my Isabella," I whispered and kissed her head. "I will _never_ leave you. No one will harm you. Nothing will harm you, I promise. I will stay with you until dawn."

I continued to stroke her head and slowly I felt her heart slow, her breathing calm. "Please do not leave me Edward. Never, ever leave me," she whispered and drifted into sleep again.

"Never, my love, _you are my life_. I cannot survive without you."

**~~%%~~**

I stealthily made my way down to the human's quarters and Isabella's room. It was late and all the humans down this hallway should already be sleeping. I reached the door to her room and slowly turned the knob. I was always nervous to be alone with her like this, but I loved her so much; I found myself absolutely unable to stay away from her. Isabella had allowed me in her room most nights when Aro released her to sleep.

I opened the door slowly and looked in to see her as she stood near her bed. Before I even opened the door, I heard her anxious and excited thoughts, so I was not surprised when I saw her trembling. Her heart pounded furiously with anticipation. She was radiant, even in the low candlelight of her room, her skin glowed. It was a warm luminescence; I was not certain if it was truly coming from her skin, or if I was so under her spell that it was my eyes playing tricks on me. Her hair was loose and flowing freely, cascading down her back and in front of her shoulders. She wore a simple sleeping gown, but I could smell that it was silk. She was wearing silk that first night I saw her too. I was determined that Isabella should always wear silk. A sheer dressing gown covered her sleeping gown, giving her an overall ethereal, angelic look. I believed if I imagined hard enough, I could see her wings unfold and stretch out on either side of her.

"Edward," she whispered.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Isabella."

My breath shuddered. I heard all the thoughts swirling in her head; that she was scared, that she was excited, that she loved me, that she needed me.

She needed _me_.

It was still unfathomable that this intelligent, beautiful, incredibly fragile and breakable woman loved and _needed me_ – a monster and a killer.

"Please come to me," and she motioned to me with her outstretched hand.

I was so nervous; much more so tonight than I was any other time I had been with Isabella. Me, a vampire, a beast meant to kill anything, was afraid of this tiny slip of a woman. This woman with but a single word or a single touch could unmake me and render me as useless as a newborn baby. I was holding my breath and had not realized it.

_Why was I nervous? _

Isabella's thoughts of late had become much more physically passionate. She desperately wanted for us to become more intimate, much more so than merely kissing or holding each other at night. Her thoughts made me so very apprehensive. I could kill her unwittingly if we gave into our desires and consummated our love.

"Edward, my love, please come to me," she whispered again and began to move around the side of the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Isabella, nothing's wrong," I spoke and began to walk to her. "You look so very beautiful," and I took her outstretched hand and she covered it with her other hand. The palpable feeling on our skin when we touched never ceased to amaze me. "You always look beautiful." I swallowed nervously and continued, "I have a gift for you."

She looked up at me; her brown eyes, so clear and bright, smiled as did her mouth. "A gift?" I heard the words in her mind as she spoke them.

"Yes," I swallowed again. "I never thought that I would find someone that would be willing to love me, or that I would be capable to love." I hesitantly lifted my icy hand to her face and cupped her flushed cheek. Her hand reached up to cover mine. Fire and ice. The heat of her hand covering the ice of mine, the heat of her enchanting face; we were a juxtaposition, a paradox. How was this to happen? I thought I had been abandoned by God when I awoke a monster, but now I truly felt blessed. She had to be a gift to me. What had I possibly done to deserve such a woman?

"Though we have known each other just a week, I can't help but feel that I have known you forever. Something deep in my soul reached out and found its mate in you, Isabella. I can no longer imagine a world where you do not exist. Maybe we were together in another lifetime, in another existence…" my voice trailed off and I gently brushed my thumb over her soft, plump bottom lip. The venom welled in my mouth and I swallowed it back. She smelled like nothing else, her very essence of life swirled around me, enveloping me in her hypnotic, erotic, mouth-watering scent. I heard less of her thoughts and more of the song of her blood. I had never heard anything like this, but it was so beautiful.

"Edward," she placed her other hand on my cheek. "I feel exactly the same way." She paused and took a deep breath. "I have lived in the castle a short time, but I have been truly terrified of every moment. I never knew if someone would just decide to kill me." She looked down and away as though she was ashamed. "I guess I was able to have some sense of protection belonging to Aro, but even he terrifies me. I always do what he says, but sometimes, I feel it is not enough." She raised her eyes to mine again. "Then you came. That night, you opened the door to Aro's chamber and I saw you… I had no words, it was as though something in my heart made me look up and see you. Truly see you; see past that you are a vampire and _**see**_ that you are Edward first. _**My**_ Edward. I think I loved you from that very moment. I had no choice Edward. I love you."

My heart soared and I knew her words were truth. She truly loved me just as I loved her. We were meant to be together. For whatever purpose, we were meant to be.

"As I love you, Isabella," I whispered and lowered my head to meet her soft, warm lips.

We kissed once and then again. "But, wait, I have something for you," I laughed quietly. "I want you to have this before we get carried away." I removed my jerkin and rested it on the chair by her bed. I then unbuttoned the doublet and reached into a pocket I had hidden there. I removed a golden necklace. The thick gold chain was intricate and deep purple amethysts were encased at intervals. In between each gem was an ornate gold link. In the middle of the necklace, the ornate gold work housed a large rectangular amethyst. Finally dropping from the rectangle were two smaller diamond shaped amethysts.

Her eyes widened as she exclaimed in her head that it was too much, it was too extravagant for someone like her. "No my love, this necklace is nothing compared to you. You mean so much more to me than something so simple."

"But Edward, none of the other human servants here have such treasures. I don't even know if I have seen such a necklace belonging to any of the wives and vampire women?" She looked up at me in shock and also appreciation.

I moved behind her to work the clasp on the necklace. "Edward… I…" she had trouble saying anything. The thick gold chain trailed down the nape of her neck. I softly kissed her there and then turned her around to admire her wearing my gift. Her hand traced down the gems of the necklace to rest just where her breasts rose.

"It is beautiful Isabella, but not as beautiful as you," I said and kissed her hand as I brought her to the mirror on her dresser. She stood and looked at herself, her eyes wide, her mouth open slightly. I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders and looked at her, at us. "If you wish, you can wear it only when we are together." I tenderly pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. I pushed her hair back further, kissed the hollow behind her ear and heard her thoughts urging me on. I kissed her neck, lingering over her carotid artery, kissing and licking, hoping I could taste her sweet blood through her skin. Her voice shattered my thoughts.

"Edward, I will only wear it for you," she purred and turned her neck giving me more room to kiss her. I slid the sheer dressing gown off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. _I love you, _she thought.

I scooped her up in my arms and swiftly, but still at human speed carried her back to the bed. I laid her down gently and she stretched like a contented kitten. My cock that had been straining in my breeches since the moment I walked in the door was literally twitching with my absent pulse. I pulled off my doublet and threw it down, then sat on the bed and quickly removed my boots. I turned and stretched out next to her as my hand gently caressed her face. "Isabella, my beloved," I moaned in her mouth and kissed her. The kiss started gently, exploring, her warm tongue traced my lips. As we begin to kiss more deeply, my left hand ghosted down to grasp the ties at the top of the silk gown. I pulled loose the bow, then slid my finger down and quickly unlaced the front of the gown.

My icy hand hesitantly touched her chest and I felt her heart pounding. I lifted my head and looked deeply into her eyes, glazed in passion. Silently I asked her and she nodded. "But love, it is dangerous… I might hurt you."

She shook her head and said, "Do try." _I trust you, my love._

I took a deep breath and felt a growl deep in my chest. "Oh, Isabella," I moaned and kissed her again. This kiss was less gentle, more ardent. God help me, she met me with equal passion. I moved my arm to her gown again and ripped it from her body, tossing it behind us. Our arms wrapped around each other and though neither of us had ever taken this erotic journey, we seemed to know without expressing in words what to do. It was as though our bodies, our souls knew each other and took over, each half eager to meld with its mate. Her heart reached out to beat with the absent half of mine, to be whole again.

The room was silent but for our wordless whispers and breathy sighs. We continued to kiss deeply and passionately, while our hands, our fingers explored the curves and valleys of our bodies. Her hands reached my breeches and we paused to quickly remove them. My cock stood at attention as I hesitated, worried that she may not wish to continue. Her chest heaving, she looked up at me with eyes heavy lidded with passion, licked her lips and wrapped her warm little fingers around me. I groaned and fell back on the bed, my eyes rolling back in my head. Her touch was so arousing, I was afraid I might come undone in her hand. "Love, if you keep that up, I will finish before we have even started," I moaned in her mouth and gently removed her hand from me.

"Was that wrong?" she moaned back, in between deep kisses.

"No, Isabella," I smiled and laughed softly. "It felt so good, but I want this to feel good for you, as well. I want to make sure you are ready for me."

She simply smiled at me, her eyes full of the depth of her love.

Our arms wrapped around each other, our legs entwined, I moved my hand to her breast. She sucked in her breath as I rubbed my thumb back and forth over her nipple. She cried out softly and arched her back, pushing her breasts forward. I pulled my mouth away from her swollen red lips and moved to her pert rosebud nipple. I pinched and rolled it between my fingers and her hips began moving of their own accord. I held the small bud between my fingers and ran my tongue over it. She moaned deeply and I could smell her arousal, I could smell that she was getting wetter by the second. The growl in my chest increased in volume and intensity. I licked her again and then put my lips around her bud and sucked; she was simply delicious. I glided my hand down her satin skin over her ribs, to her slim waist and over the curve of her hip. My fingers moved with a mind of their own and found her sex. I slid my finger through her curls and into her folds.

"Isabella, you are so wet, my love." My breath came in shudders.

My finger found her opening and I slid it deep inside. Her hips rose to meet me as she moaned in ecstasy. I pulled my finger out and then pressed back in again, all the while, I continued to lick and suck her tender nipples.

"So beautiful," I moaned and slid a second finger inside her, so tight, yet so wet. I massaged her, used my fingers and gently stretched her, pushing in deeply. Her velvet glove caressed my fingers in return. My cock twitched; it wanted to be plunging where my fingers were.

"Edward, please…"

My lips left her lovely breasts and kissed a trail down her stomach, across her hips as they pushed upward to meet me. The fingers of my left hand worked inside her as my right hand moved to cup her ass and raised her. I gave her one glance and then pulled out my fingers and replaced them with my mouth. Isabella nearly shrieked and I heard her grab the bed clothes. My left hand joined my right and cupped her bottom as I feasted on ambrosia. She tasted like nothing else. She was so much better than any human blood I ever drank, so much sweeter than any animal blood. Heavenly nectar covered my lips as my tongue dived inside her and then around her tender folds. I found her sweet bud and pulled her closer as I sucked. Isabella arched off the bed and moved to grind her hips against me. This was such bliss; I did not know how much more I could bear before I needed to bury myself inside her sweet warmth. Isabella made the decision for me.

"Edward, I need you inside me, please. Please! Please!" she panted.

I raised my head and licked my lips. Our eyes met and she mouthed, "Please," over and over. I traced my cold fingers up her firm, rounded calf, then over her knee leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. When my hand reached her thigh, I slid my hand back behind her knee and hitched her leg up over my hip. At the same time, I guided my cock to her entrance, and as gently as I could, pushed into her. She gasped and I desperately tried to restrain myself. I ached and wanted nothing more than to push deeper and then pump furiously, but I wanted to let her catch her breath.

I hissed through gritted teeth, "Isabella, love, are you alright?"

Her mind was full of incoherent thoughts, but her deep moan told me she was fine. I touched my forehead to hers, trying to breathe evenly. "You are so tight. Isabella, you feel so _very_ good; I do not think I can wait."

She moved her hips and effectively pushed me deeper. "Isabella," I growled and heard her mind beg me to move. I carefully rolled her onto her back, and slowly pulled out and pressed back in. This was heaven; this was where we belonged, two beings as one. I pushed in past her maidenhead and I nearly cried out. She was so tight around me; I had to have more. I fell forward on one arm as my other cupped her round bottom and started to move my hips in earnest. Isabella moaned delectably with each thrust. She arched her back to meet me and gripped my ass trying to pull me deeper.

Her thoughts told me she felt a quickening in her belly, her body building and intensifying. I knew too, I could sense it hum within her body. With each blissful thrust, I was assaulted with her scent. The more aroused she was, the closer Isabella was to dropping over the edge to ecstasy, made me nearly dizzy with need. My mouth watered with burning desire for her. Her blood's song was so loud, I could no longer hear Isabella's thoughts. She gasped and shuddered as I felt her walls clamp hard around me, pulsing rhythmically with each wave of rapture. She purred my name over and over. My mind buzzed, her scent enveloped me, her song made my ears ring; but I could only feel the growl from deep in my chest. I was so very close.

Her heart rate accelerated with her orgasm and I felt my nose nuzzling her neck. I smelled and felt each pump of the hot, sweet sustenance through her veins …

_So good… _

"Just a kiss," I growled. "I love you so much Isabella." So tight and so wet; her muscles were urging me to join her in orgasm. I kissed her neck and felt paradise as the blood poured into my mouth.

Somewhere deep inside my growling chest, I heard my monster scream in sheer satisfaction. "YES! YESSSS! TAKE HER! DRINK YOUR FILL! HER BLOOD WILL COMPLETE YOU!"

I kissed her again and again in a succulent, heady frenzy. Her kisses were so deliciously sweet and fulfilling. No other kiss had ever contented me, made me feel whole as did this one.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I heard a pounding and then a crash. I could not care less. Isabella's precious kiss was all that mattered to me. Over and over my lips kissed her neck.

Again, I heard something… it sounded like my name?

"EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted.

I felt myself pulled off my Isabella and flung across the room.

_What was happening?  
_

My head buzzed with odd sounds, cacophonous voices and Isabella's overwhelming scent, but I could not hear her mind…

_Why did I not hear what she was thinking?_

I could not hear the beat of her heart!

As though someone lifted a bucket off my head, all sounds returned in total clarity and all my other senses reawakened into painful reality. I was held firmly by two men on either side of me and I was on my knees. I looked up and saw Carlisle. His head was filled with thoughts of tormented confusion. He was concerned for me, and at the same time disappointed and frightened. Aro spoke nothing, nor were there thoughts in his head. I saw nothing but hatred in his eyes. His head turned and I followed it.

I followed his eyes to the bed and saw a bloody body.

A body?

no_No__**NO!**_

"_**Isabella**_!" I screamed in horror.

"Isabella is dead, Edward. And you killed her," Aro hissed.

Aro turned on his heel and walked to the door. "Felix, Demetri, bring him to the Receiving Chamber. And get some kind of clothes on him."

I looked down and saw that I was naked and covered in blood.

_What have I done? Oh God, what have I done?_

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but I ask that you stay outside the Receiving Chamber. Edward must be punished for this affront to my hospitality."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but Aro stopped him. "Carlisle, it would be wise right now if you do not speak. I know that you do not wish that I destroy your son, but hearing your voice may push me in that direction."

Carlisle looked down and clasped his hands behind his back.

Aro stepped out into the hallway and called to an anonymous person. "You! Get Requiem immediately and have him come prepared to the Receiving Chamber."

_I killed my beloved. My Isabella._

I made no effort to struggle as Felix and Demetri dragged me out of the room.

**~~%%~~**

They threw me to the floor.

Dazed and confused by what had transpired, I looked up and around to see that I was again in the Receiving Chamber. Felix and Demetri flanked my sides. Aro was in front of his throne pacing, angry, disjointed thoughts racing through his head. If I really concentrated on him, I could probably hear what he was thinking, but honestly right now I was not entirely sure I wanted to hear his thoughts. The far left throne was empty, so Marcus was elsewhere in the castle. Caius was sitting on his throne glaring at me with thoughts of,_ "__Of course I was right. Look at that ridiculous excuse for a vampire. I tried to warn Aro of this__."_

_Warned him about me? What?_

I noticed a new man standing below the dais. I cannot recall ever seeing him before. He was dressed all in black velvet; doublet, jerkin and breeches. The black of his garments matched his long hair. The intense darkness formed a striking contrast against his white skin. He was looking down. I followed his eyes and saw the body of my Isabella lying within the stone circle I noticed when I first entered the room.

_Where was Carlisle?_

"Edward," Aro said very quietly. "You were with my Isabella. Why were you with my Isabella?"

"She is," I choked up as I had to change my words. "She was never _your_ Isabella."

"_**What**_ did you say?" He was in my face in a second.

"I said… she was never _your_ Isabella." I made my statement quietly and with as much resolve as I could muster.

Aro grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. His other hand covered mine and I felt that odd tugging at my brain. He dropped my hand and backed up slowly. "_La __t__ua __c__antante_… She was _La __t__ua __c__antante_ to you?" He put his hand to this throat. "My throat burns like fire at your thoughts of her. How were you able to stand to be near her?"

I heard now how Aro warred with the fact that he was beyond livid with me, but was also captivated by this _La tua cantante_. He wanted to know more.

"She sang to you; her blood sang to you." His voice had almost a hypnotic quality to it.

I looked up, taken aback. "Yes, her blood sang a beautiful song to me. She called to me like a siren."

"Yes, like a siren, I see that now in your thoughts… this, having a Singer is so very rare among our people."

"Master, he killed your pet. You were grooming her for bigger things."

It was the new man that spoke, breaking Aro's trance returning his attention and vicious anger back to me.

"How dare you kill the woman I was grooming to be my new wife!" Aro hissed at me. "How dare she be _your_ Singer! She should have been _**my**_ Singer!"

I tried to lunge at Aro as I asked incredulously, "Your wife!" Felix and Demetri threw me back to the ground. I seethed at this supposed leader. "She did not love you, she loved _**me**_. She was terrified of you."

"Do you really think I care Edward? What right do _you_have, some young whelp from nowhere, to deserve a Singer? I am Volturi. If anyone is deserving of a Singer it is **me**!" He paced back and forth in front of his throne again. "Can you not fathom the amount of time and effort I put into educating Isabella; molding her? I always sensed she had a formidable mind, and that she would waste away on that farm with her father. I was generous when I brought her here and took her under my wing. She would be an exceptional immortal, and then she would serve and service me as my next wife."

I attempted to rail at Aro again, but was halted by his minions, pushing and holding me down.

"Edward, do not speak another word right now. I am contemplating a compromise for you." Aro turned and looked serenely at me.

I heard his thoughts, but could not process it all.

_My punishment?_

"Edward, I will give you a choice. You may join the Volturi Guard as my Chancellor as I offered you before, or you can take your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"SILENCE!" the unknown man screamed at me. "The disrespect this creature shows you is unforgivable."

Aro turned to the man and thanked him. "Requiem, please be patient. You will either be needed here shortly, or you will be dismissed to your chambers." The man bowed his head and silenced his thoughts.

Aro's look to me was pure ice; as icy as the touch of a vampire's skin. "Edward," he started. "Edward, you may keep your very lovely red eyes and stay with me, and thereby erase your utter betrayal of my charity." He paused and then stood directly in front of me, staring down into my eyes with piercing intensity. "Or, you may take your punishment and leave with Carlisle." He smiled calmly and returned to sit in his throne with his fingers steepled.

I searched his mind and tried to determine what the punishment was, but it was unclear. He was purposefully thinking in languages unknown to me. I tried to search Caius, but was met with nothing but thoughts of annoyance and impatience for this to be over, as he wanted to go kill someone for supper. I even tried the unknown dark man named Requiem, but nothing. His thoughts said nothing more than, "_You will learn your punishment when it is meted out to you_."

Aro sat motionless and simply stared at me with a wicked smile on his face.

I certainly did not want to stay here any longer that I had to. I never, ever wanted to return.

"I will take my punishment, and then leave, taking Isabella's body with me. She should have a proper burial; it is the very least I can do to honor her."

Aro looked over to the dark man. "Requiem? You understand what I would like done?"

The dark man walked slowly and actually very gracefully to me. "Edward, I am Requiem. You will take your punishment and leave, but not with your Isabella."

"What? _Why?_" I shouted.

"Do not speak, or I will make this worse," he uttered quietly. He walked over to a table near the dais that I had not noticed before. The table held a golden basin and a crystal pitcher of water. Requiem poured the water over his hands and washed them. He then picked up a white cloth and proceeded to dry his hands.

When he returned to stand in front of me, he held a white canvas bag. I smelled that it contained a coarse salt.

What was he going to do?

"Are you sure you will not change your mind? If I stop, then you can stay with us and Isabella will be buried here in the courtyard of the Volturi castle with the honor befitting a queen."

My chest heaved with breath I never needed. My beloved does not deserve to rest with these monsters! I cannot live where I killed her. I would be tortured to see her grave each day.

_Why can I not take her with me?_

I shook my head, wishing I had tears I could shed for my Isabella, for my failure as a son, as a lover, as a mate. For all my utter failure as a being.

Requiem sighed heavily in mock sympathy and then smiled evilly as he turned his back to me. He stopped abruptly, then turned and bent low to whisper in my ear. "Remember this forever Edward - the beautiful Isabella was never meant for you. She was always and eternally meant for my master Aro and you will be punished likewise."

I looked up indignantly at this pretentious fucker. He knew nothing of what he said. Isabella was never meant to be with Aro. Never!

How was I to know that my torture had only just begun?

He took the cloth that he had used to dry his hands and then wiped it across my face and my chest. "My apologies Edwards, but I need a bit of Isabella's blood." He tossed the cloth on top of her body lying lifeless in the stone circle.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I felt my fear and anxiety rising as I tried to understand what he was doing.

Requiem withdrew a handful of the coarse salt and started chanting some words in Latin as he walked the dark circle of onyx stones. From somewhere in his clothing, he removed a small round flask containing an iridescent fluid. He removed the glass stopper and poured the solution over my beloved's body.

"Stop! Stop! Leave her alone!" I cried. "Please she is already dead, hurt her no more!"

He moved to stand behind her body and he extended his hand out over her. When I looked up at his face, his eyes had gone from scarlet red, to entirely glossy black. He turned his hand over and a blue flame ignited in his palm.

"Stop! _Please, stop!"_ I was nearly hysterical with fear and anguish.

He turned his palm over and opalescent blue flames erupted over Isabella's body.

I screamed wordlessly in sheer agony, trying to wrench out of the grip of Felix and Demetri. I had to save her. I had to stop them from desecrating her body!

Before I could completely comprehend what had happened; it was over. The blue flames utterly destroyed my love; ripped away my heart and soul. Her shell was shattered, my life was annihilated. Isabella was nothing but an outline of white, sparkling ash.

Requiem then turned his hand again and the white ash that was my beloved swirled into the oily flask. The only thing left on the floor was my gift to her. He replaced the glass stopper and bent over to pick up the necklace.

"How lovely Edward, you have exquisite taste in jewelry." Requiem broke the circle smudging the salt ring with his shoe and came to stand before me. He whispered in my ear, "I will keep this necklace safe for you because you really have no use for it now."

I collapsed to my knees. "Isabella," I choked in a whisper. "What did you do to my Isabella?"

"My dear Edward, I surround myself with very talented immortals. Requiem here has a gift for the art of magic, particularly curses," Aro intoned.

I stared in confusion at Aro, my fear increased exponentially.

"See this vial?" Requiem posed. "This vial holds all that is your Isabella. She will be reincarnated at Aro's whim sometime in the future, somewhere in the world. Then also at Aro's whim, Isabella's song will call to you and you will be unable to resist her no matter what you do. You will find her, love her, kill her and the ritual will be repeated." He paused and then crouched down to meet my eyes. "Again and again and again, until the end of your existence."

I fell forward and though it should not be possible, I began to hyperventilate.

"Is there any way to break it?" I quietly pleaded.

"Actually, there is," Requiem said thoughtfully as he stood.

A glimmer of hope filled me. "How?"

"If you can consummate your love with Isabella, the curse will be broken."

"I can control myself and do that," I said through gritted teeth.

"I am not so sure you are strong enough. You see, Edward, I forgot to add that when you find Isabella, her scent will be one hundred fold stronger than it was to you tonight. And her song will enchant you and unleash your monster." Aro and Requiem laughed heartily. Even Caius joined them. "You alone will never be strong enough to break this curse, of that I have no doubt."

_No. No. No. No._

Aro chimed in, "But, Edward, this can end at any time. Just join the Guard and Isabella will remain dead and in peace."

I heard them all file out of the chamber talking and laughing, but I did not want to look at them any longer. When I was certain that I was alone, I collapsed to the floor in front of me. I pulled myself through the salt into the space of the circle that held my beloved Isabella.

_What have I done? I _am_ a monster.__ I am so sorry, my love._

I rolled onto my back, pulling at my hair and screamed and screamed, pounding the unbreakable marble floor. I know not how long I was on the floor of the receiving chamber all alone with my thoughts, replaying my failure over and over.

"Edward?"

I felt Carlisle's hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"Quickly Edward, we must leave Volterra now and never come back."

* * *

Aro sat alone in the Receiving Chamber pondering the happenings of that night. Edward had killed his pet.

_Isabella was __supposed to be __mine, but she was fucking Edward's _La tua cantante_. _

"HOW COULD THAT BE?" he screamed and threw Marcus' throne across the room and watched it smash into pieces against the door at the entrance of the chamber.

"_**I**_ deserved Isabella. _**I**_ deserved to have a Singer, not Edward Cullen." He ranted as he paced around the dais. "Yes, but I have now cursed them both for what they have done to me. You do not fuck with Aro or you will dearly pay a price."

He stopped as an idea formed in his mind. "Alcide!"

The young boy ran into the chamber and genuflected before the royal vampire. "Yes, Master Aro?"

"I want you to run and find Othello. Tell him to bring his parchments and writing implements. I need him to write something that I want distributed to all within the Volturi castle tonight."

"Right away, Master Aro." The boy bowed and ran out of the chamber to find his quarry.

"Yes. I will make sure that everyone knows what happens if you fuck with Aro."

**~~%%~~**

Requiem walked through the sleeping town of Volterra, carrying the flask containing Isabella's essence. Under the midnight moon, he needed to perform one more task to complete the curse ritual. He stood in front of the fountain, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were solid black. He opened the flask containing Isabella's ashes and poured them into the _Fonti__ San Felice_ as he chanted:

_Ad dilectam tuam attractus et libidine incensus,  
__Cantor tacere cogitur, iam cinis et pulvis.  
__Sed nec quies nec pax est amori perdito,  
__Meo iussu Cantor renascitur._

He felt the completion of the ritual course though every fiber of his body; it was an exciting, almost erotic experience. When he again opened his eyes they were a clear scarlet and he sensed that somewhere in the world Isabella had just been reborn. He smiled knowing he had successfully fulfilled Aro's wishes. Returning the flask to the pocket of his garment, he began his walk back to the castle.

The wind was blowing gently up in the hills that evening and it brought to him the scent of a nearby human. Odd, he thought as generally at this time of night, all humans were tucked away in their beds, dreaming their meaningless dreams.

"_Performing a c__urse always makes me so thirsty," _he mused.

Requiem changed his direction to follow where the scent lead him. There were rules that no humans within the town of Volterra were to be used as food, but he was so very thirsty. He would just see who the person was.

He spotted the man and came up to him silently.

"Good evening," Requiem said. "You are out late on this clear night."

"Oh!" the man said with a start. "My apologies, I did not see you. Yes, I was restless in my sleep and decided to take a walk to calm my nerves."

"Indeed. A clear night to help clear your mind," Requiem replied as he began to walk in step with the man.

The man stopped for a moment before he walked on. "Excuse me sir, but are you not one of the venerated Volturi family?"

Requiem paused and turned to face the man. "Yes, I am," he said quietly.

"Oh, good sir, it is such an honor to walk with you."

"Do I know you? You look very familiar to me," Requiem said as he puzzled over the young man's face.

"No, we have never met, but my family and I have been to the castle many times. My family are merchants and we frequently sell our wares to many in the castle. Perhaps you have even seen them?"

Requiem began to walk again. "Yes, I recognize you now." _And now I must do something about you seeing me. I am thirsty after all_… "Your name?"

"My name sir is Antonio Alighieri."

"_Signor_ Alighieri, do you by chance have any wares that have not yet been brought to the castle?"

"Oh yes! Yes, my parents are returning from a trip tomorrow bringing more goods, but there are some that they have not yet been able to bring to the castle. May I show them to you?"

"I would very much like that."

"May I come to the castle tomorrow?"

"I am too impatient to wait until tomorrow, could you perchance show them to me this evening?"

The man's face glowed and flushed with blood as his excitement spilled over. This only served to increase Requiem's thirst; his throat burned uncomfortably and his mouth filled with venom.

"Oh sir! Yes, yes, please follow me and I shall take you to my home where I can show you these pieces. I am very excited about them."

The two continued to talk amiably until they reached the young man's home.

"Please enter good sir," Antonio said as he opened the door and allowed Requiem to enter first. He followed behind and closed the door. "Come this way sir. I have some lovely jewelry. My parents and I were going to bring these pieces along with what they will be returning with tomorrow." Antonio had walked back to his bed chamber with Requiem immediately behind him. From underneath his bed, he pulled a small wooden box and placed it on his bed.

As he began to open the box, Antonio heard Requiem say quietly, "I think I would like that blood red piece there…"

Antonio turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Sir, there is-." He stopped abruptly as he saw that this man's eyes were red. "Your eyes…"

"I am quite thirsty Antonio and you will be a generous offering to the Volturi family," Requiem said quietly, but his voice was laced with a tone that terrified Antonio.

Before Antonio knew what was happening, he felt the man from the Volturi family grab him and bite his neck. He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered by Requiem's hand. He flailed violently with his arms and legs, pointlessly trying to fight against the vampire. He clawed frantically at Requiem's clothes and he kicked at his legs, but his efforts were for naught. Requiem wrapped his arm around the man and drank deeply from the wound on his neck. With each pull, Antonio struggled less and less, his heart beat slower and slower. One final deep draw from the man and Requiem was sated. He dropped the man on his bed. He then proceeded to close the wooden box and return it under the man's bed.

Requiem picked up the man's husk of a body and tossed it over his shoulder, walked quietly out of the man's home and to his special place where he dumped his drained bodies. Unfortunately, Requiem did not realize that in his struggles with Antonio, the man had dislodged some choice items from his clothing. As the door swung shut from Requiem's heel, it snuffed out the faint candlelit gleam of a necklace lying atop a small pamphlet under the bed.

* * *

**Translation of Requiem's Incantation:**

Drawn to your beloved and consumed by lust,  
A Singer is silenced, now ashes and dust.  
But no rest or peace for the love forlorn,  
Upon my command, the Singer is reborn.

_The Singer & The Sorrow_ has been nominated for awards at the Hidden Star Awards. .

Second round of voting starts on **September 16th** at midnight US ECT and lasts until **September 20th**, ending at midnight US ECT.  
**Nominations: Most Original Story, Best Author**

My most sincere thanks to those that nominated me for these awards, you guys are beyond amazing.

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are always welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

The TS&TS playlist is updated, now with links to YouTube. If you are interested, it's posted on my profile.


	18. Wrap me up, unfold me

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

My fic ladies are amazing – RPLover, stuff4ang and ADM_01. They made this chapter better. I couldn't do this without them.

As there has been more time than usual between chapter 17 and 18, I would strongly suggest that you go back and re-read chapters 16 and 17 before diving into chapter 18. And so since it's been long enough – let's get to it!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Wrap me up, unfold me**

Never thought that I'd be leaving you today  
So alone and wondering why I feel this way  
So wide the world  
Can love remember how to get me home to you  
Someday

So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find  
I've found a world  
Where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
Maybe this time  
We can leave our broken world behind

We'll be together again  
All just a dream in the end

_Together Again_ ~ Evanescence

****October 16, 2009; five days later**  
******Bella's POV****

I watched the ceiling fan spin in slow circles.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Five revolutions from the ceiling fan above me. I wondered if I stared at it long enough would it hypnotize me like those black and white swirling spirals?

Seth was on the floor next to me snuggled up to my side and softly snoring. I was glad that he could sleep, because I certainly couldn't.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Five days since I got the call from Alice telling me what they found out in Volterra. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but I still held this tiny grain of hope that they would have found what I needed. But no, and now I needed to talk to Dr. McCoy and see if he could help me write up the necessary letter to the University big whigs to ask for assistance in obtaining passage to Volterra. I didn't actually hold out much hope there either. I didn't even know if such a thing had ever happened. They might be able to grant me leave time to go, but they probably couldn't help me out financially.

_Be real, Bella._

I couldn't ask Charlie. I didn't want to take from his retirement money. I knew if I'd asked him, he would have done whatever he thought I needed to make the trip happen, but I couldn't let him do that. I needed to figure out how I could get a loan from the bank on a grad student's income.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Five days since I had slept enough to remember a dream. I sighed and ran my hand up and down Seth's soft fur. I was so worn out. This past week had consisted of school, school and yet another helping of school. I attended classes, and when I wasn't there, I felt like I was either grading papers or writing my own. When I found the time to crawl into bed to sleep, I didn't dream of Edward. I don't even know if I dreamed at all. My body was so tired that I'm sure I spent much of my night in the deepest stages of sleep. Like before, I tried to think of Edward when I closed my eyes so maybe I could dream of him, but I failed again. The absence of him left me an empty, hollow shell.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Five days since I was ripped from Edward's arms. There was so much of him I couldn't remember, didn't-no-couldn't understand about him. How did we know each other? Why did we love each other? Why can I not remember where I am when I'm with him? Why can't I say 'I live in Seattle, where do you live Edward? Let's meet for coffee?'

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Edward._

"It's cold," I whispered. "Why am I so cold?"

I was shivering.

"What the…?" I looked down to see a stone floor. "No wonder I'm so cold, this floor is freezing."

I stood and looked around, but I had a difficult time discerning where I was. It was dark and my eyes hadn't yet adjusted. Somewhere near the back of what I assumed to be a room was a flame in a bowl of some kind.

"Hmm… if that flame is supposed to be heating this place, it's doing a lousy job."

Now that I felt my eyes adjusting to the dark, I turned around to see if I could make out what was around me. My mouth gaped. I could tell that I was in a huge, round room with a domed ceiling high above me. Not only was this room cold in temperature, but standing here, I experienced an overwhelming sense of foreboding. It felt like something ominous permeated and haunted this room, or that something terrible had happened here.

A chill went up my spine and caused me to hug myself and rub my arms in an effort to both warm and comfort myself. It was then that I discovered what I was wearing. I wore a floor length, white silk night gown… that I did not own.

"Where did this come from?" I mused as I felt the expensive silk.

I held my arms out straight to see that I was also wearing a sheer white robe.

"Interesting," I murmured and noticed that my feet were bare.

"And all this definitely has something to do with why I am freezing. I'm clearly not properly dressed for an excursion to this… um, place that I am… and do not know where that is…"

I was alone in this dark, creepy room, but there was light from that flame. I decided that I should head in that direction to figure out where I was. Unfortunately I didn't make it too many steps before I felt like I walked into a wall, but there was nothing before me. I put my hands out and felt a presence that kept me from moving forward.

"Okay, am I having a weird Star Trek dream and I'm in a Holodeck adventure…"

I looked down to see that this invisible wall coincided with black stones on the floor of the room. I followed the black stones and found them to be in a circle as was my invisible wall.

"So it seems that I am not in a Holodeck, but I still seem to have a force field keeping me from moving."

I turned again and now there were three ornate black thrones in front of me. Immediately, I felt the adrenaline surge in my stomach, my legs shaking and the hair on my arms and scalp prickled. I did not like those thrones, but I don't ever remember seeing them before. I was overcome with a need to be out of this room and out of it now. I felt a sharp, slicing pain in my head and raised my hand to my hair only to pull it away wet.

"What?" I lowered my hand and saw that it was covered in a dark fluid. I touched my face and realized that it too was covered with the sticky, wet liquid. "Blood? What is going on?" My heart began to race when I looked down at my gown and realized that it was wet with blood. I panicked as I felt a sharp biting pain on my neck. My hand flew to it to feel blood gushing from a wound there. The liquid was running down my arms and legs forming a pool at my feet; a scream of sheer terror built in my throat.

"Isabella?"

I turned to see Edward near the flame at the back of the room. I sobbed in relief when I saw his face, but he looked terrified and stone still.

"Edward, help me, please!" I screamed, but the voice that left my mouth was barely a whisper.

"Bella, look out!" Edward shouted.

He ran towards me and I towards him. Even though my brain knew he was running fast, it looked like he was running in some weird slow motion. His face wore so many emotions: confusion, pain, terror.

At a snail's pace, I drew closer to the safety of his arms. Edward would protect me; he would shelter me, his love would warm and heal me. I neared the force field of the black stones as did Edward. Surely he could break through this, couldn't he?

Our hands almost touched… when white light seared my eyes and bells rang in my ears.

I sat straight up gasping for air and my face went straight into Seth fur. He was standing over me again like he'd done in the park. He looked back at me and then ran to the door barking like an idiot.

My doorbell rang.

"Shit." The word whooshed from my lungs like a sigh of relief, as well as a curse.

Seth continued to bark, but he wasn't growling. That was always a good sign. When I made it to the door I looked through the peephole and saw some delivery guy through the fish-eyed lens.

_At least it's not __some __little __kids trying to sell me something for their school._

They'd stand there with their little pathetic sad faces, holding this box of crap no one ever needed that the school asked them to sell, looking all forlorn because no one ever wanted to buy that junk. I really hated to say "No" to them.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"It's DHL, ma'am. I have a package that requires your signature."

Seth was now sitting and wagging his tail. I looked through the peephole again. "Who is it from?" I asked.

"Uh… um…," he paused, clearly trying to read the handwriting on the delivery air bill. "Argyle and Josbov Wartpock? I think? I'm sorry ma'am the handwriting is a little smudged."

"Argyle and Josbov Wartpock?" I mentally flipped through my address book. "OH! OH!" I exclaimed because I knew who this was now. I unlocked the door, flung it open startling the poor DHL guy and nearly made him drop my package. Or maybe it was because Seth immediately started sniffing at the guy.

"Uh… lady? I don't really like dogs." He stood still like a statue while Seth walked around him, giving him the once over.

"It's okay. He's just checking you out. He won't hurt you. Where do I sign?" I asked. My previously poor mood now skyrocketed when I realized that this package was from Alice and Jasper. They must have sent me some silly, little gift from Italy.

The DHL guy wanded a barcode reader over the package, punched a couple of buttons on his nifty electronic delivery pad and then asked me to sign the screen. He handed over the package and I think he may have tried to say something to me when I closed the door in his face. I was oblivious to anything now that I had something from Alice. Man, I really missed her right now. So many things I wanted to talk to her about, to tell her. She was so often my sounding board.

I walked over to my couch and sat down so I could open my package. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning, excited to rip into my gifts. I peeled off the clear packing tape from the top of the box and inside found an envelope with my name resting on the straw-like packing often in wine boxes.

"Hmm, maybe they sent me some Italian wine?"

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was written in Alice's flowing, elegant handwriting.

_October 9, 2009_

_Bella!_

_We have a surprise for you! Jasper and I were so upset when we talked to you yesterday.__  
We so wanted to be able to call you with good news, but that didn't work out. We did receive __  
some very good news not long after we hung up__,__ though. The historian__ in Volterra__, his name is __  
Maurizio __(he is a sweet__,__ wonderful man, Bella, you will __**love**__ him! __And he__ is very anxious to __  
work with you.) __left us a message asking us to meet him at his home that night!_

_When we arrived at his lovely home, he showed us around and told us about his late wife  
and family. And Bella, he gave us something to give to you. He said he felt so badly that he  
hadn't been able to help us and you with your request that he wanted to make it up to you._

_He gave us a box and showed us a document that he said had been in his family for hundreds__  
of years. He made us take it for you. We tried to tell him that he should give it to a museum, but he__  
said that he was an old man with no family and he wanted you to have it. He said if he gave it to a__  
museum, it would just sit and collect dust, but that __**you **__would appreciate its value.__ So from Maurizio__  
Alighieri, the contents of the wooden box in this package belong to you!_

_Maurizio told us that this document was found in his ancestor's home after the son of the house  
disappeared mysteriously and without a trace. So interesting, huh? He read it to us; it's in Italian,  
so you should have no problem with it. Apparently it's some kind of morality tale or something.  
It's a story about forbidden love, death and a curse! Maurizio said that the people in the story were  
being punished for something they did. Personally, I thought it sounded terribly romantic, but  
Jasper told me that it was a story meant to tell the people of the town to not steal from this really  
important family in Volterra._

_I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but as Jasper __is packing this up__, we are hurrying to rearrange__  
our travel plans. I was called back to Paris much sooner than we expected! By the time you receive__  
this I will hopefully be up to my arms in silks, brocades, satins and starting my design__  
work! I don't know how much__ I will be able to talk once I'm in Paris, but I'__m thinking __  
about you. I will figure out what is going on with your dreams and I promise I __will__ call you__  
when I do._

_Must run, Jasper is calling me! I love you sweetie! Please take care of yourself and I'll  
call you as soon as I am able!_

_Love you!  
Alice_

_P.S. Maurizio told me to tell you to make sure you wear gloves and that you would  
understand why? Because the document is so old?_

"Oh my god," I muttered as I refolded the letter and set it on the coffee table. "Alice, what did you get me?"

I now reverently pulled out the packing to reveal a plain wooden box. I lifted it out, set it on the table and pushed the cardboard box aside. Seth put his head in the box looking for any possible treats or anything edible, really.

I leaned over and opened a drawer in my end table and pulled out a pair of protective gloves. I pulled on the gloves and looked at the box. I could feel my heart racing in anxious anticipation. What possible treasure had this wonderful man given me?

"Seth, this may not be the missing piece to my thesis puzzle, but this has got to be something wonderful. It's hundreds of years old and from Volterra. Wow."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my shaking hands.

"Here we go Seth," I said and opened the wooden box.

* * *

****October 16, 2009****

James' alarm clock went off, softly singing to him in the soothing tones of wind chimes.

He rose from his bed, made it and proceeded to the kitchen to make himself an egg-white omelet with turkey sausage and low fat Colby Jack cheese. He poured himself a large glass of low pulp orange juice while he toasted a slice of whole wheat bread. He didn't use butter on his toast as he wanted to keep his fat intake and cholesterol low. That was one of the ways he kept his body healthy and strong.

He sat at his kitchen table and quietly, methodically ate his breakfast as he read the latest book he'd purchased. He'd never been one to care for Jane Austen, but he found this modern take including zombies to be quite entertaining. He found the way in which Lizzie Bennet killed the zombies to be oddly arousing. He took joy in killing the living, but to see someone take just as much pride in killing the dead made him shake his head in disbelief.

When he had finished his breakfast, he took his dishes to the sink and carefully washed each, taking the time to return each dish to its designated place in the cupboard or drawer.

The time was now 8 a.m. James rolled out his yoga mat and proceeded to perform each of his carefully chosen sequences of poses to keep his body limber and strong. The next half hour was spent in quiet meditation as he sat in the Sukhasana pose. The meditation was how James kept his mind strong and prepared for the hunt that awaited him.

James' alarm clock went off again, more soothing tones of wind chimes indicating that his meditation period was over. He took one final deep cleansing breath, opened his eyes and looked out his sliding glass door to the morning light.

"It is time, Isabella. It is finally time for my hunt to begin… and your life to end."

* * *

****Bella's POV****

I opened the wooden box to see a small parchment like document. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I always got so excited and nervous whenever I handled an ancient document.

"_Ammonimento_ – Admonishment," I whispered. Just reading the title made a chill descend on me and my stomach filled with butterflies.

I looked back to Alice's letter and saw that Maurizio told them it was about people who were punished for something. I tenderly picked up the document and looked at the paper, the calligraphy and the illustrations. The drawing was that of a woman in a white gown lying on the floor in the outline of a circle with two men standing behind her and one man on his knees in front of her.

Gently I opened the document and as soon as I read the first few lines I felt the hair on the back of my neck start to stand on end.

_There was a Visitor that came to visit Aro of the Volturi._

_A Singer belonged to Aro of the Volturi.__  
She was beautiful and her song was lovely.__  
Aro found the Singer in the countryside and__  
brought her back to the Castle. There in the__  
Castle, she served Aro, but she would not__  
Sing for him. He was not happy that she__  
would not sing; she would only cry._

_The Visitor came from far away and stayed at the__  
Volturi Castle as a guest of Aro.__  
Aro threw a Grand Party at the Castle__  
for his new Friends. The Visitor attended the Party,__  
but he became disenchanted and wandered__  
__in the Castle. He heard the Singer.__  
He followed her song until he found her._

_The Visitor had never before seen a Singer so lovely.__  
The Singer had never seen a Visitor that captured__  
her heart as did this Visitor. They never wanted to part__  
from one another. The Party ended. The Singer returned__  
to Aro of the Volturi and the Visitor to his room._

_What Aro did not know was that for days after the Party,__  
the Visitor and Singer met secretly__  
many times and fell deeply in love._

_Aro of the Volturi did not know that__  
the Visitor loved the Singer.__  
One night, the Visitor and the Singer pledged to__  
bare their love to each other. As they came together, tragedy struck.__  
The Visitor killed the Singer._

_Aro of the Volturi came into the Visitor's room and__  
saw that the Singer was dead, and that the Visitor was to__  
blame. Aro was outraged and had his guard take the__  
Visitor prisoner.__  
Aro was furious with the Visitor.__  
Aro was furious with the Singer.__  
The Singer was his!__  
She was to sing for him alone!_

_The Visitor was severely punished.__  
He called for a Requiem.__  
He cursed the Visitor and the Singer for all time.__  
The Singer would be reborn and the Visitor__  
would kill her as they loved._

_The Admonishment.__  
Never take what belongs to Aro._

I was nearly hyperventilating by the time I finished the story. I realized my hands were shaking as I looked at the cover again.

A woman in white lying in a circle of black stones…

_My dream last night_.

"Oh my god." I dropped the _Admonishment_ onto my coffee table like it was white hot. "Oh my _**god**_!"

I stood and paced frantically while Seth sat patiently and watched me. I ran to my bag and dumped it out looking for my cell phone. I almost dropped it twice as my fingers fumbled over the keys in my attempt to call Alice, but then I remembered she wasn't available.

"Dammit!"

I put the phone down, but picked it up again. "What am I doing?" I put the phone back down. "Who am I going to call? Who _can_ I call that won't think I'm completely mental?"

I looked at my trembling hands. My left hand held my cell phone and my right hand held my keys.

_When did I pick up my phone again?_

"Why do I have my keys? Where the heck do I think I'm going? What do I do? Oh god, Seth, what do I do?"

My knees crumpled and I collapsed to the floor. My mind flew in a million different directions.

_What the fuck did this mean?_

"That's me," my voice shook. "I'm the Singer. So that means that Edward must be the Visitor." I was shaking in, I didn't know what. I didn't know if I was scared or relieved or just more confused.

Edward killed me?

How did he kill me?

I lived hundreds of years ago?

I was reincarnated?

How many times was I reincarnated?

I was cursed?

_What. The. Fuck._

I put my head in my hands and pulled on my hair. My life was not what it seemed. Everything I knew of my life, everything I believed had irreparably shattered into a thousand pieces.

"This is just too much for my brain to process." I sat up straight and shook my head in utter disbelief. "This simply cannot be happening." I paused and then muttered, "But it's already happened?"

"I'm getting a migraine," I moaned.

I stood and walked in a haze into the kitchen and found my supply of Excedrin, popped two and drank a large glass of milk. I walked back again to my living room and stared at that document on my coffee table almost like I expected the stupid thing to answer my questions.

"I don't understand any of this. My dreams? Edward? A curse? I feel like I'm in some weird episode of Buffy," I mused and then laughed a bit hysterically. "Maybe I am actually trapped in a psychiatric hospital after having a psychotic break?" I turned and yelled to the ceiling, "Joss Whedon this is so not funny if you're screwing with my head!"

Seth lumbered over to where I stood and pawed at me.

"Not now Seth. Can you hold it just a bit longer? I am having a moment here."

My fuzzy companion moved over to the coffee table and nudged at the wooden box I left there.

"Come on Seth, leave that alone."

He nudged it further until it fell onto the floor. He then sat and barked like he'd done something amazing.

"Seth! Oh man, look what you did!" I knelt down on the floor to pick up the box and saw a small, blue velvet bag. "What's this?"

I picked up Alice's letter and scanned through it for mention of a velvet bag. My mind focused on this new object and temporarily reduced my panic.

"Hmm, nothing," I trailed off. I released the delicate ties and peeked inside. "What the…" I gasped and then gaped as the sparkling and golden contents emptied into my hand. My fingers wove through the golden links and held up the necklace so I could look at it more carefully.

I felt Seth nudge my arm. "It's so pretty… and it looks like an antique." Seth nudged my arm again. "What, boy?" He cocked his head at me making me think that I must be some kind of idiot for not understanding what he was trying to tell me. "Should I put it on?" He barked and sat excitedly doing his happy dance with his front paws. "Okay, okay, I'll put it on."

I took the necklace and reached around to clasp it behind my neck. I stood and walked over to my hallway where I had a mirror hanging on the wall. My fingers traced down the delicate purple stones of the necklace to rest just where my breasts rose.

"But it's too much; it's too extravagant…"

"_It is beautiful Isabella, but not as beautiful as you." _

I heard a voice that seemed to echo from inside my head. "Whoa, where did that come from?" I scoffed and shook my head, but suddenly my neck felt warm and my ears started to buzz. When I looked in the mirror again, I swore I looked different. It was me, but it _wasn't_ me. I now felt feverish, the intensity of the buzzing in my ears increased and my head started to really pound.

"_If you wish, you can wear it only when we are together." _

"Edward, I will only wear it for you… Edward?" I breathed quietly.

Was that Edward I just saw in the mirror behind me?

I whirled to look and saw no one. In that instant the pain in my head became excruciating; I think I heard myself scream. I couldn't see and I tripped, gravity pulling me to the floor.

The buzzing was louder, the pain in my ears was unbearable. It felt like my heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest.

"Seth!" I whimpered.

The buzzing rapidly became a cacophony of voices, sounds and people calling my name. I curled in a fetal position and rocked, holding my head while I cried in agonizing pain.

_I'm dying. I'm having a brain aneurism and I'm dying. Oh god, no, not now! Not that I know who I really am!_

Then my eyes were no longer blind, but all I saw were images flashing in rapid succession. Me in different places, in different clothing - the visions whipped and swirled around like I was spinning uncontrollably.

There was only one constant in all those visions. It was the last thing I saw before the blackness consumed me.

Edward.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

_The Singer and The Sorrow_ has been nominated for two **Immortal Sin Awards**:

**Just Drain Me Now** (Best Darkward)

**The M-effin Straight Jacket** (Craziest Mofo out there) (James or the _deliciously evil_ Requiem)

Voting is open now through **October 15**. Vote at this link:

https: (slash) (slash) darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:**

http: (slash) (slash) www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=33&t=12468

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:**

_Breathe Me_ ~ Sia http: (slash) (slash) www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ghPcYqn0p4Y

_Together Again_ ~ Evanescence http: (slash) (slash) www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ghPcYqn0p4Y

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile.

Also, all direct links can be found on my profile.


	19. Gloria in te domine Gloria exultate

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Heaps and masses of thanks go to my amazing betas RPLover and stuff4ang. They are two wonderful, smart ladies I am honored to call my friends. My pre-reader ADM_01 and HOLEE-JESUS-SHE-IS-BACK LeslieHeartsRob (guest pre-reader) - these ladies are too smart for me! Thank you ladies for keeping me from slipping up.

Thank you! Thank you to all the new readers and those returning. I'm glad you're still here.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – _Gloria in te domine. Gloria exultate_**

I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

And if I bleed,  
I'll bleed:  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep,  
Just to dream of you,  
And wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

"Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
You won't say the words.  
Please, Please"

_Missing_ ~ Evanescence

****October 17, 2009**  
******Bella's POV****

I rolled over and groaned. My muscles were stiff and sore, I was a little nauseated, and my ears were ringing like I was having a migraine hangover. I was on my back now, my arm draped over my eyes as I tried to clear the cobwebs from my head.

"I'm on the floor?" I asked to no one. "Why am I on the floor? I haven't had anything alcoholic to drink in weeks…"

I heard, and actually felt, a soft padding movement, the brush of a soft, furry face, followed by slobbery lick of a doggie tongue.

"Yes, Seth," I mumbled, as he proclaimed his love for me with his earnest licking of my arm. "No, I don't need you to give me a shower; I am fully capable of taking one myself." The wet tongue left and I soon heard the jingle of his doggie bells. I rolled once again and then, eyes still closed, crawled on my hands and knees to the sliding glass door where Seth was anxiously doing his potty dance. Blindly, I unlocked and pushed open the door to let him out. The fresh breeze that greeted me was actually quite soothing. I took slow deep breaths and savored the cool feeling of the air rushing in and out of my lungs.

Pulling myself up a bit, I looked with squinting eyes at the clock on my end table. "Hmm, 4 o'clock," I said weakly and then moved so my back was resting against the wall. I smiled a little. "A nice and normal autumn afternoon," I sighed, and then paused.

My eyes grew wider as I took in the room around me. I saw the opened package on the coffee table; I saw the old pamphlet on the floor along with a velvet bag. I sighed in deep resignation.

"No. Not normal, not normal at all – at least not anymore."

Seth's head bumped my hand and I moved out of his way so he could enter. After I closed the sliding glass door and locked it, I pulled myself up and kept my hand on the wall to make sure I could stand without feeling dizzy or ill.

"This is all just incredibly unreal, Seth," I said as he followed me for his potty treat. I returned to my couch, still walking in a haze, almost as if sleepwalking. I deposited myself and Seth jumped up next to me setting his head in my lap.

I ran my hand slowly over Seth's fur, focusing on the softness of his double coat in an effort to calm myself. I talked out loud whenever I had to bring some kind of semblance of order to my thoughts. There had to be some way for me to try to comprehend all that had transpired in the past couple of hours.

_Or was it just a couple of hours?_

I reached for my phone that was sitting on the coffee table and pressed the button that lit up the screen. My eyes flew wide open.

"It's tomorrow! Oh my god, it's tomorrow!" I sat back against the couch in astonishment. "Seth, I had to have been out for over 12 hours. That was some scary ass kind of mind fuck."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands over my face.

_This was seriously bordering on the unreal. I had lived hundreds of years ago and was cursed? This was like something out of a novel or movie. _

I wondered aloud if I was dreaming all this and pinched my arm hard to test my theory. "Ow!" I yelped. "Nope, I am most definitely awake." I sighed solemnly. "I am _not_ the person I thought I was. I have lived so many lives…"

The _Admonishment_ called to me from the floor like it actually had a voice. I staunchly stood, walked over to it and picked it up, not even bothering to put on the protective gloves. I steeled myself and read it a second time, and it completely confirmed my realization that this story was indeed about Edward and me. I knew that because I now remembered that time in Volterra as clearly as if it was yesterday. My hands absently moved to touch the necklace gracing my throat.

I clearly remembered that night when Edward opened the door to Aro's chamber and caught me reading. Aro had left me Homer's _Odyssey__, _andI was absorbed in reading when he entered the room. When I beheld the vision of his face and his golden eyes, I immediately knew that _he_ was what I had waited for all my life. He pulled my heart and soul to him like a magnet. Something deep within me made me keenly aware that only this man would make me whole and that I no longer needed to cry myself to sleep each night.

I recalled every loving look, each tender caress and passionate kiss that Edward ever gave me, in _all_ my lifetimes. He was always so careful when I was in his arms. I remembered that precious night in Volterra when he came to my room and we made love. Even now the thought evoked such a stirring in my body as I remembered his love course through me. I felt warm and safe enveloped in his icy embrace. His velvet voice breathing quietly in my ear and the feeling of his lips skimming over my skin made me shiver in delight.

I knew he was a vampire and I didn't care. He _was_ my life. Together, we moved and glided as though we had performed this erotic dance before. Hands caressing softly, kisses feathering whispered delight, the soft moans and cries from both of us as we moved in synchronicity. Edward was afraid to be so intimate; he was terrified that he would hurt me in the process, but I pushed him. I told him "Do try," I practically begged him. I loved him so deeply and completely that I _needed_ our bodies to be as one like our souls.

"Oh god, this is my fault," I whispered in agony. The realization of it all struck me like a blow to my chest. "It was all my fault."

I didn't remember my death that night. I only remembered feeling Edward fill me again and again as he filled my soul to overflowing, a kiss to my neck and then nothing more.

"Oh Edward, how you must have felt. The guilt and remorse, the overwhelming sorrow you've felt at something that was _never_ your fault." I felt my eyes filling with tears.

We were forced to live that same scene again and again, over hundreds of years. Each time I lived he found me, because throughout time it's him, it's always been him.

"My poor, sweet Edward," I sobbed, putting my hand over my mouth. My heart felt ripped apart when I tried to comprehend what he had endured. I know he would have tried to fix it, to make it right, and then everything fell apart again and again.

I had to find him. I had to make him understand that he was never to bear the burden of this alone.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as a thought came to me. "He can hear my thoughts!" I scrambled to my feet and squeezed my eyes closed as if this action would amplify my thoughts.

_Edward! I'm here! Please come find me! I know who I am now! I remember you, my love. It's different this time, I can feel it. We can work together. There has to be a way to break this curse._

"Okay, now I feel really ridiculous. I have no idea where he is and I don't know how far away he can hear me." I growled in exasperated frustration.

"Seth!" He sat up and cocked his head at me. "Come on, we're going to the park. I need to go somewhere to calm myself and sort some of this out." And with the word "park," Seth trotted over to where I kept his leash and returned with it in his mouth. I grabbed my jacket, keys and phone, and then attached Seth's leash to his collar and we headed out. "Come on boy. Help me figure this out."

xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx

James stood at his window with his binoculars and watched Isabella Swan walk out the door with her abominable mutt. He sighed slightly with some reservation. Tonight was the night he was going to hunt Isabella, but she was going out with that damned dog.

He packed his bag with the few tools he needed for the first phase of his hunt – chloroform, a rag and duct tape. He placed his bag on his bed and then returned to his closet. He unlocked his safe and removed the tools he didn't like to use because they were so crude and unsophisticated, but he felt with the dog, he may need at least one of them. He removed his tranquilizer gun and two darts from the bottom shelf of the safe and placed them in his bag. He'd use the tranq on the dog and get it out of the way. He'd bring the second dart in the highly unlikely situation that he needed to knock out the girl.

Closer to the back of the safe and on the second shelf, he removed his Glock 17 and the suppressor. He attached the suppressor to the Glock and then unloaded the clip, checked to make sure it was full, and then loaded it again. The check was an unnecessary step really because James always ensured that the clip was fully loaded. The gun was just a fail-safe; he'd never used it before and would never need to use it. But in all honesty, James always brought it with him on his hunts as a type of talisman. It was always a last resort; he would hate to have to work around such a messy wound, but with it he was assured there would be no chance for her escape.

With all in readiness, James slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of his apartment to begin tracking his doe.

xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx xx&xx

Bella began her trek to the park with Seth lumbering along beside her. She was focused in thought while her sandy colored companion took time to sniff, inspect and observe every molecule that could prove potentially interesting. Luckily for Bella he was able to perform his inspections and observations within her pace so he didn't give her a reason to break stride. He even had the chance to pounce upon the crickets that were beginning to chirp during this twilight hour. With the day being exceptionally grey and overcast, and the light beginning to fade, the odd street lamp would switch on with a tiny, static pop.

The fur covered walker and his jacketed companion walked into the park. The gloominess of the day had kept the visitors to a minimum today, and now with the scarce light fading away, the park was virtually empty. Bella let Seth off his leash as soon as they walked through the entrance to let him run to her favorite spot. Though it was cool and overcast that day, the ground was still dry. Bella sat by her tree and put her head in her hands. Seth continued with his inspection and observation mission.

Bella situated herself and tried to sort out her muddled and overwhelming thoughts. Slowly, but surely, with the other distractions eliminated, she felt the thoughts and memories coalesce into their proper places. She saw all her childhoods settle out before her – different times and different locations in the world. In some lives she had both parents, in some, just her mother or father.

"Huh," she muttered. "A lot of my dads really seem to bear a resemblance to Charlie." Bella smiled and laughed lightly.

Bella had lived very richly and very poorly, but she remembered never feeling underprivileged. She felt varying degrees of love from her family, but never did she feel that love was either lacking or disingenuous.

The most powerful and clearest memories were those that included Edward. Shuffling through these memories made her heart smile and warmed her soul. Every time Edward found her he seemed to wake her and lift the veil from her eyes saving her from the encroaching darkness. These memories were crystal clear, bright and vivid in sight, sound and touch. As she recalled memories of Edward and herself, she felt giddily happy, safe and warm regardless of the fact that his skin was like icy marble.

"Okay, I have to figure out how to find him. The _Admonishment_ said that Edward killed me and because of that we were cursed; he was destined to kill me as we loved. But how did we find each other?"

She flipped through her memories and saw that it appeared to be Edward that came to her and that each time he did find her, she didn't know him. In every lifetime, he would woo her, but he didn't need to do much, because she pretty much fell in love with him immediately. Something within her always recognized Edward as her soul mate. There was simply no way for her to deny what her soul accepted and desired.

Their time together varied from a few days to a few weeks. In each lifetime when she encountered Edward, she knew there was something otherworldly about him. He would eventually reveal to her what he was and would always fear she would run away screaming. But she remembered that each time she accepted his vampiric nature as though he had told her something as factual as 'the sky is blue.' 'Edward is a vampire.' Such statements were accepted as gospel. It never entered her mind to think of him as a dangerous monster or something to be feared or loathed. He was forever and always, simply Edward, the man that made her feel loved, cherished and safe.

Their time together always ended with them attempting to consummate their love and devotion to each other. Bella leaned back against the tree and hugged herself as she let the intense erotic memories wash over her. They always ended in blackness. There was a handful of occasions where the remembered uttering her love and forgiveness to Edward, but then always blackness; she never felt any pain in these deaths. No, she never felt the pain - that torture seemed to be reserved for Edward she guessed.

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed. "And I'm no closer to figuring out how to find you, Edward."

At that moment, Bella noticed that there was an eerie stillness surrounding her. The hair on the back of her neck tingled as she looked around.

"Seth?" Bella called, but she didn't see her dog anywhere. She heard a crack and she froze, until she saw the squirrel scamper out from underneath a nearby bush.

"Oh man," she chuckled in trembling relief, her hand resting on her pounding chest. "Stupid squirrel, you nearly scared me to death!"

"Hello Isabella."

Bella screamed in shock and surprise as she turned to see the creepy man she saw in the part a week or so ago. "You scared me! Don't sneak up on people!" she chided him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was just walking by; I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you saw me," he continued.

"No, I didn't," Bella said strongly. "I was lost in thought." _Where is Seth?_ she thought, her eyes scanning the park for him.

"Why, yes, I did notice that you seemed consumed with something, but I still thought you acknowledged me with your eyes."

"Uhhh…" Bella stood awkwardly and cautiously. The creep factor coming off this guy shot through the roof. "Well, uh," Bella said as she brushed off her pants. "I should be getting back, there's someone at home expecting me." _WHERE IS SETH?_

He moved to stand in front of Bella. "Isabella, there is no one waiting for you at home," James said quietly.

"Wh-what?" Bella stammered. Her heart began beating furiously and every instinct within her told her to flee.

"I watched you leave your apartment Isabella, there is no one waiting for you," James said and took a step closer to her.

"Seth!" Bella shouted and took a step backwards.

"Isabella, you will be my perfection," James whispered.

Bella turned to run as James pounced on her. She shrieked and narrowly eluded his grasp. James had grabbed a handful of her coat, but she had adrenaline-fused speed on her side.

"SETH! HELP!" Bella screamed and then tripped on a gnarled tree root, sending her toppling to the ground. James grabbed her ankle and Bella shrieked again and kicked at him furiously.

"Don't make me hurt you now!" he growled.

Bella heard the whoosh as the air was expelled from James by the weight of Seth jumping on his back. Bella flailed and her foot came free of her captured shoe. She quickly struggled to her feet and ran to the bushes at the entrance of the walking trail. She heard snarling, growling and cursing as she presumed Seth was fighting with the crazy man.

Bella pulled her cell phone from her pocket and tried to dial 911 with her violently trembling fingers.

"911 Operator, what is your emergency?"

"There'samanchasingmeandhe'sfightingwithmydog!" Her words came out like a fast garbled whisper.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I need you to slow down. Are you at your residence?"

"No! I'm in a park…" Bella stammered a little slower.

"Where is the park? I'll send a car."

"I think he wants to hurt me," she cried, hysteria starting to tinge her voice.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan," she whispered. "PLEASE! Please send someone, I'm scared."

"Bella, I need you to tell me where you are."

As Bella opened her mouth to tell the operator in which park she was hiding, a hand thrust through the brush and grabbed at her. Bella screamed, dropped the phone and crab-walked backwards until she could flip and run into the woods to the left of the walking trail.

She wanted to cry out for Seth, but she didn't want to alert the man to her whereabouts. She paused and pressed her back up against a tree and turned to see if she could catch a glimpse of Seth.

Nothing.

_Where is Seth? Oh god, I hope he's okay._

Bella began to run deeper along the walking trail, batting away branches.

"Where are you, little doe? You belong to me… You're mine." James called in a sing-song, creepy voice that floated through the air. "I will find you."

The voice seemed to come from all around her, but Bella kept running until she came to a wide clearing on the path that held benches, picnic tables and a gazebo. She stopped and panted in sheer terror and panic.

_Oh please, don't let me die here without finding Edward._

A noise behind her made her turn to see Seth burst through the dark brush.

"Oh, Seth!" Bella cried in relief.

He ran to her and she dropped to wrap her arms around him. Bella looked up from her hug to see James burst through the trees on the other side of the small clearing.

"There you are! You are indeed making this my best hunt yet. You challenge me like no other and I find that I like that." James crooned.

"What do you want from me?" Bella said shakily.

"Why **you****,** of course."

Seth growled and launched himself towards Bella's hunter. In one swift movement, James removed something from his coat and fired at the charging dog while Bella screamed at him not to hurt her dog. Seth yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Then James turned slowly, almost casually, and with an evil smile on his face took a step towards Bella.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

A most sincere thank you to those of you that voted for_The Singer and The Sorrow_ at the **Immortal Sin Awards**. I greatly appreciate your taking the time to read and then to vote.

There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:  
http: (slash slash) www (dot) twilighted (dot) net (slash) forum (slash) viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=12468

This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:  
_Gloria_ ~ U2 http: (slash slash) www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=2GyTdo1nGO0_  
Missing_ ~ Evanescence http: (slash slash) www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=qpxHzZ11qLo

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.


	20. This will be my last confession

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thank you very much to my friends that helped with my Italian question. I greatly appreciate your willingness to offer help.

My betas **RPLover** and **stuff4ang** were seriously amazing helping me sort everything out on this chapter. I forever bow to their awesomeness. Pre-reader **ADM_01** is right in that category of seriously amazing, as is guest pre-reader **LeslieHeartsRob** (Holy-Mary-Mother-Of-God-Sweet-Baby-Jesus-Christ-Almighty-Swaddled-In-The-Manger-With-The-Wise-Men-And-The-Animals!) Finally, a very special thank you to a very special pre-reader that noted a key point that I should have already pulled back; you know who you are. ((((hugs))))

I can't believe that there are people still reading this. Thank you.

_Okay, here we go…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20 – This will be my last confession**

Guess it wasn't real after all  
Guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost  
No light to lead the way  
Remember that all alone  
Is where I belong

In a dream  
Will you give your love to me?  
Beg my broken heart to beat  
Save my life  
Change my mind

If I fall and all is lost  
No light to lead the way  
Remember that all alone  
Is where I belong

_Cloud Nine_ ~ Evanescence

****October 17, 2009**  
******Tuscany countryside****

Requiem drank dry the last human in the home, infusing himself with enough blood, enough life force that his magicks should be virtually humming and oozing from his every marbled pore. He tossed the body aside with little regard and stilled himself, centering and concentrating. His eyes filled black.

He snarled and then proceeded to destroy the interior of the small farmhouse of the family he had just devoured. The family had been eating their evening meal when Requiem entered their home and snapped their necks in quick succession. A stringy farmer and his robust wife and their two tall teenage boys had filled him to nearly overflowing.

"I cannot see her! Why can I not see the bitch?" he fumed.

His master Aro was asking him more frequently now about Edward and each time he checked that fucker, he was on the verge of being ready, but when he tried to find Isabella and activate her, there was nothing. No mental image, no sensing her presence – nothing. He couldn't tell if she was dead or alive.

Something was wrong and Requiem had no idea what that was. He could only hold Aro off for so long before he would have to leave and drag Edward back. But if there was no Isabella for Edward and his monster to destroy, how would he present the mentally crushed vampire as he was required? Not to mention, how was he to gain assistance from Demetri to track Edward without giving away this troubling secret? Demetri would be able to find Edward whether Isabella had been activated or not, but as soon as he discovered the truth he was sure to report it to Aro. Even if Edward could be found without tipping off Aro, there was the matter of Isabella's body, or rather, the lack of it. Requiem's inability to bring it back would be damning proof of his failure.

Something like this was exactly what fools like Demetri and Angelina would want to either curry favor with Aro or to return to his good graces. He wasn't entirely sure of Demetri's agenda, or if he even had one, but he had learned over the years that Angelina was desperate to get back in Aro's good graces and his bed. Requiem knew this because he had worked patiently over the decades to woo Angelina, to seduce her and then to literally pump her for information. Angelina always had run of the court and made it her business to know everyone else's. They had previously discussed what they planned to do should they finally succeed in utterly and completely breaking Edward's will and having him join the Guard. They had even talked about a possible partnership. Both of them knew that because of Aro's obsession with Edward, if he ever joined the Volturi, it was almost certain that the two of them would be out. Requiem was determined that the only sycophant that Aro required was him.

But all of this didn't matter if he couldn't find the girl! He looked again. Concentrating hard, as his divine senses searched the earth for Isabella, the intensity caused an almost glowing shimmer from Requiem's body, but again he was denied. He growled and turned on the gas on the stove. He waited a few moments, fingering the family's meager belongings to see if there was anything he desired for himself.

"Fuck, there's nothing here even worth my time to steal," he growled and flung a cheap vase across the room and watched it shatter just like his impotent rage.

This day was an exceptional disaster for him. After several minutes had passed and he was certain that enough gas had permeated the house, he pulled out the matches that he lifted from next to the stove, lit the book, threw it and quickly exited the house. He felt the explosion more than he expected; he had dallied in the house too long. Requiem started running back to Volterra and didn't bother to turn and see the evidence of his pointless bloody feast turned to ash.

~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~

****October 17, 2009**  
******Seattle, Washington****

James started to advance on Bella, a sickening, evil smile on his face. She looked left and right; rooted in terror, she didn't know where to run. Her heart was pounding, threatening to leap from her throat. Her breath was coming in fear-laced gulps.

Suddenly, James was thrown to the ground, as though hit by an NFL lineman, the weapon in his hand skittered off the path and into the woods. Bella didn't take the advantage to run and hide in the trees and underbrush, she couldn't leave Seth.

James stumbled to his knees and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. He made it back to his feet, staring and literally growling at Bella. He took another step towards the terror-stricken girl.

Again, James was knocked down, hitting the ground hard. This time, however, he got up faster, enraged and infused with adrenaline fury.

Then three things happened simultaneously: James' arms were wrenched behind him as though someone had grabbed him from behind, Seth leapt up from the ground, launched himself at James and sunk his teeth into his right thigh, and two police officers burst into the clearing with flashlights blazing, guns aimed at James and yelled, "FREEZE! POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Bella saw a pair of arms go up behind James, as James violently released his arms from his captor and smacked his fist at Seth. Instead of letting go, Seth bit harder, making James roar in pain.

_Was there someone behind the man who was trying to kill her?_

"Call off the dog!" shouted one of the officers.

Bella tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Regardless, Seth released from the man's leg, retreated from his reach and then sat calmly.

"FUCK YOU! SHE IS MINE!" James cried and pulled out the Glock from his jacket.

Bella saw the events unfold before her in slow motion. The gun aimed directly at her as she uttered her last words, "Edward, I love you." The police officers each fired a shot at the man. He dropped to his knees, his hands in front of him on the ground, still gripping the gun.

"DROP THE GUN!" shouted one of the officers.

"YOU BEHIND HIM, DON'T MOVE!" shouted the other.

James' head dropped and he was visibly struggling, trying to gain control.

"DROP. YOUR. WEAPON." Both of the officers slowly closed the distance to the man on the ground.

In one last effort of sheer will and supreme predatory skills, James lunged towards the frozen Bella. The police officers fired at the man and Bella screamed, collapsing to her knees.

The man fell forward, shuddered and then was still. The officers quickly approached the man and kicked the gun out of his hands. One kneeled down and felt for a pulse, while Bella saw that the other seemed to be talking to someone, but it was so dark she couldn't clearly see, or for that matter comprehend, what was happening.

The officer that checked for a pulse from the now dead man, stood and talked with his partner and whoever was back by Seth. She couldn't see who it was they were talking to so intently. The second officer broke from that group, stepped aside and spoke into the radio on his shoulder. She couldn't make out what he said because her ears were ringing from all the gun shots. He turned and looked at her, then slowly and cautiously approached.

"Miss?" he said calmly as he drew near Bella. "Miss, are you injured?"

She looked up at the police officer. He was a fairly young man, but he had nice eyes, Bella thought. "I… I… I don't think so."

"Did he hurt you?" The officer gently put his hand on her elbow and guided her to a bench to sit. Bella looked at him as if she didn't comprehend the words he just said. "Did he hurt you?" The officer repeated himself; Bella shook her head. "Did you know either of those men?"

"What? Either?" she stammered. "Um, the man with the gun approached me in this park a week ago, and totally creeped me out, but I didn't know him otherwise. What other man?"

The officer took down her statement. "There was another man, who was trying to hold the gunman back with his dog."

"His… dog?" Bella looked at the officer in complete confusion. "Seth is _my_ dog."

"Well, I'll check again with my partner, but the man said that he knew you. He said he was trying to help by holding that dirt bag back. I guess I got the impression that the dog belonged to him."

"Other man?" Bella tried again to look around to see who the officer was talking about, but now more and more people began to flood the clearing and it made it hard for her to see anything that was going on. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by paramedics, carefully taking her pulse, checking her eyes, her head and wrapping her in a blanket. Across the clearing there was just as large a group, but populated mostly by police officers and Seth weaving his way around them, happily wagging his tail.

_Where did all these people come from?_

She wrapped the blanket tightly around her and tried to wait patiently until the police and the paramedics would let her go. Everything just seemed to be happening around her, but she was completely apart from it – she was in the world, but not of the world. It almost felt to her that people around her were moving in fast forward, while she was moving in slow motion and trying to watch what was zipping past her.

Slowly but surely the people disappeared, but the covered body of the man remained.

The second officer returned to Bella and sat next to her. "How are you doing Miss Swan?"

"I'm okay. I think… you know considering…" she trailed off staring at the lifeless form beneath the sheet.

The officer followed her eyes and looked back to her. "Miss Swan, please try to look away. You don't need to look at him." He smiled gently at her. She could see the compassion in his eyes. "Well, the paramedics have released you and we're ready to let you go too, but we would like to drive you home. Is there someone there or someone you can call to stay with you? You really shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Ah, no," Bella said looking down and fumbling with her fingers. "No one at home, but I have my dog. Where is my dog anyway?" The officer noticed that Bella was still fairly distracted as she looked up, presumably looking for her dog.

"Your dog is just over there by my partner," he pointed. "You sit here for a minute and I'll be right back, okay?"

Bella nodded and watched the officer walk over to his partner. They seemed to be involved in an animated, almost happy conversation. She saw that Seth was happily trotting around the officers, bowing and wagging his tail as if ready for play.

"Hmmph," Bella said. "My loyal dog is hanging out over there and not with me. They must have food or something." As she spoke those words, she saw the officer feed Seth something. "Figures."

The second officer returned to Bella. "I'm sorry we're monopolizing your dog, Miss Swan. My partner used to be with the K9 unit and he loves dogs. He is absolutely taken with your dog, says he'd be a good candidate for the unit."

"Yeah, Seth is a smart, special dog."

"Oh, don't worry, Phil's not going to take Seth, but I'll bet he starts looking for a dog like him tomorrow. What breed is he?"

"Um, Seth is a Tibetan Mastiff."

"Tibetan Mastiff, I'll have to tell Phil. Okay, one more thing. My partner and I are going to drive you home, but since you said there's no one to meet you, is there someone you can call? Someone that can come to you or somewhere else we can take you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, my best friend and her husband are in Europe right now. It's just me."

The officer sighed. "Okay, I didn't really want to bring this up but, well there is a guy over there that says he knows you. He completely checks out. He helped by trying to restrain the perp. He said he would be willing to stay with you, but I want to make sure you know him before I do that. Is that okay?"

The officer noticed that Bella had a quizzical look on her face as though she was a dog herself and had cocked her head to the side in confusion. She nodded.

_Who could that be that knows me? There's no one else in town I know._

She heard the officer talking to the man and she heard Seth chuffing his breath while he trotted over to her. Bella's heart inexplicably began to pound. When she looked up, her eyes beheld the face she had longed for and ached for and dreamt about for so long.

_Am I dreaming?_

Edward.

~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~

****October 17, 2009**  
******Edward's POV****

Bella was but a few feet from me and… it took every fiber of my resolve and restraint to not grab her right that second and shelter her in my arms. I wanted to run away with her, protect her from all this terror and confusion surrounding her, but I couldn't. She didn't know who I was. Even now, I knew I was pushing it by telling the police that I knew her, but there was no way in hell I would let her go home alone.

_If I hadn't heard him…_

If I hadn't been out at that very minute hunting and hadn't heard that … _creature's _disgusting and thoroughly vile thoughts. At the time, I had no idea he was thinking about Bella. I just wanted to stop someone from being hurt or killed.

_My Bella._

Then as I ran into the park, I heard the thoughts that said, _"Save her! Follow my voice and save her!" _I broke through the trees to see that monster raise his arm holding what turned out to be a tranquilizer gun at a dog.

When I saw that face on the other side of the clearing… When I saw _her_ face… I was amazed that I didn't kill the man; literally rip him limb from limb for trying to hurt her, but there was too much happening. I couldn't reveal myself to the officers that I heard coming, but I had to stop him.

Now here I stood before the woman that was my life, but I couldn't hear her thoughts. Why can't I hear her thoughts? Was this my Bella? Was I in one of her dreams again?

We came to stop in front of her and the officer that was talking calmly with her. The officer, Phil, was speaking to me, but I was barely listening. He said something about her having to say she knew me; that she had to give her okay or I would have to leave.

"Miss Swan, this is-"

"Edward…" Bella breathed quietly and a confused, but small smile crossed her face.

"Uh, yes," Officer Phil said. "Edward-"

"Edward Cullen," she said staring directly at me. Her very presence pulled at me. She was looking into my eyes, like I was an open book. Somehow she seemed to be able to read me like I read people's minds. Only Bella could see me like that. She always told me that she was reading my soul. Her mind was silent to me though, just as it was in our encounters.

_Please, please let this be real._

But, it _had_ to be real. This never happened to us before. This **had** to be real! I felt a smile lighten my face before I could even make it happen. It was as though Bella being here, truly being here, invoked this response from me.

"Is it okay if Mr. Cullen stays with you after we drop you at home? He expressed concern about you being alone," Phil said.

"Bella, it's been a long time," I whispered, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Bella nodded, but she looked like she was dazed and confused. I saw that she had tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

_What am__ I thinking? O__f course she's dazed and confused! Hell, __**I**__ was__ dazed and confused by all thi__s._

But she was really in front of me. There was no one or nothing to rip her from my arms this time. I'd damn well make sure of it. Not this time!

"Alright then Miss Swan, if you want to get up, we'll drive you home," Phil said as he and the second officer helped Bella get to her feet. The paramedic took the blanket from Bella and she slowly turned and mumbled words of thanks. God, I wanted to touch her so badly. All I could do was hug myself instead.

"Mr. Cullen will meet you back at your apartment," Phil continued talking to Bella.

"I'll be right there Bella, I promise. I'll be there as soon as you are, okay?" I held her gaze and desperately tried to hear something, anything from her mind. She nodded, looking back at me almost as if she wanted to reach out to me. I stretched out my hand to her, but then slowly curled my fingers and ran them through my hair._  
_  
The officers gently directed Bella down the walking trail, out of the park and to the car. I walked behind them just a few feet back, the dog walking next to me, trying not to intrude on their space. She repeatedly looked back to me with an almost unbelieving look on her face.

_What was she thinking?_

The officers helped her in the back seat of the car, followed closely behind by Seth, and I watched them pull away with Bella's face staring back at me through the rear window. When the car disappeared, so did I, running to meet them at her address that I pulled from one of the officer's thoughts.

**~~%%~~**

I thanked the officers profusely for their help and wished them a good evening. I then closed and flipped all the locks on the door behind us. As I turned I saw Bella slowly walk over to her table where she dropped her coat, keys and Seth's leash. She had said nothing after I helped her out of the police officers' car and continued her silence now that she was safely in her home. She stood still, but was slightly shuddering and kept her back to me, her hands clenching and unclenching. It killed me that I couldn't hear what she was thinking. Did she even want me here? Was she frightened of me? I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and looked back at Bella to find Seth looking up at me.

_She needs you. Go to her._

I walked up behind her and wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I was afraid. I made several attempts to place my hands on her and dropped them exasperated.

He looked up at me again and this time I swear he narrowed his eyes.

_A psychopath tried to kill her tonight; he was shot repeatedly right in front of her. She is in shock, stupid! Hold her!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I couldn't believe I was being chastised by a dog. I'd definitely have to ask Carlisle about this one.

I took a deep breath, gently placed my hand on her shoulder so as not to startle her and whispered, "Bella."

She immediately turned and crushed herself to my chest and started sobbing. I tenderly wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I rested my cheek on her hair, deeply inhaling the scent I both despised and craved, and quietly whispered words of comfort to her as she cried. I alternated stroking my fingers through her hair with caressing her cheek.

"Come on love; let's sit on the couch. You need to relax," I whispered again. I kept my voice soothing to keep her calm.

She grabbed my shirt and looked up at me in terror, "Don't leave me!"

"Never, Bella." I apprehensively kissed her forehead and felt a shudder of relief as some of the tension and fear left my body. "I will never leave you Bella, I can't."

She nodded rapidly and kept grasping my shirt.

"Come on love." I scooped her up in my arms and settled us on the couch. I kept her on my lap with my arms around her. She snuggled into me, resting her head on my shoulder. This here - this was where she needed to be, in my arms, with me always.

"You're here," she whispered. "You're really here." She began to absentmindedly run her fingers over my shirt and chest.

"Yes, love," I kissed the top of her head and then ran my fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I am here. Neither of us is dreaming."

We gazed in each other's eyes and I stroked my thumb over her cheek. I gently lifted her chin and lowered my head to softly, tentatively kiss her warm lips. My voice caught in my throat as I whispered, "I've missed you… so much," then kissed her softly again.

"Edward," she murmured and kissed me back. Her left arm reached up behind my head and threaded her fingers through my hair. She kissed me again, opening her mouth, touching her tongue on my lips. I moaned softly and she shifted so she could wrap her arms around me.

"My Bella," I moaned. Our arms were wrapped around each other and we started kissing each other as though it was our very reason for existence. It had been so long since I had kissed her, so long since I held her in my arms and loved her. I couldn't bear to stop, but I needed to make sure she was breathing.

My hand slid into her hair, down her neck and caressed her throat. I stopped as I felt the chain that encircled her throat. I pulled away and looked in complete astonishment at the necklace that I had given her so very long ago.

"Don't stop," she panted. "Edward, please don't stop kissing me… so long… it's been so long." And her lips were on mine again. I kissed her again, but pulled away.

"Bella…" I whispered as my fingers stroked the stones at her neck. "Where did you get this? This was taken away from me…"

Bella looked into my eyes and her hand cupped my face as she smiled. "Edward… I remember you."

I looked at her in puzzlement. "Uh… I remember you too, love."

She shook her head. "No Edward, I remember you… I remember _me_. I remember the night you came to me in Volterra."

My mouth gaped and I sucked in a sharp breath. "But… Bella…" I stammered. "How?" My emotions roiled and spun, leaving me dizzy and if I didn't know better, nauseated. "Bella, you can't know everything," I said. "There is so much that… You don't know what happened to you… to us."

She nodded soberly and kept her hand on my face. If she wasn't in my arms, I may have bolted in terror, running as though Demetri was on my heels.

"I know that," she said. "What I was trying to explain was that I remember all my lifetimes and I remember all of my time with you, Edward."

My voice caught in my throat again. "You do?" I swallowed hard before I continued. "How? How can you possibly? … Tell me what you know, what you remember!"

I was at once joyful and fearful. I was thrilled that she remembered our time together, our love together, but did she remember that I killed her… again and again and again?

I looked in her eyes and I could tell that Bella knew my thoughts were changing because she ran her hand down my cheek to my neck and chest and whispered, "It's okay, Edward. Please don't worry. I know about the curse."

"God, no," I moaned and dropped my head to her shoulder. "How do you know about the curse?"

"Hey, hey," she softly chided me and lifted my head to look in her chocolate brown eyes, at that face that I had missed so dearly. But then I closed them because I couldn't bear to look at her when I was such a monster.

"Hey you, look at me," Bella said and softly kissed my lips. I kissed her back and opened my eyes, albeit reluctantly. She smiled at me. "Okay, now you listen and let me tell you what happened yesterday."

I nodded and she began to explain about her thesis, her friends going to Volterra and meeting Maurizio.

"And then yesterday I received a package from Alice and Jasper." Bella stood up and brought me the letter. I read it quickly. When I looked up, Bella was holding an ancient document.

"This is what Maurizio sent me."

I saw the picture on the front page.

"_Admonishment_?" I asked. Bella nodded and I took the fragile piece from her hands. She sat back next to me on the couch and leaned into me as I wrapped my arm around her, keeping her close.

"It tells a story about a Singer," and she placed her hand on her heart. "And a Visitor," and she placed her hand on my heart. "That the Visitor was a guest of Aro's, that he and the Singer fell in love and that he killed her." She said the last words very quietly.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _She knew that I had killed her._

"It then says that the Singer and Visitor were cursed somehow, because you took me from Aro and I guess because I betrayed him."

"It says you betrayed Aro?" I asked.

"Well, no, I guess I extrapolated that part. I'm sure that because I fell in love with you Aro felt I betrayed him. It says that we were cursed for you to kill me as we loved."

She told me all this so quietly, so calmly and rationally that it helped me, even as I felt every emotionally raw memory surge through me. If hearing her say these words had upset her, I would not have been able to have an even temper.

"But you don't know the entire curse," I said. "You don't know what Aro was planning for you, Bella. You don't know the depth of his petty jealousy and rage." I shook my head trying to blot out those images from Volterra.

"Tell me Edward, let me help you," she begged, taking hold of my hands. "This is not _your_ fault. This is _**not**_ your burden to bear alone."

I looked at her in surprise. "You don't think this is my fault!" I shouted indignantly. I stood and walked away from the couch in anger and frustration. "Bella, I killed you. … _So many times_. You don't know what it did to me watching you live and die - it nearly destroyed me." I leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and pulling my legs tight against me, just like I was nearly three weeks ago.

She walked over to me, knelt down and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hand slowly stroked my arm and shoulder.

She spoke softly, like a soothing balm for my aching soul. "Then tell me what happened. I am here now and here for you. What happened after … after the night in my chambers?" Her hands never stopped stroking and comforting me and I felt myself relax, as I drew strength from her presence.

My eyes closed tight. "I killed you, love. I couldn't resist your scent and when I thought I went to kiss your neck, I …" Bella wrapped her arms around me tighter. "I bit and fed on you." I said the words so quietly, I don't know if she even heard me.

"Edward, I never felt anything. For me, one minute we were making love and the next was blackness. _I felt no pain_."

I opened my eyes and turned to face her. "You felt no pain?" My face must have looked twisted in confusion because she caressed it as though she meant to smooth the expression.

"No pain," she said and shook her head. "So, tell me what happened."

I closed my eyes and shuddered out a sigh. I recalled each memory with perfect clarity and felt each emotion like it was happening again. "Okay," I murmured.

She took my hand and led me back to the couch. She grabbed an afghan and wrapped it around her, waiting for me to encircle her. I settled her on my lap, and she fit her head perfectly against my shoulder and under my neck. I was able to caress her hair with my cheek, breathe her in deep, feeling the burning in my throat, realizing how real she was. I felt her in my arms and though the retelling of old memories caused pain, I felt more myself with each moment in her presence. I felt the hollow part of me fill with her.

I took a deep breath in preparation. I felt her tiny hand find mine and interlock our fingers. "Someone pulled me off of you. Bella, I lost myself when I tasted your blood. It was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. You are so special and in more ways than one. Not only are you my other half, but your blood 'sings' to me. It is like the most addictive drug you could ever encounter, worse than crack, meth or heroin."

"Singer?" she asked. "That's what the _Admonishment_ called me. I didn't really understand the reasoning for it; I just knew that it was me."

"I'll get to that part," I continued. I didn't tell her about how ravaged I had left her neck, or that I was covered in her blood. "I have a monster inside me and when he takes over, I get lost in a frenzy and lose myself completely. I'm unaware of what I've done." She squeezed my hand. "Aro was there yelling. His guards Felix and Demetri were restraining me."

"I remember them," Bella breathed. "They were always around Aro. They were the guards for him, Marcus and Caius."

I nodded. "They dragged me into the Receiving Chamber and called in Requiem."

"Who or what is Requiem?" she asked. "I remember reading "Aro called for a Requiem" in the _Admonishment_. I didn't understand that at all."

"That is because you were dead Bella." I hugged her tightly and shuddered. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay Edward, you can tell me. We are together again here, now. It's not happening, you're just re-telling a story, okay?" Her words were measured and calm. I nodded and gently kissed her forehead, then raised and kissed her hand interlocked with mine.

"In the Receiving Chamber, Aro raved at me. He first was angry and then strangely obsessed with your effect on me. You being a Singer for me – my very own personal brand of heroin – is called _La tua cantante_. It is a very rare occurrence in the vampire world. At first Aro was intrigued and fascinated with how it affected me. You remember that he can read your every thought with just a touch?" Bella nodded. "So when he grabbed my hand, he felt how your scent affected and sang to me. He knew every thought of my love for you." She nodded and whimpered in quiet sympathy and anger with me. Her body language told me that she was as angry as I was with Aro knowing the intimate details of our love even though I couldn't hear these thoughts.

"I thought that perhaps because of his strange obsession with me and with _La tua cantante_ he might have stayed distracted, but that didn't happen. Requiem opened his fucking mouth," I growled, literally. "He reminded Aro that I killed you and Aro immediately became furious that you were _**my**_ Singer and not his. He said I was unworthy of having a Singer and that you were to be his wife."

"_His wife_?" she yelled heatedly. "Is that why he was giving me all those books to read and why we had all those discussions about philosophy and literature?" I smiled in amusement at her animated anger.

"Yes, he said he was grooming you," I said quietly and kissed her head. She huffed and mumbled something about Aro being a farty old vampire, but I didn't think she really meant for me to hear it. She pulled my hand to her lips and kissed it. "Aro is a pompous ass."

"Among other things, certainly," I nodded. "But I fought for you. I told him in no uncertain terms that you loved me and that you belonged with me and not him." I pulled her tighter to me for a moment.

Bella gently placed her hand on my heart. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" I could feel the warmth flood through her body as her heart pumped blood more rapidly in response to my declaration. "I love you my Isabella, I _had_ to declare my love for you." My lips found hers and kissed her softly, tenderly. I lifted my hand to stroke her warm cheek.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered as we kissed.

I sighed, knowing the hardest part of the story was coming. My forehead now rested on hers and I closed my eyes before I continued. "I knew he was going to destroy me and I welcomed it."

Bella stiffened and looked at me. "No!" Her eyes narrowed; she was clearly annoyed at my words.

"Bella, I cannot live in a world where you don't exist." She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words she wanted, so I kissed her forehead softly and then gently closed her mouth. "Please love, this next part is excruciating for me to say. Just let me get it out and you will understand. It should answer the rest of your questions, but don't interrupt me."

I saw her eyes become watery as she nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay," she whispered and returned her head to my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her heartbeat grounded me and gave me the courage and strength to proceed.

"Okay. Aro told me he had come up with a compromise. When I first arrived in Volterra with Carlisle, Aro was taken with my ability to hear thoughts and offered me a position with the Volturi Guard. Initially I said that I would consider it and thanked him for his gracious offer." I sighed and then pressed on. "But after what happened that night, he changed things. He said that I could accept his offer and erase the 'utter betrayal of his charity' or take my punishment and leave with Carlisle. I told him I would take the punishment, leave with Carlisle and take your body with me." I laced my fingers with hers so I could feel us linked.

I tried to speak, but the words didn't come easily. "Requiem is a flunky for Aro and has a talent for magic. It turns out the punishment was our curse." I felt my breaths come in rapid succession. "He… he burned your body with some kind of flame. There was nothing left of you but your necklace." I put my hand on her collarbone and stroked the necklace. "I have no idea how this made it back to you…" I held her close, needing to feel her living, breathing body anchored to mine.

"He told me that you would be reincarnated and I was cursed to find you. Your scent and song would call to me and I would be unable to resist you. You would fall in love with me and then when we made love, your scent would drive me into a frenzy and I would kill you. I killed you again and again, Bella."

"Is there a way to break the curse?" she asked wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes, but not without great difficulty. We have to be able to consummate our relationship without my killing you."

"We can do that, Edward. I love you."

"No, Bella, it is not as simple as loving each other. Our lovemaking enhances your scent and song so much more. It is a constant war with my monster, trying to keep him in control. Each time I killed you at the height of our passion. No matter what I did, no matter how well I fed, how hard I tried, I still killed you.

"Then Requiem, Demetri and Felix would find me just as I had killed you and drag us back to Volterra. Each time, Requiem would lay your broken body in that circle and Aro would say all I had to do was agree to be in the guard and they would leave you dead. Bella, I watched that prick Requiem burn your body again and again. Each time, they crushed my heart and soul just enough until the last time, I nearly broke and agreed to join them."

"Bella, can you please forgive me?" I whispered in her hair. "For all that I've done to you, to us… After all that's happened, I honestly don't know how to live without you."

"Edward," she said, and tenderly placed her fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look in her eyes. At that moment, I saw in her eyes what I felt in my heart. "Come here you," she whispered and placed her hands on my face and kissed me once, twice. "Edward, you sweet, silly man. We've just come back together; I, for one, am not looking to place blame on anyone except a few certain people in Italy. You." She kissed me sliding her hands behind my neck. "You are my only love and I just want you here with me. There is nothing to forgive."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I will never, ever again think I was abandoned by heaven when I became a vampire. I have you."

"Yes, you do," she said returning my embrace. She pulled my head down to hers and began to kiss me. Her kisses moved me, setting my desire aflame. I returned her kiss eagerly. I could nearly feel the passion infusing her body and sending her scent out to tempt and tease me. "I love you, Edward," she moaned and I kissed her hungrily in reply.

When I pulled away and looked at Bella's face, she had dark circles under her eyes. They were dark enough to rival even mine. "Bella love, you need to sleep," I said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You have been through more than you should have ever had to in one day, in any life. Love, lie down and sleep. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Will you hold me please?"

I nodded kissing her forehead and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I _will_ stay with you tonight. I'll lie with you while you sleep. I'll watch you and keep you safe. Now that I have you again, I don't want to leave your side."

Bella looked up at me, "You promise?"

It hurt me that her beautiful face was so tired. I nodded and smiled my crooked smile at her. "Cross my non-beating heart," I said crossing where my heart was. "I will wrap you up in a blanket and then wrap me around you. Okay?" I finished, kissing the tip of her nose.

She nodded. I turned her and gently guided her down the hallway that I presumed led to her bedroom.

"Last door on the left," she sighed.

"You want me to carry you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good. It's not that far, Edward." I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me even though she had her back to me.

When we made it to her bedroom, she turned and looked at me, hesitating as if she wanted to say something. "What do you need, love? Do you want to change? A human minute?"

"Human minute," she said and looked to the left. She started to go into her bathroom, and then stopped. "Don't move." Her hand grabbed a handful of my shirt.

I gently took her hand in mine and I kissed it. "I am a statue."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll just be a couple of minutes." She stood on tiptoes and kissed me and then went into the bathroom.

The door closed, I took a deep breath and rubbed my face with my hands. "How the hell are we going to break this curse?"

"Did you say something?" Bella called through the door.

"No, I was just…ah, thinking out loud."

She opened the door right then and came out wearing a black tank top and yoga pants. She hugged herself and looked at me, a puzzled look on her face.

I walked over and enfolded her in my arms. "What?"

"I don't know. This just seems so … strange. I've wanted to find you and now that you're here…"

"You don't know what to do?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do," she said quietly and nodded, but wrapped her arms around me.

"How about we take this one step at a time, okay? And the first step is to get you into bed and get some sleep."

We walked together to the bed, Bella crawling on top and pulling down the covers. I sat down and pulled off my shoes while she settled herself under the covers. She lay on her side and I spooned up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me. She took my hand in hers and I settled my head behind hers on her pillow. I took deep breaths of her delicious scent, but it wasn't enticing me to do anything but hold her close. I would stand the painful burning in my throat for her without question. My love was returned to me. Thank God, my love was returned to me and I vowed I would _never_ willingly leave her side again. Tomorrow we would talk to Carlisle, we would find out where to begin.

"Sleep, my Bella," I whispered and kissed her neck. She sighed deeply and held my hand tighter. I gently hugged her as we lay together in silence.

~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~

P.S. – I **will** explain what's going on with Seth in the next chapter. ;o)

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

_The Singer and The Sorrow_ was nominated for an Avant Garde Award** – Best Must Read  
**The deliciously evil **Requiem** was nominated for an Avant Garde Award – **Best Supporting Character (not named in the books)  
****Round 1 of Voting - November 20, 2010 - December 4, 2010**

Thank you so much for the nominations. I'm flattered and honored you all thought of me.

**There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:  
**www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=12468

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:  
**_Heavy In Your Arms_ ~ Florence + the Machine www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=V_eOmvM-4zc

_Cloud Nine_ ~ Evanescence /www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gfuOFuoROD0

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**Recommendations from me:  
**_Kiss Me, I'm Iri_sh, by IrishTwiFicster. A cocky Irishward and a flirty Bella. What's not to love! And the author is a seriously awesome lady.  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6353127/1/Kiss_Me_Im_Irish

_I Know Those Eyes_, by c. anna cullen. Bella & Edward meet briefly one afternoon as children and are then ripped apart. The story then advances to years later. Chance meetings with siblings, unfortunate encounters in the streets. Will they remember each other? Prickward at his best!  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5762812/1/I_Know_Those_Eyes

_Release_, by writingbabe. Boy, how do I begin to talk about this story? It was an entry in the Beyond The Pale contest and has won several awards. The Edward is heart breaking and the Bella is broken. She has a mysterious relationship with a Jacob who is yet to make an appearance. Trust me, you will love this. And the author is another seriously awesome, talented and kind lady.  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6313679/1/Release

_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_, by danielgaleh00rs. Are you following Daniel's adventures? If you're not you should!  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5651534/1/Daniel_Gale_Cumming_to_America

~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~


	21. Spread your wings, wrap them around me

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thanks to my betas **RPLover** and **stuff4ang**. They put up with me and helped me when I couldn't write. My pre-readers **ADM_01 **and **LeslieHeartsRob** definitely keep me on track and make sure I don't let anything fall through the cracks. :o)

**Special Note:  
**I have had several people ask me about the music and this fic. There is most definitely a reason why chapters are titled the way they are, as well as the lyric choice. Music is a very integral component of my life and it only made sense as I was writing this to weave that part of my life with my words. The pieces are chosen because the songs in question either speak to me musically, such as setting an atmosphere for the chapter, or lyrically in that they echo or allude to things a character within the chapter is feeling, thinking, etc. The POV of the chapter doesn't necessarily go with the person to whom the lyrics/song title are attached. Why do I bring this up now while we're so far into the fic? Well, that's probably because this song has been sitting and waiting to be attached to this chapter and my betas picked it up immediately. You may have noticed that Edward frequently refers to Isabella as his angel – even going back to their first night of complete intimacy. He thought he could see Isabella's wings unfurl behind her. And with that I give you the lyrics to Holly Cole's recording of "Make It Go Away." I feel that this song is the epitome of what my Edward feels for his Isabella. I would encourage you to watch one of the links I provide at the bottom or the direct links in my profile. I prefer her recording in the video below over the original recording from "Dear Dark Heart." The recording below can be found on her 2000 album "Romantically Helpless." As Ms. Cole is Canadian, if you want this track, you'll need to find an import CD.

Hello to all you new readers and welcome back to those returning! **waves**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Spread your wings, wrap them around me**

Make it go away or make it better  
Isn't that what love is supposed to do?  
Make it go away or make it better  
Cause I would do either one for you

Cause I'm not angry I'm not crying  
I'm just in over my head  
You could be the angel that stayed on my shoulder  
When all of the other angels left

Make it go away  
Cause I am weakened  
This is more than one should have to take  
If you do this for me then I will promise  
I'll make it go away for you someday

There are reasons with silver linings  
There are lessons but I don't care  
Cause I just need a hand that I can hold onto  
When it's darker than death out there

Oh, and I'm so cold  
And so far away from my home  
But tonight you're  
You're where I belong  
You're everything right  
When I'm everything wrong

So make it go away or make it better  
Isn't that what love's supposed to do?  
Just make it go away or make it better  
Cause I would do either one for you

_Make It Go Away_ ~ Holly Cole

****October 18, 2009**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Bella's Apartment****

Bella seemed to be sleeping deeply and restfully, so I took the brief opportunity to call Carlisle. I carefully pulled my cell phone from my back pocket so as to not jostle Bella and wake her.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward, where are you? Esme and I were becoming very worried."

"I'm sorry to worry you, but truly this is the first time I have been able to call you," I sighed.

"Son, what's troubling you?"

"Carlisle," I paused, not sure how to proceed without frightening my father.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, nothing at all." I decided the best way was to put it all out on the table. "Carlisle, I found Bella."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone. "Don't be worried, she is fine." _She was all I needed right now._

"Did she… did Bella…"

"Did Bella call to me? No. I found her quite by accident."

"She didn't call to you?" I heard the disbelief and confusion in Carlisle's voice.

"Look, Carlisle, I don't have much time. I don't want to wake Bella, but when she awakens in the morning, I am going to move her to the house. I want to keep her safe and there is so much we need to discuss and figure out. We need your view on all this."

"Edward, I am worried about you being alone with her," Carlisle persisted.

"I'm fine, really. Remember, I kept telling you I couldn't hear her thoughts, her song?"

"Yes," Carlisle's voice was filled with trepidation.

"I still cannot hear her thoughts and she's right next to me. And her scent and song are painful, but not unbearable. I am truly okay."

"But, Edward-"

"We will be there in less than 12 hours and I promise, we'll explain everything." I laid my head back on the pillow and shook my head in disbelief. "Carlisle you have no idea about all this. It is amazing."

"Okay son, I trust you. I'll make sure we get food in the house for Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle. Please tell Esme to not worry. We'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and deftly slipped it back into my pocket. Bella sighed and rolled to face me. I moved slightly and she curled against me, fitting perfectly in the crook of my arm. She rested her hand on my chest, caught hold of my shirt and grabbed on tight. She made a sound almost like a purr and then breathed my name in quiet pleasure. I happily smiled and kissed the crown of her head, deeply inhaling the burning pain that was the scent of my Bella. Her aria was strong and deeply seductive, but I could resist her. I vowed that I would do whatever was necessary to keep her with me. I would not lose her again. I _had_ to believe that things were different this time.

I heard Seth slowly pad into the bedroom. "_Everything okay with her? With you?"_

"Yes, we're both good. Thank you for helping me save her."

"_Thank you for finding Bella."_

"I think I should be thanking you for keeping her safe for me."

"_You can make it up to me later. I reeeally like steak."_

"You got a deal, Seth, as much steak as you want."

He chuffed in acknowledgement and then stretched on the floor at the foot of the bed. Before long, I heard the relaxed breathing of a sleeping Seth.

I glanced briefly at the clock – 2 a.m. I kissed Isabella's head again, made sure she was wrapped enough to keep her warm and then relaxed and tried to organize my thoughts so that when we talked to Carlisle tomorrow, we could make sense of everything that had happened.

**~~%%~~**

I could feel the subtle stirrings from Bella that made me certain that this time she was actually waking. Her breathing increased and became more shallow. Then she took a deep breath and sighed as she moved the hand holding my shirt to my neck.

"Mmmm, you're really here."

I intercepted her hand and brought it to my lips and gently kissed her fingers. "Of course I am, just like I promised. Good morning, love." I gently ran my fingers through her silken hair.

_Just like I always remembered._

She opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at me. The smile that spread across her face made me happier than I had felt since, well, last night when I was kissing her in my arms again.

"Edward," she sighed.

"How did you sleep? Well, I hope because you barely stirred, except to sidle up next me, which I enjoyed very much."

A slight flush came over her face as she nodded.

"I think I slept better than I have in weeks. I feel rested." She sought my hand and laced her fingers with mine. "I am so happy to be with you again."

"Truer words were never spoken," I breathed and bent to kiss my Bella, my love, my life.

"Wait…"

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Um… I'm sure that I'm not so… uh, fresh after sleeping so long." She tried to hide her face under the sheet.

"Bella," I said as I pulled the sheet from her face. "Do you really think a little morning breath could dissuade me from tasting your sweet, red, kissable mouth?" With each word describing her lips, I inched closer, nuzzling her nose, my breath exhaling sweetly across her face.

"Uh… what was I saying?" Her voice held nearly a dream-like quality.

"I think you wanted me to kiss you," I said and skimmed my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Yeah, let's do that," she sighed as her lips touched mine and her hand found its way into my hair. Our kisses were soft and tender. The air was filled with sighs and whispers, of arms and legs, of bed clothes and clocks ticking…

… and dogs talking to me.

I sighed.

"Bella, Seth is wanting some food and to go out." I kept our foreheads together, not wanting to release her, but not wanting to let things progress either.

"Seth, buddy, you hungry?" Bella said, as she softly kissed me again.

The next second I heard a bluster and felt almost 200 pounds of Seth on the bed. Bella laughed in sheer delight as she was greeted with nose rubs, licks, nuzzles and tail wags. Most of the tail wags managed to hit my face. She hugged and nuzzled him in return.

"You are the absolute best. Dog. Ever. You know that?"

I found myself even more enamored with Bella, as I saw her play and adoration for this unique creature, this special dog that had been protecting my love when I was not able to myself. I couldn't help but join them in play. With barks of excitement, Seth flew off the bed, bowed to us both, wagged his tail, spun around and shot out the bedroom door.

Rolling with laughter, Bella proclaimed that move was code for "let me out before I pee on the floor."

"I'll go let him out." I rolled, held myself over her and kissed her forehead. Her smile back at me grew in radiance I could not have thought possible.

"Okay then, I'm going to hop in the shower." She held my hand. "Then we need to talk more."

I nodded. "That we do."

As I watched her disappear into her bathroom, the thought of letting her out of my sight unnerved me, even though we were in her home. I wanted to keep her near, feel her touch, remind myself that we were both real and fully aware of every moment of our lives together.

"_Dude, she's gonna kill you if I pee on the floor."_

Pulled out of my thoughts, I ran down the hallway and let Seth out. After he returned inside, I found his food and filled his bowl. While I was rummaging around for Seth's food, I decided that while Bella was showering, I would make her breakfast. With more help from Seth, he told me what she liked best, I whipped up some scrambled eggs, turkey sausage and wheat toast. It was all plated up and I was placing it on the table as she walked into her tiny kitchen, her hair still damp, her face scrubbed, her eyes bright. I was astonished how the sight of this woman still dazzled me into silence.

She walked up to me, wrapped her hands around my waist and said, "Are you some kind of a mute vampire?"

I blinked, breaking her trance and laughed heartily. "I can't help it love, even after 477 years, you still leave me speechless." I bowed and kissed her hand.

Bella curtsied in return. "Good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"I made you some breakfast, love." I pulled out her chair and helped her to her seat, brushing my lips across her neck as she sat. She never let go of my hand and motioned for me to sit and pull my chair closer to hers.

"Thank you, Edward. This smells heavenly. I am starving!" She looked up at me, deep into my eyes. "You're not hungry are you?"

I nodded. "I'm perfect, here with you."

She smiled and started eating.

"Where do you want to start?"

"How about, how did you find me last night?"

I chuckled. "Straight to it, huh?"

"I think that's the logical step, don't you? We have so much to figure out, but I have to know how you found me. I mean, I went to the park to try and piece things together, to see how I could possibly begin to find _you_. You know," she continued, blushing, "I was trying to think really loud so you could hear me. Is _that_ how you found me? Did you hear me?"

"I was out hunting and I heard … him. I heard the evil, vile thoughts in his head. I knew he was 'hunting' someone and I knew I had to stop him. I couldn't allow anyone to be hurt once I heard what he was going to do." I had been looking down as I spoke, but now I looked up into her eyes. "No, I didn't hear you Bella. I can't hear your thoughts this time."

Bella stopped chewing and stared at me. Her eyes were so intense, I guessed that she was testing me, trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"Bella, I can't hear you. Why would I lie about something like this?"

"You seriously can't hear my thoughts? You didn't hear me in the park. How? How?" Her heart rate was ramping up.

I placed my other hand on the one she was already holding. "Sweetheart, calm down. You're with me; you're not in the park." I spoke quietly and calmly.

"So you only found me … by accident?"

I wished right now I could hear her thoughts because the baffled expression on her face, the movements of her eyes told me that she couldn't quite accept it all.

"Bella… I heard _him_. But more importantly, I heard someone else. There was a voice that called to me. It told me to follow the voice, to 'save her.' I didn't know who it was until I got to the clearing."

"If you couldn't hear me, who was it then?"

I looked over to the couch and on cue, Seth jumped off and trotted over to the table to join us. He lifted his paw and put it on Bella's thigh.

"Who was it?" she asked again and started to scratch Seth's ears.

I sat back and ran my hand through my hair. How did I tell her? I took a deep breath and blew it out. I had no choice, but to dive in.

"Bella, Seth is a very special dog. I can hear his thoughts and he can understand you."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me and then down at Seth, who was panting and happily wagging his tail. "Did you say that you can hear Seth's thoughts?"

I nodded. "What breed of dog is Seth?"

"Uh, he's a Tibetan Mastiff, or at least that's what they told me he was when we adopted him."

"He is, but more specifically, he's a Tibetan Temple Dog. I think Carlisle has encountered one before, but I don't remember where. That was a serendipitous day when you adopted him."

She interrupted me. "I call him that! I call him that because I saw on the internet, I think, that the breed was sometimes referred to as that. He's always been so smart that I'd tease him and call him that. You're really a Temple Dog?" she said as she rubbed his ears and he covered her face with licks.

"He is, in fact, descended from a unique line of Tibetan Mastiffs. They are strong protectors, highly loyal and they can sense preternatural beings, which must be how he was able to know I was coming last night." Bella had dropped to her knees to scratch and pet her companion. "Oh, and he told me his name is really Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" He cocked his head and shook his ears. "How was I so lucky to get you as my dog?" She hugged him hard.

"He actually told me that he still wants you to call him Seth. He likes it better." I smiled at the large, sandy dog. "I am eternally thankful that he's kept you safe this time until we could find each other. I owe you a lifetime supply of steak, big guy." Seth barked happily and spun in a circle a few times.

I joined her in petting the big dog. "Would you like to know how he came to Washington?"

"You know?" Her face looked up to mine, but her hands didn't stop petting and scratching at her furry friend. "How?"

"He regaled me with the story while I was making your breakfast. Seth was actually born in Tibet in a monastery." Bella raised her arched eyebrows at me. "He, his siblings and his mother were cared for with much affection and a certain amount of reverence by the monks. Seth is different in his appearance from his siblings. The predominant coloring of these dogs is a dark brown, black and white, almost similar to a Burmese Mountain Dog, but Seth favors the rarer caramel and sandy coloring of his mother, Haven. He is highly intelligent and he was taught about his heritage, that his breed is meant to be protectors. They can understand humans and have an ability to sense the supernatural or preternatural. It is because of these unique traits that the monks raised them for the specific purpose to ultimately live with and protect certain individuals."

"Why has no one ever heard of anything like this?"

"Because these dogs are extremely rare and the monks are sequestered and frankly pretty much shrouded in a lot of mystery. I didn't know they existed until Seth here. I think I heard Carlisle mention them once in passing, but even he wasn't sure of the validity of the claim."

"So… unbelievable. Wow. So how did he end up here? He was supposed to be for someone else, right?"

"Unfortunately, someone seemed to stumble upon their existence. One night he curled up in the temple with his siblings and the next thing he remembered, he was in a large sack with them. From what he can gather, the bag of puppies were put in a crate and loaded on an airplane. During the course of the flight, Seth here managed to get himself out of the bag and somehow hid in the crate. When the remaining puppies were retrieved on landing, he was left. He later wandered around the cargo hold, encountered someone from the airport who took him to an animal shelter."

"Then Dad and I went to the animal shelter in Port Angeles. I saw him and immediately he shuffled over to me and sat in my lap, licking my hand."

I chuckled. "That's right. That's what he said. He said when you walked in the door, he sensed there was something preternatural about you-"

"The curse?"

"Probably, but he said something told him that he needed to protect you. That it was his job to keep you safe for someone or something."

"You helped keep me safe all these years until Edward and I found each other," she hugged him tight and I heard the catch in her throat, saw the wetness in her eyes. "Thank you, Seth."

I allowed her some silence before I spoke again. "Bella, I want you and Seth to come home with me. I want you safe, and if Requiem, Felix and Demetri show up here I can't protect you. But at home with Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, it will be a fair fight."

"You want me to meet your family? I've never met Esme. What if she doesn't like me? Or Emmett? Or Rosalie?"

I put my fingers on her lips. "You're not worried about being in a house full of vampires you don't know, but whether or not they'll approve of you?"

"Well, yeah! It's your family!"

I pulled her to standing, wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Silly Bella, they will love you because you are bright and beautiful and clever." I lifted her chin with my finger for a soft, quick kiss. "They will love you because you love me and make me happy."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay," I punctuated with a kiss to her forehead. "Shall we clean up these dishes? I'm sure that Carlisle is anxious to talk with you." I started clearing the table. "He has been puzzled by all my unusual behavior these past few weeks."

"Your unusual behavior?"

"Well, yes. You see, when we encountered each other in your dreams, I apparently looked and acted like I was dreaming too. I've had Carlisle completely baffled."

"The whole shared dreaming thing that happened with us - I have no idea about that."

I nodded and took the plate from her hands. "And that is exactly another reason that we need to talk to Carlisle. I'm hoping between the three of us we can figure out why things are different this time."

We stood in her kitchen washing up the breakfast dishes in silence for several minutes when Bella smiled, then giggled.

"What?"

She stopped drying the frying pan she held and looked up at me.

"I keep forgetting you can't hear me. I was thinking about the two of us standing here washing and drying dishes, about how completely mundane and ordinary this task is and that we are the least mundane and ordinary couple there is."

I placed a soapy finger on the tip of her nose. "I'd say we were _extraordinary_." She rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"Keep washing those dishes, vampire. I still need to pack."

**~~%%~~**

Later I sat on Bella's bed while she moved around me gathering clothing, her laptop, toiletries and I have no idea what else, packing a duffle and her messenger bag. The sound of her voice from her closet drew me from my preoccupation.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Have you heard anything I've been saying?"

I was a bit chagrined to admit to her that I hadn't. "I'm sorry; I was lost in my own thoughts. What were you saying?"

She came over to sit next to me on the bed. "I have a feeling that what was going on in your head was probably much more important and interesting than what I was saying. I was asking about food actually."

"Oh, Esme is taking care of that. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of human food for you." I smiled at her.

"What are you not telling me?"

I turned slightly so I could face her better. I raised my hand and tucked a bit of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "I was just thinking how happy I am that you are so close, that I can touch you, that I can kiss you." I leaned and softly kissed her lips. "I have missed your lips on mine," I whispered. "I missed your sighs of pleasure and hearing you say my name." I carefully pulled the ponytail from her hair and let it cascade in silken waves over her skin. "I missed weaving my fingers in your hair like this… and kissing you until you need to come up for air." I pulled her on top of me and laid back on the bed.

Her lips were eagerly answering my call. "Edward, I missed you so much."

Her mouth opened and accepted my tongue. We both moaned as our kisses continued to deepen and rise in passion. I slid my hands under her round little bottom and positioned her over my ever rapidly hardening arousal. I wanted her so badly, but needed to keep control of myself. I needed her touch to give me rest and solace, to calm my nerves at being intimate with her, but I didn't want things to go much further yet.

I began to move my kissing from her lips to her throat, only stopping momentarily to lick and deeply inhale her scent, the pumping of her heart sending the luscious waves in a steady, rapid rhythm. My hands ghosted up to her hips and to her narrow waist, the contrast of my icy hands against her warm belly made her start and giggle.

"Don't tickle me," she murmured.

"No, not now," I moaned and slid my hands up her ribs, slowly taking her shirt with them. Her warm skin was so inviting, she tasted divine. We both helped slip her t-shirt off and then I rolled her underneath me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her so our lips touched. "Kiss me, Edward. Kiss me." She tugged on my bottom lip. I replied with open mouthed kisses and she lured my tongue into her mouth, she lightly teased and played then nipped at my chin.

"Isabella…"

I kissed a line back down her neck, then lower and paused to trace my fingers over her heart.

"So lovely, my Isabella."

My hands cupped her breasts; I rubbed my thumbs over her already pebbled nipples. Bella pushed her breasts into my hands, wordlessly wanting more of my touch. I was more than happy to acquiesce. I pulled down the lace cups to free more skin to my fingers, my mouth, my tongue. Bella's fingers held my head as I tasted her, like sunshine, roses, chocolate, red wine, lilies of the valley; her taste was my sustenance and my succor.

I groaned in exasperation. "Seth, I thought you _liked_ me."

"_I do! But right now I would like to go outside a whole lot more!"_

"What is it?" Bella asked as she traced a line of kisses down my jaw and underneath.

"God Isabella, I love that," I sighed.

She hummed in appreciation and pleasure, continuing her wickedly enchanting kisses.

Seth barked eagerly.

"Argh! He needs to go out." I rolled on my back and covered my eyes with my arm.

Reluctantly, Bella rolled over and off the bed, but not before she placed another kiss on my lips. "I love you."

I captured her face in my hands before she pulled away. "I love you, Isabella." She nuzzled my nose and with a bright smile, grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head as she walked out her bedroom door.

"Okay big boy, let's let you out."

I was painfully aroused; I really didn't want to stop tracing my lips on every inch of Bella's creamy skin and rediscover my favorite places, but we did need to get to Carlisle. He'd probably be breaking down the door if we didn't show up soon.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

My sincere thanks to all of you that voted for_The Singer and The Sorrow_ in the **Sparkleteers Rare Gem Awards** voting. I came away with the **Diamond in the Rough**** Rare Gem** for **Best Plot**.

My thanks also to all that voted for _The Singer and The Sorrow_and Requiem in the **Avant Garde Awards**. I thank you all **so** much for the nominations. Requiem has moved on to the second round! Voting is open until **December 26****th**. If you agree that Requiem is a deliciously evil fucker, then maybe give him a vote. ;o)

My thanks also to all that voted for Requiem in the **Original Character Awards**. The winners will be announced soon I believe.

**There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:**

www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=12468

You'll see pictures of my vision of Requiem, Seth, etc. I'll also post the links to playlist songs and teasers from time to time. ;o)

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:**

_Believe_ ~ Kenny Wayne Shepherd, from the album _The Place You're In_. (Sorry, no YouTube link for this one.)  
_Make It Go Away_ ~ Holly Cole www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=UgTC0823vT4 or www (dot) hollycole (dot) com/vid_goaway_qt (dot)html(better quality video)

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**Recommendations from me:**

_Discovering __You__,__ Discovering __Me_, by JSFazz. Edward is a geeky pharmacist, but is completely lovable. Bella is awkward, jobless and takes a position at Edward's pharmacy. He's always loved her, but he's got some serious issues – he's been bullied all his life. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5705894/1/Discovering_You_Discovering_Me

_Love's Little Book_, by Littlestar300. Another Geekward tale – Bella is looking for a fresh start and decides to volunteer at a book exchange. Funny enough, the book exchange is run by a very sweet, extremely shy Edward. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6344201/1/Loves_little_books

_Dear Mr. Masen_, by jendonna. This new story is absolutely and utterly delightful. If you enjoy email banter between Edward and Bella – check this out. Bella is an IT manager that sends an email about inappropriate internet use to CFO, Edward Masen. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6483877/1/Dear_Mr_Masen

_Never Bargained For You_, by SpringHale. I'm going to copy the summary here because I'm not sure how else to describe this tale, but I am in love with this story - As Edward tries to change his past, Bella runs away from hers. When they meet the predictable sparks fly and a relationship struggles to be born. The road is rough and mostly uphill, but along the way they find what they never bargained for.  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6193469/1/Never_Bargained_For_You

And last, but **never, ever** least –  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_, by Sebastien Robichaud. This is an Emmett/Rosalie Hale story and I generally stick with Edward and Bella, but #1 – this is excellent. Emmett is a great big grizzly bear of a man concerned about the treatment of one Rosalie Hale by his office mates, and #2 – this is Sebastien Robichaud. Seriously, how can it not be brilliant? Come on… go read it. You _**know**_ you want to. ;o)  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6528047/1/The_Ice_Queen_and_Mister_McCarty


	22. See and believe

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Have I mentioned how awesome **RPLover** and **stuff4ang** are? The best betas evah. Huge thanks to **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**, pre-readers extraordinaire! A special thank you to guest pre-reader **AquariumJenn** – you're awesome. And another thank you to **MorganLocklear** for his suggestion of Vector motors.

Hello to all the new readers and welcome back to those returning. The holidays delayed me a bit on getting this one completed.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – See and believe**

I love that you're never satisfied  
With face value, wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are, down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you, please see and believe again

They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still  
Be still

Here you are, down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are, down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you, please see and believe again

Here you are, down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe

_Again_ ~ Flyleaf

****October 18, 2009; afternoon**  
******Bella's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home****

We packed up my things and a couple of bags of stuff for Seth in the back of my ancient truck. Seth hopped up in the back too and was getting ear scratches from Edward as I pulled the door closed to my apartment building. It made the most sense for Edward to drive as he knew where he was going and I didn't. He began driving and as we talked, I saw we were approaching a much more remote part of town and for some reason this seemed vaguely familiar. The road on which we traveled was now tree-lined and winding. In but a few minutes more, Edward turned off the road onto what seemed a random drive, flanked by two tall oaks. As he drove faster than I felt comfortable with, especially because I could barely see where the drive was going, I noticed the entire lane was surrounded by evergreens and could easily seem overgrown if you didn't look close enough.

"Uh, Edward, if your house is really at the end of wherever we're going, and it if was dark outside, I'd say you all were doing a lot to propagate the vampire stereotype. If you have a moat around this house, I swear…"

He snickered at me because as I finished my minor rant, the drive opened up to a clearing and I beheld a beautiful modern home designed of wood and glass. Lots and lots of glass. He slowed and then began to drive to the back of the house.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I shouted and grabbed his hand. He stopped the truck and turned to me.

"Do you like it?"

"Edward, it's…" I was speechless. "It's so beautiful." I stared at the rocks and trees that seemingly were a part of the house; it was as though the house simply sprung up from the landscape itself.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "No moats."

I smiled and then chuckled. "No, I would guess not."

"Esme designed it." He gently took my hand and squeezed. "Wait until you see the view from my room. I don't know why, but she gave me the bedroom with the best view, and…" He shrugged, never finishing his sentence. "I can't wait for you to see it."

"Me too."

He kissed my knuckles. "Come on, let's get inside and get you settled." He released my hand and drove around to the back of the house and the enormous four-car garage.

"Holy crow…"

"Yeah, we still like cars."

"You know, I remember that '83 Lamborghini you used to drive."

"Yeah, I loved that car. We had some good times in it."

I blushed when I remembered some of the things we'd done in that car. My heart started beating just a bit faster. "Uh, so what happened to it?"

I saw his face fall just a bit as he shrugged. "I guess Carlisle sold it. I've honestly never asked him." I decided not to press him on the question. It was just as well, as he parked the truck and it was time to unload the meager belongings I had brought with me. Seth jumped down from the truck bed and Edward grabbed my bags.

"This way," he motioned with his head and I followed with Seth trotting at my side.

We walked through the garage door and to my right I viewed the huge automobile bay that matched the enormity of the outside shell. I noticed a black Mercedes sedan, a fire engine red Ferrari convertible and a black and silver, well-used Jeep rigged for off-road. From the looks of it, it had been well off the beaten path recently as it had quite a bit of mud covering up the paint. The garage looked far more like a cross between an automobile showroom and a racing garage. It was well equipped with tools and assorted automotive parts, but it was all orderly. The Cullen garage looked nothing like Charlie's garage, which held numerous outdoor equipment, fishing gear, gardening implements and several dozen non-descript boxes containing mysteries of old. And nothing was in any order whatsoever, at least from what I could tell, but if you asked Charlie, he'd tell you that he has a system and that he knew where everything was. I called it "controlled chaos."

I saw at the very far end of the garage, in the fourth bay, there was another car, but it was completely covered in a gray-green tarp.

"Edward, what's that car over there?"

"Oh, that's mine. Carlisle bought it for me about a week ago. I think he was trying to lure me-"

"He was what?" I interrupted.

Edward quickly countered. "Nothing. He told me it's a 2008 Vector Avtech WX3. I haven't even taken it out yet."

"I've not heard of a Vector. Is it fast?" I looked up at him skeptically, but I knew full well, if this was a car for Edward, it was exceptionally fast.

"I think so." He winked at me.

"Shotgun!" I shouted playfully and poked him in the ribs, but I only managed to break a fingernail in the process. "Ouch!"

"See what happens when you try to stab at vampires?" I rolled my eyes at him. "But I shall nonetheless take you on her inaugural outing. But we better break it to Seth that there's no room for him. It's only a two-seater."

"I think he'll survive. Um, Edward, is there room for making out?" I asked coyly.

He dropped my duffle bag and then quickly fumbled to pick it up. "I'm sure we can work something out." He looked at me and I swear I could have melted into a puddle. The heat that smoldered in his eyes was enough for my mouth to literally start salivating; I remembered where this look could take us. I licked my lips; he groaned slightly and quickly turned to the door into the house.

"Let's get inside."

I took a deep breath trying to collect myself, felt Seth nudge me and followed Edward into the house. Once inside, Seth pushed past me and began his patrol.

Edward smiled as he saw Seth take off, sniffing and looking around at the house. "I like him."

"What?"

"Seth is checking out the house to make sure it's safe for you."

"What about your family?" I was a little nervous about what his family would think of Seth, and for that matter, would Seth be as accepting of Edward's family as he was of Edward?

"They're not here now. They either went out to hunt or to the store to get food for you, or both. I'm sure someone left us a note because they were expecting us today." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'll be right back, love."

In a blur he disappeared. I guessed he took my bags somewhere and I was right, in seconds he returned sans luggage and told me that his family had indeed gone to get food and were now out hunting.

He took my hand. "Come on, let me show you the house."

I nodded and followed silently at first, just taking in all that there was to be seen. We were in a game room right off the garage. The Cullens liked their entertainment and rightly so as they were up all 24 hours in a day. There was an antique billiards table, a foosball table, two or three arcade style video games up against the wall, a dart board, a pin ball machine and a poker table that looked to be straight from Vegas. There were two doors at the far end of the room. One, he told me, lead to Emmett and Rosalie's suite and the other was a stairway that lead to an underground access to the garage. He explained that Rose was the one in the family that kept the cars in high performance state and sometimes she preferred to work beneath the cars this way. That access also had a lift too so she could work on the cars just as any mechanic in a dealership could.

Next, Edward guided me up the stairs and I saw how completely open and airy the home was. Since they were limited by sunlight when they went outside, it appeared they wanted as much sun and natural light as they could in their home. The walls were primarily white and covered with tapestries, paintings and eclectic art, all of which I knew had to be priceless. These were all pieces that they had collected over the hundreds of years of their existence. I was also certain they had at least one storage facility where other pieces were kept. I remembered that in one existence of mine, Edward mentioned that Esme liked to rotate the decorations in their houses from time to time.

We turned a corner to find an enormous room where one wall was all glass looking out to the woods; the other walls were lined with bookshelves filled with volume after volume of books. But the thing that captured my attention in this room was the piano. I had fallen in love with Edward and his piano many, many times.

"Your piano," I whispered and dropped his hand as I walked over to it. Reverently, I ran my hands over the finish. There were so many nights we had spent sitting together at this magnificent instrument. Edward would play for me for hours until we always dissolved into kissing each other. And sometimes Edward would play me on top of this piano. My heart raced at the memories.

I felt him behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against him. His cool breath sent chills down my spine. "I will play for you later, Isabella." Soft and sweet, his voice caressed me.

"You promise?" I closed my eyes, leaning back into him and moved my hand to caress his icy cheek.

"Yes." His kisses to my cheek and ear and neck sealed his promise.

"I love that Steinway."

"And I love _you_." He grasped my hand and broke the spell that our memories had woven over me. "There's more to the house I want to show you. The kitchen is this way."

I looked, probably astounded, at the subzero fixtures, granite countertops, a grill-top range, glass front cabinet doors. "Wow, for people that don't eat, you have a rather elaborate and enviable kitchen."

"Esme actually enjoys cooking things for Carlisle to take to work. In turn, they pester Carlisle for more of Esme's cooking or baking. Seriously, you have no idea how excited she is to feed you."

"Did you say 'feed you' or 'eat you'?"

He laughed. "Bella, don't be ridiculous!" Still holding my hand he pulled me back to the stairs and we began our trek up to the third floor. He was still chuckling at me.

"Okay, then what's up here?"

"On the third floor here is Carlisle and Esme's suite, Carlisle's office, Esme's study and um…. This is my room."

We stopped in the doorway and I briefly saw my bags on the floor. But mostly what I saw in the room was Edward. I walked in and immediately felt surrounded by his presence. All the belongings in the room were things he had held or touched, and all resonated Edward. I turned and smiled widely at him.

"What?" he asked as he approached me and captured my hands. The quizzical look on his face made me smile even more. "What?"

"I would have known this room was yours even if I had been blindfolded. This room _feels_ of you, it carries your scent. I don't know how to explain it. I just know it is you."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I haven't spent a great deal of time in this room Bella."

I shrugged and shook my head. "It doesn't matter. This room feels like home because I feel you."

He glanced down and the look on his face told me that he would have blushed if he could. I turned around and took in more of the room. The most prominent piece in the room was the bed.

I remembered that bed.

"I remember this," I said quietly as I stepped closer and ran my hand over a wood carved poster. "We were on the way to Prague." I felt his arms encircle me, his head down on my shoulder. I could barely hear his words.

"I commissioned it a while after Carlisle brought me home. I wanted to share myself with you on that bed. I had made so many plans for us on that trip…"

I hugged his arms around me, letting him know I understood.

"I had it made because I hoped one day we would finally be together, and we would make good use of it."

Turning in his arms, I looked up in his eyes. "We will make use of it yet."

He nodded and pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Can I show you the view?" He turned us and I looked out at the landscape, the trees, the river. It was lush and green, peaceful and tranquil – a haven.

"Edward, it's… I don't even know what words to say. 'Beautiful' just doesn't seem like it's enough."

"I knew you'd love it."

"I bet you've spend a lot of time up here biding your time waiting for me, didn't you?"

I thought I saw, for an instant, a flash of something in his eyes. Was it pain?

"How about we do something normal and watch a movie while we wait for them to get back?"

I nodded and we made our way back downstairs to the living room.

"Seriously Edward, _Architectural Digest_ would have a field day with your house." He just shook his head and smiled at me.

"What would you like to see? I'm sure we have whatever you'd like to watch." He continued forward to the deep mahogany floor to ceiling bookcases that framed the enormous wall-mounted flat screen television. "Comedy? Drama? Action? Horror? Sci-Fi?" Edward pulled out the wooden drawers and I saw his fingers traveling over movie titles. The shelves held more pieces of art, vases of fresh flowers and books, but not as many as in the library/music room.

"Is there any chance that _City of Angels_ is amongst all those movies?" I asked as I stretched out on the sofa.

"Hmm…. Yes! Here it is. What's it about? Looks like a romance from the cover." He removed the disc from the case and put it in the player. He worked the various remotes and the DVD came to life on the screen.

"It's about an angel that falls in love with a human and gives up his immortal existence to stay with her."

"Really?" His eyebrow raised and he gave me a crooked smile as he walked over to the couch and joined me. He indicated for me to sit up and then sat down next to me, and then he pulled me back against him as we lay back together. "I think I know why Carlisle insisted on this couch," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

"Hmmm… why is that?" I relaxed back into him.

"Because there's plenty of room for two to lie comfortably. I'll bet we could even sleep here." He breathed down my neck and the ice there ignited a fire in my heart and much lower. "Perhaps I should write a letter of thanks to the president of Restoration Hardware?" I felt his cool fingers pull my hair back and then his lips on my earlobe.

I closed my eyes and breathed my way through his intoxicating touches. "Edward, you don't sleep." I gasped as I felt his left hand slide under my shirt.

"_Mmm_, I guess maybe we'll have to do something else…" His fingers turned my chin and his lips were on mine. I rolled on my back and opened my mouth as my hand went behind his neck. Our kiss was slow and languorous. So gentle, he was always so gentle with me. I felt the coolness of his fingers through the cloth of my shirt, tracing a path from the hollow of my neck and lower. One by one I felt my buttons give way to his liberating fingers.

His kisses trailed down my neck and over my collarbone while his fingers now touched bare skin and skimmed over my stomach and up to my chest. My hands slid up his arms to his shoulders to his neck, my thumbs circling over his skin as I made my paths.

"Shirt off," I moaned.

His tongue was teasing my nipples through my bra. "_Mmmm_, your shirt is practically off already."

"No, yours. Yours off. Now."

He sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside. My hands went to his stomach and slid up his chest. The intense gold in his eyes burned fire and his brow pulled together in concentration as Edward's hands covered mine and he pulled me up to lock my hands behind his neck. He leaned over and breathed in my ear, "Kiss me, Bella."

I didn't need to be told twice. His arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling us close, hot skin to icy. I took the tip of my tongue and touched his lips. I kissed them softly and traced them again. "Bella…" I kissed his top lip and I touched his tongue with mine. I felt his chest rising and falling rapidly. I slowly began to deepen the kiss as his hands slid down my back and cupped my bottom, pulling me up hard against him. I moaned his name as I felt just how much he wanted me.

"So beautiful, my Bella…"

"Who's ugly ass excuse for a truck is in our driveway?" a very loud voice boomed through the house making me gasp in surprise.

"That, would be Emmett," Edward sighed in total frustration as he rested his head against mine.

"Oh," I pouted. His hand cupped my cheek and he quickly, but softly kissed me again. It was a kiss that held promise of more.

"Love, you'd best button up your shirt," he bemoaned as he grabbed his own and quickly pulled it over his head.

"We'll be right there!" he shouted towards the stairs. He continued to mumble something more but I couldn't catch what it was. He watched the stairway, wanting to keep it blocked until I was dressed again.

"You ready to meet them? Don't let them overwhelm you, okay?'

"Uh oh…" I said as I finished with my buttons. "Overwhelm?"

"You'll see," he whispered and kissed my temple. He wrapped his arm protectively around me as Carlisle and Esme came up the stairs. Carlisle I remembered – so handsome, pale and blonde. He held himself in a very reserved manner, and yet his eyes spoke of kindness and compassion. I remembered he was a skilled and wonderful doctor. I actually had the chance to meet him once a very, very long time ago.

"Carlisle!" I couldn't help myself, I ran over and threw my arms around him.

He hugged me back, albeit hesitantly. "Bella?" Carlisle looked up at Edward with a look of complete confusion on his face. I quickly returned to Edward, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong.

"We'll explain in a few minutes Carlisle, I promise," Edward said. "Bella, this is Esme. She is my mother for all intents and purposes."

The woman before me was slightly smaller in stature, closer to my height and with lovely coppery brown and wavy hair. Her features were delicate and porcelain. She was elegance personified.

"May I?" Esme gestured for a hug.

"Of course," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you before."

"That's alright dear. We have time to get to know one another now." She gently squeezed my hand and released me, and in her eyes I saw that there was nothing but optimism and belief that we would solve the puzzle and break the curse.

I heard the doorbell ring. All eyes turned to Edward. "It's a couple of little girls selling stuff."

"I'll take care of it," Carlisle said and turned to head downstairs. "Bella, if you'll excuse me?"

As Carlisle went down the stairs, I heard a booming voice come up the stairs. It was the one that had dissed my truck. The man that went with the voice was a huge bear of a man, all muscle, short cropped dark hair and an ornery twinkle in his eyes, with dimples to match.

"Emmett, this is my Bella."

In two steps, Emmett swept me up in his arms and spun me around, making me squeal, a little in fear, but mostly in delight.

"Emmett, put her down this instant!" Esme chided.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett winked at me when he gently set me back on the ground next to Edward.

"Uh, hi," I chuckled, and grabbed onto Edward. But at that moment, Seth came barreling into the living room barking and growling, my squeal having brought him from wherever he had been patrolling.

"Seth, No!" I commanded. The big sandy lug skidded to a halt, as I saw a beautiful blonde woman ascend the stairs. She was a good three or four inches taller than I was; she was willowy and curvy at the same time. Her face was one that could have sold millions of magazines.

"Seth is Bella's Tibetan Mastiff," Edward said trying to let everyone know what was going on in the midst of all the introductions. "We'll get to tell you about him too. But for now, please let him check you out." The blonde looked at Seth in disdain, while Emmett dropped down to Seth's eye level and put out his hand. Seth proceeded to sniff quickly around everyone, his tail animated and wagging more and more as he circled and sniffed. When it was apparent he was finished, he circled back happily to sit in front and between Edward and me.

"May I continue now?" Everyone looked a bit confused as it was clear that Edward was directing the question to the dog in front of him. Seth blustered and continued happily wagging his tail.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. She's married to Emmett." I raised an eyebrow at his statement, then she spoke, her voice was silky like Edward's was velvet.

"I know, we seem like polar opposites, but Emmett is everything I ever wanted. I can fix up your truck by the way. Just say the word." She glided past me, grabbing Emmett's hand as she passed, and made her way out glass doors by the kitchen to the balcony. At the same time as Rosalie and Emmett exited, Carlisle returned from his trip to the front door.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, I must admit I'm quite eager to hear about all of this," Carlisle gestured to me and Edward sitting together.

"Please sit Carlisle, Esme. This may take a little time." The couple took a seat together on the matching leather love seat, directly opposite of the L-shaped couch where Edward and I had previously been before our movie watching took an unexpected turn. Seth jumped up on the couch next to me, but I scolded him and made him get down.

"I'm sorry Esme, he's used to being up on the couch with me. I'll make sure he stays off the furniture."

"Bella dear, not to worry. I have no problem with him wanting to be on the couch." She hesitated, then continued. "He doesn't chew does he?" Esme looked rather nervous as she glanced at the reclaimed wood coffee table in front of us.

"No, he hasn't since he was a puppy. Plus, he'll do what you tell him. He's very intelligent." A relieved smile graced her face at my answer. "It's okay Seth." And with my words, he hopped back up on the couch, spun around and rested his back up against my left side so I could lose my hand in petting him. Edward sat at my right with one arm around my shoulder, while gently holding my right hand with the other.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Carlisle started, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation.

Edward and I looked at each other. Where to begin? That question hovered on both our faces and you didn't need to read minds to figure out that one. I nodded toward Edward to start and I decided that I'd jump in when the conversation came back to me.

Edward started talking about my life currently – my thesis about the supposed books in Volterra, and Alice and Jasper's trip to speak with Maurizio Alighieri.

"_The Final Testament_? I have that book. Bella, those documents you're thinking about? The 'venerated family'? They are the Volturi. There are many, many documents that are unique to us. I'm not surprised that the Latin translation left that part out. It would have been the church that would have done the Latin translation and since those documents were not held in the church, they were disregarded."

"Then that would make sense why the historian told Alice and Jasper that he could not let any of the documents leave the city. That I would have to actually go to Volterra to see them and then I would only be able to see them under his supervision," I said.

"Yes, I remember," Carlisle paused and then spit out the next part of his sentence. "Aro telling me that all the city documents were under control of the Volturi and would never be allowed to leave the city. It was just another of his ploys to keep the vampiric world a secret. Honestly, I thought that all other copies of that book had been found and destroyed. Where did you find yours?"

"It was in the library at school. I only found the difference because I thought it odd that there was an Italian translation of the book. I thought it only existed in Latin." I paused and thought. "Come to think of it, I never found the Italian copy in the card catalog. Only the Latin one was listed. I just happened to find the Italian one shelved directly next to it. I always assumed that it was some oversight."

Edward continued the story with the details of Alice and Jasper's meeting with Maurizio in his office and then later in his home. It was my turn to pick up the story.

"The day before yesterday, I received a package from Alice and Jasper. The letter within told me that Maurizio felt so badly about not being able to assist me that he gave them items that had been in his family for hundreds of years." While I was speaking, Edward disappeared and returned with the _Admonishment_. "The first thing they gave me was this document. It's called _Admonishment_ and essentially talks about a 'Singer' and a 'Visitor.'" Edward handed the ancient document to Carlisle. He looked at the illustration on the front and then read it quickly.

"I didn't realize that man had such an ego. That he would have a document written and distributed to the castle to show not to mess with him."

"Is that what he did?" Edward asked.

"Well, I can't say for certain, but this does go along with similar things he had done in the past. Once in Volterra, you learned quickly to never, ever get on Aro's bad side. People would disappear and then you would receive some kind of warning document. This here? This is the kind of document that would have been locked away with those other documents you were looking for Bella..."

"Hence why none of the city documentation can ever be allowed to leave," I proposed.

"Anyone who knew anything about us would have known immediately it was related to vampires, but to someone in the public who may have stumbled upon it, it would seem like a fable, or a morality tale." Carlisle finished what I was thinking.

"'Morality tale' – those were the exact words that Alice said. That it was meant to teach the townsfolk about how to behave and revere the city and the Volturi. No one would have ever suspected anything preternatural or supernatural."

"So he wrote a document about you and Edward to tell the vampires in the castle to leave his belongings alone."

I nodded. "When I read this, and paired it with all the dreams I had been having, I knew that it was me and Edward. At the time I couldn't explain how I knew, but I just did. The night before I received this from Alice, I had dreamed of being in that ritual circle of onyx in the Receiving Chamber."

"Tell me about these dreams you had. How did Edward and you connect?" Carlisle set the _Admonishment_ on the coffee table.

"I really don't know how it happened. About three weeks ago, I began to dream of Edward. At first, they were hazy. I only felt a presence, or I could see him, but I didn't know who he was. My dreams became increasingly more intense." I wasn't going to share just how erotic these dreams were; I wasn't comfortable essentially telling Edward's parents I dreamed about having sex with their son!

"Eventually, there came a point in the dreams where we became self-aware. Prior to that, they were like movies replaying what happened to us in the past."

"That agrees with what I told you, Carlisle, about how I was having these episodes where I felt like I was living a dream, but it wasn't a dream." Edward continued my explanation.

Carlisle interrupted. "Edward, do you mean when you were in the basem-"

Edward cut him off with a look and I could clearly see that Carlisle was confused by all of this. Edward interceded for me. "Carlisle, there are other pieces to this puzzle we need to tell you – like how Bella knows that these were things that happened in the past. Unfortunately, there isn't a good linear way to explain it. It is all circular. Just hear her out and then it will make more sense, or at least it will make as much sense as we can make out of it." Edward looked at me. "Tell him about the necklace."

I agreed. "In that same package from Maurizio was a blue velvet bag. In that bag was this necklace." I pointed to the piece that adorned my neck. "As soon as I put it on, I started to feel odd. I looked at myself in the mirror and found my mouth speaking words I didn't remember saying. And then I saw Edward in the mirror behind me, but he wasn't truly there. I was immediately hit with the most excruciating head pain I have ever felt, worse than any migraine I'd had. I was afraid I was having a brain aneurysm or a stroke or something. I collapsed on the floor and I saw snippets of my life, of all my lives. When I woke up over 12 hours later, I remembered every one of my lives."

Carlisle and Esme both looked astounded.

"Edward, is that the necklace you told me you purchased for Isabella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. She was wearing it the first time the curse was performed. The last I knew of it, Requiem took it. I never knew what happened to it after that."

"Oh! Oh!" I exclaimed. "Alice and Jasper told me that this necklace and the _Admonishment_ were found under a bed in the home of one of Maurizio's ancestors. He said that the son had disappeared while the rest of the family was away. When they returned, the only things they found were those pieces in his room. They kept them all these years because it was the only thing they had to remember him by. Do you think that Requiem…"

Edward finished my sentence. "Requiem killed Maurizio's ancestor and somehow the necklace fell out of his clothing. At some point after he… completed the curse, he must have received the _Admonishment_," he paused and then a small smile crossed his face. "Requiem screwed up."

"Edward, how can you know that this is the same necklace you gave to Bella?" Esme asked.

"Because when I purchased it, the vendor told me that he'd only ever made one. The man told me he had no more amethysts, he couldn't make another. It has to be the same necklace. Why else would her putting it on trigger all those memories?"

"Curious. Amethysts have long been thought to provide protection against poisons, witchcraft. Hmmm," Carlisle thought out loud. Edward could hear that more was going on in Carlisle's head and let me in.

"You think that maybe Bella having worn this during that first curse somehow affected it? Do you think that having the necklace now may allow us to break the curse?" Edward spoke almost excitedly.

"I don't know son. I don't think we can count on anything but you holding yourself in check. I think that is the only way we can ensure that the curse is broken."

Edward dropped his head in frustration and I turned to him.

"Edward, you knew that there was going to be no easy way out of this. This isn't some movie where a snap of the fingers fixes the problem. But we will figure it out. Remember, I am different this time."

He nodded, but I could still see the disappointment on his face.

"You are different Bella; even I can sense it. Why is that? You do not call to Edward. Does she not sing to you at all Edward? Is there something else?" Carlisle asked, but his eyes were focused on me, as though he was trying to look at each cell of my body, all the way down to my DNA.

Edward sat up slowly and I rubbed his back. "If you remember, I told you before that I can't hear her thoughts and I don't know why. And yes, she does sing to me and she smells… delicious..." Edward paused before he continued staring ahead and unfocused. "But it's not the same as the times past. I didn't feel compelled to find her. It is quite similar to when we first met in Volterra, but even at that it's not quite the same. It is stronger, but still controllable. Being with her helps me; it keeps it constant and not overwhelming."

Carlisle's face now looked dismayed, as though he felt uncomfortable about the next thing he had to say. At the same time, Edward rolled his eyes. "How, uh… intimate have you two been?"

Now I did blush and thankfully Edward answered for us. "We have not done much; we're taking things slow. But to answer your question, yes, her song becomes much louder, but again, I have not felt myself losing control."

"Fascinating." Carlisle sounded like Spock.

"I'm more inclined to use adjectives like frustrating, irritating," Edward said.

Counting on my fingers, I continued, "Annoying, exasperating, wearisome, maddening, infuriating… shall I go on?"

We all sat in silence for a few moments – Esme looked down at her hands, Edward was evidently listening to Carlisle's thoughts and I was petting Seth. Surprisingly enough, it was Esme that broke the silence. "Clearly Bella, you need to halt your work on your thesis. Anything published could potentially lead additional people to Volterra."

"You know, you're right. There's no way I could allow anyone to go to those Volturi _stronzi_ and possibly get killed. Wow, what do I do?" I paused trying to formulate plans in my head. "I need to call my advisor and tell him I have a family emergency that's going to put my studies on hold. Damn, that will eliminate my stipend."

"Bella, I think we can take care of you in that regard," Edward said brushing my hair from my face.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I guess you can." I smiled back at him. "Carlisle, I think I should give you my Italian copy for safe keeping. I don't want to risk losing it anywhere and have anyone else stumble upon it, although, I remember now that on the inside cover, there was evidence that it had been checked out numerous times, but not in many years. It even had the old library check in/check out stamp on it."

"I think that's a wise idea. I have found several through our travels over the years and I've destroyed all, but the one I have in my office."

"I'd like to hear about Seth now," Esme spoke quietly. My fuzzy companion jumped off the couch and trotted over to Esme, planting his butt in front of her and nudging her hand for pets.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit of an attention seeker."

Esme ran her hand through his coat. "I love dogs. I had one a very, very long time ago."

"Seth is actually how I found Bella last night," Edward began. "I was out hunting."

I interjected. "And I had awakened from my, whatever you want to call it from the necklace. So I went to my favorite park with Seth to try to think things through."

Edward continued the story of how he'd heard James' thoughts and then Seth's thoughts. He didn't go into the details about what happened because he knew I didn't want to hear them again. Having his arm around me as he spoke helped me stay calm, too.

"Imagine my surprise when I reached the park to find it was Seth who had been talking to me."

"Seth?" Both Carlisle and Esme spoke at the same time.

"Yes, Seth. He is not only a Tibetan Mastiff, Carlisle, he is a Tibetan Temple Dog."

"Really?" Carlisle was excited again. "So you can understand everything we've been saying?" His question was directed at Seth.

Seth barked and wagged his tail. Carlisle began to pet at his head and scratch at his face. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting one of you in person. I've only heard tales that you supposedly existed."

"As fate would have it, Seth came to be with Bella when she was younger and has been keeping her safe all this time. Apparently too, these temple dogs don't age like normal dogs."

"And he's not frightened of us?" Esme asked.

"No, he heard me out hunting. He knew what I was and knew I could help Bella. He knew I belonged with her somehow." Edward and Carlisle exchanged a look, then he took my hand and pulled me to standing. "Speaking of hunting, I'm going to go. Carlisle, would you please explain for me?"

Carlisle nodded wordlessly.

"Walk with me Bella." I rose confused and took Edward's hand, but together we walked out of the living room and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Bella, I need to hunt."

"But, I don't understand, your eyes aren't that dark."

He put his forehead to mine. "No, they're not, but when I found you last night I was out on a hunt. I never finished, and especially with me being in your constant company, I _must_ stay well fed. More importantly though, I can't be here right now." He saw the concern that I knew my eyes and face held. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He lightly kissed my forehead. "Truly, love, I am. Carlisle needs to tell you about me… me without you. You need to understand." I nodded. "But I can't hear it right now. It's too recent, all too painful. Please," he paused and closed his eyes before he continued. "Please, tell me you understand."

I nodded again and gently caressed his face with my hands. "I do. It's okay. You hunt and then you come home to me."

He reached up and covered one of my hands with his and squeezed it gently.

"Home?"

"Wherever you are, Edward, I am home."

He pulled me into an embrace. In that quick, but meaningful contact, I felt his love and joy, and I thought too, hope.

"I will be back soon, my Isabella." He looked in my eyes and then his lips were on mine, kissing me firmly, soundly, every second emphasizing the fact that this man owned me body and soul. When Edward pulled away, I was admittedly a little dazzled and breathless. And I think he liked that very much.

"Maybe rush a little?" I breathed.

In a final departing gesture, he lovingly kissed my hand and smiled. I watched him walk out the glass doors and then with a parting glance back at me, he was gone.

I stood on that spot in the foyer until I could rein in my heartbeat, then I returned to the room where we'd been talking all afternoon.

"Okay Carlisle, I need to know about Edward."

Carlisle first looked a bit taken aback at my words and then shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella, I had forgotten that you always seem to have a bit of a spark, but especially now, you have a force that is surprising, but necessary I think."

I sat back on the couch where I had previously been sitting with Edward. In fact, I made a point of sitting exactly where he had been. I tucked my feet up under my legs and looked expectantly at Carlisle.

"So tell me - how bad was it? He's been very vague about what happened."

Carlisle walked over to sit next to me. I sensed that he did this rather than sit across from me as he had earlier in the afternoon, because this was information that was going to be difficult for him to say, as well as for me to hear.

"Bella, when I first brought Edward back to England after what happened in Volterra, he was shaken and so lost. He was grieving for you and for what the two of you could have been together. He wandered aimless and pointless for many months. I hadn't found Esme at that point and so I would often trail after him; far enough away so he could be alone with his thoughts, but not so far that I couldn't help him if necessary. I often found him in caves..." Carlisle trailed off and sighed.

"I don't know if Edward ever had the chance to talk about this with you, but once a vampire finds love – real love – they are changed irrevocably. The loss of that mate is often devastating. Many will end their existence because they cannot bear the pain and despair it causes."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "And this happened to Edward, each time Requiem destroyed me." I couldn't look at Carlisle. I couldn't look at anything; my eyes just stared forward, unfocused. I tried to comprehend this and bring this all into the proper perspective.

"And unfortunately, with each new beginning of the curse, we would see the hope in him, that he would be strong enough again to break the curse and free you both, and each time he failed-"

"He did NOT fail!" I said indignantly. I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes.

"No Bella, he didn't and I didn't mean it to sound that I thought he did. But you need to know that failure is exactly what Edward felt. He always believed that he had failed you and himself every time. He felt that he should have been strong enough to break the curse – that he would be stronger and more prepared each time, that he would have the restraint, the will to _not_ kill you."

I shook my head and mumbled, "He never would be able to do this alone."

"And so each time we made it to Volterra, he was just a bit more crushed and shattered. He always tried to work his way back into a routine at home, and to a degree he did, but each time it was less and less. There was just a bit less life in his eyes."

Carlisle continued to tell me about various times when they retrieved Edward. He told me about the times they tried to keep Edward from running to me when I called to him, but there was nothing they could do. They were held hostage by this curse just as much as Edward and I were. I'm sure this too was part of Aro's plan to break Edward down and make him join the Volturi Guard – if his family kicked him to the curb, where else would he have to go but to Italy?

"This last time we retrieved him, I was terrified. When Esme and I found him in the Receiving Chamber, he looked feral, and at the same time completely unaware of his surroundings. By the time we got him here to Seattle, he walked down to a corner of the basement, curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. He barely fed; he wouldn't hunt. He did not utter a word to any of us until a few weeks ago, when you somehow began to contact him."

I felt the tears stream down my face as Carlisle continued and I played the scenarios through my head. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. What he has lived through… Edward… I didn't realize…" I put my head down and shuddered with sobs. I cried for Edward, for me, for us, for all of what we had been robbed. I felt Esme's cool hands on my back and my arm, trying to comfort me.

"Bella, dear, you understand that we do not blame you or Edward for any of what has happened, don't you?"

I nodded and snuffled. "But that doesn't make it right. There are only two people to blame for this and they are in Italy."

Esme and Carlisle rose and clasped hands. "Bella, Edward will be back shortly. We'll leave and give you two a bit of privacy, in case you want to talk more about any of this." I nodded and watched them leave the room, as I rose and returned to the foyer. I looked out to the impending twilight shining through the windows, looking for any sign of an approaching Edward.

I was beyond angry. I was not only livid at what Aro and Requiem had done to me, but I was incensed and outraged at what they had done to my Edward. To think he was crumbling in a basement, feeding and barely surviving on rodents. I could not find the words to properly convey the righteous anger and the new levels of conviction that were steadily morphing in my mind. I had never been one to seek out a fight; certainly I handled any that I encountered during my existence, but now, especially now I felt as though I had to render justice on these… people. They had gone to extraordinary lengths to break Edward, reduce him to a barely functioning being for nothing but the whim of a truly evil man.

Edward would never endure that excuse for an existence ever again. After Edward changed me, he and I together would put an end to this one way or another. I hadn't brought up him changing me yet, but I would when the time was right.

I could not bear the memory of the dreadful sorrow I saw in his eyes this afternoon. I would not see the horrified eyes of Carlisle and Esme when they recalled those tortured years of Edward living in basements, attics or caves.

Never. Again.

In another moment, I thought I saw rustling of trees off to the right of the driveway and a second later, Edward emerged. I opened the front door and ran out to meet him. I jumped into his arms and he held me tightly, first I think in happiness to be with me, but then he realized that my face was wet.

"Bella?" He gently set me down and then looked in my eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes and then started walking away from me to the house. He didn't need to be able to read my mind to know what I had been thinking.

"Edward, wait!" I ran in after him and grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

"What." His voice was flat and emotionless. He walked into the house and sat on the stairs, running his hands through his hair.

I joined him on the stairs. "Carlisle told me everything."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that from the crying, that's one of the reasons I couldn't be here. Why are you still with me Bella?"

My mouth fell open as I looked in complete astonishment at this strong, brilliant, but frightened man.

"I can't help but remember every time I killed you and wonder how you can stand to be here with me willingly."

I tried to be calm and rein in the exasperation in my voice. "Edward, I told you last night that I don't remember those parts of my life, er, lives."

With his elbows on his knees, he rested his head in his hands. "Bella, I am at war with myself in so many ways. I want to make love with you and give you such pleasure that I can feel you come undone, but at the same time my monster wants me to fuck you while I suck every drop of blood from your body. It kills me, because the thought of either arouses me to no end. I am disgusted with myself; I am ashamed that every time we were together I couldn't choose the right one. Love, how can I do this without killing you?"

"That is Requiem talking through the curse. He is making you doubt yourself. Do not let that stupid vampire do that. You, my love, are _stronger_ than that curse. You are still here, with me and I am different.

"In my past lives, I remember loving you, knowing each time I met you that _you_ were the part of me that was missing. I looked in your eyes and I saw myself. I _see_ you; I see _us_."

"You, my dear, are too forgiving."

I jumped back off the stairs and stood directly in front of him. My voice darkened in annoyance. "No! Now, you cut that out. You, Edward, are my life. I _do not_ care what happened in the past. I care about tomorrow and the day after that, and all the days after that. Please Edward, please humor me on this. You were never responsible for what happened in the past! We-"

"Isabella, then neither were you responsible for this."

I opened my mouth in protest, but was met with a raised eyebrow. "Bella, if you are adamant that I am not responsible, then neither are you. I don't want to argue about this. I thought about it a lot while I was out hunting. You and I, _**we**_ are the victims in this travesty."

I looked in his now deeply golden eyes and I saw he was resolute. I quickly collected myself and continued with my previous thought.

"We were cursed because Aro is an arrogant prick!"

"That he is, and his toadie, Requiem."

"I hate them for what they did to us." I sat back down on the stairs and took his hand and covered it in mine.

His voice was thin and quiet. "I want to kill them. What they did to us – all because Aro wants me to join his Guard. He wanted a Singer and I had one. He wanted to fuck you, make you his wife and his possession, but you fell in love with _me_. He's a petty, jealous, egotistical prick who wrote a pamphlet telling other vampires what would happen if they fucked with him. Seriously, he is out of control and dangerous."

"Edward, we'll figure out what to do. I am furious over the torment they caused you, the sorrow you have lived with for so, so many years." I turned so my hands could caress his face. He closed his eyes and I swear I felt the stress leave him. "I love you, please see and believe again. You and me, Edward, _we_ will break this curse."

He nodded and took my face in his hands. "You, love, are forever my Isabella, but the woman I see in you is different, stronger. Your strength lifts me and gives me courage." He pulled me onto his lap and close to his chest. I cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly and tenderly. I tried to convey the depth of my love for him in that kiss. I punctuated it with another soft kiss. "What's past is past. We're together here, now. _That_ is what's important."

"You make my heart soar, Bella. Something about you _is_ different this time and I'll bet Requiem is running scared trying to figure it out." He tilted my chin to look into my eyes. "I believe you, Bella. We _will_ break this curse."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****October 18, 2009; 11:45 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home****

After Esme had fed Bella dinner, we all retired to the living room and continued talking about the curse, Bella's lives and honestly, a lot about Seth. He actually charmed Rosalie and I had never known her to have anything even remotely close to affection for dogs. The hours ticked by and I felt Bella's breathing slow as my family conversed. It wasn't but a moment later when I could feel that she was fast asleep.

"I'm taking her to bed, but you all just keep talking. I may or may not be back," I quietly told my family.

"If the room is a rockin' don't bother knocking?" Emmett chuckled and then let out a whoosh as Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Emmett, and lifted Bella into my arms. I could hear Esme giving it to Emmett as I walked away. Something about "you should know better than to tease your brother, he just got Bella back!" and then there was some other good-natured elbowing from Rosalie.

I carried my light angel up the three flights of stairs to my room.

_No, our room._

I gently laid her on the bed and that must have been enough to awaken her. She rolled on her side and I thought asked something about Seth and marshmallows.

"Bella love, Seth is lying at the foot of the bed right now. Is that okay?"

"Edward, don't leave me tonight," she mumbled.

"No love, I'll lie with you again like last night. Do you want to change your clothes?"

Bella groggily sat up and nodded, but her eyes were closed. I smiled and chuckled to myself at how adorably goofy she looked right now.

"How about I find you something to sleep in?"

She nodded again and pointed to the main bag I saw her stashing most of her clothing into earlier this afternoon. I opened it and was luckily able to find the same kind of thing she slept in last night – a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and put the clothing in her hands as her eyes had already closed again.

"Bella love," I whispered against her ear and deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent. I wanted her so badly and her scent was so enticing that the bouquet ran straight to my cock and instantly made me hard. I had to turn my head and take a couple of deep breaths away from her. I coughed and hoped that would rouse her slightly. "Bella sweetheart, you need to change. Do you want to go in the bathroom?"

She stubbornly shook her head and began to pull her shirt over her head.

"Okay, you're just going to do this here then-" I got up and tried to put a little distance between us, but I had to watch and gaze upon that sweet flesh that I so desperately wanted to worship again. Her shirt went flying across the floor and then with a flick of her fingers her bra flew and joined the shirt. She pulled the tank on and covered up her lovely, creamy rosebud pearls that graced her breasts that were just the right size for me. She stood and in a single, swift move, she pulled off her jeans and panties, giving me a quick glimpse of her round little bottom. I remembered how many times I held that beautiful little bum in the palms of my hands as we both worked to give each other ecstasy.

I think my mouth watered, but it wasn't venom. _Good god, Bella, you're killing me._

I turned and looked out the windows at the night sky. Thankfully when I turned back, she had crawled under the covers.

"Edward, where are you?" she mumbled again.

"Here I am love," I said as I crawled onto the bed and spooned up behind her. I heard her sigh happily.

"Nightwerdloveyou," she literally breathed and then began snoring lightly.

I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Good night, my Bella. My only love." I laid my head behind hers on the pillow and took deep breaths of her burning, arousing, mouth-watering scent. My head was filled with Bella. She was here right in front of me, literally pressed up against me. God how I wanted her. I wanted to show her how much I loved and worshiped her. I wanted to fill the empty places in her soul again, fill the empty places in her heart, fill her up with me and give her such pleasure. I longed to hear her scream my name as I touched and teased, kissed and caressed her satiny skin. I wanted to memorize every inch of her skin again with my lips and my hands, my tongue and my fingers.

_Argh!_

I was going to have to do something about this. I'd been dog-blocked and family-blocked all day and I needed a little release. I glanced at the clock and realized that I had been fantasizing about Bella for a good half hour. I gently rolled off the bed without disturbing my dark-haired angel. With the stealth of only someone like myself, I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I shed my clothes and climbed into the shower, turning on all the shower jets. I hadn't done this in a very long time. I rested one hand against the marble wall and I let the water wash over me, as I thought of the beautiful woman lying in the bed out there. The woman lying in our bed, the woman that was completely in love with me.

I took my free hand and let it skim softly over my chest and over my neck. My thoughts replaced the movements with the lips of my love. She freely gave me kisses over my chest, her lips traveled over my stomach and lower. My hand moved lower and I took my full length in my palm, as I continued to imagine the sensations were not from me, but from the lips and hands of my Bella. I thought of her tongue slowly circling me as I used my thumb to circle my tip. I groaned and felt myself harden more. I thought of her lips surrounding me, caressing, licking, sucking, squeezing, stroking, moaning…

"Bella…" I moaned.

I increased my movements and thought of sliding into my love, filling her, holding her and then both of us rocking in concert, each striving to bring the other such pleasure, to feel such love. I pumped harder in my hand, wanting it to be her, to be us. Once, twice, three times more and I came panting and moaning the name of my love.

"_Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…"_

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

Thank you to all that voted for Requiem in the **Original Character** **A****wards**. He came away with the **runner up**!

Thank you also to all of you that voted for Requiem in **Avant Garde Awards**. Congratulations to all the winners!

**There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:  
**www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=12468

You'll see pictures of my vision of Requiem, Seth, etc. I'll also post the links to playlist songs and teasers from time to time. ;o)

**This chapter's new addition to the TS&TS playlist are:  
**_Again_ ~ Flyleaf www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=KbdCeWoEH1U  
_Battle of One_ ~ 30 Seconds to Mars www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=npZnnLi3EkQ

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**Recommendations from me:  
**_Bella Voce, _by MorganLocklear. The epilogue posted today along with the beginning of the next story –_ Brutte Parole. _Do yourself a favor and check them out!  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5747816/1/Bella_Voce  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6613444/1/Brutte_Parole


	23. Seasons are changing

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010 MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

My sincere thanks to my outstanding betas **RPLover** and **stuff4ang**. They made this chapter so much better. And thanks to my equally outstanding pre-readers **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**. A quick nod of thanks to **AquariumJenn****,** as well.

_And for all of my friends that have shown me continued support, __despite my bouts of self-doubt, __I thank you and I appreciate you more than you'll ever know._

This chapter contains a couple of lemon drops, a little lemon zest and perhaps some lemony goodness. I hope I did it justice. **runs and hides**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Seasons are changing**

When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear  
And trust is one thing we're taught never to share  
Somehow you just seem to shine  
When loving means breaking and saying goodbye

Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe  
When night overcomes day, life's so hard to perceive  
And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies  
Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties  
But the one thing remaining is you  
When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe; a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do

Than be right there  
To escape my own life and all my fear  
And I can't feel  
Am I really real?  
Come and wipe all my tears

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe; a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned.

_Wonder_ ~ Megan McCauley

****Monday, October 19, 2009; 9:12 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home****

I heard movement downstairs from my family. I gently extricated myself from around Bella who was still sleeping soundly. Grabbing a pen and paper from my desk I quickly penned a message to her letting her know I was downstairs and when she was ready, to come down and I would make her breakfast. I placed it on my pillow behind her and gently kissed the top of her head, deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent.

When I joined up with the rest of my family they were all in various states of preparing to leave.

"Everyone have plans today?" I asked, leaning up against the island in the kitchen.

"Well son, you realize that I still need to work." Carlisle chuckled as he grabbed his medical bag. "I have three surgeries scheduled, but after that, I arranged to take several days off."

Esme whirled about the downstairs, literally in a blur, before she stopped to speak. "Edward dear, I am going out to look at a potential site where I may either restore a house, or renovate it. It all depends on the state of the site when I get there. I have a sneaking suspicion that these people were not entirely forthright with me; I don't believe that the house is as old as I would imagine for a restoration, so I am not sure how long I will be gone. I know you can get Bella some food if I'm not back in time."

"I have been known to be able to make a sandwich if necessary," I laughed. "I think I can manage to feed Bella if I need to."

She put her hand on my cheek and gave me one of her loving looks before she left. "Alright dear, I'll be back later." In the blink of an eye, she was gone with Carlisle right behind her.

Emmett sauntered in the kitchen and sidled up next to me, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Rose is driving me up the coast to Vancouver today. She wants to test out some of the tweaking she did to the engine yesterday. Is it safe to leave you alone with Bella? You're not gonna, you know… eat her, are you?" His eyebrows waggled as he was quite pleased with his double entendre.

"Emmett. Go. I don't feel like taking you down right now."

"Ha! You wish!" he chortled as he swept the entering Rosalie into his arms and swung her around.

"Em, you know he can clean your clock. How many times has he beaten you now?" She squirmed out of his arms and ran down the stairs towards the garage. Emmett growled and took off after her. "He reads minds you know!" I heard her yell behind her before I heard her giggle and then I heard what I so did not want to hear. I rested my head in my hand and shook it, blocking out the lustiness.

I wondered though, was it safe to trust my new-found restraint when there was no one else in the house to stop me? Maybe I should just make a point of temporarily keeping my more amorous thoughts at bay.

_Yeah, right_.

I began pulling out some eggs and bread for Bella's breakfast, when I heard Seth pad down the stairs. Apparently he was quite intent on having some breakfast of his own. I paused in my preparations for Bella and proceeded to get things set up for Seth. He gave me quite specific instructions regarding how Bella made his food and how that was exactly the way he liked it. So if I could please make it the same way, he would make sure he didn't leave me any kind of unexpected presents.

"Seth, you are perfectly capable of letting us know when you need to go out."

"_I know,"_ he thought. _"I'm just letting you know that I understand the concept of blackmail."_

"Seth!" I laughed, as he barked and ran around in a circle. I continued chuckling until his food was ready and I set it down for him. "I can see how you have Bella wrapped around your paw."

I sat down at the table and started to read the paper while I waited for Bella. It wasn't too much longer before I heard her moving around upstairs.

"Edward?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella."

She made her way into the kitchen with Seth running to greet her. She dropped to give him hugs and scratches.

"How's my big sweetie? How's my good boy?" She used that wonderfully silly voice that people use to talk to dogs and babies.

"I'm just fine, thanks for asking Bella."

Laughing she stood and came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. "Edward, you're not my big sweetie. You are…" Bella tapped her index finger on her lips and looked deep in thought.

I began pulling clichéd and outrageous suggestions from my brain. "Your endless love? The love of your life? Your Prince Charming? Your bloody vampire?" I finished with a flourish of my spatula.

"Nope. I think you are my chef." She hopped up and sat on the island and clapped her hands together. "Cook for me!"

"Lucky for you, I am pleased to make you some breakfast. You're kinda cute and I cannot resist your smooth words." I gave her a quick kiss and returned to the stove where I poured her eggs into the pan.

Seth started spinning a bit in front of Bella. "Does he need to eat?"

"Don't let him fool you!" I said pointing my spatula at Seth. "I fed him already and he went into great detail on how I needed to prepare it."

Seth barked and then laid down putting his head on his paws. I brought Bella a plate of eggs and a fork, and then she hungrily tucked into her breakfast.

"So what would you like to do today? We could take my car out driving? There's a lot to do downstairs…" Bella cocked her head and looked at me, almost like Seth would look at her. "What?"

"You know, you're not any of those things you said earlier." Her voice was now quiet, making me want to be closer to her.

"I'm not? Then what am I?"

"You, Edward, are _my_ vampire."

"Yes, I am." I put down my spatula and placed my hands on either side of her hips. Bella put her plate to the side and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Good morning." She kissed me softly.

"Good morning, love."

Her hands slid up my arms as our kisses steadily increased in ardor, then her hands found my neck, my hair and moved down my chest. I moved my hands to Bella's slender waist and smiled as I felt a shiver move through her body. Her hands mirrored mine, making me shudder as her fingers slid inside the waist of my jeans. Then they ghosted a trail back and forth over my stomach. Bella's touch was so distracting, so diverting. Between the soft touch of her hands, the skillful art of her mouth and tongue and her sighs of love and adoration, I was rapidly becoming lost. Lost in her love, her scent and her beautiful sonata, she was literally enchanting me again. I was ready to dive deeper, when I felt her fingers quickly unbuttoning my jeans. My hands caught her quickly.

"Bella love, no," I moaned in her mouth.

"What?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Bella," I breathed heavily. "Good God, you know how much I want you, how I've missed you, but I do not want to do this in the kitchen."

I brought her hands to my lips and kissed them. She met my eyes with a sweet pout on her face.

"Love, we need to talk about how we are going to break the curse, or at least we need to talk some, so we can go into it with the right mindset."

She looked at me for a moment and then nodded in what I could tell was begrudging agreement.

"You're right, of course. Hey, why don't we talk while you show me more of the property? I know Seth will want to run one of his patrols."

Seth barked in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea, and Seth is very much pro patrol," I said. "How about you finish your eggs first? And we'll hike next?" I finished with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She giggled and retrieved her plate of eggs.

"Is there any toast and fruit around here?"

"I'm certain I can find some for you milady," I said with a bow and flourish.

Bella's returning smile and the way she licked her fork was anything but ladylike. I turned to find some bread, muttering to myself.

"Toast-fruit-baseball-Queen-Victoria-naked-on-a-cold-day. Toast-fruit-baseball-Queen-Victoria-naked-on-a-cold-day. ..."

**~~%%~~**

Once Bella was dressed, the three of us headed outside. I was dressed in Jeans and a long-sleeved, black V-neck Henley. It wasn't too cold, but it was the normal grey, with ever-impending rain. I suggested Bella compliment her t-shirt, hoodie and jeans with a warm jacket. Seth took off in front of us, immediately going into what Bella called "Intense Sniffery Mode." To me, I saw Seth's nose to the ground traveling in no logical direction. I asked him if he knew what he was doing. I was in turn treated to a growl, bark and a chuff, followed by some choice words I decided to not share with Bella.

"Is Seth giving you a bad time?" she asked, giving me a good natured shove.

"No, it's more me giving him a bad time and him telling me off."

"Well, that's okay I guess," she answered with a wink.

I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt. "I'm wounded!"

She took my hand and we began to walk farther away from the house and through the brush to the trees that ran along the banks of the river. At first we walked in companionable silence. It was nothing more than being happy together at the same time in reality and not a dream. It was times like this when I wished I could hear Bella's mind, know what she was thinking.

I smiled and rubbed my thumb back and forth over our clasped hands.

"You know Edward, you can ask me anything. You must be so frustrated not being able to hear my mind. I keep forgetting you can't. So anything you want to know, ask me."

I stopped and pulled her into my arms kissing her soundly. I finished with hands on either side of her lovely face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she was flushed and dazed from our kiss.

"You get in _my_ head. Are you sure you can't hear me?"

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and rested her head against my chest. "Edward, I know you because I know myself. You are my other half, my love, my life. Were I in your shoes, I would want to know what was going on in your head. I'm just letting you know – ask me. Ask me anything."

I held her closer and looked to the heavens, once again giving thanks for this woman.

**~~%%~~**

We continued walking alongside the river, talking about everything and nothing. She told me about movies I'd missed, books I needed to read, music I needed to hear. There was so much time for us to make up. She wanted to take me to museums, aquariums and concerts. I just wanted to _be_ with her.

"Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do Bella, I am yours to command. I am your pawn with you my Queen."

She turned to face me and gently grabbed at my shirt pulling me close to her.

"I love that you say things like that to me. People just don't talk like that anymore."

I quickly turned my head as I heard Seth.

"Be careful, love, it would seem that Seth is concerned about a chipmunk being… uh… a harbinger of doom?" I looked at Bella completely perplexed. "Bella, watch it!"

Unfortunately, she turned directly into the path of Seth and the charging chipmunk. The collision of rodent, dog and Bella sent her flailing back and onto the very muddy bank. I poorly held back a laugh seeing this beautiful woman covered in mud.

Seth skidded to a halt immediately leaving the chipmunk to wreak his havoc on some other unsuspecting, unaware soul. He shyly trod over to Bella, snuffling and lowering his head in submission to Bella.

"Ugh, Seth!" she growled.

Still trying to stifle my chuckles, I decided to stick up for Seth. "If it makes you feel any better, he's really very sorry." I took her hands and helped her stand. "Are you okay, love?" I gently placed my hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Only my pride is hurt and, uh, well it looks like my clothes are ruined."

I cocked my head as I considered how she looked. "I think you're beautiful." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're filthy, but you're still my beautiful Bella."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I need a shower."

Laughing with her, I agreed. "Yeah, you need a shower."

Seth bumped his head under her hand. "He wants to know if you forgive him. To his credit, he thought he was protecting you from the chipmunk. Personally, I didn't know chipmunks had an evil streak."

"Unfortunately, chipmunks and squirrels are his kryptonite." She scratched his head. "Yeah, you big goober, I forgive you."

"Alright then, let's get you back to the house and cleaned up."

**~~%%~~**

We stood in the laundry room staring at each other.

"Why don't you join me in the shower?" The look in her eyes told me everything. They were pleading and filled with love.

I took her dirty hands in mine. "Bella love, I want to. I do." I sighed deeply. "But I think I better take Seth downstairs and clean him up.

She shrugged quietly.

"Hey, once you're all cleaned up, how about we try watching that movie again? Or maybe a different one?"

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Give me about 15 minutes."

**~~%%~~**

I put the movie back in the DVD player and got everything ready. I had an afghan ready to wrap her up in and keep her warm. My little Bella burrito.

I heard the door open upstairs and called up to her. "Bella, I'm down in the living room."

Her footsteps heralded her entrance, but her appearance took me aback. Her hair was still damp and she was clothed in my robe.

"Is it okay that I'm wearing your robe?" She smiled a very wicked smile. "Edward, are you okay? Your eyes just keep blinking."

"Yeah, um… yeah."

She walked over to the couch, grabbed the afghan from me and snuggled up next to me. In the process, my robe gaped open giving me a clear view of her lovely breast. She leaned over me to grab the remote and her scent wafted around my head, making me dizzy.

"Bella…" I breathed.

She turned to face me and the lips I wanted to kiss were right in front of me. Waiting for me, begging me. All I needed to do was lean forward just a bit and those lips would be mine.

I leaned...

I kissed her softly…

And pulled back.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Bella, I … I can't kiss you now… dressed or rather undressed like that…" I felt like I may start hyperventilating.

"You mean it would be wrong to kiss you now? Like this?" Her lips touched mine like a caress. "Would that be wrong?"

I just looked back at her, unable to say a word. Her lips touched mine again softly, then harder. My lips were helpless against her. I felt a growl inside me and slid my hands in her hair as I answered her, my tongue touched hers tentatively. She opened and we both deepened the kiss, tongues sliding, searching. Her hands fisted in my shirt and my hands wrapped around her hair and pulled her down on top of me.

"Edward, let's go to your room," she managed in between kisses. Bella rolled off the couch, looked back at me like some naughty minx and then backed up towards the stairway to my bedroom, all while crooking her finger at me.

I leapt off the couch and caught her on the stairs between the second and third floors. I grasped her hands and interlocked our fingers as I pressed my body against her and into the wall. "Bella, love," I said as I kissed her.

"You…"

_Kiss_

"… should never…"

_Kiss_

"…ask a vampire…"

_Kiss_

"… to chase you."

I kissed her deeply stretching our arms out and grinding my hips against hers. She groaned in all-consuming need. I had heard that groan from her so many times before and I missed it. She moaned my name again and again as I kissed her ear, kissed and delicately licked her jaw. I untied and opened her robe as I kissed down her neck and deeply inhaled that burning, erotic scent that was uniquely Isabella and her blood. I paused and looked at her. She was completely exposed and exquisitely beautiful. And all mine.

"Bella," I crooned as I gazed upon her lovely form. "You are so lovely, so very beautiful." Her enticing and loving smile was melting my resolve.

I loved her. I wanted to completely consume her. I held her against the wall and pulled one of her legs up around my hip. Slowly, I trailed my other hand down her chest, pausing for a moment to feel the wild pounding of her heart against the palm of my hand. Our eyes met and silently I asked her. Her eyes were glazed with passion, her head tilted back ever so slightly as I moved my hand to her breast and held her, thumbing her nipple back and forth. She sucked in her breath with a gasp, and then with a sigh pulled my head to her mouth.

Our kisses started soft and tender, but rapidly heated until they were deep and intense. My hand traveled from her breast to lower, to where I slid my fingers deep in her velvet warmth. My name escaped her lips in breathy moans as my fingers remembered the most intimate parts of her body. She ground her hips against me while I licked the hollow of her neck; her fingers fisted in my hair. I was drowning in her heightening scent, her excitement. She whimpered my name as her body trembled under my touch. The low growl deep in my chest excited her and urged me onward. Bella gripped me tighter and rubbed herself against my hand. I felt every inch of her body. I knew that she was eager to surrender to me utterly, to release only for me, to sing her glorious song _only_ for me. Her orgasm was sudden, powerful and mouthwatering.

I released her hand and franticly unbuttoned my jeans so I could press my hips to hers. I buried my face in her neck, my own body shuddered in deep need and anticipation. I pressed my tongue against her carotid artery, moaning as I felt the sweet, sweet nourishment flow just microns below. I wanted to bury myself in her, fill her completely as her blood filled and fed me. My tongue laved over her throat, feeling the rapid beat of her heart. God, I could just imagine how she tasted, how much I wanted her. Our hips rubbed against each other, building the supreme pleasure each of us was desperate for.

I felt my lips pull away, baring my teeth…

"I love you, my Edward."

Her voice stopped my every movement.

I dropped her and pulled back, flush against the other wall of the stairwell, leaving her slumped back against the wall.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, her fingers running over her lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I almost bit you Bella," I said, fisting my hands in my hair. "I almost killed you… again."

"But you didn't. You stopped," she whispered.

Seth immediately appeared at Bella's side in a defensive stance. She dropped, hugging her dog and assured him that she was okay.

"I'm safe Seth, you can go."

He gave a final look at me and I nodded at him, then watched him go back down the stairs.

She looked at me and took a step to stand before the monster. "Edward, you're trembling." Gently, she placed her palm on my chest. Her moves were slow, but purposeful. She stepped closer so the only thing that separated us was my clothing. I tightly closed my eyes. "Edward, look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked down at the beatific face of my love. Why did I always hurt us?

"Edward, you are not to blame for any of this. It has been out of our hands; we talked about this."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me.

"Shh, we don't have to do this now; we have time. When we are ready, we can." Her hand rubbed softly against my chest.

"But Requiem will come." I gently cupped her face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers. "He always comes and takes you away from me."

"This time, when he comes, we will be ready for him." Bella stood on her tiptoes and tenderly kissed my lips with a feather light touch. With just that kiss, I felt her love flow into me and it calmed and soothed my fears. She centered me yet again.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, right now I really need you to put some clothes on. My heart feels better, but I need to focus and get my head back where it should be."

"Okay," she said quietly. She took my hand and gently kissed it. "I love you."

She turned to finish the interrupted trip upstairs. I didn't release my hand from hers, causing her to turn and look back at me.

"I… I love you, Isabella."

She gently squeezed my hand and smiled brightly.

"I know."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Monday, October 19, 2009; 3:52 p.m.**  
******Bella's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; library/music room****

I pressed my ear to the door and heard music. I couldn't exactly place the song, but that didn't mean too much. There was so much music that Edward knew, not including his own compositions, that I just didn't know. What I heard him playing was both haunting and poignant; it made me quite sad. When I opened the door and heard the strains of music swirling through the house it morphed into something different. It became uplifting and moving. Slowly, I walked down the stairs in search of Edward. He was hurting, but I knew that there was only so much I could do. After learning what he had endured for so long, I felt the best thing I could do for him was to simply be there. I saw him sitting at his concert grand, a look of intense concentration on his face. I quietly sat next to him while he continued to play.

"Edward, I called Dr. McCoy."

His fingers ran over the keys, playing the notes, but no longer any type of melody. I think it was something to keep his hands occupied.

I pressed on. "I told him that I had a family emergency that would take me away from the program for an unknown amount of time. And I said I would call him when I knew what I was doing."

Edward nodded, but said nothing; he just kept playing.

"Dr. McCoy told me that I would need to contact the registrar's office, but he would take care of everything else." I desperately wanted Edward to talk to me, but I wouldn't push. I would let him say what he needed in his own time, so I rested my head against his shoulder for a few more minutes before he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Bella, I want to discuss something with you," he said quietly, still playing at the ivory keys.

I sat up and turned towards him. "Okay,"

"I don't know how you'll feel because we never had a chance to talk about it before in lives past."

"What is it?" I quietly asked him.

"I am being totally and completely selfish…" he trailed off and his brow became deeply furrowed. Whatever this was that he wanted to discuss was rapidly unnerving me.

"Edward, what? You're starting to scare me."

"I want to change you," he blurted out and froze, his hands immobile over the keys and his eyes tightly closed.

I gently placed my hand on his arm. "I _want_ you to change me."

His head whirled to face mine. His eyes were now wide and his mouth hung open, aghast.

"What? You thought I would argue?" I lightly laughed.

He too chuckled, mostly in confusion. "Uh, well frankly, yes, I thought you would."

"Edward, I want nothing more than to live my entire existence with you. I want to do the things we have been repeatedly robbed of. I want to travel with you. I want to go to the places we lived in the past, and I want to have new experiences – together."

He gently clasped my hands. "But your family, your friends…" I saw his concern, but his eyes shouted exuberance.

"We'll figure out that part as we come to it."

"But won't you miss them? Think about it Bella. There are serious consequences to this decision. You will watch them age and eventually pass on." He caressed a thumb over my cheek. "It is not an easy thing to do."

"I know," I said and I did feel pain at the thought of the loss of Charlie and Renée, of Alice and Jasper. "I love them with all my heart, and I do understand the consequences of this choice." I took a deep breath and covered his hand with mine, placed my other hand on his cheek and then continued. "Edward, I love you more. Please, let me stay with you. Please, change me."

He nodded quickly and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly and whispering into my neck, "thank you" over and over and over.

After a few minutes of sweet silence, Edward looked back at me and gently brushed my hair away from my face. "Let's go find Carlisle. There are things we need to talk about." He took my hand and together we went upstairs.

He knocked quickly before entering. Carlisle was sitting in a dark leather wingback chair reading a modern retelling of _Dante's Inferno_ by Birk and Sanders. He closed his book and set it on top of the stack on the side table next to him. I noticed quite the eclectic collection of works in that column, something by James Joyce, _Clinical Management of the Newborn_, _Pilgrim's Progress_, the _Kama Sutra_, _Principles of Neuroscience_, Bram Stoker's _Dracula__, Kosher Sex_ and was that one of Shirley MacLaine's autobiographies?

Crossing his legs, he began, "Edward, Bella. What can I do for you?"

Edward held my hand in both of his. "Carlisle, Bella and I have been talking and, well… I want to change her."

Carlisle looked taken aback. "Bella, have you thought about this – truly thought long and hard about this? Making such a decision is not something to be taken lightly. There are numerous consequences to this. Sit please."

Edward and I sat on the loveseat adjacent to him. Never did Edward's hands leave mine.

"Carlisle, I _have_ given this very serious consideration. If Edward hadn't asked me, I would have asked him."

"Bella-"

I cut him off before he could speak further. "Carlisle, Edward and I have been robbed of years together. _Years_. Now that we are together again, I am _not_ going to let him out of my life."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile; it was a sweet, goofy and proud smile. I turned to face him.

"What? What is with this adorkable smile?"

"Nothing." He smiled bigger. "I love seeing you like this. I just wish I could hear what was going on inside that mind of yours."

"She will be a remarkable immortal," Carlisle added.

"You're not the first person to say that. Aro said almost those same words."

"So Carlisle, I know this may be a strange thing to ask, but..." I took a deep breath, "What if you turned me instead of Edward? Then maybe Requiem can't destroy me?"

"Oh Bella, I don't think that is the answer. Just as we discussed your necklace not being the answer to breaking the curse, my turning you is a complete unknown. We don't know what would happen if I tried. It could kill you, instead of change you. It could bring them here immediately and put you both in harm's way. Edward must find the strength to control his monster, and you two need to break this curse so it will release whatever hold Aro and Requiem have over you both. For you to completely belong to each other, you have no choice but to break the curse together."

"You're right," Edward sighed. "If we can't break this Bella, then I'm afraid I will carry around this guilt that I never had the control to stop; that we took an easy way out." He shook his head. "I would forever question myself."

"So, we break the curse and then it should be safe to change me?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other in an obvious silent exchange, then both nodded.

I put my hand on Edward's leg and looked into his eyes. "With the curse broken, would that make it possible for you to be the one to change me, Edward? That way, I feel we could completely belong to each other."

"I'd like that. I want to be the one."

"But you two need to break this curse first. Have you had any further discussions on when you may attempt that? Do you, uh…" Carlisle trailed off, clearly a little embarrassed.

"We, um, _talked_ about it a little bit earlier today," I said.

"And I almost bit her," Edward sighed.

"But it was okay!" I jumped in, feeling the urgency to explain, to defend him. "He didn't. He stopped. He didn't."

"Her scent was different, but I was definitely tempted."

"Edward, I am proud of you," Carlisle pronounced with a smile on his face.

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"This is a _huge_ step Edward. You resisted her and you have not been able to resist her like that before. You didn't allow your monster to take hold of you and drag you into a fatal temptation."

I turned to him and beamed. "See?"

Edward looked down and again I saw that almost blush expression bloom on his face. He shrugged and nodded, "Okay."

"I think what will be best for you two is to not feel rushed into trying to break the curse. Let your reacquaintance proceed naturally and I believe that when the time is right, you will feel confident enough to take that step."

Edward and I simultaneously turned to look at each other. He couldn't hear my thoughts, but our gazes said everything. Edward took my hands and helped me to stand before turning to say, "Thank you, Carlisle."

As we walked out the door I began to question Edward on Carlisle's reading choices.

"Yeah, I noticed that stack. Once he starts reading James Joyce, he is going to be such a pretentious fucker for a few days…" He shook his head and laughed, picking me up and carrying me down the stairs.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 4:45 a.m.**  
******Volterra, Italy; Volturi Castle****

Requiem stood in the dark corridor and waited, vainly inspecting his immaculately manicured fingernails. She would be here soon and he needed information from her. She had been traveling with Aro for the past week. Where the fuck was she?

He smelled her exotic perfume before he heard the clack of her stiletto heels. She turned the corner and he grabbed her, pulling her roughly into his embrace.

"Angelina, my sweet," he said with dripping saccharin, before he kissed her. She responded eagerly and finished with a nip to his lip. "Hungry tonight my dear?" Requiem chuckled and touched his lip as though checking for the blood that would not be there.

The beautiful raven-haired woman wrapped her body around the dark man and whispered in his ear. "Requiem, I've missed you. I have much to tell you about Aro."

She kissed him forcefully as he pushed her against the wall. She grabbed his hand and slowly moved it up her thigh, pulling her dress up at the same time. She moved it until together they reached her burning core, sliding his fingers between her folds.

Angelina whispered harshly in his ear. "Come to my chambers and I'll tell you everything. I want you, Requiem." She pulled hard on his lower lip again before she released him. "Ten minutes."

He nodded slowly and then licked his fingers as he watched her walk away.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Tuesday, October 20, 2009; 8:03 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home****

I sat and watched Bella as she finished the dinner Esme prepared for her, my chin in my hand, elbow on the table.

"I'll need to tell Esme that this mushroom ravioli is amazing." She liked it so much, she was using the garlic bread sticks to sop up every last bite on her plate.

"You know, you can have more if you'd like," I chuckled and gently touched her hand, threading my fingers through hers.

"No, no, I'm full," she said with a final swallow of her wine.

"Would you like me to play for you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

I stood and took her hand and lead her towards the music room.

"Shouldn't we do something with the dishes?"

"No, it's okay, I'll get it later, or Esme will. Really, don't worry about it now. Let me play for you."

She agreed silently and we walked to the music room. Bella sat on the bench and I sat next to her. She watched as I quickly limbered my fingers and then began to play. I played a piece I wrote for her years ago, but not until this very moment could I play it in her presence. When I finished, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Edward, that was _so_ very beautiful," she said softly. "I felt like it was speaking to my soul."

"It was meant to. I wrote it for you," I said looking down at my fingers.

She smiled softly and blushed. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course, my silly beautiful Bella. All my compositions are yours. Isabella, you are now and have always been my muse."

Her brown eyes shone as she cupped my cheek in her hand. I closed my eyes and thrilled at her loving touch. The air between us felt electric and charged with something. Was it promise? Hope? Redemption?

I rubbed my thumb back and forth over her knuckles and kissed her hand again. Bella's heart began to beat faster and her mouth barely opened, her lips tempting me with their pout.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she breathed.

"It's been such a good day for us. I feel calm. I feel happy and I love you so, so much, my Isabella."

I gently, turned her hand over and kissed her palm, then the delicate, transparent skin of her wrist. She smelled so delicious, so enticing.

I felt the almost itching beginning of a growl deep within me.

I stopped, suddenly frightened and nervous.

I rested my forehead against her chest and felt her strong heartbeat. Her heart and her song seemed to chant a rhythm.

_**Love me. Love me**_

"Edward, please love me," she whispered in my hair, her hands sliding over my head and lifting my face to gaze up at her.

Sitting up, I ran my hands over her face, seeing her love for me reflected back in her eyes. A soft, sweet exhale from Bella and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with love and desire. So sweet. Her lips were like apples and honey. Her tongue, like warm velvet, dueled with mine of ice. Bella nuzzled my neck and peppered my jaw with kisses.

"Let's go upstairs," she sighed in my ear.

I skimmed my nose against hers.

"Okay."

Before we made much movement upstairs, she began kissing me deeply. Her kisses were forceful, but every bit filled with love and passion. I pulled her up, all the while kissing her, and we managed to make it halfway upstairs.

Seth followed us, right on our heels.

We stopped in that same stairwell and I pushed her against the wall.

"Edward…. _please_…"

I released our hands and moved them to either side of her face and kissed her again. Now that her hands were free, Bella used the opportunity to wrap her hand around the back of my neck and then wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Edward… _baby_… _**please**_…" she moaned and tried to grind up against me. Her hands were in my hair and her tongue was in my mouth. My god, I missed _her_ so much. I missed _this_ so much.

I carried her the rest of the way up the stairs and into our bedroom. Bella paused and looked behind me. I turned and saw Seth standing in the doorway.

"Seth, you wait outside, okay? I'll be fine." Her voice was shaky, and her excitement aroused me intensely.

He blustered at us in response. I nodded to Bella. "He's okay with this."

She peeled herself off me and climbed onto the bed, while I closed the door. She pulled off her shoes and socks and then eased to the center of the bed. She stood on her knees, with her eyes overflowing with love and passion; she crooked her finger at me again.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled on the bed to meet her. I missed my Bella love and I missed our bodily communion. I loved this woman more than the entirety of my own existence. I smiled down at her and wordlessly, we wrapped our arms around each other. This was my home, wrapped up in my Bella.

"Edward, please make love to me," she whispered and kissed me.

I kissed her and replied, "Bella, I'm really not sure about this. Maybe it's still too soon to do this now. I don't know if I can do this and not kill you. I'm frightened." The sounds and scents in the room both excited and scared me. Carlisle said we would know when the time was right.

_Was that now?_

She cupped my face and kissed me. "Please try… _**Please**_…"

I sighed in resignation. How could I deny this woman anything? I fervently answered her kiss. As our kisses became more heated, we somehow lowered ourselves onto the bed. Our hands seemed to have gained minds of their own, or perhaps probably more accurately, they knew what to do because it was a cellular memory. Bella's hands were in my hair, then on my chest. My hand trailed down her arm and then slid over her hip. She began to unbutton my shirt and my hand palmed her breast. My hand moved lower and cupped her bottom, then slid behind her knee and hitched her leg over my hip.

She moaned, "Edward…"

Her fingers moved and began unbuttoning her shirt. I stopped and grabbed her hands. "Bella, please stop trying to take off your clothes."

She kept kissing me. "Do you want to do that part?"

And for a second I paused and pulled back. I looked in her pleading eyes and took confidence from the love I saw within.

"Yes."

Her smile spread across her entire face. I rolled Bella to her back and laid my hand on her chest. I felt the rapid staccato of her heart beneath my hand; I felt the rise and fall of her breath in her chest. I unbuttoned one button and placed a kiss. I unbuttoned a second and placed another kiss on her soft skin. Bella put her hand in my hair and weaved her fingers in amongst it. Another button undone and a bit more of her skin was exposed. I breathed softly and then kissed. I could feel her shiver. Two more buttons and her shirt would be completely open.

Another button…

I kissed the new skin.

Another button… now her belly button was exposed. I kissed, laved my tongue over and then in that tiny cave, making her giggle.

My fingers released the final button and my hand ghosted over her stomach as I pulled open her shirt. I kissed and licked a return path to where I began. I looked at her sheer lace bra and placed a kiss on her covered nipple. She moaned and arched her back. I breathed my cool breath on her nipple and watched it pucker and harden, wanting more attention from me. I was more than happy to cooperate. I continued to lave her breast and nipple over the lacy cloth, and then nibbled at it with my teeth. She mewled and whimpered in reply, her hands now both woven in my hair.

"I love you, my Isabella." I groaned and moved to her other breast and repeated the same ministrations. Her left nipple was just as happy to see me as I was to attend to it.

Wrapping my hands around her back, I pulled her to a sitting position in my lap. I took my index and middle finger and traced a path from her neck down to her belly. Bella was breathless, her chest rising and falling, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were heated and intense as I gently placed feather light kisses and licks on her lips all while my hands encircled her waist, my thumbs brushing the skin. I slid them slowly up her ribs, up over her breasts, pausing to run my thumbs over her pebbled nipples, memorizing every inch of her body. Our eyes were locked on each other as I moved my hands to her shoulders and slid the shirt off and on to the bed.

"You are so very beautiful," I whispered.

Beauty and the beast. Or rather beauty and the monster. How could I do this without killing her? I had never been able to _not_ kill her. I sighed in frustration and looked down.

"Edward?" she breathed.

She saw my hesitation.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Her hand went to my face and pulled it up so I could look in her eyes.

"Bella, how can I do this and not kill you?" I said. "I can't kill you again Bella; I can't lose you again. I won't survive."

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face against her chest, taking comfort in the strong beat of her heart.

"Edward, we can do this," she said and pulled my face up to look at her again. "We can do this. I trust you Edward." She kissed my forehead. "Remember this is not the same as the other times. _**I**_ am not the same. Let me show you."

She pushed me down onto the pillows and straddled me. "First of all, we are both wearing too many clothes." She stood over me, popped the button on her jeans, unzipped and slinked out of them. She tossed them to the floor. She was only wearing my necklace, her bra and a thong now. A very teeny, tiny thong.

"Now it's your turn," she said as she returned to her straddling position. "Your shirt needs to come off."

"Okay," I said and started to finish unbuttoning what Bella started earlier.

"No, you don't," she said and removed my hands from my shirt. "I want to take off your clothes." She punctuated her sentence with a kiss.

"I'm in your capable and talented hands," I moaned into her mouth.

She smiled in return and then pulled gently on my bottom lip with her teeth. I closed my eyes and groaned. My Bella was cunning and inventive; her life as a courtesan had only enhanced what she could do. I sighed and surrendered myself to her wiles.

My shirt was unbuttoned quickly and she made me discard it with her jeans. She set her lips to my chest while I set my hands on her thighs, skimming up and down her skin, taking pleasure in feeling her response to me.

Her warm fingers splayed on my chest began tracing delicate trails down to my belly, back up to my shoulders. I swear her warmth heated my own skin. She sat up again and removed her bra and added it to the growing collection of clothes next to the bed. Bella's lips found mine as she pressed her warm breasts against my icy chest. I groaned again and placed my hands on her hips helping guide the rocking she started on my aching cock.

"Bella…" I moaned.

She slid off my lips and kissed a trail down my chest, down my stomach and popped open my jeans. She licked my stomach as she unzipped my jeans. She slid her fingers under my waist band and I shuddered. Her fingers then found purchase and pulled down my jeans and boxer briefs. Standing at the end of the bed, she slowly peeled off her thong before she crawled back to me. She looked like a hungry lioness and I was her all too willing prey. Her hands and fingernails ghosted over my calves, over my thighs and then up the length of my shaft. I trembled at her touch. Her warm fingers wrapped around my length and I moaned her name.

I gasped when I felt her tongue lick up my cock and then swirl around the tip. I lifted my head from the pillows in time to see and feel her position herself over me and then lowered slowly until I was deep inside her. We both groaned in ecstasy.

"_Bella … Bella…"_

"I feel so full of you," she moaned and leaned her hands on my chest.

"You're so warm Bella, so warm." My hands slid up her thighs to her hips where I held them firmly.

She leaned down and kissed me. "How are you, Edward?"

I felt warm. I actually felt flushed. I breathed deeply and felt the heat that emanated from her center, her muscles squeezing and releasing me; her intoxicating scent was a blanket around my stone cold body. I was comforted and content in her blazing fire.

"I'm warm. I haven't felt this sense in centuries." Did I dare to hope that we could break this? "I'm okay love. I'm okay."

She smiled and gently began to rock, moving up and down my length.

_This is heaven; I am with my Bella._

Her heart rate raced as she continued to ride me. I held her hips and we moved in concert. An age old dance of love, two pieces fit together as one.

"More, Edward, I need more," she moaned.

My thumb found her beautiful pearl and I began to press and circle it as I pushed deeper inside her. She cried out as I felt her orgasm crash over her in waves of bliss.

She moaned my name again and again. Her body shuddered in orgasm around me, milking me. It felt so amazing. My hands gripped her hips so I could thrust deeper. I ached for her; I wanted to come for her, for us. I opened my eyes and I could see her backlit by the moonlight shining through the windows. Her necklace glittered and sparkled in the moonlight. The sheen of perspiration on Bella's body made her glisten like diamonds, like_** I**_ would look in the sunlight.

But then I heard it.

God, no, no no no no. Not my monster. I had to be in control. She _promised_ me it was different.

_**Take me… Love me… I will complete you**_

"Did you hear that?"

Bella didn't reply, she just moaned.

I sat up and grasped her shoulders, holding her. I kissed her deeply, passionately; we moaned into each other's mouths, our hips moving, rocking.

_**I am yours… Love me… You are mine**_

Her scent, this song… this song was different. I felt Bella rising again to another orgasm. Her breath was fast and shallow, her heart was racing.

_**Hold me… Feel me… Love me**_

God, I was so close…

"Edward!" she screamed as she exploded.

I nuzzled my nose near her neck… "Just one kiss…" Her scent was so mouthwatering...

I kissed her.

_**We are one… We were always one… We are one again**_

The quickening and pull started deep in my belly; I gasped in ecstasy as my cock exploded its seed in pulsing waves of insane bliss. At the same time my brain exploded in searing pain; my monster screamed profanities at me. The last image I saw before my brain shut down and the darkness swallowed me was Isabella collapsed on the bed with blood on her face and neck.

**~~%%~~**

My eyes opened. I was completely disoriented.

_What the hell happened?_

Blood. I smelled blood. Hot, delicious blood. Instantly, venom filled my mouth while panic filled my mind.

"NOooooooo! Isabella! _Bella!_ Oh God, what have I done?"

I sat up; her legs were still tangled with mine. I frantically looked around for Requiem, Demetri and Felix, but they were not there. I looked back to Bella.

"Bella, love," I cried. "Bella, wake up! Please Isabella, open your eyes!" I lightly began to shake her. I couldn't hear _anything_; my mind was full of white noise and clutter.

I saw that the blood on her face and neck was coming from her nose.

_What had I done? NO!_

I frantically wiped the blood from her neck, searching for a bite, but found none. "Bella! Bella love, please wake up!" I was becoming increasingly hysterical.

_Wait, what was that?_

I heard a heartbeat. It was slow, strong and steady.

Then suddenly, her chest rose and fell gently. Her skin was pink and flushed from our lovemaking. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed tightly and her lips pursed briefly.

"Edward?" came her tiny voice. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Yes, love, yes. I'm right here. Open your eyes, sweetheart." I was beyond ecstatic to hear her speak.

"Are we dead?" she whispered and put a hand over her eyes.

"No baby," I laughed jubilantly. "You're fine. I'm fine."

I slowly shifted her to bring her into my arms.

"I think my brain exploded."

I gently took her face in my hands and placed tender kisses on her forehead, then looking in her eyes I said, "Mine too, but I think we broke the curse love."

Her eyes flew open wide, "We did?" Her smile spread widely across her face. "How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, your nose is bleeding and I haven't killed you. I think that says a lot right there."

Her hand flew to her nose to feel the hot liquid. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry," she flew out of the bed to the bathroom and wiped her nose with a tissue. She then wet a washcloth and wiped off her face and neck.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm okay." I sat up and put an arm on my knee.

"But I'm not singing to you?"

"Oh yes, you are love, but the song is soft and lovely, like a lullaby."

She returned to the bed and I pulled her into my arms. "You _are_ different. Your song is different. When you sang to me this time, instead of my monster hearing and answering, I heard your heart call to mine. It was all you, love." I held her close, resting my head on her beating heart. "Your soul called to mine and saved me, saved us." I took a deep breath, being able to truly enjoy Bella's delicious, now highly erotic scent; her blood and her own essence mixing together in a heavenly perfume. It was uniquely hers and both soothed and aroused me. _This_ I could live with; this bouquet I could revel in.

I raised my head and kissed my love softly and sweetly. "My exquisite Isabella, come to me and let me love you again."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 5:30 a.m.**  
******Volterra, Italy; Volturi Castle**  
******Angelina's Chambers****

"_Avanti!"_

She called to him before Requiem even had a chance to open the door to her chambers. He turned the beautifully gilded doorknob and entered. Angelina's chambers were… perhaps the best word was opulent. She kept her rooms adorned in the manner of royalty – velvet draping, walls adorned in frescos, murals. Furniture from all eras of English, French and Italian reigns had a place of honor.

He passed through her sitting rooms to her bedroom where he knew she would be waiting. He began shedding his clothing as he approached his anxious lover.

As he entered her room, he saw her regaled on her enormous bed, with naught a stitch of clothing. Her singularly exquisite body, alabaster and flawless, greeted him. She held a black rose with which she gently caressed her body. Angelina's long raven hair cascaded over her shoulder and her breasts. She looked delicious and he was anxious to take her. He had waited a long time for her.

"Requiem, my love, join me." She patted the bed next to her.

He discarded the remainder of his clothes and crawled onto the bed next to her. His cock was too eager to see her, rising in anticipation of her ministrations. She did so love his cock and it was quite enamored with her.

Requiem laid next to her, and facing her rested his head in his hand.

"So, beautiful Angelina, what news of Aro do you have for me?" He touched a lock of her hair and played with it, feeling each and every silken strand.

"Talk later," she purred and grabbed his growing cock. "Fuck first." She circled her thumb over and over his tip.

He moaned as she stroked him. Angelina pushed Requiem on his back and with one hand on his cock; she used the rose to glide down his body until she was between his legs. Dropping the rose, she lowered her head and placed her lips on him, sliding slowly and meticulously down his shaft until she engulfed him entirely. His groans became louder.

With one hand on his balls, caressing, holding, gently squeezing and the fingers of her other hand stroking the skin of his perineum, she sucked. She used the flat of her tongue to lick. Her lips kissed and squeezed, teeth grazed. Requiem's groans of pleasure became growls. She hummed in delight as his cock continued to slide to the back of her throat. His growls became feral snarls.

He pulled himself from her and she laughed in erotic delight. He flipped her over, fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back as he buried his cock deep inside her.

"Harder!" She screamed in delight.

He answered and began thrusting deep and hard into her, pulling her hair and bracing himself with his hand on her shoulder. He grunted and moved his hips with each entry into wet warmth. Angelina moaned, muttering urgings, unintelligible words of enjoyment. She moved her hand to her breasts and pulled and rolled her nipples.

"Yes! Requiem, harder!" she cried.

Her hand left her breasts and moved between her legs and found her center of pleasure and circled and pressed, her orgasm now imminent.

"Now Angelina! Come now!" He commanded. Requiem too was on the verge of falling over that orgasmic cliff.

She contracted around him and pinched at her clit and came hard, screaming his name.

He let go of her hair and grabbed her hips and pounded himself into her. Once, twice, a final thrust and his world exploded in blissful release and searing white hot pain in his head. His eyes turned solid black and rolled back in his head. He saw before him a vision of Edward and Isabella both alive and in Volterra in the onyx circle.

He shrieked in a violent rage at seeing the two together and alive. But, he heard something pull him back from the blackness and confusion. It was someone calling his name.

"Requiem, my darling, are you alright?"

Angelina was frantic seeing her lover act as though caught in the grip of a seizure. It was Angelina that said the words, but it was Isabella's face he saw.

Requiem growled in fury and grabbed her by the throat. He stood and lifted her up, her feet hysterically kicking while he choked her tighter. He slammed her up against the wall. The violence of his action was a drastic contrast to the ornate and elegant décor of the room.

"_Isabella, what did you do?"_

He seethed in blind anger and slammed her repeatedly against the wall. Cracks were appearing on her stunning face from the repeated abuse.

She opened her mouth to scream, but he slammed his fist into her jaw to stop her voice.

"_Isabella! Where is Edward?"_

He pulled his hand from her mouth and conjured the blue flame. Requiem brought the flame near his mouth and blew it at Angelina. He dropped her and stepped back in triumph.

"That is the very last time you burn, Isabella." His words were low and viciously spoken.

Angelina screamed and writhed in silent agony, not a sound coming from her mouth.

Her vampire body burned and crumbled in a blue-violet flame and ash.

It was finished. It was finally finished.

He sighed.

His eyes slowly cleared back to their normal red and his rage dissolved.

Requiem stood dazed and panting. It took seconds for him to realize he was in Angelina's chambers and that it was Angelina he had burned, not Isabella.

He exploded again in fury and complete realization that those two fuckers had managed to break his unbreakable curse.

"_HOW? _He bellowed. _"How could he have fucked her and NOT killed her?"_

He thundered throughout the room like an injured bull in a china shop. He wouldn't be satisfied until every last thing in it was destroyed.

Requiem grabbed his clothes and fled from Angelina's chambers and out into the Tuscan countryside.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

When Bella was listening at the door, Edward was interweaving two pieces together; Chopin, Prélude in E Minor, Op. 28, No. 4 www (dot) /watch?v=HiwPzHJ-Pic and Liszt, Nuages Gris, S. 199 www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=zkBI9ShQ1mY  
When Bella opened the door, he began to play a composition of his own, but written specifically for Bella, as are all his original compositions.

**~~%%~~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

Hey all, I have just been notified that I was nominated for the **Rising Starlet** **A****war****d** and **Danger Diva Award** in the upcoming **Walk of Fame**** Awards**.

_The Singer and The Sorrow_ was also nominated in the following categories:  
**Hidden Gem Aw****ard [for Best Little-Known Fic]  
****Mistress of Mystery Award [for the fic that kept you on your toes/kept you guessing]  
****Coven Empress Award [for Best Vampire-Centered Fic].**

Voting begins on January 15, 2011! twinklingswfa (dot) blogspot (dot) com/

_**__Thank you so very much__**_ to whoever submitted the nominations!

**~~%%~~**

**There is now a thread for TS&TS at Twilighted. Find it here:**

www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=33&t=12468

You'll see pictures of my vision of Requiem, Seth, etc. I'll also post the links to playlist songs and teasers from time to time. ;o)

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:**

_Your __Guardian Angel_ ~ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Q7Em4fUOrZo  
_Wonder _~MeganMcCauleywww (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=41zgdWh74fg  
If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:**

_Fridays at Noon__, _by troublefollows1017. What a great story. A total ass of a CEO Edward and a Bella that is working part time as a waitress. What happens when Bella ends up serving the private dining room and Edward? Lots and lots of sparks. Edward has a number of land mines he wants to keep from Bella. You really should check this out. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Roman Candle, _by nowforruin. Oh man, the last chapter had me yelling HOLEE CRAP! Bella owns a bar, Edward is a bit of a geek, a literary guy (lots of quotes) and has a LOT of trouble with his family. This story has really grabbed me more and more with each chapter. Please give it a read. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5884459/1/bRoman_b_bCandle_b


	24. I'm a ghost You're an angel

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010****-2011,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

This chapter would have NOT been completed without the diligent work and occasional ass beating (and in this situation very valid) on me by bad ass betas – **JennyBird32 **and** stuff4ang**. The best pre-readers out there is **ADM_01 **and **LeslieHeartsRob**.

Thank you again and again to **Raum** for assistance with all things Italian outside Volterra!

* * *

**Chapter 24 – I'm a ghost. You're an angel.**

Now that I have found you  
In the coolth of your evening smile  
The shade of your parasol  
And your love flows through me  
Though I drink at your pool  
I burn for you, I burn for

You and I are lovers  
When night time folds around our bed  
In peace we sleep entwined  
And your love flows through me  
Though an ocean soothes my head  
I burn for you, I burn for

Stars will fall from dark skies  
As ancient rocks are turning  
Quiet fills the room  
And your love flows through me  
Though I lie here so still  
I burn for you, I burn for you

_I Burn For You_ ~ The Police

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 9:42 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward and Bella's bedroom****

Bella was wrapped up in blankets and wrapped around me. She fit perfectly in the crook of my arm with her head on my stone shoulder. She was still sleeping, but by the minute movements of her body, I could tell that she'd be awake soon.

We had broken the curse last night.

I controlled my monster and we did it – together.

I think I understand now why I failed again and again over the centuries. There was no possible way I could do it alone. I needed Bella's help. And the only way for Bella to help was for her to understand us, our history and what happened in that awful circle of onyx. But who knew what it was about this woman in my arms that was different than all the other Isabellas? The only thing we knew was that I couldn't hear her and that her scent and song were different – no longer taunting and teasing, but erotic and inviting.

I felt no desire to kill her. My throat no longer burned with fire, there was no overwhelming urge to drain her. I only wanted Bella – her life and her love.

We had made love twice more after the curse was broken. I could have gone, well… all night, but Bella needed a rest. I hoped she wasn't too sore this morning.

I couldn't help myself; just thinking about joining with her had me hard and aching with need. With my hand that held her to me, I found her breast and gently, so very gently cupped it through the blanket. My thumb travelled back and forth at a leisurely pace over her delicious little rosebud nipple. Soon enough, there emerged a firming nipple and Bella drew a deep breath, her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Edward," she sighed.

"Good morning, love," I said softly before I claimed her lips. I quickly pulled her atop me and deepened the kiss, sliding my hands under the blanket, skimming down her body until I found her round bottom. I pulled her up slightly so the apex of her legs rested on my swollen cock. Bella's eyes widened for a second before she moaned deeply in my mouth, throwing herself entirely into the kiss.

I rolled us, then slowly buried myself in her, thrilling in watching her eyes glaze as I filled her. Lying atop my love, I took a moment to caress her face with my fingers. Traced a line and then followed it with kisses. Traced another line and nibbled at her jaw and neck.

"Edward," she softly pleaded as I felt her trying to move her hips beneath me.

"No, no love. Slow and steady wins the race." I breathed on her neck and inhaled deeply, savoring her erotic perfume, while I lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around me.

"My Isabella. My love."

I breathed in her ear as I began to move inside her, warm and wet and velvet.

"I waited to give to you all that I have and all that I am."

I withdrew nearly completely and dove deep within. Again and again. Bella replied with wordless sighs and moans.

"You own me, body and soul, my exquisite Isabella."

"Yes," she sighed.

"Tell me you love me," I moaned, each thrust deeper.

"I love you, Edward."

Her hands grasped at my stone arms. I rocked back and pulled us up so she was sitting and her arms quickly wound around me, pressing her warm breasts to my cold chest. My hands found her face, her hands found my hair and our eyes spoke the words neither of us could form.

We moved and rocked in a building rhythm; our eyes locked upon each other.

"Isabella, my Isabella," I moaned and softly caressed her bottom lip with my thumb.

Her tongue reached out and licked her lip and the tip of my thumb. Her eyes sparked and she caught my thumb with her teeth and wrapped her warm luscious lips around it and sucked and swirled her tongue around it. For a moment my breath caught in my throat and stilled me. Her lips sucking on my thumb had me temporarily mesmerized, until she squeezed me tight and reminded me of the insistent throbbing of my cock.

I began again, rocking and flexing and moving my hips until her mouth fell open releasing my thumb and transformed to a face approaching bliss.

"Kiss. Me," she demanded.

I kissed her face, her throat, her eyes. Her hands tightened in my hair as my name escaped her lips again until I felt the waves and shudders overtake her. Another moment and I eagerly joined my love, whispering her name like a prayer.

We were so enraptured with each other that I heard nothing, but us.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Seattle; Cullen home; Meanwhile downstairs in the living room****

Carlisle and Esme were ensconced in their living room, sitting on the L-shaped couch, both enjoying their respective reading materials. Carlisle had finished reading his updated _Divine Comedy_ and had moved on to _Clinical Management of the Newborn_. Esme was leafing through several back issues of _Architectural Digest_ to assist her with ideas for her current client. They sat next to each other in calm silence, but tenderly holding hands. All the while Carlisle's thumb was gently stroking Esme's hand. It was but another testament of unspoken love and affection for one another always present between them.

"Darling, I do believe that Rosalie and Emmett are back," Esme said softly, never looking up from her magazine.

Before Carlisle could say anything in agreement, the two younger vampires burst into the house, with Emmett's voice leading the way.

"My Rosie, you are by far the best engine engineer out there!" His voice got louder as the couple climbed the stairs.

"Emmett, you big lug, there is no such thing as an engine engineer. I think the more accurate term would be 'mechanic.' I'll cop to the most skilled vampire mechanic, how's that?" She finished with her arms around her husband's neck and placed a playful kiss to his lips.

"So I take it you two had a good drive to Vancouver?" Carlisle asked, closing his book and placing it on the coffee table.

"We did!" Rosalie giggled as she walked over to the island in the kitchen and hopped up to sit. "So, uh, where are Bella and Edward?"

"Yeah, did Edward eat her last night?" Emmett laughed and moved to stand next to his wife.

"Dear, I haven't seen them this morning have you?" Esme closed her magazine and placed it next to Carlisle's book.

"No, come to think of it, I haven't."

"Hey, Seth!" Emmett yelled towards the ceiling.

Seth casually trotted down the stairs, made his way over to Emmett in the kitchen, and sat as though eagerly awaiting instructions. Emmett squatted down and put himself at Seth's eye level and petted his head. "So buddy, where are Bella and Edward? Did he kill and eat her?"

"Emmett!" Carlisle chided.

"Are they alright?" Esme added, clearly a note of motherly concern in her voice.

Seth turned back and acknowledged Esme's question and concern. He chuffed and blustered, then rose and casually made his way back upstairs and deposited himself in front of Bella and Edward's bedroom door.

"They must be fine or Seth wouldn't be so calm. Bella must still be sleeping." Esme said. "Emmett, you need to have more faith in Edward."

"I do! Really, I do. But I do so love to yank his chain," he grinned and then bellowed upstairs. "HEY EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?"

Rosalie shook her head and laughed to herself. She knew that Edward was going to clean Emmett's clock …again.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Back upstairs in Edward and Bella's bedroom ****

Bella smelled so lovely. Spooned up behind her, my arm kept her pulled tightly to me. I felt as though I could simply exist on nothing but inhaling her scent. I felt a niggling buzz in the back of my head. It steadily grew louder until it was a voice and then a yelling voice.

"Grrrr. Emmett… sometimes, I swear…" I nuzzled Bella's neck and kissed her once, twice. "I'll be right back love." I skimmed my nose down the line of her naked back before placing a kiss to her two delicious little dimples. "We'll probably need to get up though," I sighed. "So try to not fall back asleep."

She pouted playfully at me over her shoulder. "I don't want to get up. I just want to stay in bed and make up for lost time."

Just hearing her say those words made me hard again. I bent down again and placed kisses on her back as my mind entertained scenario after scenario of us together…

…until Emmett's thoughts bombarded my mind.

_Edward, I know you can hear me now and if you don't emerge from that room in the next three minutes, I will bring the entire family upstairs and barge in on you._

I rested my forehead on her back and sighed in defeat. "Bella love, Emmett is going to come in here if I don't get downstairs with a status report." I reluctantly pulled myself from the bed and found a pair of jeans. "Let me go and get you some food. Then we can get dressed and tell them about last night. Once they know, we will get more time to ourselves, trust me." I kissed her arm.

"Okay," and she closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face.

_Yup, I did that! I put that smile on her face._

I found a t-shirt and pulled it on as I opened the door to be greeted by Seth. He proceeded to tell me that Emmett thought I killed and ate Bella. I rolled my eyes and thanked him, then gave him a good scratching behind the ears.

"Good morning, everyone," I said as I passed through the living room and walked into the kitchen. "Bella is still trying to sleep, so no, Emmett, I didn't eat her."

_Even though I did partake of my delicious Bella several times last night… and I am so thankful that Esme sound-proofs as much as possible whatever house we live in…_

"She had a restless night, so I was trying to be nice and give her more time to sleep. And now, I'm going to bring her some breakfast." I quickly grabbed some fruit, a blueberry bagel and a large glass of milk and turned to go back upstairs. "We'll be down in just a little while."

Everyone was staring at me, but their minds were empty.

"What?" I asked, totally perplexed.

"Nothing, dear," Esme said with a very slight smirk on her face.

I looked back at them all and then turned to head back upstairs to Bella. Just before I closed the door to our bedroom, I heard Rosalie and Esme say in unison, "Sex hair."

Bella was sitting cross-legged in the middle of our bed. She had pulled on one of my button-down shirts, and now looked up at me carrying her breakfast.

"I brought you some fruit and-"

Her giggling stopped me mid-sentence.

"What?" I felt like I was developing a complex.

Her hands were at her mouth as she continued giggling.

"Edward, you have sex hair."

"_What_ is sex hair? Esme and Rosalie said that just when I closed the door." I sat on the bed, frustrated and a little embarrassed.

She quickly moved into my lap and reassured me. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's not a bad thing. It's something that you hear more frequently now. It mostly started last year because of this _really_ hot actor. It's when a guy's hair is tousled in such a way that it looks like he just rolled out of bed after having sex."

"Do you think they know?"

"Do you think they know we've been trying to have sex to break a curse? Yeah, sweetie, I think so." She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ugh, my mother thinks I have sex hair." I dropped my head in my hands and rubbed at my eyes.

Bella fell back on the bed giggling anew.

**~~%%~~**

Once she finished eating, Bella showered, and I joined her, getting more than a little carried away with each other. The heat of Bella wrapped around me, the warmth of the water cascading over us, our mouths devouring, both icy and hot. It was exhilarating and something we decided would now be the best way to either begin or end the day.

After we dressed, and were only temporarily distracted by each other's lips during the process, we headed downstairs to tell my family. Seth followed on our heels. I took her hand and then leaned over to whisper that the two of us were the topic of conversation.

"I hope they don't embarrass you."

"Embarrass _me_? You were the one concerned about sex hair." She squeezed my hand.

"Urgh, don't remind me. Okay, let me rephrase that. I hope that Emmett doesn't embarrass you," I smiled and laughed softly.

She echoed my laughter. "Emmett is just jealous that he can't have me, or be you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Don't let Rose hear you say that."

"Edward, I am kidding! Don't worry. Emmett won't embarrass me."

We walked into the living room to see everyone seated and waiting for us. Why did I feel like I was walking into the Spanish Inquisition? Or that I was about to stand before a firing squad?

Their thoughts were filled with questions: Carlisle was still processing "sex hair." Esme was wondering if I was properly taking care of Bella's needs in the bedroom. I shuddered just a bit at that one. Rosalie wondered what Emmett was thinking and Emmett actually had it right – he thought Bella looked "freshly fucked." I rubbed my face in embarrassment, then annoyance.

_Mental high five Edward! You fired your load without biting off her head. Good for you man!_

I looked at Emmett and shook my head, rolling my eyes. He snorted in return.

I guided Bella to the couch and sat her next to Esme. I sat on Bella's other side and Seth settled on our feet in front of us. Carlisle sat next to Esme on the other side of the L-shaped couch, while Rose and Emm occupied the love seat on the other side of the coffee table. They all looked at us expectantly, except for Emmett who just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I cleared my throat and began. "Uh, it's broken. The curse is broken."

Immediately, the living room erupted in noise and celebratory confusion. Bella was beaming as Esme held her tightly, stroking her hair. "My daughter, my beautiful daughter, you are truly ours now!"

Carlisle rushed over to me grabbing my arms and asking me, "Are you sure? Are you sure?" I nodded and he pulled me into an embrace and silently told me how proud he was; how his own prayers were finally answered.

Seth was barking and running around in circles, occasionally body-slamming Emmett.

Emmett grabbed me from Carlisle and while outwardly he was giving me a bad time and smacking my back, his thoughts told me how happy he was for me and how he hoped I would be as happy with Isabella as he was with Rose. I smiled and winked at him, so I didn't let on how much I knew about his teddy bear side.

A gentle touch on my arm made me turn to see Rose; a blooming and shining Rose. Our relationship had never been an easy one. I supposed saying we mostly tolerated each other was the simplest way to describe us. The uncomfortable nature of Rose and I was entirely my fault. The curse upon me and Bella had wreaked havoc on my family, uprooting them too soon from our home far too many times. Rose was perpetually angry with me, but I didn't blame her in the slightest. But now, the face before me was softened in a way I'd not seen before. It was an expression generally saved for Emmett or Esme. Her smile was bright and very honest.

"Edward, I am so very happy for you," she said and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. I enthusiastically returned the embrace.

"Thank you Rose."

She pulled back and looked up at me. "You deserve happiness after all the horror and sorrow in your life." She looked around me to Bella who was talking animatedly with Emmett. "I didn't want to like her, but I do. There's something about her that just makes it impossible to not like her." Rose leaned in before she continued in a low whisper. "And if you tell anyone I said any of that, I will deny it."

I winked at her.

She punched my arm.

When I turned to retrieve my Bella, I found Emmett had lifted her up and was now swinging her around.

"Emm! Put her down, will you?" I laughed. "You'll make her dizzy!"

I should never have worried. Bella had everything fully in control, her laughter infecting us all.

"Emmett, put me down or you'll be sorry later! I'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah, sure you will little sis!" he laughed as he set her down. Emmett turned and began rough-housing with Seth. Seth had already committed to protecting me as much as Bella, but much to both Bella's and my surprise, those two had hit it off rather well. Seth had found a chew toy in Emmett and Emmett had found a wrestling partner in Seth.

Now that the hugs were complete, I knew we had to return to Carlisle; he was eager to hear details.

"Edward, Carlisle's curiosity is killing him. I think we should tell him what we can." Bella said, as she once again sat next to me on the couch. Carlisle nodded and sat on the edge of the couch, his hands steepled together and his mind open for information.

I looked to Bella and she nodded. "Go ahead."

"I think this may be easier if you ask what you want to know. You'll understand that some of the details are, ah well, private."

"We don't need all the details, my dear," Esme agreed. "That is for you two alone."

Carlisle's head bobbed in agreement. "So, can you hear Bella now?"

I looked to my love and shook my head. "No, her mind is still silent." Bella squeezed my hand. "For some reason though, I think she likes it this way." I returned my attention to Carlisle. "But I'm allowed some silence when we are together. She rests my head, if that makes any sense."

"You still cannot hear her mind… fascinating. Bella, something must be truly different about you. With the curse broken, it cannot be magic that caused it. It is you alone."

"It _is_ Isabella," I continued. "When she sang to me last night, the song didn't taunt or tease my monster; it didn't goad him to attack and drink her." I raised my hand and stroked her silken chestnut hair. "She sang to me, to my soul to love her, not kill her." My hand traveled to cup her cheek.

"Bella, did you say anything, do anything different than in the past?"

Bella kept her eyes on me for a moment before she turned and gave her attention to Carlisle. "I have never heard my song – only Edward hears it." She returned her gaze to me. "And to my knowledge, I have done nothing different, have I?" Bella looked down and the blush rose from her chest and bloomed to her face releasing her essence, her erotic scent, making me long to be alone with her. When I spoke, she met my gaze and my voice was thick with desire.

"Carlisle, it is something inherent in this Bella that makes her different. She saved me and allowed me to… to complete my task." Bella's eyes held me captive.

"Edward, I think we need to tell Carlisle about the migraines."

"Migraines?" Esme and Carlisle said simultaneously.

I blinked, breaking our shared spell and looked to my parents. "Yes, the other reason we are certain our ties to Requiem and Aro are broken is because…" I rubbed my face. "…at the moment of truth, per se, Bella and I both were beset with mind-blowing headaches that knocked us unconscious. I have no idea how long we were out, but it couldn't have been too long. Bella had bled from her nose and it was on her face and neck. I was initially afraid I'd bit her, but when I checked, there was no bite."

"You mean she had blood on her face and neck and you didn't attack her?" Emmett asked wide-eyed and stunned. "Whoa."

"No," I said shaking my head. "I just wanted her to open her eyes. And by the time she did, there was blood on both of us. I felt nothing; no desire to bite or kill, I just wanted her to look at me."

"Remarkable. Yes, I would say that it was broken." Carlisle sat back against the couch.

"Now, what I am most concerned about is that surely Requiem must know that the curse is broken." Esme added.

I nodded. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Will Aro send Demetri to get us? Will Requiem come here?" Bella put her hand on my leg.

"Or it could mean that Requiem is running scared because he'll have to explain this to Aro. I know that is a conversation that I wouldn't want to have." Carlisle said. "This could give us some time."

"Time?" Esme asked.

I heard what Carlisle had in mind. "Bella, we may need to go to Volterra in an effort to keep them away from here."

"You think they may come here?" Esme asked, now with more concern in her voice.

"It's a definite possibility. I wouldn't put anything past Aro's obsession with Edward," Carlisle said.

"Okay then, maybe you should change me sooner rather than later." Bella said calmly.

I took her hand. "Maybe you should stay here," I suggested and was immediately sorry for mentioning it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you think for one moment I would let you go to Italy without me, you had better think again mister." Her eyes were dark with fire and determination. "I have a mind to kick Requiem's ass to the moon and back for what he's done to us!"

"But Bella, I can't have you go as a human, it's far too dangerous."

"I agree. And that's why I said you should change me now," she countered.

Emmett and Rose stood from the loveseat. "And I think this is our cue to leave." He took her hand and led her outside with Seth trailing behind them.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 6:47 a.m.**  
******Outside Volterra in the Tuscany countryside; Italy****

It was a chilly morning when T.H. Horvath decided to take a solitary horseback ride. He was staying at _Le Balze_, a beautiful campground type of establishment outside the lovely hilled city of Volterra. Temporarily tired of all his self-important work, he felt a vacation in Italy would be what he needed to "recharge his batteries" and therefore further his relevance in business. (His business cards had his title listed as "Consultant," but those that had the displeasure of working with him preferred to utilize more colorful metaphors when describing his persona.) The groom at the stables suggested that he ride the gelding, Stargazer, but T.H. refused and insisted on the high-spirited, black stallion, Draconus.

The groom crossed himself as he watched Mr. Horvath attempt to ride away. He immediately placed a phone call to his superior and explained the situation. They both agreed that they would not be surprised to find Draconus make his way back to the stables sans the obnoxious American.

Draconus was following the trail at a leisurely pace this morning. He was in no hurry to be anywhere; unfortunately this loathsome, large human was continually kicking him. He was rather irritated.

T.H. kept using his heels on the stupid horse trying to make him gallop. He was in need of a brisk, invigorating run to awaken and heighten his senses. The blasted horse just kept walking.

One moment, he was aggravating his horse. The next moment, blackness.

Draconus felt that the weight of the pesky human was gone. He had felt rather frightened right before it happened, but that feeling was gone as well. He decided that he would munch a few of the tender leaves and shoots from alongside the trail before he trotted back to the grooms that would be waiting for him with apples and oats.

**~~%%~~**

Requiem ran from the castle in equal parts rage and fear after he had destroyed Angelina.

Why did he destroy her? She had been a great lay, she provided him information on everyone's business and she wasn't entirely boring like most of the other vampires outside Aro's inner circle.

_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

He needed to do something fast to cover his ass with Aro. He'd be pissed just at losing one of his fuck toys, let alone how outraged he would be at learning the curse was broken.

_SHIT!_

He was running down the hills and through the forests around Volterra. As he neared _Le Balze_, he wondered if he may stumble upon an unsuspecting human to drink that would infuse him with the strength he would need to carry out his plan - the plan that hadn't yet formed in his head. A few more seconds and he was on the outskirts of the area. He smelled and heard an animal approaching, then seconds later, a robust human brimming with hot, delicious blood.

"Perfect," he whispered to no one but himself.

The horse came closer and Requiem sensed its fear and sprang into action. As though all part of a quick gust of wind, he had run, jumped and grabbed the man, knocking him out and carrying him now towards one of his hiding places. He actually knocked the unsuspecting human with such force that his shoes were left in the stirrups.

**~~%%~~**

Deep in one of the ancient mine passages of _Saline di Volterra_, Requiem unceremoniously dumped the body of Mr. T.H. Horvath. He'd tried to think of what he needed to do, but it wasn't too long before the disgusting human awakened and started yammering on and on about himself. A flick of his wrist and the man was once again unconscious. Requiem began pacing back and forth in the mine, tearing at his hair and his clothing, cursing and muttering about his failure.

"I killed Angelina! Why the hell did I kill my most important source of information?" He pounded his fists against the wall causing salt to crumble from the walls. "Fuck me, how the fuck do I tell Aro that the curse is broken? How could that fucker Edward have broken the curse? It was impossible! There was no way he couldn't kill her. He should have slaughtered and devoured her!"

He screamed to the ceiling in impotent rage. It was so loud, it echoed throughout all the mine shafts. It was loud enough to again awaken the figure of T.H. Horvath.

"What the… Where am I? Why am I here?" The oversized man moaned and rubbed at his temples, and tried to sit up.

Requiem continued muttering like a mad man, and returned to pacing. "Aro's going to destroy me. How do I fix this? What do I do? What do I do!"

T.H began trying to get the attention of the lovely black-haired man, but to no avail. That man just kept muttering, cursing and pounding at the walls of this place.

"See here! Do you know who I am?"

"Shut up!" Requiem screamed at the man.

"I am T.H. Horvath! An American! I am an important consultant. I solve problems for people, it's my job."

"I don't give a flying _FUCK_ who you are!" He snarled the words at the American, inches from his face.

"Well you should. It's my job to tell people what to think. I make up shit and they eat it up like candy." The American tried to spit the words back at the vampire.

"YOU! You are nothing but an ant! You are NOTHING! You are nothing but a ridiculous, fucking human and can easily be replaced!" Requiem backhanded the man, not to kill, but to belittle.

And then it came to him. Isabella was nothing but a ridiculous, fucking human too. He could replace her. Oh, yes. Now the plan was falling into place. He knew exactly what he would do. The right woman, a spell. Yes, it would work. It had to work.

The man was still talking, but he could care less. His droning was buzzing, loud and annoying like a hive of bees, on and on and on.

"Mr. Horvath, it seems as though I am in need of your services after all." The smile on Requiem's face in the darkness of the cave looked both beautiful and horrific.

"Well, it's about time." He could no longer see the black-haired man. Where did he go?

In a moment, there were more words, soft and terrifying. They seemed to come from all around him. "You will feed me and help me bring my plan into fruition."

"Wha-?"

T.H. Horvath wasn't even able to finish that single word before he felt a breeze, a vicious stabbing in his neck and then nothing at all.

Requiem attacked the man, drinking deeply and ravenously until the man was an empty husk. He looked up; the blood was dripping from his lips. His eyes became glossy black orbs. He looked… he looked… and he saw.

"Ah, there you are my lovely. You will do quite nicely." And he laughed, the sound of a madman.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 12:23 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; living room****

"Bella, we don't know what you'll be like after the transformation. You could be… well, crazy for human blood. You could be difficult to control…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Tell me what happens after… after the bite?"

I took her hand and held it gently between mine. "The bite probably won't be as painful as the venom. The venom will enter your blood stream and after a second or two, you will feel excruciating, radiating pain. It may feel as though it starts in your heart and spreads out to your extremities. The pain is so intense that you will seem to lose all feeling because all you can feel is pain." I looked into her eyes and searched for fear or trepidation, but I saw … strength and determination.

"Go on," she said calmly.

"The entire transformation will take about three days. By the end of the third day, the process seems to reverse. The pain will lessen and you'll start to feel your limbs. But your heart… your heart will continue to ache with pain, to burn white hot. It is the last muscle to change. Your heart will race at what seems to be an inhuman pace and then it will stop. The transformation will be complete and you will awaken."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Isabella, I think we should give you morphine to try to ease your suffering."

"No. Absolutely not," she rebuked firmly. "No morphine."

"But Bella," I protested.

"Edward, when Carlisle changed you, did you have morphine?"

"Of course not, it didn't even exist at that time."

"Hear me out. You had nothing to ease your pain when you were changed. It's only fair that I feel the same pain."

"But Bella love, it isn't necessary." I raised her hands to kiss them. The thought of her experiencing that kind of pain ripped me up. "I don't want you to go through that."

She put her fingers on my lips to quiet me the way she always did. Bella shook her head. "No morphine. Now tell me what happens when I wake up."

I sighed in frustration at this willful woman.

"When you awaken, you'll feel a harsh, painful burning in your throat; that is the all-consuming thirst for blood. I'll need to teach you to hunt. The first year as a newborn is the most difficult when it comes to controlling your thirst and yet it is when we are the most powerful because our tissues are infused with our own blood. After about a year, you will be at the strength that you will have for the remainder of your existence."

Her eyes brightened before she leveled her next question. "Will I be strong enough to kick Requiem's butt?"

I was a bit taken aback by her question. "Well, yes, I suppose."

Bella rubbed her hands together as if ready to unveil a plan. It turns out, I was right and immediately I started to feel uneasy.

"Gentlemen, here's what I'm thinking – Edward and I go to Volterra and meet with Aro. The only way he may leave Edward in peace is to go and show to him that he no longer has any hold over Edward, and in turn me."

I immediately began thinking of the pros and cons of a visit to Italy. "Bella, you make an excellent point. If we don't go to Volterra and try to talk to Aro about this, he may pursue me forever. Demetri would find us wherever we may run, and I, for one, am tired of running. Carlisle, I know you and Esme have had conversations about this in the past. There will be no peace for any of us until Aro abandons his efforts to get me to join the Guard. This is not just about Bella and me. You know full well that Rosalie has never liked having to leave a home before we planned to. Emmett will go along with what Rose wants and I will not be responsible for breaking up our family. I can't properly start my life with Bella if I continue to live in fear."

Carlisle rose to return to his study and his reading, but first looked to Bella. "Bella, if you'll excuse me. I will give the two of you some privacy to continue your conversation."

Before he left the room, he let me know his final thoughts.

_Edward, you realize that if you and Bella go to Italy, the entire family will go and support you. It's not even a question. Where one Cullen goes, we all go. You and Bella discuss your plans and then fill us in. Remember there are dire consequences of going as well. I know there will be no changing her mind. Good luck, son._

"I understand," I said. "Thank you, Carlisle." I had quickly thought about and contemplated the advantages of confronting Aro. Now all the fears began to creep into my brain and entwine themselves around visions of Isabella.

I took a deep breath and gathered myself. I needed to appear calm as I next spoke. "Bella love." I gathered her hands in mine. "You need to know that while we travel to Volterra with good and right intentions, there is a strong possibility that it may not end well."

In my mind's eye, I saw horrifying scenarios where Requiem burned Bella again, where Felix ripped her apart, Aro taunting me with numerous ways of torturing her in hopes of breaking me, terrifying possibilities all. I squeezed my eyes shut, put my hands in my hair and started to feel those anxious feelings attempting to take control of my now fragile calm. Before the terrifying cascade could begin to spiral out of control in my psyche, my hands were pulled from my hair by those bearing warmth and strength.

"Edward, sweetheart, please open your eyes and look at me."

I complied and drew a shaky breath.

"Don't think that I considered this plan without knowing full well that our trip to Volterra may not end… with the desired results." She released my hands and tenderly placed her hands on my face. "I understand completely. I truly do."

I stared deeply into her eyes and again found strength there. "But we need to do this."

"Yes, we do."

**~~%%~~**

****Wednesday, October 21, 2009; 4:09 p.m.**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward and Bella's living room****

I found her upstairs sitting on our bed. She was cross-legged, the look on her face was pensive and troubled. I crawled onto the bed and sat across from her.

"Bella?" I took one of her hands in mine. "Is everything okay?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind is all."

It was at times just like this when it frustrated me to not be able to hear her mind, because I was a jumper. I jumped to that island of conclusions where everything bad happened.

"Are you having second thoughts about all this? My changing you? Going to Volterra?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at me. "Why would you think such a thing?" Bella reached out and grabbed my hands. "Honestly Edward, I am thinking exactly the opposite. It's just that there are a lot of loose ends I need to tie up. My apartment lease, my furniture, my clothes. What do I keep and what can I donate to charity?" She moved closer to me and tenderly cupped my cheek, her features softening. "I have a lot of questions, but I have never questioned my need to be at your side. You are _mine_, Edward. Always."

I covered her hand with mine and kissed the palm of her hand. "Okay then, if you're tying up loose ends, then I have some things I need to return to you."

"Return to me?"

I rose from the bed and walked over to my console radio. I turned it and removed my box from inside and returned to the bed, setting it before Bella.

"What is this, Edward?" Her face was a mask of confusion as she looked at the ornately carved wooden box.

I sat next to her and gathered my breath. My voice was again thick with emotion. "Bella, after the first time… After I lost you, I began to keep something of you – each of you." I lifted the lid and let her look within.

Her hand tentatively reached in the box and removed a piece of fabric. "Oh Edward," she whispered. "This was from a dress…" Her hand covered her mouth.

I saw her hand shake as she hesitantly touched the treasured memories.

"You kept all these things?" Her eyes were welling with unshed tears. "Mementos of me."

I nodded, not entirely sure if I could speak.

She looked back to the box and found the _Song of Solomon_. The words Bella uttered barely made a sound. "I remember this night so vividly. Is it still there?"

"The note?" She nodded. "Yes, I kept it inside, along with the lily."

Now a tear did roll down her face. "I remember writing it for you." She opened the volume and took out the paper. She unfolded it, her hand ghosted over the words. "After that night we spent together, just together in silence. I loved you so much that night." She carefully returned the piece to the box. "I love you even more now. I hope these things gave you some sense of peace. Edward, I'm so sorry I was taken from you. I never meant to leave you." Her hand reached up and stroked my face. The tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"Don't cry my love," I whispered, kissing the tears from her face. "I am here now. You are here now and we're free from Requiem's curse. "Please love. They did. Each of these pieces brought back floods of sweet and wonderful memories of you, of us."

"Truly?"

"Yes, of course." I reached into the box and withdrew a long black feather. "Do you remember this?"

Her eyes brightened and she wiped her eyes. "You're the one who took my feather? You told me that hat was… what did you say? Superfluous!" Her laughter was music to me.

I joined her in laughing. "I did! I kept it because I wanted to make better use of it someday. It was so wasted sticking out the top of that silly hat. You always looked better without such wardrobe entrapments of that day." I gently took the box from her hands and returned it to the top of my radio. When I returned to the bed, I had a much better idea of how to use the feather.

"My beautiful Isabella, I think that you are enticing in any attire." I climbed on the bed with the black feather in my hand. "I must admit though, my personal preference is to have you sans clothing of any type at all. Isabella _au natural_ is my favorite look."

Bella laughed softly and laid her head back against the pillows. I came to join her and lay on my side, my head resting in my hand. I looked at her and as my gaze ran the length of her body, I felt the heat rise from her skin. I smelled her scent, her arousal. I took the black feather and gently twirled it back and forth in my fingers. "Bella love, take off your clothes."

Without a word, she sat up and disrobed, unceremoniously tossing her clothing off the side of the bed. When her head rested again on the pillows, she was completely _au natural_.

"Now you, Edward," she whispered to me, a small smile on her face.

I pulled off my t-shirt, my jeans and my boxer briefs, and I returned to lie alongside Bella, the feather in my right hand. With a sly smile on my face, I started with the feather traveling softly, lightly over her belly. The appearance of goose bumps followed the trail of the feather. I blew gently on her skin. Bella reached up and touched my arm. As always, that hum, that electric connection between us thrummed in intensity. In that thrumming, I felt her heartbeat over my skin and through me to my core.

I drew the feather over and around her nipple, watching it pucker and lengthen. Then a path down to her belly again before returning to her other nipple. I repeated the process several times. As I retraced the path, I watched my Bella more intently, enjoying her sighs and each shuddering breath she drew. Her eyes fluttered and glazed as I drew the feather up her legs. Her hand continued to caress and stroke my arm.

There was no need to urge her to open her legs. As the feather went up and over her knees, they seemed to lift of their own accord. Up one leg, I lingered over her belly again and back down. Upon reaching her inner thighs, she was unable to stay still.

I leaned over and followed the feather trail with my lips. "See, I told you there were better things to do with this feather than sit atop that silly hat."

In between moans and sighs she replied, "Hey, it was… in fashion at the time… "

I set the feather aside and concentrated my lips on her skin. I kissed, licked and worshipped every inch of her. I needed to feel her skin on mine; I needed the sense of touch, of connection. I covered her with my body and like a blanket, she wrapped herself around me. Our lips found each other and we were utterly lost…

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Thursday, October 22, 2009; 3:17 p.m.**  
******Bella's POV**  
******Seattle; Bella's apartment****

When Edward and I stepped into the lobby of my apartment building, it felt like it had been years since I had been here instead of just a few days. My life had changed in such an otherworldly way that this place just felt foreign. I didn't quite know how to look back at the things in my life that seemed so mundane.

Edward and I walked over to the manager's office. Ever since we stepped into the building, I felt a sense of unease coming off Edward in waves. He hadn't said anything to indicate as such, but he constantly kept a hand on me – on my shoulder, lightly touching the small of my back, my elbow. I was certain he felt that he needed to maintain some type of physical contact; something to ground him. At the same time, I noticed that his eyes were moving constantly; not only was he listening to the thoughts around us, but I knew he was visibly looking for any sign that one of our Italian "friends" was about.

Before knocking on the manager's door, I turned to him, putting my palms on his chest. "Hey, you know that I'm okay, right?"

The tension in his face melted a little. "I know you are. You're remarkably strong in all this, in many ways, more than I am right now. I hate to sound like a guy, but I admit that it does bother me from time to time." The corner of his mouth turned up into that sweet crooked smile.

"Well, I didn't have people working to torture and break me for hundreds of years. I see you getting stronger each day now that we're not bound to them any longer. Give yourself just a little more time. Plus, you are more than enough of a man for me; and I can't wait to see what else you have to show me through the years." I rested my head on his chest and breathed deeply of Edward's essence. It was heady, delicious and sweet, just as was Edward. He enfolded me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

And that's how we stood when the building manager opened the door to her office.

Corinne Dumler stood in the doorway and politely coughed, to alert us to her presence. I turned and quickly greeted her.

Corinne was a sweet woman, probably in her mid to late sixties, tiny and just a bit on the round side. She always had a smile on her face and was the first person to offer assistance to any of the tenants that were in need. It felt like she was everyone's mom. At the same time, she also wouldn't let anyone get away with anything. Any shenanigans in her building and she'd politely advise you to clean up your act, or you'd be out on your ear. It worked too. This little woman amazed me.

"Corinne! Hi, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk about my lease."

"Sure, come in." She walked back and ushered us into her office, then closed and locked the door behind her. (She never left her office door unlocked.) "I hope this talk of your lease isn't about what happened to you."

"Oh no, what happened isn't directly why… Um, I mean…" This was proving harder than I had thought. How to tell her without telling her too much. Before I had to find the words, Edward stepped in to help.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He leaned forward to shake her hand. "Sorry about my cold hands. I have a low metabolism. I'm cold all the time."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she replied with a huge smile on her face. "Don't worry about that. I'm cold all the time myself."

"Bella and I are friends from way back when she was an undergraduate. We lost touch with each other after that. After what happened the other night, we found each other again and decided to pick things up. She's going to move in with me."

Her motherly instinct was coming out; I could see it in her face. "Forgive me for being too forward, but Bella and I have known each other a while, so isn't this all a little … rushed?"

"No, not really Corinne, Edward and I were quite serious… things just happened that pulled us in different directions. But this time, we're both determined that we stay together for good."

She paused for a moment, and then turned to a filing drawer in her desk. When she sat back up, she had paperwork in her hand. "I have your lease here. We can go over what the closing fees will be and then we'll be set." She clasped her hands together. "I will miss you Bella. You've been a wonderful tenant. Oh! My goodness, I nearly forgot." She turned back to her credenza and pulled out a small box. "Here is your mail for the past few days, plus just yesterday a police officer came and brought back your phone. Apparently they found it when they were cleaning things up at the park."

"My phone!" I stammered. "I had totally forgotten that I'd dropped it. I bet the battery needs to be charged." I tried to power on the phone and nothing. I looked to Edward. "I'll charge it as we collect my things."

**~~%%~~**

After writing the necessary checks, Edward and I proceeded to go through the items in my apartment, tagging those things I would donate to charity and those things that would come back with us. The donate-to-charity list ended up being quite a bit larger.

"Looks like there's not much left to take with me. I guess I lived a pretty Spartan existence."

"How about I start packing this up and you check your phone." He kissed my forehead and walked back towards my bedroom.

I powered up my phone to find… 47 missed calls.

"Ugh. Yes, they're all from Alice." I checked my voicemail and found that my mailbox was full and I skipped through the messages, all from Alice. Her voice in the messages steadily increased in volume and pitch as I kept skipping. Her tension made me tense. Edward must have sensed it because all of a sudden he was there.

"Is something wrong?" Edward's hands were on my arms.

"Ah, I hope not. I have all these missed calls and voicemail messages from Alice. It looks like she started calling the night I went to the park. She actually filled up my inbox! Good lord, I didn't think that was even possible." I looked up at him, trying to determine what I needed to do.

"Stay here with me for a minute. I need to call her and I want you nearby. I may need a little prompting from you if necessary."

"I would just embellish a bit on what I started with Corinne in the office."

I nodded and started dialing, not caring what the time was in Paris. After all the calls she'd placed to me, if I didn't call her immediately after hearing them, she would kill me.

"You know it's after midnight in Paris?" he asked me.

"I know, but I need to call Alice right now."

I dialed and two rings later, I heard Alice's annoyed voice. "Bella, please tell me you are okay. I started having terrifying dreams and bad feelings about you five days ago. But those feelings are gone now. So please tell me you're okay!"

I held my breath waiting until I was sure she was done talking so I knew when to pop in. "Hi sweetie," I started. "I'm good. In fact I'm wonderful now, but a few days back, things were really bad. Some… um nut job kinda tried to maybe kill me a little bit." I tried to say that last part really fast so maybe she would ignore it. Of course I should have known better.

"Bella…"

I didn't even let her finish. "And the reason I haven't called you is because I lost my phone in the mêlée. I seriously just got my phone back today. And the most important part is that I am safe. Very safe in fact, and I am very, very happy."

"I can feel that you are indeed safe and happy. I will let you off the hook on this one. So, tell me about the guy."

"How did you know there was a guy?"

"Because I can feel it and I hear it in your voice. When you said you were safe and happy, you oozed love and contentment. So, guy – now tell me who he is?"

"Um, well the night I was almost attacked, I ran into a very old friend."

"An old friend that I don't know about?" she asked, her voice full of questioning.

"It's a really long story, but I met him a very long time ago and well, we reconnected. Reconnected in an earthshattering, amazing way. Alice, I'm moving out of my apartment and into his house."

Silence.

"Alice?"

"You're really happy aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I am Alice. I am very happy and very much in love." I squeezed Edward's hand and looked in his eyes. "He's wonderful Alice. He is my soul mate."

Silence again.

"Yes, he is," she paused. "Bella, I am so, so happy for you! Now that I know this, I don't feel nervous about telling you my news!"

"Your news? What is it? Tell me!"

"Bella, they offered me a full time position here!"

"GET OUT!"

"They did! Perrine was so impressed with my work that they made it happen. I can't believe it. I've been on a cloud."

"What about Jasper?"

"Oh, he worked out a transfer to international sales, and he's thrilled on both counts now. So I'll be living in Paris indefinitely. My dream Bella! You and your boyfriend, what's his name anyway? You two need to come visit us in Paris!"

"His name is Edward and we'd love to come visit you…" Edward looked at me with furrowed brows and whispered "later" to me. "… but it will be a while. He and I have a lot we want to do together. We've been apart a long time." He nodded.

"That's fine Bella, I just wanted to make sure you were happy. Now I don't feel bad about this news. I too am going to be very busy from what I've been told. It could be months before I have a chance to be free for you to visit."

"That will be fine Alice. We'll work it out. It's quite late for you sweetie, I'm going to let you get some sleep, but I am fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"No. No I don't. That makes me very happy. Night sweetie, love you."

"Love you too Alice. Bye."

I hung up the phone. "Okay, one down, now I need to call Charlie."

The call to Charlie actually went better than I expected. He only mentioned shooting Edward once. When I explained that this wasn't something sudden, that we really had known each other for a long time and that I was supremely happy, Charlie relented. He started mumbling something about wanting me happy and safe. I assured him that Edward would keep me very safe and for him not to worry. I also promised we'd be down to visit soon, but left that "soon" part vague, so that once we knew what I'd be like after my transformation we could decide. As soon as Charlie started mumbling something about protections and being careful, I quickly brought the call to a close.

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too, Dad. Talk soon." As soon as I hung up, I tackled Edward who had rolled on the floor with laughter. He'd obviously heard Charlie's discussion with me and he found it hilarious.

"I supposed it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him when we meet that I've had my wicked way with his daughter many, many times?"

I grabbed his hands and put them over his head and straddled his waist. He wasn't really fighting me, because I could never overpower Edward in my fragile, human state. "Nor would it be a good idea to tell him that I have had my mouth all over your body."

"You have," he whispered. His eyes started to change; I swear they went from being bright to molten topaz.

He rolled us, so he was now astride me and lowered his face to mine. "I think I should plunder you here and now." His icy breath caressed my ear and sent shivers down my spine. "I found some extra clothes in your bedroom, so you don't need these." With two swift movements, Edward had ripped my clothing from me. His eyes were fiery and full of desire. I couldn't help but tremble in anticipation.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, slowly, as though he had nothing better to do in the world than make my body melt for him. When he finished, I was breathless and shuddering with my own raging hunger for him. Before I could do anything more, he lifted me and slung me over his shoulder. I giggled as he carried me back to my old bedroom.

With a smack to my naked bottom, he said, "No talking wench! You need to save your strength for all the plundering I shall be doing of you."

**~~%%~~**

As Edward maneuvered the Jeep down the winding path that was the Cullen drive, I was absorbed in sorting my mail. The pile sat on my lap and I flipped through the envelopes and pulled out the junk, separating it from the things I actually needed to keep. I had a few bills and a letter from my mom. I stopped in mid flip.

_Renee_.

I still needed to tell Renee something. She, thankfully, would be easier to tell than Charlie. I started formulating the conversation in my head when I was startled back to reality by a cold hand on mine.

"Bella?" His voice, always like velvet, caressed over me.

"Hmmm?"

"You're a million miles away. Come back to me." His thumb caressed my hand. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh! Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just have this letter here from Renee and it reminded me that I need to call and tell her something too."

"Harder or easier than Charlie?"

"Oh, easier! Definitely easier," I replied with a smile. "Renee would never want to shoot you."

"Good to know." Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. He put the Jeep in park and then looked over to me again. "Hey, Esme wants to talk to you. She has something for you, but she's not letting me see it, so I am rather intrigued."

"Esme has something for me?" I was confused.

"Bella love, you'll have to get used to the fact that the whole of the Cullen clan are as much gift givers as I am."

"Hmmm, I wonder what it is? Especially if she doesn't want you to know…" I shrugged.

He shrugged too. "Well then, you go and see Esme and I'll bring the rest of your things inside." He kissed my forehead and then shooed me into the house while he went to the back of the Jeep.

I called to Esme as I made my way through the front door. In seconds, I felt and then smelled a floral breeze that was the Cullen matriarch.

"Man, I need to get used to that," I muttered in partial jest as Esme took my hand leading me up to the living room.

"Used to what dear?"

"Oh, you guys zipping around. I feel like I'm caught in an old episode of _Bewitched_!" I laughed.

She gently hugged my shoulder and joined me in laughter, but hers was sweet and trilling. "Actually, I think we should remember and be more mindful of you. We don't want to make you dizzy."

"Yeah, I don't need any help in the anti-coordination department."

"Alright dear, I want you to come up to my office." We traveled upstairs to the third floor where her office resided. Once there, she closed and locked the door, then switched on the stereo. I looked at her in puzzlement.

"The stereo helps keep Edward out," she whispered.

"So what is this you want to keep secret?" I sat in one of the leather chairs near the full length windows of her office. She walked over to an antique wood filing cabinet to the right of her drafting table. From the far back of one of the drawers she removed a small shirt-sized box with an elaborate white and gold bow.

"Esme!" I exclaimed. "You didn't need to get me anything." I was so embarrassed, I was certain I was blushing.

"Nonsense, Bella! Think of it as a 'welcome to the Cullen family' gift."

"But I have Edward. He's the best Cullen family gift I could receive."

"Bella dear, that is exactly why I want you to have this. You love him so much and that makes us all happy." She sat in another chair next to me and put the box in my hands. "Now that you two have broken the curse and can enjoy yourselves without fear, I thought it would be nice for you to have something pretty to wear."

"That's so sweet, thank you."

"You are my daughter now too. So maybe think of it like a shower gift, if that makes it easier."

Eager now to see what was in the box, I untied the beautiful bow and slowly removed the lid. Inside was a layer of tissue paper; it had a sweet floral fragrance, just like Esme. I pushed it aside to reveal a white gown.

"Oh Esme," I murmured and slowly, almost reverently, removed it from the box. It was a shimmering white silk. It was the softest silk I had ever felt and the gown had almost an opalescent appearance to it. I stood and held it up to me, looking at my reflection in the window of the office. "It's so beautiful." It was full length with a deep halter that tied with a string at the neck and a string behind the back. The back was very low, but gathered at the "V."

"I picked this style because I thought it would flatter your figure. I can see that it definitely will." Esme was pleased as she looked at me, walking around.

It was so simple and yet so exquisitely elegant. It was absolutely perfect for me.

"Esme, thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around her tight.

Renee would have never bought me anything like this, even if she was financially able to purchase something so expensive. (I briefly shuddered at what this gown actually cost.) It wasn't her style. She didn't go in for the elegant so much, she preferred the casual, so that's mostly what I grew up with.

"I don't know what else to say about this. I'm speechless." I stepped back from the embrace and wiped a tear away.

"Nothing is necessary. You're very welcome, my dear." She kissed my cheek. "Now, let me go distract Edward and you go hide that in your room."

I nodded and hugged her again.

"Stay here for a minute." Esme turned and left the office going downstairs and calling after Edward.

I took that opportunity to run down the hall into our bedroom and then into the bathroom, where I closed and locked the door. I quickly hid the gown. After I took a human moment for myself, I left our bedroom and met Edward coming to find me. He greeted me with a wonderful, inviting and deep kiss that left me breathless. "Mmmm, do I get one of those every time you come back from doing odd jobs around the house?"

"If you'd like," he whispered and nuzzled my neck. "I missed you. So what did Esme have for you?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, it was no big deal really. Female personal care items she'd picked up for me."

He took my hand and steered me back downstairs. "Oh."

"You sound mopey."

"I guess I thought that maybe since she was hiding it from me that it was for me, too."

I playfully smacked him. "Edward! Everything isn't always about you!"

"It's not? Well, it should be." He raised his eyebrow and then winked.

"You've been hanging around with Seth way too much…"

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Saturday, October 24, 2009; 3:14 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's bedroom****

It was late; I had no idea of the time and I didn't care, all I knew was that it was night. The Pacific Northwest out my windows was a beautiful vista. The night was clear and the moon shone brightly amidst a blanket of stars. Bella and I had spent most of the lazy day in bed, talking, making love, feeding her, making love again and again and again. I think I could say for the first time, and hopefully not the last time, I was totally blissed out. I laid with my arms behind my head, my eyes closed contemplating my plans. Bella was sprawled over my chest, her hands resting on my shoulders. I could feel her heart and breathing slowing, but I swore I could still feel her body humming with sexual electricity.

"I think I need a shower," she murmured and kissed my chest.

"Okay love, can I get you anything?" I asked sitting up.

"Nope, I feel all sweaty and, you, well, you look like you've been freshly fucked-"

"You like saying that don't you?" She nodded in reply.

"I like being responsible for _your_ looking and _being_ freshly fucked." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a luscious kiss.

"Mmmmmm," and she licked her lips and gave me a wicked smile. "The only problem is that _you_ look good; I, however, look sweaty and well…. I want to clean up before we start the next round."

I tried to speak, but she put her fingers to my lips. "And, most importantly, I need a few human minutes, okay?" I nodded. "I won't be too long, I promise."

Bella kissed me quickly and then rolled off the bed. As soon as she closed the door, I put my plan into place and began to set up the room for the remainder of the night. I pulled on my boxer briefs and went to work lighting hundreds of votive candles around the room. I did my best to make the interior of our room mirror the starlit sky outside. I wanted it to be perfect.

I went to the stereo and changed the playlist from what we had been listening to during the day to a playlist I had chosen specially for this. It was a compilation of many of my old original pieces, a couple of newer ones I had found, as well as other pieces that had been special to us over the years.

Bella emerged from the bathroom wearing… a gown I'd never seen before. I was speechless. This gown was white, but in the candle light, it shimmered and glowed. She looked even more ethereal than she did that first night in Volterra. Again, I swore that if I looked at her hard enough, I could see her wings unfold.

"Edward? Have you heard a word I said?"

"Uh, no love." I was caught. "I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

"Do you like it?" She turned very slowly showing me how low the gown dipped in the back, and how it gathered at the center, so the material flattered her beautiful ass. I wanted to put my hands there right … now.

"Edward!" She laughed softly.

"What? I'm sorry, I just can't help it." I grabbed her hands and pulled her close to me. "You look so very beautiful. You're ethereal." I placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry Bella love, you have me dazzled. I don't What have you been trying to tell me?"

"This is what Esme gave me."

"Really?"

"You were right. They do understand that we'll want more time alone now."

"Remind me to thank Esme for her extraordinary taste, my beautiful Isabella."

"I wanted to tell you how much I like what you've done to our room. It's perfect."

"Thank you my dear, that's exactly what I wanted for you." I paused for a moment and pulled away from my love. I picked up my shirt from the floor and slid my arms through it. I buttoned a few of the buttons and walked over to her. "Dance with me?"

"Edward, really? Dancing?" she scoffed mildly and looked at me.

I took her hand and twirled her slowly, ending with her in my cold embrace. "Oh come on, just a little? We can mostly just stand here and sway back and forth. It's slow dancing, you can Google it." I smiled down at her as she looked up at me. She rested her head against my chest and sighed in what I hoped was contentment. Again I found myself frustrated; I wanted to know what she was thinking before we went further with this. But the only sound I could hear were her sighs, her heart beating and the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

After many, many moments of sweet, calming silence between us, with just the music enveloping our souls, I worked up my courage and spoke softly, "Bella… My lovely Bella… My sweet, exquisite, infinite Isabella, will you share your life with me?" I asked. Would she see the hint of fear in my eyes? After all we have lived through and died through, I was still terrified that she might reject me.

She cupped my cheek with her soft, warm hand. "Edward, I have lived many lives with you. And I have lost you too many times to count." She kissed me softly. "Where you go, so goes my nation."

I looked back at her puzzled.

"It's an obscure _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ quote," she laughed. "Kinda ironic don't you think?"

I was speechless.

"You silly man," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I want to spend every moment of forever with you. I _love_ you," she said breathlessly.

"And I you," I replied and kissed her deeply. "Are you ready?" I stroked her face gently. She nodded. "It will be excruciating and for that I am deeply sorry-"

She put her fingers on my lips. "We have discussed all this." I tried to start again, but this time she clamped her hand over my mouth. "Edward. I will gladly endure any pain if it means we can stay together." I released a sigh, not realizing I was holding my breath. I kissed her palm and nodded.

"No morphine?"

She shook her head. "No. No morphine. It is only fair for me to feel pain this one time, when you have suffered pain and sorrow again and again."

I sighed; this wonderful woman meant everything to me. "Bella love, I realize I am being incredibly selfish, but I need you with me," I bemoaned and pressed my forehead against hers. "I cannot exist without you."

"I need you too," she whispered and placed her left hand on my chest where my heart used to beat. "My life – _this_ life – felt empty and I didn't know why. It was like I was missing an integral piece of my heart… and then you came into my dreams. I know now that _**y**__**ou**_ have always been my heart. From that first moment I saw you in Volterra to right this second. It's always been you, Edward. It's _only_ been you."

The love I felt for this woman was immeasurable. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply again, so much that she had to break away to come up for air.

"Oh, I love when you kiss me like that," she moaned.

"Wait until you don't have to breathe, love," I breathed in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, moving to kiss a trail down her neck.

"We may never leave the bedroom," she giggled. "I can't get enough of you." She grabbed handfuls of my shirt, pulling me close, all the while kissing and nibbling at my neck.

"Bella," I groaned. "I think we have this backwards..."

She stopped and then serious, whispered, "No matter what happens Edward, I love you. I love you forever."

I nodded, utterly unable to speak at the thought, at the merest hint of losing her.

We silently returned to our dancing, swaying slowly back and forth as now "Clair de Lune" played quietly from the speakers around the room. As though something within both us initiated it, our eyes locked together and though we said no words, our eyes spoke volumes; hundreds of years worth of love between Bella and I, shared and lost. Her eyes, her beautiful, deep brown eyes, echoed every sentiment of love I had for her. I didn't need to read her mind to know that. She slid her hand from my shoulder to my face. She cupped it and stroked my cheek tenderly with her thumb. Imperceptibly, she nodded. It was time.

I took a deep breath and gathered her tight against me. If my heart lived, it would have been flying in my chest, so anxious, so scared, yet so full of hope for us this time. I felt hope as I had never felt it before.

I nuzzled my cheek against hers and whispered, "My beloved is mine…"

"And I am his…" she whispered in reply.

I felt her heart pounding in her chest; it was pounding for both of us as she felt my same fear and anticipation. I let the venom well in my mouth as I steeled myself. I brushed my nose along her throat, over that pulsing artery just below her delicate skin.

"You're mine, Isabella," I barely uttered and gently bit the soft flesh of her neck. The blood flowed into my mouth, delicious and heaven sent.

She gasped quietly as I bit and her hands tightened on my shoulders. I heard the song of her blood, but it was soft and lyrical. I pulled once, twice and then stopped. Each pull on her throat elicited a deeply erotic moan from Bella; her entire body shuddered and trembled as it did during our love making, when her nails dug into me.

But my monster was quiet. He didn't scream at me, begging me to drain her and kill her. I kept him contained; thank God, I kept him contained.

I licked and closed the bite on her neck. As I closed the wound, her body bowed, a silent "O" formed on her lips and then she went limp. I lifted and carried her to our bed where I laid her down carefully, as though she was a fragile piece of heirloom china. Her beautiful, brown eyes closed slowly, a tear sliding down her soft cheek. It was the last time I would see those eyes.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and sent Seth down to get Carlisle.

Carlisle returned in an instant with Seth galloping behind. He immediately jumped up on the bed and laid himself flush against Bella's right side. I saw her right hand weave into his fur and hold on, then seconds later a minute relaxation in her body.

"Edward? Is there a problem? I didn't hear anything that would alert me," he paused. "In fact, I didn't hear anything at all…" he trailed off.

I ran my hand through my hair in anxiety and frustration. "I'm not sure Carlisle. I mean, look at her. She's not screaming, she's not writhing in pain. She's as still as if she was merely sleeping." I crawled onto the bed against her left side, took her hand and kissed it softly. She squeezed my hand and held it tightly. I nearly jumped as I looked at Carlisle in astonishment. "Bella, love?" I murmured to her. "Can you hear me?"

But there was no further response or movement from her. "I'm here love, I won't leave you until you wake, I promise. Don't be frightened, we're all here, Seth too. I'm right by your side."

Carlisle crossed his arms and tapped his chin as he stood at the foot of the bed. He was perplexed; I could hear all the thoughts sliding, moving, trying to click into place. He sighed, "I must admit Edward, she is an enigma. I had thought you would give her morphine to ease the pain of the transformation, but I don't smell anything."

I cupped her face with my left hand and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "In more ways than one," I murmured again. "She wouldn't let me give her any morphine. I begged her, but she said that it was only fair for her to live through this pain in light of all the hundreds of years of pain, torment and sorrow I have experienced. I couldn't change her mind."

"We know there is something about this incarnation that has made her different than the others. You cannot hear her and the Volturi have not arrived, though I am fearful they will appear at any moment." I nodded in agreement, but remained silent.

"And look at her, she looks like she's sleeping, but I can hear that the transformation is progressing normally, if not at an accelerated rate." I nodded again and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Edward, I honestly don't know what she will be like when she awakens. I am hopeful that it will be for the better. As soon as you brought her home, I made sure to procure some blood for her, but who knows if she will be a Jekyll or a Hyde when her eyes open."

I continued stroking her forehead, her cheek, my eyes never leaving her visage.

"The only other thing I know that is different from before is the presence of Seth, but he serves as a protector and guardian. I am not aware of any Temple Dogs that had any powers or abilities to cause a change in one of us." Carlisle paused again, and then the wheels began to spin in his brain, trying to make this puzzle work. "There is something different about her at a cellular level. There must be for you to be unable to hear her, for you to be able to resist her blood singing to you."

"Maybe Requiem did something differently this time?" I posited aloud.

Carlisle shook his head and put his hands behind his back as he pondered my question. "I don't know if we'll ever know that Edward. I was never allowed anywhere near the Receiving Chamber while they… while they tortured you. I know you don't recall the details about that time either," he trailed off. Then he said the words that caused him agony every time he thought of Volterra in 1986. "My god Edward, they nearly broke you this last time." He turned away and looked out the windows to the river. Esme was by his side; I hadn't even heard her enter our room. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him the comfort he so deeply needed.

I closed my eyes and nodded quietly. I knew only too well how close I had come to accepting Aro's offer.

"Edward, I think we need to come to the realization that we may never know what makes this Bella unique."

"I know," I whispered, "but I thank God that she is." I kissed her hand again. My Isabella was truly a force, a brilliant combination of femininity and strength.

Esme turned away from Carlisle and shifted her attention to Bella. "Oh Edward, look at her. She is stunning."

"I am looking at her Esme."

"Carlisle, dear, move out of the way, you're blocking the light!" she chided her husband and pushed him aside slightly, letting the bright sun of the new day shine on Bella.

The sun shone down on her sleek arms, her beautiful neck; she was radiant. Her skin had the slight sheen of diamond dust. The transformation had barely begun and she was already glowing. "She's so beautiful," I whispered. "I didn't think it was possible for her to be more beautiful to me."

Esme took Carlisle's hand and led him out of the room. "We'll stop back to check on you both later." And with that she quietly closed the bedroom door.

I nodded absently, and gazed helplessly, hopelessly and deeply in love with my Bella.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

I found out that I was nominated for the **Underdog**** Award**** (Best New Author)** in the **Shimmer**** Awards**.  
_The Singer and The Sorrow_ was also nominated for **Best Tale (Best AU)****.**

Voting is underway! shimmerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/vote (dot) html

xxoOOoxx

_The Singer and The Sorrow_ is nominated for the **Vampie Awards**.  
- **Bloody Brilliant** [for Best Overall] Review Average: 1-50 per chapter  
- **I Can't Believe It's Not Sparkley** [for Best AU] Review Average: 1-50 per chapter  
- **Love At First Bite** [for Best Vampie Romance].

**Voting**: February 14th-February 28th twificpics (dot) com/vampawards/  
**Winners Announced:** March 5th.

xxoOOoxx

_The Singer and The Sorrow_ is nominated for the Inspired FanFic Awards.  
- **Best Bella** [Under 1000 reviews]  
- **Best Edward** [Under 1000 reviews]  
- **Best Lemons** [Under 1000 reviews]  
- **Angst Award** [Under 1000 reviews].

**First Round Voting** takes place now through February 23.  
**Second Round Voting** takes place starting March 1.  
Voting is underway! inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/first-round-voting (dot) html

_**__Thank you so very much__**_ to whomever submitted the nominations! You guys are amazing to support me like this. I am beyond flattered and honored.

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are:**

_Stranger in a Strange Land_ ~ 30 Seconds to Mars youtube (dot) com/watch?v=RmOIDAa3Dy0  
_I Burn For You_~The Police youtube (dot) com/watch?v=NQtIRrmhvBw  
_Lux Aurumque_ ~ Eric Whitaker; The poem is a translation to Latin of an Edward Esch poem youtube (dot) com/watch?v=m1sYkJHipvg&sns=em  
_Cla__i__r__ de Lune_ ~Claude Debussy youtube (dot) com/watch?v=H1obAw1fS3o

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:  
**I'm not reading anything new right now. I'm all involved with what I am currently reading:  
_Dear Mr__.__ Masen_ » by jendonna  
_I Know Those Eyes_ » by c. anna Cullen  
_Never Bargained For You_ » by SpringHale  
_Fridays at Noon_ » by troublefollows1017  
_Discovering You, Discovering Me_ » by JSFazz  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_ » by SebastienRobichaud  
_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ » by IrishTwiFicster  
_Roman Candle_ » by nowforruin  
_Release_ » by writingbabe  
_Bella Voce_ » by Morgan Locklear  
_Love's little book_ » by Littlestar300  
_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_ » by danielgaleh00rs  
_The Unaccompanied Soul_ » by JMCullen09  
_Caravaggio_ » by meimei42  
_Retail Therapy_ » by cosmogirl7481


	25. Come back to me

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The ****author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my perm****ission.  
****©2010-2011, MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Very simply, my heartfelt thanks to the best betas out there - **JennyBird32 **and** stuff4ang** and to the very best pre-readers – **ADM_01** and** LeslieHeartsRob**.  
Please take a moment to check out the link on my profile for the graphic that was created specifically for this chapter by the amazing **ADM_01.**

Thank you to all the new readers and those returning. There was a long time waiting on this one. You can blame work and real life for the delay.  
Let's get to it then!

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Come back to me**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning  
I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone  
And they are too with you

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

_All Around Me_ ~ Flyleaf

****Saturday, October 24, 2009; 5:02 a.m.**  
******Bella's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's bedroom****

It was time. There was no turning back. I was ready to leap into my future with Edward however it turned out; we weren't looking back or running scared, but blazing a new trail in our tumultuous lives. My heart pounded in my chest in equal parts fear and anxiety of the next few moments. Edward sensed my changes and gathered me close, I'm sure to comfort him as much as me.

His cold cheek gently nuzzled mine as he whispered those cherished words, "My beloved is mine…"

"And I am his…" I answered, barely a whisper.

His nose grazed along my throat. My mind spun wildly and my ears began to ring.

The last thing I heard from Edward's lips was "You're mine, Isabella." In my head I screamed, _"Yes!"_ Then a slicing pain in my neck; he'd bit me and I gasped in an autonomic response. I grabbed Edward's shoulders tightly as a last lifeline.

I felt him drink me. I felt the heat as he sucked my life force. It was… oh god, it felt as though his hands, his mouth, his body covered and made love to me. I know moans escaped from my lips; I couldn't help it. My body, my life was forever Edward's. Even as I met the penultimate moments of my life, I trembled at his touch.

A millisecond later, I began to feel his venom course though my body. The pain in my neck was gone, but it was just as he said, I felt a sharp hot stab at my heart, followed by shooting, burning heat that seemed to pump furiously through my veins. I knew the pain would be intense, but … Oh… Oh… _Edward, I love you._

And then all was blackness… and pain.

I opened my eyes, but I saw nothing. I only felt the pain. It was exactly as Edward had described. My heart hurt, really hurt with a white hot pain; it was as if someone had taken a poker from a blacksmith's fire and stabbed me. The pain shot like razor blades down my arms to my fingertips, from my legs to my toes. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't form a sentence.

I closed and opened my eyes, and I saw Seth; it looked almost like a spotlight was shining on him.

_How c__ould Seth be here? __**Where**__ is here? _

The pain in my limbs and in my heart grew; I could barely feel my legs or feet.

_How am I even able to stand? _

There was a sweet cold enveloping my hand, I looked down to rub at the sensation.

_How can I feel cold when I burned?_

"Bella love? Can you hear me?"

Instantaneously, Edward was there in front of me, just out of my reach.

_How could Edward be here? Is this a dream? How can they be in this place where I currently exist? Do I even exist anymore? Where is this place between my mortal and immortal life? Are Edward and Seth here to help or guide me? _

I tried to reach out for Edward, but the sheer effort of will it took made me dizzy.

My images of Edward and Seth disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. The blackness engulfing me began to fade to shades of gray before they transformed to colors, dancing around me, swirling and with no pattern. Slowly, so slowly the colors and shapes began to coalesce into recognizable forms, people or places, but they weren't right. They were distorted, almost like a fun house mirror. My fear crept back to me, crawling up my spine, melding with my pain and burning me anew. Then, amidst the fear and pain, an icy breath whispered and caressed my ear.

"Isabella my love, I am here. Look at me, concentrate on my voice."

I turned towards the voice. There was Edward, again right in front of me. He was glowing, bright and vibrant. His entire body was woven in silken threads of silver and gold. I was transfixed at the sight of him. He was more beautiful now than he had ever been. Though there was no hint of wind, his hair and clothes appeared to move as if a breeze blew around him.

"Look at me Bella love. Now, look at yourself."

I looked at my body and saw the same silken threads were wound about me. He took my hand and gently squeezed it, drawing my eyes to where our clasped hands met. The strands were actively weaving around our hands, binding us together tightly. The more I focused my concentration on our hands, the more my vision cleared. I realized that it was not that the threads were dynamically weaving together, it was clear that the threads were already wound around our hands, our arms, our entire bodies. It was the color of the filaments that were changing. I looked at Edward's shining face and saw he was mostly golden with silver wound and interwoven through the gold. The gold that shone the strongest emanated from his heart. It was though it was from his heart that each of the threads originated and bloomed. I looked down at my chest and I was glowing just as brightly as Edward, but in silver. My heart bloomed in silver, but was intricately wound with Edward's gold.

My joy and pain intermingled. Here was irrefutable proof; our souls were inextricably interwoven, strong as any metal and soldered together. What I first thought were the golden strands weaving into my silver was in actuality my silver threads changing to gold, a match to Edward.

"Come Bella, I'm right here." Edward pulled gently on our clasped hands. I was leery of moving because of the disconcerting shapes and colors. "Seth is right next to you. Concentrate on your right hand. Feel the soft comfort of his fur."

I willed my brain to push through the fear and the fire to recognize my hand. When I did, it felt tingly, just as when your body awakens after a loss of circulation. My fingers were filled with Seth's fur. I could even feel a bit of Seth's fur against my leg.

"Take a step," Edward encouraged.

I tentatively put my left foot in front of me and shifted my weight. Instantly the colors and shapes stopped their undulation. They were now still, but at the same time fluid. I realized what I was seeing were not random shapes and colors, but memories. Their strange abstract appearance was like something you might find in a Dali painting. With each step, I found myself walking in and out of my memories; my past lives swirling and melting into each other. I saw childhoods, teen years and always Edward. The rambling drunken images weren't sequential, so it wasn't as though I was seeing my human lives flash before my eyes. I was seeing special moments, happy times in my life. Perhaps my brain was trying to sear my most cherished events into my mind, so I could carry them always and call upon them when desired in my new life as a vampire.

"Bella, I'm here."

Edward's voice continued to guide and encourage my movements. If fear began to grip at me, I simply looked to our joined hands and his face. Each time I looked, I was becoming more golden and he less silver.

As each minute passed, I began to feel more of my hands, my feet, my arms, my legs. I gripped Edward's hand tighter and felt warm breath kiss my ear.

"Soon love."

"Edward, it hurts." I let go of Seth and fisted my shining, shimmering golden hand at my heart. "It burns like fire."

"Come back to me, my Bella love."

With every morphing color and scene of my life, the fire in my heart increased exponentially. I made a conscious effort to take a step forward and let my past go, let all my pasts go. I focused on my future and held my gaze concentrated on Edward. I saw the golden light in his eyes and savored the love he showered on me. My love burned for him, white and hot and fiery, intensifying each second. It was as though my love for him was consuming the last vestiges of my human life.

I found it becoming more difficult to keep my eyes on his image. The golden strands had woven their way to my heart and were infiltrating and burning away the silver, leaving nothing but the blazing golden shine. Edward and I burned like golden stardust. The pain I felt was excruciatingly unbearable; I thought my body had burst into flames. I wasn't going to make it. The transformation would kill me.

"I tried Edward, I'm sorry. _I love you_." The words formed without sound from my lips as the flames threatened to consume me.

"Come back to me."

I tried to open my mouth to scream, but I seemed to explode into infinity. The stardust burst from my chest, golden, silver and exquisitely iridescent.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Saturday, October 26, 2009; 1:16 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's bedroom****

When would she wake? Her heart was beating so fast; I couldn't believe how quickly the transformation had progressed. It had been barely a day and a half. Carlisle was champing at the bit to study her transformation and what her body was doing, but I wouldn't let him in the room. It was just me and Seth keeping watch over our Bella.

Bella's eyes were in rapid movement under her lids as though she was dreaming. I kissed her ear and whispered again to her. "Come back to me."

Her heart thundered furiously and abruptly stopped.

Seth's head suddenly jerked up and looked up at Bella, then at me.

Her eyes fluttered, followed by a small gasp. "Edward."

"I'm here, love." I kissed her hand and caressed it, rubbing my thumbs over her knuckles. Seth sat up and began licking Bella as though she'd been gone for days.

"Am I dead?" Her voice croaked as though she'd not spoken for weeks.

I gently ran my hand over her face. "In a manner of speaking, yes, you are." I kissed her knuckles again. "But most importantly, you're here with me, lying in our bed in our room."

She turned her head and her face broke into the most amazing smile. My heart leapt as it had the first time I saw her in Volterra. I could tell she was executing extreme care in raising her arm to touch my face in return.

"You're warm!" Her voice was the same. Sometimes the transformation gave a vampire's voice a ringing quality, but if anything, Bella's voice was just as silky and velvet, if not more so.

I covered her hand with mine. "Of course I'm warm. I'm the same temperature as you now, so we feel warm to each other." I gently squeezed her hand. "How do you feel? How is your throat?"

She looked at me quizzically. "You still can't hear me, can you?"

I gave her a small smile and shook my head. "No love, you are just as silent as you were before. I had hoped after the change I would be able to be with you there, but it looks as though that's not meant to be. You, my dear, continue to be unique."

Seth whined softly, letting me know that he would give us a moment alone. Aloud I answered, "Yes, thank you, Seth. We'll follow when Bella feels ready." Seth nuzzled Bella's hand and they briefly locked eyes, each letting the other know things would be all right without saying a word. Seth then quietly padded out of the room and after shutting the door behind him, I returned to Bella's side.

"Do I still…" she paused and almost looked embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"Do I still smell good to you?" Her quiet voice skimmed over my skin like liquid passion.

"Oh my Bella love, you still have the most delicious, erotic scent to me. You smell like love, passion… and home."

In a swift and graceful movement, she sat up and I pushed myself up to join her. "Bella, please tell me how you feel. Are you thirsty?"

She looked at me; it seemed almost as if she was studying me, memorizing every inch of my body. "Edward, you …" her voice was a breath.

"What love?"

She reached her hand out and slowly traced her fingers up my forearm, leaving the hairs on my arm to rise in answer to her touch. "So soft…" Her hand continued up my bicep and to my collarbone.

My breath came in unsteady shudders. Bella's touch had always excited me, but now… her touch was both fire and ice, arousing me so fully, it was becoming difficult for me to not return the touch. But she had just awakened, I wasn't sure of her actions. So far she had awakened as Mr. Hyde.

_Or would that be Mrs. Hyde really? _

I had to be cautious in my movements so I wouldn't startle her into a rage. I wish she would tell me how she felt! At the same time, I also wanted her to rip off my clothes.

"Edward, you're soft now, like me." Her hands moved swiftly and artfully over my chest, and then behind my head, her hands weaving into my hair. She drew me to her and I was powerless to resist her loving pull on my heart. Bella's beauty held my gaze. Even though I watched her every second and saw her change, now as I held her brilliant face in my hands she left me speechless.

And her eyes… I expected to see the bright scarlet eyes of a newborn, but my Bella's eyes were still a deep chocolate with a ring of red encircling the iris.

"Bella, your eyes…"

She said nothing. Her face was still scrutinizing mine, her fingers tracing each curve and line. Her touch was both arousing and mesmerizing me. I barely noticed as she removed my shirt.

"Isabella," I moaned.

"Edward, I love you. You saved me." Her words covered me as did her body. She wrapped me in an embrace as her lips tentatively touched mine.

Fire.

I answered her kiss with eagerness. No longer did I need to hold myself in check for fear of hurting her. Our lips burned with passion and our bodies melted into each other. Bella awakened every nerve in my body. I had thought she graced me with bliss over the last few hundred years, but this was infinitely more exquisite.

Her tongue on my body, her fingers in my hair, every touch was me awakening anew. She whispered words I couldn't comprehend because every cell in my brain was saturated in feeling Isabella. I breathed her in and her intoxicating essence filled me.

I felt her hands caress my chest. Her lips kissed and breathed across my stomach, while she deftly and yet artfully ripped my jeans off my body. When her fingers gripped me firmly, I gasped and groaned simultaneously. Bella leaned forward and clasped my hands as she slid down my hard length. In a single fluid movement, I was buried deep within her, eliciting a low moan from her. As my hands moved to her bottom and hers to my face, I held us joined together. In that moment, we shared the same place in the universe. A place that was ours alone, our eyes locked on each other, we were two beings, but only one soul. My Isabella was both fierce and beautiful, like a warrior angel. The light shone from the windows behind her making her shimmer like golden stardust.

Her eyes blazed, the red circle thickened, giving a stronger appearance of a double-iris. My mind was unfocused, confused, bemused and drowning in erotic waves as she rode and rocked over me.

I felt her pleasure, as well as my own as our hips moved in perfect synch. My name fell from her lips as her body reached its peak and tumbled over the edge. I joined her seconds later and she collapsed on my chest panting and… was she…?

"Bella love, are you purring?"

"Mmmmm….. maybe…." She sighed in contentment.

"So, I guess you're not thirsty?" I whispered, kissing her forehead and stroking her back. I felt her shake her head against my chest. "How is it, my dear, that you managed to ravish me without destroying your gown?" I tucked a silky strand behind her ear as she turned her body to face me.

"Because I have mad new vampire skills." Her smile and small laugh in turn made me smile. "Plus, this was a gift from Esme; I didn't want to destroy it." She cocked her head at me in question. "What, Edward?"

"I am amazed, but I shouldn't be. You are _**so**_ special Bella, do you understand that? Did you realize that your transformation took a day and a half?"

Her sparkling eyes widened in response. "You and Carlisle told me three days." She rested her arms on my chest.

"We did, but apparently you had different plans."

She began to trace patterns on my chest with her fingers. "Edward, maybe you have super vamp venom and that's why it didn't take as long."

I cupped her cheek. "Maybe it's because you are truly unique and nothing that is 'normal' will happen with you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I think you're slightly biased."

"Of course I'm biased, but I have another piece of proof to show you. Unfortunately, it means we need to get out of bed."

Bella's voice morphed from lighthearted to seductive. "I like it here on top of you, with you still inside me." Her lips and teeth nipped at my jaw and I couldn't contain a groan.

"Oh, I want nothing more than to stay here with you forever, but everyone will have heard the rumblings up here and be expecting to see you. I'm surprised that Carlisle's not knocking on the door right now, with Esme trailing right behind, a cup of blood in hand for you." I paused. "Bella, you're distracting me! You need to see your eyes, love."

"Am I scary?" She leapt up and off the bed gracefully like a cat, but with such speed that she landed before she finished the words. "Wow, **that** is cool."

I smiled and shook my head in delight at her reaction, and followed her into the bathroom. Before the mirror Bella stood, her mouth slightly open staring at herself. Her hand was on her cheek. I walked up behind her and wrapped myself around her.

"My eyes aren't red," she murmured in disbelief.

"Oh there's some red there, but I've never seen this before." Gently I pushed aside her hair and kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm afraid that Carlisle is going to literally put you under his microscope. You are a wonder, my love."

"I don't even know what to say…"

"Let me get some clothes on and then I would love to show you off to everyone."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Saturday, October 26, 2009; 2:05 p.m.**  
******Bella's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Living Room****

Hand in hand, we proceeded down the stairs at what seemed to be an incredibly slow pace; I could hear the remaining Cullens gathering in the living room.

_I could hear them talking!_

"I can actually hear them talking!" I said excitedly to Edward.

"I hear them all the time. Even when I don't want to," he laughed. "Don't worry; you'll soon learn to tune them out. You will still be able to hear them, but you will train your ears to hear what you want."

I could see Carlisle standing by the couch, his hand on Esme's shoulder, her hand covering his. Walking towards us was Emmett.

"Would you take a look at that white gown!" Emmett let out a low wolf whistle. Edward bristled next to me. "So what, are you guys, like married now?"

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie said with a warning tone and walked up next to him.

He picked up a book from the coffee table, then stood reverently as he opened it and spoke, "You may now bite the bride."

The book flew out of his hands and smacked him in the face. "What the fuck!" Emmett exclaimed as the book fell to the floor.

Rosalie fell backward on the sofa laughing, Esme put her hand to her mouth as she chuckled softly and Carlisle turned to stare at me.

"How the hell did you do that little sis? That was pretty awesome! You have to be faster than Ed-" Emmett walked over to me and then stopped in his tracks staring at me.

"What? I didn't do anything, did I?" I asked. Edward squeezed my hand, causing me to look away from Emmett and to him. "Edward?"

"Bella, your eyes… your eyes are green…"

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

Hmm…. Green or double-irised brown & red… What's that about? ;o)

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

I'll be contributing an AH, ExB, M-rated, fluffy one shot (or novella, not sure; it's getting rather lengthy) for **Fandom Fights Tsunami**. Please thoughtfully consider making a donation to this cause. The direct link is on my profile. fandomfightstsunami (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Thank you to all that voted for myself or _The Singer and The Sorrow_ in the **Shimmer Awards (Snowflake ****Quarter), **the** Vampie Awards **orthe** Inspired FanFic Awards**!

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are**

_Come Back to Me_ ~ David Cook http:/youtu (dot) be/XBF6IV8W-80

_All Around Me_ ~ Flyleaf http:/youtu (dot) be/xN0FFK8JSYE

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:**

Here's what I am currently reading; some are new (**), some are WIP, some are complete. Check out my Favorites on my profile.

_**Magic_ » by MeilleurCafe  
_**Scintilla_ » by GothicTemptress  
_Love's little book_ » by Littlestar300  
_Fridays at Noon_ » by troublefollows1017  
_Dear Mr. Masen_ » by jendonna  
_I Kn__ow Those Eyes_ » by c. anna Cullen  
_Never Bargained For You_ » by SpringHale  
_Discovering You, Discovering Me_ » by JSFazz  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_ » by SebastienRobichaud  
_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ » by IrishTwiFicster  
_Roman Candle_ » by nowforruin  
_Release_ » by writingbabe  
_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_ » by danielgaleh00rs  
_The Unaccompanied Soul_ » by JMCullen09  
_Caravaggio_ » by meimei42  
_Bella Voce_ » by Morgan Locklear  
_Retail Therapy_ » by cosmogirl7481


	26. Fully Alive

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©201****1**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thank you to the following lovely people for all their assistance with my Italian questions: **RaumTweet**, **SerendipitousMC** and **Buttercup.**

My never ending thanks to the best betas and pre-readers out there: **stuff4ang**, **jennyBird32, ADM_01 **and** LeslieHeartsRob.**

I know that you've been waiting for this chapter for a very long time. If you're still reading, then I'm glad you're here. Um, I'm afraid that some of you won't be too happy with me as Requiem plays a rather prominent role in this chapter… _**dust cloud**_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Fully Alive**

Oh, I miss the kiss of treachery  
The shameless kiss of vanity  
The soft and the black and the velvety  
Up tight against the side of me  
And mouth and eyes and heart all bleed  
And run in thickening streams of greed  
As bit by bit, it starts the need  
To just let go, my party piece

Oh, I miss the kiss of treachery  
The aching kiss before I feed  
The stench of a love for younger meat  
And the sound it makes when it cuts in deep  
The holding up on bended knees  
The addiction of duplicities  
As bit by bit, it starts the need  
To just let go, my party piece

So it's all come back round to breaking apart again  
Breaking apart like I'm made up of glass again  
Making it up behind my back again  
Holding my breath for the fear of sleep again  
Holding it up behind my head again  
Cut in deep, to the heart of bone again  
Round and round and round  
It's coming apart again  
Over and over and over

I never said I would stay to the end  
I knew I would leave you with babies and everything  
Screaming like this in the hole of sincerity  
Screaming me over and over and over  
I leave you with photographs, pictures of trickery  
And stains on the carpet and stains on the memory  
Songs about happiness, murmured in dreams  
And we both of us knew how the end always is  
How the end always is

_Disintegration_ ~ The Cure

_**Previously…  
**__T.H. Horvath wasn't even able to finish that single word before he felt a breeze, a vicious stabbing in his neck and then nothing at all._

_Requiem attacked, drinking deeply and ravenously until the man was an empty husk. He looked up; the blood was dripping from his lips. His eyes became glossy black orbs. He looked… he looked… and he saw._

"_Ah, there you are my lovely. You will do quite nicely." And he laughed, the sound of a madman._

****Thursday, October 22, 2009; 10:15 a.m.**  
******Montepulciano; Italy****

Requiem immediately left the caves of _Saline di Volterra_ after draining T.H. Horvath. He needed to clear his head of his blood lust and formulate his plan to find the woman in Florence. After he found himself in the sunlight, he noticed his abysmal appearance; his clothes were covered in blood and his hair was full of twigs and brambles. He'd not been too meticulous in his past two feedings and now looked tragic and frightening. He stopped along the way to drain another unwitting person, borrowing his clothes.

Requiem's new plan grew stronger with each passing moment and the first task on that plan was a trip to his favored clothier on _via Milano_ in Montepulciano. The bell above the door jamb jingled cheerfully as he entered, pulled down the shade and then locked the door behind him. He quickly assessed the situation, there were no other customers present; it was only the manager and his lovely assistant.

"Oh, Mr. Requiem, you startled me." The middle-aged and balding man placed his hand to his heart. In a moment, his face went from delight at seeing a highly valued and prolific spending customer, to horror that he may have forgotten a pre-arranged meeting. He quickly went to the counter and frantically flipped through his well-worn appointment book. "Did we have an appointment?"

Requiem took a deep breath and savored the human scents flooding his senses. Taking a small step forward and trying to adjust his ill-fitting and filthy clothing, he spoke slowly and smoothly. "No, this is … an impromptu visit."

The exquisitely dressed man breathed a sigh of relief. "Wonderful. It's always a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Requiem. What may we do for-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Requiem was on him, feasting on the decadent blood. It so happened that the store owner was a Russian immigrant, with a taste for vodka, and his blood was rich with it. With a final deep pull, Requiem dropped the man to the floor behind the counter, an ashen, hollow shell of his former self. Before he stood, he pulled the man's pocket square from his suit and dabbed the blood from the corners of his mouth.

"Mmmm, _delizioso_." He paused, hearing the woman before she showed herself. With a small movement of his leg, he slid the man under the counter and out of sight.

"Who… Who are you?" There was a hint of a Russian accent in her Italian. _Was she the man's daughter?_

Certain that the tailor was well hidden, Requiem turned slowly and found himself face to face with a lovely young woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and the bone structure of his Romanov ancestors. She carried a few extra pounds, but he knew that would make her blood sweeter. And he so enjoyed the feel of his hands on an ample bottom while sucking the life from a beautiful woman.

He continued their conversation in Italian. "My lovely," he paused, glancing at her name tag, "Catherine. Would you kindly help me with some new clothes?" He stepped close to her and raised his hand, his knuckles grazing her cheek. A light blue glow emanated from his hand and absorbed into her face. With that, Requiem heard and felt her slow intake of breath, and the fear that had set upon her face just seconds ago, melted away.

"Why yes. I'd be happy to assist you sir. What are you looking for today?"

Catherine's face and manner held a Stepford quality as she proceeded to get Requiem cleaned up and outfitted in a new set of clothes.

"My dear, there is one more thing with which you can assist me."

"Oh yes, of course sir." She now looked at Requiem with something akin to blind adoration.

He approached her slowly, his hands ghosting over her arms before he bent his cold lips to her ears and whispered. "Before I change into my new clothes, I would like to fuck you repeatedly and then drain your body of every single, succulent drop of blood."

Catherine stepped out of her stylish pumps and began to unzip her dress. "That sounds wonderful, sir."

He eagerly licked his lips in anticipation.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

_**Previously…  
**_"_How the hell did you do that little sis? That was pretty awesome! You have to be faster than Ed-" Emmett walked over to me and then stopped in his tracks staring at me._

"_What? I didn't do anything, did I?" I asked. Edward squeezed my hand, causing me to look away from Emmett and to him. "Edward?"_

"_Bella, your eyes… your eyes are green…"_

****Saturday, October 26, 2009; 2:30 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Living Room****

I held her hand tightly and turned Bella to face me. _Why were her eyes green?_

"What? My eyes are red and brown." She pushed at me playfully and walked to the mirror on the wall across from the stairway.

"Red _and_ brown?" Carlisle inquired, his curiosity piqued. He disappeared, running up to his office to get a piece of medical equipment.

"Edward! Why are you teasing me?"

"What?" I was completely confused. A few seconds ago, her eyes were green. I was certain of it.

"My eyes are the same red and brown they were upstairs." Bella leaned in towards the mirror, turning her head from side to side trying to get a closer look at her eyes.

"But, Bella, I saw that your eyes were green," Emmett interjected, moving to also stand behind Bella. "No way did your eyes look like that a minute ago." Emmett turned to me and then looked back to Bella. "They're red and brown? Wow, Bells, what is it with you?"

"Seriously Bella, a minute ago your eyes were green. When the book bitch-slapped Emmett, your eyes were green." Now Rosalie joined the group around Bella. "Speaking of which, how did you do that, because I think that could come in handy in the future."

Only Esme was still sitting calmly on the couch. She was more concerned about my confusion, rather than Bella's unique eye color… make that colors.

As though Bella sensed my unease, she looked at me and placed her hand to my face. "Edward? What is it?"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and wrapped my arms around her. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed I could make sense of everything. "I don't know, love. Carlisle? What do you make of all this?"

Carlisle had returned seconds before and now moved amidst the group to stand before us and Esme rose from the couch to join. Immediately he went into scientific mode. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

She turned in my arms and faced them. "I feel fine, Carlisle. I feel great, in fact."

"May I?" He held up an ophthalmoscope, showing her his intention to look more closely at her eyes. She nodded. Carlisle examined her eyes and started thinking a million miles an hour. I actually had some difficulty keeping up with him. My own distraction and confusion mixed with the speed at which his thoughts were going by was too much for me to both comprehend and feed back to everyone.

"Carlisle, could you perhaps share with everyone?" I rubbed my forehead in slight discomfort.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Edward." He replaced his scope into his jacket pocket and then gently held Bella's face with a combination of fascination and wonder. "Bella, you are a marvel."

She smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Of course you are love," I leaned over and softly kissed her head.

"There!"

Bella and I jumped at Rosalie's exclamation. "What?" we spoke in unison and I gripped her tightly, my need to protect her overwhelming at the moment.

Our startled words brought Seth downstairs in an instant. _What's wrong?_ He skidded to a stop in front of us, barking and looking up at me. _Is Bella a__l__l__right?_

"She's fine Seth. There is just… something unique about her and we're not sure why."

Bella squatted down and I stayed with her. "Seth, I'm fine, I promise." She scratched his ears and pet his face. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"He feels better Bella." I echoed Seth's thoughts back to her. "He's just worried about you." She nodded, but still kept her arms around him. "Come on Bella." I said putting my hand on her back and helping her stand.

"Bella, I need to see your eyes again." Seth moved to allow Carlisle to stand before Bella and examine her eyes again. "Fascinating. Edward, her eyes are the color of yours when I found you. But a second ago, they were brown and red."

"How can that be?" Seth and Bella spoke together. Actually, only Bella spoke, but he thought the same thing at nearly the same time.

"Bella, I was trying to figure out how your eyes were brown and red before, and now they're green. I'm confused—Edward, stop." I froze. "What were you doing a second before?"

"I was listening to you musing about Bella, and listening to Seth."

"Were you touching her?"

I paused momentarily. "Oh! I was. I was touching her arm…" And as I touched her arm again, the green returned to her eyes. "Bella…" My voice was filled with amazement.

"What? You guys are completely freaking me out."

"Here, look." I turned Bella to the mirror, keeping my hands on her upper arms and standing behind her.

Her eyes grew wide as green eyes, my old eyes, reflected back at her.

"Edward, can you hear her mind now?" Carlisle came silently to stand beside Bella.

I shook my head. "Nothing. She is as silent now as she was before I changed her. As she lay upstairs and I couldn't hear anything, I became increasingly convinced that she would be silent as a vampire."

"It has to be something about me, right? Only a day and a half to change, red and brown eyes, green eyes, I'm not thirsty. It must be something special about me." Bella was getting more excited as she spoke, and I watched her eyes return to brown and red.

I took her hand and was amazed again at how her eyes changed at my touch. And why didn't I notice it before? I was certain that when we were making love upstairs, her eyes were brown, ringed with red. I _know_ I had been looking at her as she touched me when she awoke. What changed? What triggered this?

"Carlisle, none of us noticed her eye color change until Emmett pulled out the book." Rosalie now stood next to me.

"I wonder if it is some kind of telekinetic ability." Esme said, coming to stand next to her husband.

Carlisle stepped back, his chin in his hand as he examined Bella and thought deeply. His words continued out loud. "But it is connected to Edward, it must be. It is his touch that changes her eye color. And the eye color that she takes is yours." He turned to face me.

Bella picked up the conversation. "It has to be me, or us Edward. When I was changing, you were there with me."

"Yes, love, I never left your side." I quickly took her hand, reassuring her.

"No, I haven't even had a chance to tell you." Fully facing me, she took my hands in hers, holding them close to her heart. "In my mind, or whatever that was, I saw us connected _while_ I changed. We are bound together, our souls are meshed." She paused and I tried to take in the full meaning of her words. "Edward, there is something about me this time that is different and then there is something about me and you, together that is different. I still feel like me, just … _more_. I feel more aware, stronger…" she hesitated and then leaned into me and whispered. "And I want you more than I ever did."

The rest of the family, including Seth, turned and went their different ways, trying to give us a bit of privacy after the turn of the conversation.

Carlisle and Esme walked together over to the wall of windows and he pulled out his cell phone. Before he dialed, he glanced over at me. "I think I want to talk to Eleazar."

Bella molded herself into my side. "Who is Eleazar?"

With Carlisle now engaged in a rapid conversation, Esme returned to us and took Bella's hand. "Eleazar is part of our extended family."

"Extended family?" Poor Bella, she looked at me, completely confused.

"Isabella, I haven't mentioned them before, but there are others like us in Alaska. And since we have known them for so long, we consider them family."

Esme gently removed Bella from my side and guided her to the couch to sit. "Bella dear, when Edward… was having so much trouble this time, Carlisle called on a handful of discreet friends who he thought may offer insight on why Edward was behaving… well, the way he was."

Now off the phone, Carlisle took his place sitting next to Esme. "He was unfortunately unable to offer any suggestions before with Edward. But this time, he has some thoughts and wants to meet you Bella." Turning to Esme, he continued. "He is bringing Kate and Carmen."

Bella turned her questioning eyes to me. "Carmen is Eleazar's mate and Kate is another member of the family. Kate actually has a unique talent of being able to run an electric current over her skin."

"Holy crap!"

"Yes," Carlisle laughed at Bella's exclamation. "Eleazar thinks Kate's talents may prove useful in figuring you out Bella. None of us have a special ability aside from Edward. Eleazar has a way of discerning special talents."

"Cool. New people." Bella's smile was stunning, but I sensed the slight nervousness that flowed through her body at the prospect of meeting new vampires. As I gently rubbed her back to comfort her, she asked, "When will they be here?"

"They should be here no later than tomorrow evening." Carlisle said.

"In the meantime Edward, I think you should take Bella out to hunt." Esme stood and I heard her thoughts now swirling about organizing and preparing space for their family visitors.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Sunday, October 27, 2009; 8:07 p.m.**  
******Florence; Italy****

Requiem found himself seated outside at Rivoire in the _P__iazza __P__ella __S__ignoria_. He had situated himself so that he could keep a watchful eye on the petite brunette that had been his server for the past two hours. She had kindly brought him several cups of coffee, which he had managed to dispose of when no one was looking. The potted plant next to him probably wouldn't live too much longer from the shots of caffeine it received over the evening.

He sat back in repose and crossed his legs, taking a few moments to think of the lovely morning he'd had. The evening before, he had been out searching for the girl when he happened across a delightful, lovely Scottish woman in the Uffizi museum admiring the paintings of Artemisia Gentilleschi and Caravaggio. Dressed in black and wearing golden stilettos that made his mouth water, he had to take the time to personally indulge himself just a bit more. He treated her to a flute of Bollinger, which became a bottle of Bollinger, which became a second bottle. She thought she seduced and lured him back to her suite at the Hotel Bernini Palace, but he had every intention of joining her there whether or not she actually wanted him. Willing lambs were so much more succulent than those that struggled.

He peeled the fair-haired woman out of her clothing, stopping to admire her scant underthings. They were elegant, lacy and barely hiding the bits on which he soon was softly kissing, nibbling and sucking. Since he'd fed so fully in Montepulciano, a tranquil and sated Requiem allowed himself to fully pleasure her, as well as himself. He took her again and again on the medieval bed until he was done with her. He'd enjoyed her very much and so rather than killing her slowly and very painfully, he bit her neck during her bliss-filled orgasm and drained her quickly and quietly. She tasted exquisitely of the Bollinger and sex. Requiem gently covered his beautiful, smiling lass with the bed clothes. He left the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, but the management would find her… eventually.

Requiem sighed almost wistfully and then focused his eyes back on the brunette. She was the one he saw in the cave. She was young and beautiful, very closely resembling the bitch Isabella. Just thinking about her nauseated him; his current trouble was all her fault, but he needed to keep on task. And right now, he needed to get this woman to leave with him. She would, of course, but he wanted no trouble, nothing that would raise any concerns. This woman was his key to stay in Aro's good graces when he returned to the castle.

Her eyes met his as he looked up from his cup. A seductive smile spread across her face and she artfully turned her head, displaying her graceful neck and tiny hint of naked shoulder from beneath the jacket she wore. She thought she was the one doing all the seducing, but she was the prey in this dance. The lovely woman walked over to his table and casually tucked her glossy chestnut hair behind her ear, clearly trying to look coy. "Would you like for me to get you anything else? Or just another cup of coffee?"

Looking up through his eyelashes, he flashed her a dazzling smile. "What is your name, my dear?"

She hesitated for a second only. "Nicola."

"Nicola. Such a beautiful name and one that befits someone so very lovely."

She blushed and looked down bashfully. "Thank you, sir."

"Nicola my dear, if getting another cup of coffee will keep you coming back to my table and talking to me, then yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back," she giggled and looked back at the darkly handsome man. He was beautiful, beyond beautiful really, and the fact that he was paying her so much attention was flattering. There was something about him that felt so unnerving and dangerous, but terribly exciting at the same time.

"Nicola?" He'd caught her in her distracted state and took advantage of another strike.

"Um, yes?"

"Please call me Requiem."

Nicola's heart skipped a beat. "Yes," she breathed. "I'll be right back."

"And I'll be waiting, my dear."

As she scurried off to fulfill her customer's request, Requiem sat back again and crossed his legs, examining his nails as he was often wont to do. He smiled and mulled over his plans. Nicola would accompany him back to his hotel room (not at the Hotel Bernini) where he had already prepared his casting circle. His revelation in the cave showed him Nicola and what he could do to save his neck. He would be able to curse her so that she would carry the scent as though she was truly Aro's singer. Then he would bring her back to Volterra and present her to Aro. If Aro had his own Singer, then it would hopefully temper his anger at the Edward and Isabella debacle of a broken curse. Why care about Isabella when Aro could have Nicola? While she strongly resembled Isabella, she was actually more beautiful and alluring, more intelligent, had more potential and most importantly, was much more malleable. Bending her to his will would take little more than a few words. The Singer's enchantment would be more difficult, but certainly easy to complete. In fact, this magic was much simpler than what he'd used to curse Edward and Isabella. That required much more darkness and blood.

Nicola returned to his table with his coffee, but he noticed that she'd removed her apron. "Would you like to sit with me for a while?"

She again hesitated only slightly, perhaps for effect, looking back towards the inside of the restaurant. "Well, my shift has just finished. I suppose that I could sit for bit."

"And what about my bill?"

She smiled and bit at the tip of her thumbnail. "Give me a minute and I'll take care of it?"

"Of course. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Requiem smiled, then "sipped" his coffee.

"Um… can I bring anything for us?"

This was all working out very nicely for Requiem. He wouldn't even need to work the request into their conversation. "You know what I would love about now? A single shot of chilled vodka. One for you and one for me."

She nodded wordlessly; gazing into his eyes, then turned and practically scampered back into the restaurant, like a rabbit to its hutch. Moments later, Nicola returned to the table with two shots of iced vodka. "I brought Stolichnaya, is that to your liking?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Nicola looked like she wanted to say something, pausing before she spoke. "If I may, I wanted to ask before, but was too shy. I would like to ask now. Your Italian is flawless, you speak like a native, but I detect a hint of something else?"

Requiem must have been relaxing for his old accent to peek out into his modern persona. "Very good Nicola, I'm impressed. A very long time ago I was born near St. Petersburg. My surname is Zakharin-Yuriev. I am a descendent of the Romanov family."

"I knew it!" The excitement brightened her face. "Are you from the royal line? Is it okay that I ask that?"

Requiem chuckled in true bemusement. "It's perfectly fine that you ask, and no, I am not directly in the royal line."

She leaned forward on her elbows across the table moving closer to him. "Your Italian is flawless. Have you been here long, or do you have a gift for languages?"

"A bit of both perhaps. I have been here for what feels like many lifetimes."

She cocked her head in question and he waved his hands dismissively, as though he was shooing away an annoying insect. "Enough of that. Would you indulge me with a small thing? A traditional Romanov toast?"

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Requiem sat forward and placed the two shot glasses in the middle of the table. "Now, sit up and put your hands out like this." He placed his elegant hands on the table palms up. She mirrored his actions. "Take my right hand with your left." She clasped his hand, marveling at how cold and strong he felt. "Now, you take the index finger of your right hand and run it around the rim of my glass saying these words." He spoke the words and she repeated.

"Now, my turn." Requiem slowly circled his finger around Nicola's shot glass and spoke the old Russian enchantment. A tiny ring of blue flashed and disappeared far too quickly for any human eye to see. "And now we drink."

"Still holding hands?"

"Yes, for good luck." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "We Romanovs are quite superstitious."

Nicola giggled and they downed their shots, turning the glasses over, slamming them on the table. Requiem watched Nicola's lovely brown eyes widen slightly and flash blue.

"Shall we leave my dear?" Requiem said and gentlemanly helped Nicola rise.

"Yes, I'd love to."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Saturday, October 26, 2009; 7:30 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Music Room****

I sat happily at my Steinway playing nothing in particular. It had been a truly wonderful day so far. My beautiful Isabella awoke after a day and a half and not only did she take to being a vampire with impressive speed, but she was utterly graceful and … well, there weren't enough words for me to express how proud I was of her. I had taken her out hunting, even though she professed that she wasn't thirsty, and she had taken down a mule deer and an elk. She didn't need any explanation from me, she merely scented them, stalked and took them out. The only difficulty she had was with the mechanics of it, meaning she made quite a mess of herself. She was now upstairs showering and told me she would meet me down here.

A soft kiss of a breeze and my Isabella was at my side on the piano bench. I turned and smiled at her angelic face. "Hello love."

"Hi." She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes while I continued to run my fingers over the keys. My brain was sending other messages to where I would prefer to run my fingers. "It will be a day before Eleazar will be here," I whispered into Bella's ear as I paused and brushed her hair aside and inhaled, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "The family will be out hunting for hours yet."

Bella sighed and angled her neck, giving me better access. "Whatever should we do Edward?" Her voice was warm and honey and velvet. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips. She turned her head and I felt the softness of her lips caress mine.

"Isabella, love."

She gave me another tender kiss on my lips and whispered. "Play for me Edward. Let me hear you play with my new ears. I want to feel the notes vibrate through me."

I watched her shed the silken robe and climb atop my grand piano, naked and stretching like a contented cat. I closed my eyes and sent my fingers over the keys. I played parts of several songs I had written for her, combining it into a single continuous piece. As I played, I could sense changes in her, her scent arose and enveloped me, enticing, heating and stirring me. I looked at her and to me she was some erotic naiad that had slinked from my shower to tempt me. Her back arched in pleasure with her arm draped across her eyes. She was breathing, her chest heaving.

"You don't have to breathe love," I barely uttered.

"I have to – I have to breathe you, to take you in. It excites me."

I rose and leaned to capture her open mouth and was lost yet again. I drowned in Isabella; she literally intoxicated me. Her very taste, her smell, her voice; she would forever be a drug to me. Now, rather than a torturous torment, she filled me, she pushed me. Her ravenous kisses were my ambrosia. Somewhere in the back of my head, I heard cracks. I ignored it. Bella's body vibrated with life like the wires in my Steinway. I released her mouth and looked into her heavy lidded eyes – brown and red – and they told me what to do.

I placed a kiss to my mark on her neck. I breathed on and kissed it and felt myself harden painfully as her body shuddered and uttered a low erotic moan. "Touch me."

I turned her so she now lay perpendicular to the keyboard and kissed slowly, inching my way down her belly to the apex of her legs. I held her sweet round bottom in my hands and buried my face between her legs, kissing, sucking and laving every inch of her as she writhed and bucked. She screamed my name as her body shuddered around me. Her entire body relaxed in sweet release. I quickly stood and ripped off my jeans and pulled Bella down onto my cock as I sat on the bench. When she opened her eyes again and clasped my face to kiss me, her eyes were my eyes. She wrapped her legs around me and I stood again, leaning her against the piano. She ground her fingers into the wood, like leaving fingerprints in butter. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and began to slide slow and deep into her. I grabbed her hips and played her body like my piano. We were one being as our bodies rocked and moved. My hips rotated and flexed as I watched my cock enter again and again and again. Sinking in her deeply, every stroke brought us both closer to release. She sat up and found my lips, kissing me intensely, our hands in each other's hair.

Suddenly, she released me and pulled away. I was immediately bereft, missing her contact. She crawled up on top of the piano and crooked her finger at me. I smiled wickedly and pounced upon her, capturing her hands with mine, my body covering her and causing multiple cracks in the wood. I released a hand and lifted her leg, and then wrapped it around me while I slid into her velvet heat again. Our hands grabbed for something on the piano and caused more damage. Now with each measured thrust deep inside her, my knees widened the cracks in the piano. Bella grabbed my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. Our kisses were ravenous and we were so wrapped around each other, it was impossible to tell where she ended and I began. I finally pulled her up so she was kneeling in my lap, one leg on either side of mine. This position was so deep, so intimate. We slowed the fervor and began to rock back and forth, holding each other close, whispering words of love, need and desire. She kissed my face and I sucked on her neck as I squeezed her bottom. We both heard the continuing cracks and strains on the wood of the piano. I wasn't sure if it would last through this love-making session, but I didn't care. My hands held her face and her eyes burned green fire. With a final thrust, both Bella and I came, but my beloved Steinway lost its battle with us and played one final dissonant chord, as we all crashed to the ground. A small cloud of wood chips, chunks and crushed piano settled around us.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we still held each other. After a few moments, she lifted her head and blew chunks of wood out of my hair. "I'm afraid we broke your piano sweetheart."

I hugged her and kissed her neck. "I'll buy another one."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

I hope that was worth the wait. The lyrics above are very relevant for a specific character. Any guesses who it may be?

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are  
**_Fully Alive_ ~ Flyleaf  
_Disintegration_ ~ The Cure

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:**

Here's what I am currently reading; some are new (**), some are WIP, some are complete. Check out my Favorites on my profile.

_**Restless _» by RandomCran (AH) (This fic is beautiful and brilliant – it deserves to be read)  
_Scintilla_ » by GothicTemptress (AH)  
_Love__'__s little book_ » by Littlestar300 (AH)  
_Fridays at Noon_ » by troublefollows1017 (AH)  
_Dear Mr__.__ Masen_ » by jendonna (AH)  
_I Know Those Eyes_ » by c. anna Cullen (AH) (I also pre-read for this wonderful fic)  
_Never Bargained For You_ » by SpringHale (AH)  
_Discovering You, Discovering Me_ » by JSFazz (AH)  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_ » by SebastienRobichaud (AH)  
_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ » by IrishTwiFicster (AH)  
_Release_ » by writingbabe (AH)  
_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_ » by danielgaleh00rs (AH)  
_The Unaccompanied Soul_ » by JMCullen09 (AH)  
_Bella Voce_ » by Morgan Locklear (AH)  
_Retail Therapy_ » by cosmogirl7481 (AH)


	27. Sweet sacrifice

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©201****1,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thanks to **stuff4ang**, **jennyBird32**, **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**, a freaking awesome group of ladies that beta and pre-read for me.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Sweet sacrifice**

It's true, we're all a little insane  
But it's so clear  
Now that I am unchained

Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me  
Don't deny, sweet sacrifice

One day, I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day  
You're gonna drown in my lost pain

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness  
Blow me away)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

_Sweet Sacrifice_ ~ Evanescence

****Sunday, October 28, 2009; 7:25 p.m.**  
******Volturi Castle, Requiem's Chambers**  
******Volterra; Italy****

"Now, my dear, remember what we discussed earlier?" Requiem stood before Nicola putting the finishing touches on her appearance. Every last detail needed to be right for this to work flawlessly. To further the illusion, he had found and dressed her in one of Isabella's old gowns.

In his many trysts with Angelina, the location of all things connected to Isabella was the frequent fodder of the pillow talk she had shared with Requiem. She told him all Aro's secrets about Isabella. She knew where he'd hidden all her clothes, or at least the ones he had not burned. After he had Requiem curse Edward and Isabella, Aro had gone on a bit of a tear in her chambers, burning and destroying the belongings he had gifted her. It was because of this Requiem felt confident that producing a lovelier, more learned Singer would erase any anger over a broken curse.

Nicola moved her head from side to side as she gazed in the mirror. "Do you think I look acceptable?" She sounded only a little worried.

"My dear, as soon as Aro sees you, and meets you…" He leaned close and breathed into her ear. "…and scents you, he will be utterly enchanted." _In more ways than one_. He finished the thought internally.

Requiem dressed Nicola in a simple gown of midnight blue velvet. The sleeves were puffed and ruched at the shoulder which narrowed to the wrist. He decided to remove the silk lining from the square neckline, so it would expose Nicola's creamy skin. Aro loved to see all of the bitch Isabella's neck. Her small waist was embellished by a jeweled girdle. "And now you just need one more thing and you'll be perfect." He walked over to his desk and removed a velvet box. He lifted the tiny latch and removed a necklace of sapphires and diamonds. Nicola's eyes grew wide at the sight of the elaborate necklace. "I would like for you to wear this when you meet Aro. It is the perfect accent to your dress and the right piece to compliment your beauty."

A knock at the door drew their attention. Requiem opened the door to see one of Aro's messengers. "Aro has sent me to tell you that he will see you now." The young man bowed and then stepped back, allowing the couple a moment to move to join him.

Nicola gracefully walked over and took the darkly elegant vampire's arm as he escorted her out of his chambers following Aro's messenger.

**~~%%~~**

When they reached the Receiving Chamber, Requiem instructed Nicola to wait just outside the doors with the guards and he would call her when Aro was ready to meet her. "I'll be back shortly. You look beautiful." Requiem turned and straightened his posture and ran his hand over his suit before he stepped confidently inside.

Aro stood and eagerly moved forward to meet Requiem. As he approached the stone circle, Requiem dropped to a knee. "Ah, my dear Requiem, how good of you to come to me. I hear you bear a gift?" He clasped his hands together in anticipation. "Could it be Edward and a drained Isabella?"

Requiem rose slowly from his genuflection. "Something even better, Master."

Aro cocked his head in question. "Better?" The tone of his voice hardened almost imperceptibly.

"May I?"

"Please do." Aro now took a wary stance.

Requiem turned to the guards. "Please send in Nicola."

The guards turned and opened the doors framing the beautiful woman. When Aro beheld her, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Isabella?" he whispered. But he immediately knew this was not to be true. Venom pooled in his mouth; this woman smelled like… heaven. Could it be?

Requiem seemed to read Aro's mind as he walked back to Nicola and escorted her to the approaching royal.

"Master, this beauty is Nicola, your _La tua cantante_."

"Requiem, she is exquisite." His voice held a note of awe and deep appreciation as he slowly circled the woman. "Wherever did you find her?"

"In Florence, my Master."

Aro marveled at the woman; at how much she resembled Isabella, but actually surpassed her in magnificence.

"Nicola is fluent in three languages and is learned in art history and many of your other areas of interest and study."

The scent of her filled his head, aroused his body and his mind. She made his body feel alive for the first time in millennia.

"Are you pleased, my Master?" Requiem took a step back and clasped his hands together before him.

"Of course I am." Aro's voice still held a bit of awe as he gazed at the woman. He held out his hand to help Nicola stand from her deep curtsy, as Requiem had instructed her. In that moment, he tasted an overly sweet, syrupy taste in his mouth. Her thoughts were black and gray and foggy. It was though he was trying to look through a glass that had been badly scratched and stained. He then covered her hand with his other and her intoxicating scent began to fade. Her thoughts and memories became clearer, less distorted. Aro brought her hand to his lips to kiss it as the haze in her mind cleared to crystal.

He focused the disjointed, jumbled memories on those most recent – those that contained Requiem. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in Nicola's hair to keep his reaction from Requiem. He saw the lies, the deceit. He was livid that Requiem, his most trusted guard, would try to present this Isabella lookalike as his Singer. What treachery was he hiding? His magic had been nearly flawless in disguising her. Nearly.

Aro stepped back, holding Nicola at arm's length before him. "Lovely Nicola, you are delightfully enchanting."

She blushed and dropped her head, answering quietly and respectfully. "Thank you Master. I am here only for you."

He put his fingers under her chin and raised her head. "Yes, my lovely, you are."

Aro turned to Requiem and smiled a Cheshire smile. "My dear one, please let me thank you properly." He extended his hand to Requiem.

Requiem smiled and stepped forward to take Aro's hand. In an instant, he saw that the foolish idiot had tried to enchant or curse himself as he'd done with the girl so that his memories were invisible. Just as quickly as he had detected the continued deceit, Aro forced Requiem to the floor as he twisted his right arm and wrist until they were at an awkward angle. Felix and Demetri were instantaneously flanking Aro, each in a protective stance of their master.

"How _dare_ you try to hide your thoughts from _**me**_!" He paused and twisted the wrist harder. "Requiem. What. Have. You. Done." He leaned over and hissed the words in the crumpled man's ear. The statement was for effect only, as Aro knew exactly what Requiem had done. When he touched Requiem's hand, he saw the same black, stained and scratched window as he'd seen with Nicola, but this cleared much faster. He saw that Edward and Isabella had broken the "unbreakable" curse. He saw Requiem burning his beloved Angelina in a paranoid rage. He saw the coward running away and trying to save his sparkling white ass by finding a substitute for Isabella. Admittedly, Nicola was quite lovely, but she was most definitely not his _La tua cantante_.

It seemed as though the temperature in the Receiving Chamber had dropped and was now as icy as Aro's words. "Look at me you worthless shit." Aro's eyes were black with rage. Requiem looked up, grimacing in pain over his damaged arm. "Did you truly believe that I would just forget about Edward and Isabella?" He twisted the arm more and the Chamber echoed with audible cracks coming from Requiem's suit jacket. "You told me that curse was unbreakable." With a final violent rotation and pull, Aro sent Requiem's right arm flying across the room to shatter against the wall.

Requiem opened his mouth to speak and scream in pain, but Aro silenced him, choking him with one hand and lifting him from the floor. Requiem flailed at Aro's vice-like grip, his feet scuffing the floor like he was attempting a bad tap routine.

"Master!" The word escaped Requiem's lips in a gasping plea.

"You destroyed my Angelina!" Aro roared and hurled Requiem across the Chamber, leaving cracks on the wall and on Requiem.

"An accident, master," he gasped in pain. "I swear it." Requiem didn't even attempt to stand. He stayed collapsed on the floor awaiting his next wave of punishment.

Aro calmly walked across the room to Requiem, adjusting his suit and hair along the way. His guards were on either side of him ready to take over when commanded.

"Get him on his knees," Aro murmured, crossing his arms in disgust.

Felix and Demetri roughly pulled the broken vampire to his knees. Felix tugged on his long hair yanking up his chin, while Demetri grabbed the undamaged left arm and shoulder anchoring him from any further movement.

"Speak Requiem."

"I beg your forgiveness master," Requiem cried.

"Yes, beg Requiem. You do know how much I love it when people grovel before me."

"Master please!" he pleaded.

"Now you sound like a whiny, meddlesome toddler. Give me one reason I shouldn't destroy you right now."

Requiem's mind flew and he stammered as he frantically tried to search his brain for a way to save himself. "I… I… I can do it again!"

"Do what again?"

"Curse them again. Bring Edward and Isabella here and I can curse them again for you! I swear it!" Requiem was gasping for the breath to form words to speak.

Aro paused and contemplated Requiem's words. "Why should I believe you? You obviously fucked it up last time. Convince me you won't fuck it up this time."

"Master, I cursed them at your pleasure and it would be an honor to curse them again for you." Requiem knew the continuation of his existence was on the line.

The timber of Aro's voice changed. It became soft and quiet, almost polite in its evil tone. "Where are they?"

It was over. Requiem dropped his head in defeat. His existence wouldn't continue if he couldn't find them. "Master, I don't know."

Aro rounded on him ending with a vicious slap, sending a series of shattering capillary cracks over Requiem's beautiful face.

"Days ago you told me how Edward was nearly ready!" The words hissed low and venomous from his lips.

Requiem flinched slightly in anticipation of another slap. "Master, you know I cannot identify where Edward is, only Isabella. She is blind to me this time and I don't know why."

Aro bent low and lifted Requiem under the chin with just two fingers. Requiem felt as though Aro's eyes were boring holes in his brain. "How should I punish you Requiem?" he growled and then abruptly released him causing Requiem to stumble to the ground again.

An evil smile spread across Aro's face. The smile filled Requiem with a chilling fear. "My dear one, do you remember what you made for me after I brought you into my family? When I found you in St. Petersburg all those years ago?"

Requiem's eyes widened as he looked up in horror at his master. He whispered, "Yes, Master."

Aro walked away from the broken man. "I didn't hear you."

Slowly he tried to pull himself up to standing, his arm wrapped around his middle, grabbing the flapping arm of his suit. "Yes, Master." He spoke as loudly and calmly as he could muster in his current condition.

Aro turned walking a methodical circle around the broken man. He drew a deep sigh of disappointment. "My dear Requiem, you have served me so well from that very first day. You made me something unique, didn't you?"

Requiem's body began to visibly shake.

"You made me a special room did you not?"

"I did Master."

"You enchanted iron for me that was unbreakable by vampires and that drained their strength, leaving them starving as though they had not fed for years. Is that not correct?"

He nodded.

"And Requiem, I believe you told me something about all this of which you were very proud." Aro turned and was in the vampire's face. "What did you tell me Requiem?" The smile on Aro's face was truly frightening.

"I told you I designed it so that even I would not be able to escape the irons, or the torture room."

Requiem recalled how proud he had been at that time. He was new to the guard, but he wanted to prove his exceptional worth. He had enchanted iron such that when it touched or came in close contact with vampiric skin, it would burn like flame and would drain their strength and energy. Though they were stone-like, the effects would cause the vampire being punished to feel as though he were gaunt and lacking of any nutrition. Aro was delighted and immediately brought Requiem into his inner circle of confidantes.

Over the years, he continually improved upon Aro's torture room. The iron chains morphed to a hanging gibbet and chains. The room itself was in a tower at the far end of the castle and was sound-proofed so the screams of agony and begging were hidden away from the world. The addition of a camera hooked directly to a closed circuit television in Aro's chamber allowed him to enjoy the punishments he doled out.

No one ever made two trips to the Tower Room. Either it destroyed the vampire, or the fear of reliving such a horrific punishment caused the victim to pledge his or her undying loyalty to Aro.

"Yes! You're correct!" Aro clapped his hands gleefully and laughed. "And now we shall put that claim to the test!"

"Master, please! I promised you I could curse them again! I will do anything to please you! Anything!" If someone looked closely in Requiem's eyes, they would have appeared like a cornered animal.

Aro mulled over the begging, then patted the arm that was still attached to the man. "And you will! You know, I do so enjoy it when you kiss my ass Requiem, but not as much as when my lovely Angelina did. So this is what I offer you. You will indeed prepare to curse Edward and Isabella again. But before you get to indulge yourself and fulfill your task, you must be punished for disappointing me. You can think about how you wronged and betrayed me. Were it not for the fact that I always have use for your singularly special talents, you would have been destroyed when I first discovered your treachery.

And while you take your punishment, you will make certain that you do not disappointment me a second time. Are we clear Requiem?"

He dipped his head in complete defeat and nodded slowly. If he survived the Tower, he would make certain that he would not fail.

Aro turned to his guard Demetri. "Demetri?" His voice was barely a whisper.

In a second, the bodyguard was at Aro's side. "Yes, Master."

"Can you find Edward?" Requiem looked up in terror as he watched the conversation. If a vampire could sweat, he would. The pain of his missing arm (currently crawling across the floor to join him) and badly cracked and broken body was excruciating as it healed.

"Of course, Master. It would be my pleasure to bring that miserable flea before you."

"No, I don't want you to bring him here. I have a better idea. You can locate Edward, so I will issue an invitation for my dear friend Carlisle and his delightful family to visit us here in Volterra." He paused and turned to Felix. "After you deliver Requiem to the tower, locate Balthazar and send him to me. I have a task for him to complete."

"Master, how do you know that Edward will be with Carlisle?" Demetri asked.

"Of course Edward will be with Carlisle!" Aro snapped. "He and Isabella broke that fool Requiem's curse, so being the good son, he will return home to rejoice with his family." Aro spoke as though the words literally made him ill. "So Demetri, when you bring my invitation to Carlisle, you will ensure that he delivers my gift to Isabella."

Both men nodded, then collected Requiem and his travelling arm to take him to his punishment.

All the while, Nicola had stood motionless watching the scene play out before her. Aro turned to her and her eyes lit up with love.

"Nicola, my dear, would you like to accompany me to my chambers and join me in an evening meal?" He approached her and took her arm in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"I would love nothing more Master," she softly spoke and she wrapped her arm around his.

As Aro and his upcoming meal left the Receiving Chamber, he left a parting message for his new prisoner. "Requiem, if you want to keep your life, then I would suggest that you cooperate. It would be a pity to lose your talent, but be certain I have no qualms about ending you."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are  
**_Sweet Sacrifice_ ~ Evanescence

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:  
**Here's what I am currently reading; some are new (**). Check out my Favorites on my profile.  
Works In Process  
_Dear Mr__.__ Masen_ » by jendonna (AH)  
_Never Bargained For You_ » by SpringHale (AH)  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_ » by SebastienRobichaud (AH)  
_Restless _» by RandomCran (AH) (This fic is beautiful and brilliant – it deserves to be read)  
_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ » by IrishTwiFicster (AH)  
_Cockeyed Optimist_ » by Morgan Locklear (AH)  
_MFEO _» by cosmoandmarvar (AH)  
_I Know Those Eyes_ » by c. anna Cullen (AH) (I also pre-read for this wonderful fic)  
_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_ » by danielgaleh00rs (AH)  
_The Unaccompanied Soul_ » by JMCullen09 (AH)  
_Release_ » by writingbabe (AH)  
_Love__'__s little book_ » by Littlestar300 (AH)  
_Discovering You, Discovering Me_ » by JSFazz (AH)

Complete  
_Fridays at Noon_ » by troublefollows1017 (AH)  
_Scintilla_ » by GothicTemptress (AH)  
_Bella Voce_ » by Morgan Locklear (AH)  
_Retail Therapy_ » by cosmogirl7481 (AH)


	28. Workin' them angels

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****2010-****201****1,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

My sincere thanks to the wonder twin betas, **stuff4ang** and **Jennybird32**! (Wonder Twin Beta Powers Activate!) They really made sure that this chapter stayed on track. Seriously, Eleazar and Carlisle wanted to pull Bella off and study her. Of course Edward will have none of that. ;o) But they are seriously wonderfully talented ladies. *\o/**\o/*

And many thanks to amazing pre-readers **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**. They get this story.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Workin' them angels**

Driving away to the east, and into the past  
History recedes in my rear-view mirror  
Carried away on a wave of music down a desert road  
Memory humming at the heart of a factory town

All my life  
I've been workin' them angels overtime  
Riding and driving and living  
So close to the edge  
Workin' them angels - Overtime

Riding through the Range of Light to the wounded city  
Filling my spirit with the wildest wish to fly  
Taking the high road to the wounded city  
Memory strumming at the heart of a moving picture

All this time  
I've been workin' them angels overtime  
Riding and diving and flying  
Just over the edge  
Workin' them angels - Overtime

Driving down the razor's edge 'tween the past and the future  
Turn up the music and smile  
Get carried away on the songs and stories of vanished times  
Memory drumming at the heart of an English winter  
Memories beating at the heart of an African village

_Workin' Them Angels_ ~ Rush

****Sunday, October 27, 2009; 10:30 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's Bedroom****

I stood in our bedroom and stared out at the landscape framed by the windows. Today, the sky was clear and blue and bright with possibilities. Bella was new and she rendered me speechless. I knew there was _something_ about her, even from that first moment I saw her. But why did her eyes change color when I touched her? Honestly, all I wanted was to take the rest of eternity to grow with her, to learn every facet that made her who she was. The truth of the matter was that we were running on borrowed time. Requiem had to know we'd broken his curse. And if Requiem knew, that meant Aro knew.

"Where are you Demetri? Are you coming for us?" My whispered words seemed to dissolve in the air around me, falling into nothingness.

With but a minute turn of my head, I heard the soft padding of Seth's paws as he entered the bedroom and jumped on the bed. I answered his unasked question. "Bella is with Esme and Rose. They are schooling her on the mechanics of being a female vampire." I turned to look at him and his face mirrored mine. "I didn't think I should be present for that conversation."

Seth chuffed; it sounded like a laugh. I laughed along with him. "I thought it best not to intrude."

I looked down and saw on the carpet a button that I'd popped off Bella's shirt the night before, smiling at the languid, erotic memory, then returned my gaze to the Pacific Northwest.

Seth lay down and crossed his paws. _"So who are these other vampires that are coming?"_

"I wondered when you would inquire about them."

"_You know it's my duty to protect Bella, and now you. I must learn what I can so I can be prepared."_

I smiled and nodded. "You and I are alike in many ways, Seth."

"_We both bite people?"_

I chuckled half-heartedly. "Exactly." I paused and looked out the window again. My thoughts ran wildly vacillating between terror and anxiety.

"_Edward? The other visitors?"_

"I'm sorry Seth; I keep finding myself lost in thought today." I walked to the bed and sat next to him. "I'll give you my full attention."

Even though Seth was a powerful supernatural creature, he was still a canine at heart, and that was evident as he lifted a paw and rested it on my leg. I buried my hand in his fur and I surprisingly found myself comforted.

I took a deep breath and began. "Okay, I'll tell you about our extended family that is coming to visit. They are the Denali coven and I don't believe that we have seen them in a very, very long time. Well, it's probably more true to say that I haven't seen them in a very, very long time. I'm not entirely sure about Carlisle and Esme." Seth blustered at me. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" He nodded his fuzzy head. "Let me begin again. Eleazar and Carmen are mates. They are bringing Kate with them. Eleazar is quite old. He actually spent much time with the Volturi serving Aro."

Seth growled, voicing his discontent with the Italians.

"So you know them?"

"_I know of them. The monks told us of their existence and to be most cautious of them. They told us that some were good and some were not to be trusted. Now, because of what they did to you and Bella, they are not going to be greeted by a happy dog."_

"I'm glad to hear it. I think we may need you, my friend, even if all you can do is growl at them."

"_Edward, I can do much more to a vampire than growl." _His thoughts held a sober tone.

"Remind me to never make you angry." I joked and scratched at Seth's ears.

"_Never give me cause."_

"You're joking, right?" I laughed lightly, trying to hide a bit of unease.

"_I am Bella's guardian. I said that before and it is my duty to keep her safe. You are now Bella's mate and I'll protect you as I do her. But if you ever threaten her, I __**will**__ end you."_

"I believe you. But don't worry Seth, I will never hurt Isabella. She is my life."

He licked my hand, his tone and demeanor back to its usually playful self. _"I know, but I __had__ to tell you. Actually you are the first person I __could__ tell! It's the Temple Dog Code, you know."_

"You have a code?"

He barked. _"If I told you Edward, I'd have to eat you."_

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to Eleazar. He has talent that allows him to sense if someone has a special ability. His job for the Volturi was to bring promising prospects to Aro. Carlisle believes that he may be able to figure out what is happening with Bella. He is also bringing Kate. She has an ability that manifests itself differently than mine. Carlisle will want to compare and study."

"_What can Carmen do?"_

"Oh, Carmen has no special ability as far as I am aware. Eleazar simply will not travel without her and she without him."

"_And what ability does Kate have?"_

"Carlisle tells me that she can run an electric current over her skin."

"_That sounds quite useful."  
_

"Seth, what you need to remember is that these people are family."

Seth jumped off the bed and made his way out the door. _"Sometimes, family can be your worst enemy. Oh, and they're coming."_

I heard the approaching car and rose to find my Bella. When I reached our bedroom doorway, she, Esme and Rosalie emerged from Esme's office. With a beautiful smile on her face, she found her place in my arms. "Hello, love." I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Edward dear, we're going down to greet the Denalis. Give us a few minutes to say hello and then join us." Esme and Rosalie descended the stairs.

"Esme," I called down the stairs. "Seth needs to meet them before we come down."

Bella turned in my arms to face me. "Seth talked to you about them?"

"I knew he would. Honestly, I would have talked to him if he hadn't come to me."

"He just wants to keep me safe. And now you." She stretched on her tip toes and chastely kissed me.

I gently held her face in my hands. "Of course he does. He has been your protector all these years. Bella love, you are much stronger now. You can protect yourself in ways you weren't able to before. But Seth and I… we'll do _anything_ to protect you. He loves you, as do I. "

"Edward." Her hands moved to and rested on my chest. "When I was changing, I saw how we are. I saw how our souls are entwined."

My eyes held hers. I wanted to say something to her, something profound and meaningful, but I couldn't find the words.

"Our souls were gold and silver threads wrapped around our bodies and originating here." She touched my chest again where my heart was. "You were golden, and Edward, you were so beautiful. I've never seen anything so breathtaking. I was silver, but as my transformation happened, I changed; my threads changed from silver to gold, to match yours."

I thought about what she said. I closed my eyes and thought about the imagery Bella just described. In seconds, I saw it, I saw my Isabella shining in silver, wrapped in silver, iridescent strands. I envisioned the same threads in gold, wrapping around her, enveloping her with my soul, with my undying love for her.

I tilted her chin, and kissed her slowly and deeply. My tongue slid over and around hers, as I wove my hands into her hair. Her lips and mouth were just as hungry for me. I felt her nipples press against my chest. My hands longed to cup her breasts, stroke and tease her peaks until stiff and taut; until they begged me to nip, lick and suck them. Then I wanted to kiss and lick my mark on her until she came screaming my name… just as she'd done last night.

Bella's words breathed pure pleasure in my mouth. "Edward, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to be rude to your extended family."

"Who?" I moaned, and slid my hands down her back, cupping her robust bottom and pulling her against my hard arousal.

Bella's hands fisted in my shirt and pulled me closer to her. "You know Edward, you never did take me in this stairwell." Her tongue slid teasingly in my mouth. "No chance of killing me now…" She trailed soft, light kisses down my neck.

"Isabella, love…" My hands skimmed up and under her shirt, touching, teasing her soft, silky skin, searching for those pert orbs of pleasure.

The bark from Seth, standing directly behind us, seemed to echo through and house and completely deflated the rapidly rising situation.

"_Your family is here. They're cool; I approve. By the way, straighten your shirt."_

Bella smirked and ran her fingers through her hair and over her clothes. "Thank you Seth. We'll be right down." Bella helped me adjust my clothing.

"I didn't muss you up too much." My beguiling, naughty mate beamed at me. Her smile made me want to rip every shred of clothing from her body, right that second.

"We'll finish this later, Isabella." I growled in her ear and nipped at it. "Let's go." I gave her bottom a quick swat, then grabbed her hand and we descended the stairs to greet the Denalis.

In our living room stood our three Alaskan visitors. In the middle, there was the tall, olive-skinned Eleazar. He was not as tall as me, but his hair was darker and longer than mine. To his left stood his enchanting mate Carmen. She was of Spanish descent, like Eleazar, but she was small like my Bella, with long, thick, deeply russet colored hair. Carmen reminded me greatly of Esme. They both had the same loving and gentle nature. To his right stood Kate – tall, lithe and with the features of a Lithuanian or Northern Russian. She shared the same delicate features with her two sisters. Of the three sisters, Kate always struck me as the most warrior-like. Though they were all stunning beauties, Kate was well muscled and almost as fast a runner as I. Somehow it didn't surprise me that she would find she had an ability that could be both an offensive and defensive weapon.

All three of our guests had thoughts surrounding Isabella and me. Our family had kept secret the details of Bella and me. The Denali coven had never met any of Bella's incarnations over the centuries. So to see a woman with me who was clearly my mate gave them pause. Where did she come from? How long had she been a vampire? Did I change her or did Carlisle?

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, this is my Isabella." I presented Bella, but kept my arms protectively around her shoulders.

Bella was a bit unsure how to greet them. She stepped forward towards Kate and shook her hand awkwardly. Kate too was a bit unsure about the best way to greet Bella. Bella then moved to shake Carmen's hand, but Carmen would have none of that.

"Isabella, no shaking of hands. You are family!" she crooned and pulled Bella into a warm embrace. Bella happily returned the gesture and then immediately hugged Eleazar.

Eleazar released Bella, and then held her at arm's length. "Bella, you are an enigma! Your eyes! I have never seen such a color." His face turned to me. "And she is a newborn? The red circle indicates that?"

Bella answered before I could speak. "Yes, I am. I woke yesterday after a day and a half."

Instinctively, Carmen and Kate took a few steps back clearly wary of the unpredictable nature of a newborn vampire, while Eleazar and Carlisle moved closer to Bella.

Carlisle looked at me and waved me to join them. "And look at this. Edward?"

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and listened as their thoughts spiraled with excitement and curiosity.

"Green!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Carlisle turned to him. "The color is the same green of Edward's eyes before I changed him."

"Indeed! And Edward changed her?"

"I did," I proclaimed proudly.

"Perhaps it has something to do with her being a natural shield."

"A what?" I asked.

"She appears to be a very powerful natural shield. I can see nothing of her mind or her nature because she's blocking me. I imagine Edward, that you cannot hear her thoughts."

"I cannot, but I used to be able to."

"You could before you changed her?"

"No, not at all before-"

"But when were you able to hear her?" Eleazar pressed, not allowing me to finish a sentence.

"Edward, I think we should start at the beginning." Bella put her hand on my arm.

I nodded. "We need to regroup and start some of this over."

Esme rounded everyone together and moved them towards the living room's leather couches. "Everyone, please sit."

For the next few hours, Bella, Carlisle and I told them about my first trip to Volterra, the curse, Requiem, my slow loss of sanity followed by my finding Bella, breaking the curse and ending with her rapid transformation. We told the story, mostly uninterrupted. Carmen occasionally asked questions, Eleazar mostly nodded and mulled over the facts at great length, while Kate simply tried to absorb the unusual tale.

"Carlisle, I had no idea that Aro's ego had swelled to such a point." Eleazar's voice was pained. "Had I known, I would have cautioned you somehow."

"Please, don't think of it like that. How could you have possibly known?" Bella interjected. "We don't think that this is anyone's fault but Aro's."

"Requiem had only just arrived at the castle when I left the Guard to be with Carmen. I knew very little of him or why Aro sought him out. After what you've told me, I certainly understand now. Requiem is the perfect sycophant to Aro." I watched as he shook his head and continued to chastise himself mentally. "I simply don't understand this personal vendetta against Edward and Isabella."

"Vendetta seems the perfect word choice." Carmen added.

Before I could speak, Bella had disappeared and returned with the _Admonishment_. She handed the ancient document to Eleazar and we watched as he took his time reading and adding these facts to his mental notes.

"Aro does like to hear himself talk doesn't he? This is definitely the type of thing Aro was starting to do to keep everyone in line, but for seemingly minor infractions. He did write it vaguely enough that only a select few would truly understand that this was about you two and not keeping one's hands off of Aro's things. I'm stunned; I would never have envisioned him going to such extremes to ensure his place of power."

"It was really not for power," Bella said quietly.

"I am so sorry, my dears, for what that man put you through." Carmen's gentle voice was full of empathy.

Bella held my hand and leaned into me. I took her in my arms and gently kissed her temple. "Eleazar, don't feel guilty. There is no cause for it."

Frustration and annoyance filled Bella's voice. "Aro is a jealous and angry… _stronzo_ because he believed that I would be his." She paused to take a calming breath. "But I was never his – ever. I was for Edward and he for me."

Bella's words mesmerized me, her eyes hypnotized me. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to touch her. My hand brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Uh, do I need to throw a bucket of water on you two?" Emmett's words popped our bubble.

Bella put her head on my chest, hiding in embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered into my shirt.

"No need, Bella. We understand what it is like to be so in love, so wrapped up in each other," Carmen's words eased the awkwardness.

Carlisle picked up the thread of the initial conversation. "Eleazar, we wanted your thoughts on Bella – her eyes, their change. And you say she is a shield?"

"A very powerful one, if Edward couldn't hear her when she was human."

"So what else can I shield other than my thoughts from Edward?" Bella asked.

"Kate, you can run a current over your skin?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed.

"No!" I countered. Anxiety licked up my spine.

"Edward, I can make it very mild. It would be no more painful than a static electric shock." Kate's words calmed me.

"I'll be fine." Bella's hand went to my face and caressed it.

She rose from the couch and went to sit next to Kate. They turned and faced each other with clasped hands as though they would begin praying together.

I watched them intensely. My mind told me that Bella would be safe. Kate would never hurt her, right? Kate's thoughts and motives were strictly to be helpful. I was still anxious though, I couldn't help it. I just got Bella back, truly back. She was mine again; I wouldn't lose her. Bella's eyes connected with mine and she smiled as though she was telling me to relax, she would be fine.

"Now Bella, this will be very mild. Tell me immediately when you feel it."

"I'm good Kate. Go ahead." Bella closed her eyes.

Kate concentrated and the muscles on her face twitched minutely. Bella's face stayed serene.

"You can start," Bella said quietly.

"I _have_ Bella," Kate growled slightly.

"Really? I don't feel a thing!" Bella was clearly excited at this revelation.

Kate was frustrated and that frustration made her turn up her ability. I didn't like this at all. The logical part of my mind told me Bella was fine, but another part of me began to growl in fierce protection. And now Kate was going to ramp it up – a lot. I felt a strange tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"STOP!"

Kate screamed and dropped Bella's hands like they were on fire.

"What?" Bella cried and jumped away from the couch.

"Bella, that was just mean!" Kate grimaced holding her hands.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" She ran to me; her eyes were green fire. "Edward, I didn't do anything!" Her eyes held me locked in their gaze. "Kate, I'm so sorry." Bella buried her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. Seth was circling us, keeping everyone else away.

Carlisle and Eleazar eagerly approached us, filled with questions. While I knew full well their intent was non-threatening, my instinct to protect Bella was overpowering. I pushed her behind me, one arm wrapped around her, the other out before me. A low, feral growl emanated from deep within my chest. Immediately, everyone in the room froze, except for Bella and Seth.

"Edward." Her voice was soft and low and lyrical. "No one here wants to hurt me, sweetheart." I felt her hand begin to caress my back, while the other moved to thread with mine at her waist. "I'm completely safe with you. I'm safe with Seth and with our family – both families." Her words mimicked the tone of a person trying to talk a jumper off a ledge.

"_Edward, relax man. Everything's cool."_

Seth bumped my leg with his head; I relaxed slightly and then heard the thoughts of relief flood through everyone. My one hand stayed in contact with Bella while the other went to my hair.

"I'm sorry everyone. I… I don't know what came over me."

Carmen calmly approached me, no fear in her thoughts or her eyes. She reached for my hand. "May I?"

I nodded and she held my hand, as gentle as Esme had ever been. "Edward, my dear, you were protecting your mate. It is deeply instinctive and primal in our kind."

"Yes, you're right. I'm just a bit on edge when it comes to Bella's safety." I sat down, Seth jumped on the couch right next to me and I wound my hand through his fur. I took a few calming breaths. "Carlisle, Eleazar, you wanted to talk with – look at Bella. I'm sorry."

"That's fine son." Carlisle patted my shoulder and took Bella's outstretched hand. "Bella, when you opened your eyes, they were green, yet Edward wasn't touching you at that moment."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Kate, you said that you were using your ability when Bella said to start?"

"Yes." Kate still was absently rubbing her hands. A silent string of curses flew through her head like a litany.

Eleazar picked up on Carlisle's thought. "Clearly that proves that Bella is a powerful shield – offensively and defensively." He paused. "But how did Kate get zapped? You said you did nothing."

"I sat with my eyes closed, not wanting to be swayed by what I saw. I kept holding Kate's hands, I heard Edward yell and then Kate let go of me. I didn't do anything."

Carlisle looked at me. I didn't understand where his thoughts were going. "Edward, what were you thinking before you said 'Stop'?"

"Uh, I was getting exceptionally anxious that Kate was ramping up the charge. I was afraid she would hurt Bella."

Then Carlisle directed his attention to Kate, while Eleazar kept his hand at his mouth, deep in thought. "Kate, at what precise moment did you feel the electricity turn back on you?"

Kate pointed at me. "As soon as he yelled."

"Fascinating," Carlisle murmured.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Eleazar nodded, looking intently with scientific wonder at Bella and me.

"Wait… You think that I made Bella's shield reflect against Kate?"

"I did _what_?"

"Bella, I think when Edward yelled at Kate to stop, it caused your shield to reflect on her. So rather than just stopping the charge as you had been, you turned it back on her," Carlisle explained.

"But I told you I didn't do anything." Bella was confused as were the others in the room.

"Wait a damn minute! You made that book fly up and hit me in the face!" Emmett eyed Bella skeptically from across the room.

"Bella made a book hit Emmett?" Carmen asked, becoming more engaged in the conversation.

"I didn't, really! It just happened!"

"Yeah, it was the first time her eyes turned green," Rose said.

"What happened dear?" Carmen pressed.

"See, when Edward first brought me downstairs to greet everyone after I woke up, Emmett teased me-"

"—And I wanted to smack Emmett in the face with the book he was holding. I was annoyed that he had insulted Bella." I finished what Bella started.

"You were protecting _me_? A newborn vampire?" Bella giggled mischievously, her eyes twinkling.

She disarmed me. She always disarmed me with her charming nature. "Uh, I guess I was." I was surprised at my distraction.

Eleazar stared at us, his mind humming with theories.

"Eleazar, I'm not sure I follow where you're going with this." His hypotheses ventured on things that didn't make logical sense. Now Carlisle's thoughts began to coalesce and mirror Eleazar's.

"Bella is a powerful shield. You both are connected by ties much stronger than that of mere vampire mates, you said as much earlier. Your thoughts affected the working of Bella's shield, making her eyes change color to green."

Carlisle continued with the suppositions. "I believe, in some way we will probably never discern, that Requiem did something differently when he last cursed you."

Eleazar took up the thought again. "Or maybe something happened during the ritual. Requiem could not find you Bella; you kept him out. You block your thoughts, so Edward can't read your mind. You are likely different at a cellular level. I would bet my existence on it."

"The green eyes though – I don't think that's because I changed her."

"You don't?" Carmen asked. "Why not?"

I recalled what Bella told me earlier. "Bella shared some information with me about her transformation-"

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle's eyes danced with the excitement of a child at Christmas. "Please, tell me everything!"

"She can share that later, but simply put, our souls are tangibly tied together. I'm confident now that has something to do with her eyes changing in response to me, not my venom."

Kate sat up straight. "May I suggest we try something based on that theory?"

"What do you have in mind?" Bella eagerly returned to sit by Kate, their earlier interaction conflict vanished.

"Well, if there is that connection between you two, then maybe you can protect Edward?" Kate crossed her arms.

"Ooh! That's interesting! Edward, come here!" Bella held out her hand to me.

"Why do I feel like a lab rat?" I warily approached the two slyly smiling women.

"Because you are," my lovely Bella replied.

"Edward, my boy, the best thing I can tell you is to get used to it." Eleazar laughed and wrapped his arms around his Carmen.

"Get used to being a lab rat?"

"No!" Carlisle laughed. "Being wrapped around Bella's little finger."

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "Bella had me wrapped around her little finger from the moment I laid eyes on her."

She stood and gracefully glided over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You suffered for me for centuries, my Edward. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Her hands slid down my chest.

"Ahem." The throat clearing of Carlisle brought us back to reality.

"We did it again. I'm sorry!" Bella laughed. Luckily she didn't see Emmett and Rosalie sticking their fingers down their throats.

"Edward, to see you happy after being lost and alone for such a long time, I'm thrilled to see you two so enamored with each other." Esme took our hands and walked us back to the couch by Kate. "But, I believe some of us are curious about this experiment."

Carlisle leaned over to Eleazar and whispered conspiratorially. "That's my wife." Eleazar returned a knowing smile.

"Edward, sit." Esme's voice was commanding. "Kate, zap him. Bella, stop her."

Everyone, but me and Carlisle, were taken aback by Esme's sudden fierce demeanor. I _knew_ my mother was much stronger than she ever let on.

"Yes, ma'am," Bella murmured and saluted.

I sat across from Kate and took hold of her hands. "Okay Kate, Esme says to let me have it."

"Bella, you stand behind Edward. We want to watch your eyes." Bella nodded and moved behind me, in response to Carlisle's request.

"Okay Edward, here we go. I'll start slow."

I anticipated the unpleasant and painful shock. A very, very long time ago, when Kate first discovered her ability, she shocked me accidentally. It wasn't a good memory and now this was an intentional shock. Her thoughts verified for me that she had refined her talent significantly over the years.

"Edward, what do you feel?" Carlisle asked, a hint of what I thought as morbid delight in his voice.

"Uh, nothing actually. Kate, however, is thinking some rather nasty things about me. I thought you liked me Kate!"

"Dammit Edward!" Kate screamed and stormed out of the room.

Turning back, I saw Carlisle and Eleazar surrounding Bella. They were again murmuring about her green eyes.

I found myself listening intently to the conversation and meaning behind Bella's evolving ability.

"Edward, I can protect you, too!" She wrapped her arms around me in glee.

Carmen smiled in passing and then ran out the door. "I'll just go after Kate…"

I kissed Bella thoroughly. "From the first second I saw you, I knew you were special, my Isabella." My hands gently held her face as I peered into those extraordinary eyes. "In fact, I may need to crack a thesaurus to keep up with you love. My incomparable, remarkable Isabella."

**~~%%~~**

****Tuesday, October 29, 2009; 2:45 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Outside****

Two days later, the entire group of vampires tried different scenarios to experiment just how well Bella's shield worked and how I interacted with it. It was an enlightening evolution and today we had incorporated some fighting tactics with it. This Bella was a fairly well skilled martial artist. So we sought to see how she could handle fighting and shielding at the same time. Did she need to concentrate on it, or was it effortless.

Bella had just taken Carlisle's legs out from under him after upending Emmett. She was smiling at me and crouching like a green-eyed tiger ready to spring. I returned her smile because I heard Kate's curses, both voiced and silent, as she tried to stun me from behind. Her hands were firmly gripped around my upper arms. My eyes focused on Bella. The brighter Bella's eyes blazed, the more vociferous and pirate-like were the curses that spewed from Kate.

"Turn it down Kate," I laughed.

"Why should I?" Her words hissed through gritted teeth.

"Because it will hurt," Bella said and imperceptibly nodded her head to me.

I closed my eyes. It was second nature for me to hear others' thoughts, but this was different and I was still learning. I concentrated and focused my thoughts to have Kate's ability rebound back on her as she touched me. Immediately, I felt what I could only describe as a swirling, tingling sensation rise up from the pit of my stomach, through my torso and out my arms.

_Stop_.

Kate shrieked and let go of me immediately, falling to the ground. Bella sprang up to Kate's side.

"Kate, are you okay?" I could see Bella wanted to touch and help, but didn't know what to do and at the same time, wanted Kate's consent.

Carmen and Esme assisted Kate to her feet. "Geez Bella, you weren't kidding when you said to turn it down."

"Are you okay? Really?" Bella was clearly less nervous now. There was a hint of a smile at the corners of her eyes.

Kate brushed debris from the yard off her clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice held only a bit of annoyance. "Seriously, you two, that is truly amazing."

Eleazar and Carlisle approached Bella, regarding her with equal measures curiosity and amazement.

"Fascinating…"

Bella laughed, and the laughter and smile lit up her face. "Carlisle, if you say that again when you're talking about me, I'm going to start calling you Spock."

Everyone had surrounded Bella and me, and were now all sharing in the laughter. "Bella, you'll need to forgive me. I am utterly amazed at you. And you and Edward together."

"Yes, my dear." Eleazar looked deeply at Bella's eyes. "And now your eyes are ringed again. The threat is eliminated and they appear normal."

"Bells is normal?" Emmett teased.

"Let's say normal for Bella," Eleazar finished, placing his hands on his hips.

"It seems more so now that Bella's eyes turn green when we're connected or when her shield is actively protecting herself or me." I wrapped my arm around her and watched her eyes change.

"Yes!" Eleazar stared at us, deep in thought. "But she doesn't need to touch you anymore for you to be protected by her."

"It makes perfect sense to me. Edward is my soul mate; he is a part of me. Why would I not be able to protect him?"

"But he can't hear your mind Bella. Your shield is unique. You protect him, he can turn things around with his thoughts – I am speechless. I have never seen such an ability." He raised his hand to his chin in thought. Both his and Carlisle's thoughts were trying to make logical sense of it, trying to work out this puzzle, each man approaching it differently.

I was entirely focused on listening in on their thought process when I felt a chill run up my spine. It felt like feathery tendrils of fingers sliding up and attaching at the base of my skull. I knew that feeling.

Demetri.

I grabbed Bella and held her tightly. "He's coming!" I hissed.

"What? Who's coming, Edward?" She clearly saw the fear on my face.

"Demetri's here! " I shouted. "Everyone, get inside the house!"

My arms remained locked around Bella as we watched our family flee to the safety of our home.

I stood resolute, staring toward the drive. "I won't run anymore."

"I know sweetheart," she agreed softly. "But we need to get in the house; you just said so. There is strength in numbers." Her hand reached up to touch my face and made me look at her. "Edward."

"Yes, love. Let's get inside."

As we entered the house, we saw Carlisle close the front door while Emmett was holding tightly to the growling and snapping Seth. The growling and snapping Seth that sounded like a lion.

"Who was that at the door? It wasn't Demetri." I said calmly and slightly bemused.

"No Edward, but the man said he was a messenger sent by Demetri. In fact he said little else."

I nodded, keeping a close hold on my Isabella. "Yes, I heard that when Bella and I entered the house. The messenger's mind was empty but for Demetri's thoughts and words. He was directed here by Demetri, but charged by Aro." I paused and took a breath. "They know where we are." My need to protect Bella was overwhelming. She sensed it and answered, her arms a fierce tightness around my waist.

"What did they send?" I asked. "That information wasn't in the messenger's thoughts."

Carlisle held up a red envelope. "This is addressed to me."

Emmett released a now calm Seth, who came to stand beside Bella, and carried a large box wrapped in elegant black wrapping paper and tied with an enormous black and silver metallic bow. "This says it's for Isabella."

"I'm not liking this at all." Bella took the box and walked over to the couch, and I did not leave her side. She held the gift out in front of her as though it contained a bomb. "When Aro would send me gifts before, they always came wrapped in black and silver."

As we sat, the rest of the family joined us and all took seats on the couches. Carlisle looked at the ominous envelope. He turned it over and I could see that there was a black wax seal of the Volturi crest. He looked up at all of us and then back to the seal. Slowly, he slid his fingers under the seal and broke it. Inside the red envelope was a folded parchment-like paper. Seeing that paper, that seal, brought back a flood of memories of when Carlisle received a similar missive. It was the request that sent us to Volterra that first time.

"Edward?" Bella's hand gently squeezed mine.

"It's nothing. I'm fine love. Carlisle?"

_Carlisle, my old friend._

_It has been far too long since we have shared the pleasure of each other's company. Old friends such as us should catch up._

_I understand that you have taken a beautiful bride, as well as gained another son. Please bring your entire family to visit me here in the castle.  
There will be an appropriate number of rooms for your family. You do remember how wondrous the castle is?_

_I expect that you and your family, including Edward and Isabella, will be here for a festive reunion no later than November 5th._

_Your dear friend,_  
_Aro_

"This basically means we must arrive by November 5th, or he will send someone to retrieve us."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Their thoughts were silent as well.

It was Esme that finally broke the silence. "What do we do darling?"

"I think we should see what's in the box for Bella." Rosalie's words were soft, but seemed to echo in the immense silence of the house. Even Seth waited silently.

"Have Seth look at the box first." Bella turned to Seth and placed the elegantly sinister gift before the Temple Dog.

Seth set to sniffing every square inch of the box. He bumped it with his nose, chuffed and blustered on it and finally proclaimed it was safe.

"Seth says there's nothing in the box that can harm Bella."

I nodded for her to open the gift. She looked at me and held out her hand. We sat on the floor where Seth left the gift and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Her hand tentatively reached out and touched the bow. You would think that the wrapping was covered with acid or toxic waste. She touched it only enough for the ribbon to come undone.

Bella then used the same care to lift off the top of the box. Inside was a mix of modern bubble wrap and ancient straw. Together we removed the layers to see the gift within.

"Oh my." Bella removed the object to reveal a large, elaborate amber box. "Is this a jewelry box?"

Carmen joined us. "May I?" Bella nodded and Carmen ran her hands over the box. Her fingers traced the golden clawed feet, the panels of amber. "This is very old. Russian, I believe. Catherine the Great Russian I believe."

"Russian? Not Italian?" Bella asked.

"Aro has many treasures that conveniently disappeared over the centuries. Many historical items you read about being lost are actually in the vaults of Volterra or within the castle itself. Aro would take it upon himself to have someone, let's say… liberate it from where it was housed." Eleazar placed his hand gently on Carmen's back.

Bella's hands caressed the amber on the box reverently. The music box was about the size of a shoe box, and covered in panels of amber that looked like mosaic. The edges all over the box were scalloped gold, ending with the corners of golden spiral sea shells. Atop the base of the music box was a smaller rectangle of amber decorated with a golden crown. The crown itself was topped with a delicate golden gothic cross. At each edge of the smaller box of amber were small golden cherubs. On the front of the box was a large golden cherub with wings. A hidden latch under the creepy cherub's face opened the box.

"Well, let's see what's inside." Bella opened the lid and a song began to play. The enchanting and at the same time creepy music box tones played a song I was not familiar with. "Look, there's a note."

"Let me read it, Bella," I told her reaching for it.

Her hand stopped mine before I touched it. "No, it's okay Edward. I'll read it. It's addressed to me and I need to see what it says. I may need to face him and I need to have read these words."

I was not happy about this, but she was right. She needed to read the note herself.

_My dear Isabella,_

_We are to be reunited soon! How wonderful!_

_I had the new comb for the music box made especially for you. I do hope that you like it._

_I look forward to seeing your beautiful face and discovering you all over again. Do not disappoint me by not appearing with Carlisle and family.  
Oh yes, my dear, please make sure that Edward accompanies you. I wish to see him again as well._

_Your devoted servant,  
__Aro_

"Devoted servant, my ass," Bella said under her breath.

"I'm not familiar with that song. Does anyone recognize it?" I posed the question to everyone.

"It's from _Aida_," Emmett answered.

Simultaneously, everyone turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"What?" Rosalie said incredulously. "We like opera!"

My brother obviously had been hiding that tidbit of his and Rose's personality. They'd done it quite well actually. "That was an opera we never made it to. I don't know much about the story. Can you help us out a little?"

Emmett sighed heavily. "Dude, it's the song from Act IV. Aida and her lover Radames are bricked up in a vault, essentially buried alive." He paused and then looked right at me. "Aida dies in his arms."

My stomach lurched. "She dies in his arms?" My words were a whisper.

"Well, that sounds like Aro and Requiem are back to their old tricks." I was both surprised and unfazed by the words that left Bella's lips. "He clearly wants us frightened and intimidated. He wants us to think of what he and Requiem have done to Edward and me through the centuries. That sparkly asshole still thinks he can have me! Hell fucking NO, Aro!"

"You're not frightened, love?"

Bella stood and looked hard at me and then firmly placed her hand on Seth's head, her fingers buried deeply in his fur. "Edward, I say it's high time we go to Volterra and kick Aro and Requiem's ass."

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

As always, thank you for reading. Your comments/reviews are welcome. If you like this fic, perhaps share it with a friend?

For many of you that asked me, I am not actively reading any AU Vampward stories (with the exception of _Bella Voce_). This is because I can't read a Vampward while writing one. It is too distracting for me. If you go to my community page, I have several AU stories queued up to read, you're welcome to check that out.

Also, many of you have asked if I will be continuing _An Accidental Text_. I most certainly will, but I have decided right now to finish this story. I am at a point where if I stop, I will lose the writing momentum I'll need to finish. We're not too far off. I ask your patience, but I promise I will finish AAT.

Thanks!

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are  
**_Workin' Them Angels_ ~ Rush

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

**Recommendations from me:**

Here's what I am currently reading; some are new (**). Check out my Favorites on my profile.  
Works In Process

_MFEO _» by cosmoandmarvar (AH)  
_Dear Mr__.__ Masen_ » by jendonna (AH)  
_An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy_ » by m81170 (AH)  
_Restless _» by RandomCran (AH) (This fic is beautiful and brilliant – it deserves to be read)  
_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_ » by IrishTwiFicster (AH)  
_The Unaccompanied Soul_ » by JMCullen09 (AH)  
_Cockeyed Optimist_ » by Morgan Locklear (AH)  
_The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty_ » by SebastienRobichaud (AH)  
_Never Bargained For You_ » by SpringHale (AH)  
_I Know Those Eyes_ » by c. anna Cullen (AH) (I also pre-read for this wonderful fic)  
_Daniel Gale: Cumming to America_ » by danielgaleh00rs (AH)  
_Release_ » by writingbabe (AH)  
_Love__'__s little book_ » by Littlestar300 (AH)  
_Discovering You, Discovering Me_ » by JSFazz (AH)

Complete

_Bella Voce_ » by Morgan Locklear (AU)  
_Fridays at Noon_ » by troublefollows1017 (AH)  
_Retail Therapy_ » by cosmogirl7481 (AH)  
_Scintilla_ » by GothicTemptress (AH)


	29. You may find that blood is not enough

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010****-2011,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Endless thanks to **stuff4ang** and **jennyBird32**, the two best betas in the world, and **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**, the best pre-readers. A very, very special thank you to **RaumTweet**, for her continued help on all things Italian. You are wonderful!

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely and inspiring **lemonamour**. You are a blessing my dear. I miss you. We all miss you. **mwah**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – You may find that blood is not enough**

Rise, I will rise, I will rise  
Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
Rise up above it, high up above and see

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil's inside  
One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end

_Night of the Hunter_ ~ Thirty Seconds to Mars

**Previously…  
**"_Well, let's see what's inside." Bella opened the lid and a song began to play. The enchanting and at the same time creepy music box tones played a song I was not familiar with. "Look, there's a note."_

"_Let me read it, Bella," I told her reaching for it._

_Her hand stopped mine before I touched it. "No, it's okay Edward. I'll read it. It's addressed to me and I need to see what it says. I may need to face him and I need to have read these words." _

_I was not happy about this, but she was right. She needed to read the note herself._

My dear Isabella,

We are to be reunited soon! How wonderful!  
I had the new comb for the music box made especially for you. I do hope that you like it.  
I look forward to seeing your beautiful face and discovering you all over again.  
Do not disappoint me by not appearing with Carlisle and family.  
Oh yes, my dear, please make sure that Edward accompanies you. I wish to see him again as well.

Your devoted servant,

Aro

"_Devoted servant, my ass," Bella said under her breath._

"_I'm not familiar with that song. Does anyone recognize it?" I posed the question to everyone._

"_It's from Aida," Emmett answered._

_Simultaneously, everyone turned to Emmett and Rosalie._

"_What?" Rosalie said incredulously. "We like opera!"_

_My brother obviously had been hiding that tidbit of his and Rose's personality. They'd done it quite well actually. "That was an opera we never made it to. I don't know much about the story. Can you help us out a little?"_

_Emmett sighed heavily. "Dude, it's the song from Act IV. Aida and her lover Radames are bricked up in a vault, essentially buried alive." He paused and then looked right at me. "Aida dies in his arms."_

_My stomach lurched. "She dies in his arms?" My words were a whisper._

"_Well, that sounds like Aro and Requiem are back to their old tricks." I was both surprised and unfazed by the words that left Bella's lips. "He clearly wants us frightened and intimidated. He wants us to think of what he and Requiem have done to Edward and me through the centuries. That sparkly asshole still thinks he can have me! Hell fucking NO, Aro!"_

"_You're not frightened, love?"_

_Bella stood and looked hard at me and then firmly placed her hand on Seth's head, her fingers buried deeply in his fur. "Edward, I say it's high time we go to Volterra and kick Aro and Requiem's ass."_

****Wednesday, October 30, 2009; 1:12 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home****

After the serious and sobering talks of the afternoon and evening, each couple decided to try to inject a bit of normalcy while they could and so gradually, the couples disappeared. Carlisle and Esme went out to walk by the river as they often did in the evening. Eleazar and Carmen decided to go hunting and talk privately. Kate joined Emmett and Rosalie for a film noir movie marathon in Seattle. Again, Bella and I had the house to ourselves and I intended to make good use of it. With our futures uncertain, I wanted to be with her as much as I could for as long I could.

I walked back inside after letting Seth out to do his business and scare the pellets out of a couple of rabbits. Seth galloped across the room to jump up on the couch next to Bella. I had to laugh at how much he seriously considered himself a lap dog even though he outweighed Bella by almost a hundred pounds. Maybe he thought her new stony nature allowed a bit more roughness. It didn't matter. Her face lit up with laughter whenever he came to her. She rubbed his cheeks and ears, making his tongue loll to the side of his mouth in sheer ecstasy. He rolled and offered his belly for rubbing which Bella happily provided.

"Hey buddy, you're in my spot." I crossed my arms in mock anger and looked at him.

He lifted his head up to look at me.

_You guys aren't gonna get it on, are you__?_

I laughed and nodded at him.

He rolled off Bella and barked a couple of times.

_I'm going to be in the music room. You guys are uh… loud… You know – doggie hearing? Mine is more sensitive than yours and attuned differently, so the soundproofing doesn't help me out…_

"Thanks Seth," I muttered as I rubbed my hand over my face in both amusement and a bit of embarrassment. He trotted away.

"Where's Seth going?" Bella asked as she bent to pick up the television remote.

"He said he wants to stretch out in front of the window in the music room." It wasn't entirely a lie – that was what he wanted to do. I kept the other part to myself because I didn't want it to be Seth telling Bella my plans, but me.

She began randomly surfing the channels on the television, but I remembered that face she wore. She was thinking intently, plotting and planning. I knew what lay before us, but I wanted her. I wanted her now while we could pretend for a few more hours that nothing else mattered in the world but Bella and me.

I took her left hand in mine and removed the remote from her right hand and pulled her up from the couch.

She protested with words and a look. "Edward, you know we need to plan."

I nodded and then crooked my finger at her and gently led her towards the stairs. When we reached our bedroom door, I opened and closed it behind us, pressing her slowly and purposefully against the door.

"Bella love, I know we have to plan. And we will plan. But tonight, now, I just want it to be us. No one else in the world exists." I breathed the words against her lips. "Let me worship you tonight… please…" I placed a kiss on her lips, soft, slow and tender. When I opened my eyes and looked in hers, they smoldered a deep sea-foam green.

She nodded slightly. "Yes," she whispered. "Love me Edward. Don't ever stop loving me." Her hands left mine and wrapped around me, winding them in my hair, just like I loved. I moaned in her mouth as our kiss became deeper and hungrier. My hands slid down and circled her waist, my thumbs slowly stroked at the skin at her hips. Over the bone, skimming her silky skin. I shuddered just touching her.

I buried my face in her neck and hair and inhaled deeply; she smelled like heaven, like love, desire and bliss. "Isabella love, do you have any idea how hot you were this afternoon?" My lips kissed a trail from her chin to her neck. I nuzzled my cheek against hers. "You were fierce and protective." A kiss to her neck, and my hands slid up under her shirt and palmed her lovely breasts. I felt her breathing become deeper. Her scent rose and wound around me. Neither of us had to breathe, but it enhanced the senses, and her scent had always hypnotized me. I wanted more. I kissed her neck again until I found my mark.

My mark. Her essence was strongest here, where I had tasted her blood. Bella was grinding her hips against me and I was already so hard it hurt. I took the tip of my tongue and traced it around the bite. She moaned and pulled at my hair. "You were so amazing." I licked again and felt her shudder. "So beautiful. So very beautiful in your strength…" I licked and grazed my teeth, almost wanting to bite again, remembering the blissful taste of her blood.

"I liked it," she moaned and pulled one of my hands away from her breasts. "I liked being strong and in control." She took my hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them and then helped me unbuttoned mine. Then she took my hand and slid it inside her panties. "Touch me," she moaned as she tugged on my bottom lip.

I groaned and slid my eager fingers and found her warm and wet and wonderful. I circled my finger, slowly pressing on her clitoris and kissed my mark again. "You were a warrior." I slid my fingers in and out, curling, stroking. "You _are_ a warrior Isabella."

She moaned and took possession of my mouth, kissing me deeply, her hands held my face. Soon our kissing mirrored my fingers. She made love to my mouth as my fingers made love to her. Oh god… if I had to die, I could die just like this, lost in my love of Isabella.

She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were as dark as I knew mine were. We panted as I knew she was rising, but it was too soon. I wanted to give her so much more tonight. I removed my fingers and saw the loss in her eyes as I slid my fingers in my mouth and delighted in the taste of her. I smiled wryly as she panted, her lovely breasts pressing against her shirt.

"Edward… strip me."

"As you wish." One move and her shirt was gone, it took two to get her jeans off. That left her in a green lace bra and boy shorts that matched the color of her eyes. Then I swept her off her feet and took her to the bed. She laid back and propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me like I was something to eat. I nearly came.

"Now you." She nodded her head at me. "Clothes. Off. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside. We'd already unbuttoned my jeans, so I just slid them down with my boxers and added them to my shirt and the remnants of Bella's clothes. I crawled across the bed and lowered my body onto hers, resting my aching cock between her legs.

"Kiss me," she whispered, the fingers of her hand tracing my face.

I returned my lips to hers and kissed them again and again. Soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Not rushed. I took my time enjoying the softness, the taste of Bella. In time, the sweetness of the kisses blossomed with the touching of tongues, to the deep languid kind. I rolled her over so she was above me and I could put my hands in her hair, silky and soft, like mink. Every touch of her skin on mine, her hair in my fingers, her song sent deep liquid pulls straight to my cock, making me harder than I thought possible.

"Isabella…" I murmured against her skin, rolling her again. "Isabella love, the taste of you, the feel of you…. You stir such emotions in me." My words were interspersed with kisses on her luscious skin.

"Edward, you're toying with me." Bella pulled on my lower lip and slid her hands down between us to grasp me tightly.

I gasped and then moaned, "Not yet love." I could only gaze at her for a moment, marveling at her beauty and strength before she would make me completely forget my plans. I gently and somewhat reluctantly removed her hands while I kissed down her neck, down her chest to her breasts. Happily her bra opened in the front and I made quick work of that and sat up and pulled down her panties and tossed them. Bella was wearing nothing but my necklace, nothing but my love for her. I gazed at her before I crawled back on the bed.

"Lovely Isabella."

We wrapped ourselves around each other, legs moving, arms caressing, hands touching. I felt her song surrounding me. It was sweet and soft and kissed at my soul. Her sighs and moans escaped tempting lips– this was my Isabella, the essence of her song. She would forever be my singer.

I lifted myself on my elbows again, our bodies pressed intimately together. "Love, I told you I wanted to worship you tonight," I whispered as I nuzzled at her cheek. "I know what you like, don't I?"

"Mmm, yes, you do." Bella kissed and nipped at my jaw.

I trailed kisses down her throat and continued. "Of everything you love, what is it that you want tonight?" I skimmed the tip of my nose over her necklace and placed a kiss between her breasts. My hand held a luscious breast while my fingers rolled and tugged at her nipple. I placed first a soft kiss on the bud, then licked and sucked. Bella closed her eyes, hummed and sighed as she slightly moved her hips making me pause my suckling as a surge of pleasure shot through me.

I reluctantly left her breasts and moved down to place a trail of kisses down her sweet flat belly. I paused and raised my head to look into her eyes before I licked her slow and hard. She groaned and lifted her hips, her body telling me what her thoughts couldn't. "More?" I smiled and continued to do nothing more but lick long and slow and finish with a swirl. I cupped her beautiful round bottom so I could give her the attention she craved. "As long as you want love," I moaned as I began to nibble and suck between laving. Every breath, every sigh and moan fed me, urged me as I felt her rise. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she cried my name as she came hard, her body shuddering. I kissed and licked her softly as she came down, reveling in each quiver.

I returned to her lips. "More? Or do you want something else?" I rolled her until she sat astride me. Bella leaned forward and grasped my hands interlocking our fingers. Her eyes were dark and hooded. She was glowing, almost opalescent in the moonlight. "Isab-"

I couldn't finish her name. I couldn't finish a thought because Bella began to slide her velvety wet center back and forth over my cock. Our hands clasped tight, each breath was a moan as Bella threw her head back rocking and circling her hips.

"Is this what you want love?" I gasped. My words sounded more like a hiss.

"Mmmm, yes," she moaned and with guidance from her hand, she slid over me until I was sheathed deeply inside her. I couldn't do anything but moan, as she lifted her hips up and down. She opened her eyes and flashed me a wicked smile.

I returned her smile and sat up, her knees now on either side of me. "I like my hands here." My palms cupped her bottom, gently kneading. "And my mouth here." My lips captured a round nipple where I began what I did before, teasing, pulling and suckling Bella's sweet nipples.

Together we rocked and moved in our ancient dance. I let her set the rhythm until I felt her rise and explode around me, squeezing me.

I rolled her on her back and growled into her neck. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella." I began moaning her name over and over with my thrusts. My aching need for her now was as powerful as my need to drain her body of blood had ever been. But now I did not want to drain her, I wanted to fill her, fill her with my love, my adoration, my throbbing cock. Harder and deeper, I wanted to lose myself inside her. Her hips met each thrust. She would come again. God help me, I would make her come all night long. I lifted my head and looked in her eyes. "I love you Isabella. I love you. I love you."

She couldn't say anything, until she came hard. Her mouth moved, and she threw her head back. "Yes, Edward. Love you. Only you. Always you."

I growled and moaned my love's name as I came, just as hard as she did. Sweet sacrifice. _La petite mort_. Let us die this death over and over and over tonight.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Wednesday, November 4, 2009; 8:35 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; Hotel San Lino****

"Good evening Mr. Emerson. We have prepared a suite for you and we made special arrangements for your pet as you asked. You won't mind us collecting a deposit, for ah… the protection of the hotel?" The hotel clerk, Dominic, peered over the desk at Seth, who happily wagged, no – pounded, his tail at the attention given him. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, we usually accept only small dogs and even then only on the first floor." He smiled uncomfortably and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"No, of course I don't mind. Not to worry though, our dog wouldn't hurt anything," I assured the very nervous clerk, while Bella pet Seth. I made him anxious and he couldn't understand why, no patrons had ever unnerved him. But I'm sure he didn't realize that he had two vampires and a Tibetan Temple dog standing directly before him and that was why he was on the verge of soiling himself.

We finished with checking in and receiving our keys before he stopped us. He almost stuttered and then cleared his throat in an effort to gather his composure. "Sir, it appears that you have a message waiting here for you."

Bella and I stared at each other, clearly unsettled by the clerk's news. No one but the family knew we were coming to this hotel and we had taken great pains for all three couples to travel on different flights and through different airports to further be as inconspicuous as possible. We had decided before we left to not even tell the Denalis where we were staying or when we were leaving. We felt that plausible deniability was the wisest move. If we were to be ended, we didn't want to bring our extended family down with us.

The gentleman handed me the parchment-like envelope. It gave me pause, but it didn't appear like the missive that Aro sent us. The outside of the envelope simply said "E & I" printed in a small, but precise and elegant hand.

"Thank you Dominic." I ended our conversation and gathered Bella against me, as I scanned the people in the lobby of the hotel. There were no vampires and I heard no disturbing or threatening conversations from the people milling about. I turned back to Bella to see her eyes brightly green. "It's safe," I comforted her. "Come, let's sit over here." We walked over to a secluded couch and sat, then presented it to Seth. "Seth?"

He sniffed thoroughly at the envelope and then shook his entire head.

"Seth says that only humans handled the envelope. He doesn't detect anything out of the ordinary."

And so with Seth's okay, we opened the envelope and read the message therein.

_Edward and Isabella,_

_Greetings! And, my apologies for this message likely giving you both a start.  
__My name is Maurizio Alighieri and I am the historian of Volterra.  
__Isabella, I think you have heard __my name from _la bella_Alice.  
__Please let me extend the offer for you both to come visit me in my office  
__in the Volterra town hall building at 9:30 a.m. We have much to discuss.  
__My secretary Gianna will be expecting you.  
__Please ask Dominic at the front desk for directions if you need them. He is my neighbor and a fine young man._

_I look forward to meeting you both._

_Best regards,  
__Maurizio Alighieri_

We stared at each other again, and then re-read the note.

"How could he have possibly known we would be here? No one knew!" Bella took the note from my hands and read it a third time.

"I have no idea. Should we go?"

"Okay, let's think about this. Maurizio gave the _Admonishment_ and the necklace to Alice to give to me. Because he did this, it brought me back to you." Bella linked her fingers with mine and rubbed my arm. I knew she was trying to ease my tension.

"I don't know," I murmured.

Bella reached up and gently turned my head towards hers, and with one look, my mind began to ease, my tension fade. My Isabella, my rock. "Sweetheart, you haven't said much about this trip, but I sense that you are filled with worry and trepidation. This is my first time back to Volterra in hundreds of years. The last time you were in the city nearly brought you to your breaking point." Her thumb stroked my bottom lip, as soft as a whisper. "But I need you to remember, that I am here with you. We are together. You and I broke Requiem's unbreakable curse." I smiled and looked down, but her tender fingers lifted my chin again. "Whatever happens Edward, we are together. Okay?" I nodded.

It had taken me almost no time at all to get used to the constant warm tingling inside me that was Bella's shield protecting me. It was like the voices. I heard all the thoughts around me, but it was mostly white noise and second nature. And my Bella, her eyes were green nearly all the time now. So I drew on our connection to allay my anxiety.

"I love you, my Isabella." I covered her hand with mine and then her lips. A feather light, almost breathless kiss, but the love I felt washed the stress off my skin. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Okay then, let's get Seth and get settled in for the evening. Then tomorrow, we shall see the mysterious _Signor_ Alighieri."

**~~%%~~**

****Thursday, November 5, 2009; 9:30 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; Town Hall****

The next morning, Maurizio's secretary, Gianna, escorted Bella and me down a long corridor in Volterra's town hall and then to a small alcove with a set of chairs for people to presumably wait to speak with the historian. She held up her finger indicating she wanted us to pause so she could introduce us. She knocked and then opened the door.

"_Signor_ Alighieri, Mr. and Mrs. Emerson are here to see you."

From within the office, I heard him tell her to let us enter. Gianna fully opened the door and gestured for us to enter the small office. The ancient man slipped from behind his desk to greet us. He was wearing a deep grey suit that fit him nicely, showing evidence that though old, he was not frail. There was a crisp white dress shirt under his matching vest. The shine of the chain of a pocket watch peeked out of his suit jacket. His bright grey eyes smiled with both youthful excitement, as well as years of wisdom, but I found it quite interesting that his thoughts were children's nursery rhymes, detailed directions on how to make an antipasto salad and… the lyrics to a song I have never heard. He was keeping me out, and doing it quite well.

The man grasped Bella's hands and kissed her cheeks in greeting. "Ah, the beautiful and timeless Isabella." He then took my outstretched hand in his and patted it in a grandfatherly manner, then pointed at me. "And you are Edward Cullen." Bella and I were still as statues as he stepped back. "Oh, excuse me, but where are my manners? Please! Please, sit down." He moved to the chair nearest Bella and acted to pull it out.

Bella and I sat, or rather dropped unceremoniously into the chairs opposite the historian's desk. He settled himself in his chair and leaned forward, his hands clasped together. A jovial smile spread across his face.

"The Singer and the Visitor seated right here in my office!"

Bella's mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon?" Bella turned and her eyes told me of her confusion and concern.

"Please, Isabella you may relax. The door is closed and we can speak privately within my office. I know exactly who you are. As a historian to Volterra, I know about the Volturi and the existence of vampires."

Shock filled my brain; how could this man possibly know about us? And yet somehow he did. "_Signor_ Alighieri, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying."

"Please, call me Maurizio." He continued to beam, while I stared at him like a complete idiot. "Edward, may I call you Edward? I apologize, I just sprang that on both of you didn't I?"

"No. Yes, I mean, no. We are…" I couldn't find words. "Umm…" I looked to Bella and she looked just as confused as I was, but she seemed to regain her ability to speak before I could.

"Maurizio, why would you say something that seems just so outrageous? Vampires? Seriously?" Bella gestured with her hand as she crossed her legs, causing the hem of her dress to edge up her thigh. Who knew seeing the slim, taught muscles in her thighs would bring my mind back to reality?

"Yes Maurizio, that sounds like the stuff of stories." I sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Well then, I guess I need to provide some proof," he replied. "Edward, you are over 400 years old and originally come from England." He turned his gaze on Bella. "Isabella has been recently turned. Let me say, my dear, how impressed and incredibly thankful I am that you have such control. And looking carefully, I see that the green of her eyes is her actual eye color, not just a colorful set of contacts to fool the humans. Very interesting, my dear."

"After you talked with Alice and Jasper, you knew I was Isabella. That's why you said I had to come to Volterra, why you couldn't allow any of the documents to leave here." Bella sat forward and now eagerly engaged the historian.

"Bella, wait!" I tried to stop her. And they pretty much ignored me.

"In part, yes. But it is true that there is a strict law that none of the documents can leave Volterra by any means. They can only be viewed in person at the Cathedral of _Santa Maria Assunta_ and with me, or whoever is the historian."

I watched their conversation like a tennis match.

"But mostly, I knew if I got the _Admonishment_ and the necklace back to you, that maybe things would work out."

"Maybe?" Bella's eyebrow raised in question.

Maurizio chuckled and took a sip from his mug. "Okay, I had a better than maybe idea that this would work out." He smiled slyly as he hid behind his drink. "Edward, maybe you should close your mouth."

I did as he asked and then glanced to Bella, who smiled back at me. She seemed to be clearly at ease, but I was still wary. This city did not leave me with good memories.

"Edward, let me explain a bit more and hopefully I can ease some of the worry you possess. Historians in Volterra are different than other town historians – if other cities even have historians. We keep the Volturi documents safe and the vampires' secret. I am not the first Alighieri historian of Volterra; there have been many of us. There was a tragedy in my family at the time of your tragedy. Our paths crossed at that time."

"I remember Alice writing to me about something like that."

"Yes, that is how the _Admonishment_ and your necklace came to my family. And Isabella, may I say how lovely that necklace is on you."

"Thank you Maurizio." Bella gently reached over and squeezed my hand, while her other hand caressed the jewels on her throat.

I finally found my voice. "But… how Maurizio? I am having a bit of difficulty accepting all this."

He nodded thoughtfully and raised his index finger. "Yes, yes – I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Let me go back a little. The most common documents a historian deals with regarding Volterra and the outlying areas are put in our database and then archived at _Santa Maria Assunta_. Likewise, we are also responsible for archiving whatever the Volturi may request of us. Down in the vaults of the castle is where all that information is kept. Deep within the bowels of the maze-like vault there exists an entrance to the castle and that entrance is how the documents are brought to us. To venture inside the walls of the castle would mean immediate death, so I remained in the vault. I took the opportunity to go there as often as possible and read through the volumes of material, and by doing so I learned what I needed to know about Volterra's past, as well as the things that happened in the castle.

"Some of the past historians didn't keep notes at all, some wrote volumes of journals about what they observed during their tenure."

"Where are all these journals hidden?" I asked.

"Oh, they are down in the vault with all their documents."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" I was dubious about his statement.

"Edward, sometimes it's best to keep things hidden in plain sight. Plus, the Volturi don't step into the document vault. They feel it is the domain of the lowly humans. It would be beneath them to step through and actually look for anything. That is what we were for. Once something was written and Aro deemed it worth saving, he would send a servant down to us with a note that told the historian how to catalog it. They would stop at the archway and ring us. But no one ever comes to check that it has been done, or to look for it again. It was a given that we would do what Aro wanted or we would be killed. And those are the diaries that I devoured from cover to cover."

"So all these documents that are in the vault of the castle, are they the documents that are mentioned in _The Final Testament_?"

"Ah… the historian that wrote that book lost his head, quite literally." Maurizio lowered his head. I wondered if perhaps he said a small prayer for the man. "I and those that came after him, wondered what the man was possibly thinking. When it was discovered that a historian had published his adapted diary … It was written that Aro himself made a visit to the vault and personally impressed his point upon the foolish exiting historian." Maurizio mimicked the removal of the historian's head. "Right there in the vault, in front of the new young replacement." The room grew quiet. "But all those books are gone now."

"All but two, actually," Bella quietly interjected into the silence.

"Really?" Maurizio's curiosity was piqued.

"Yes, that's why I sent Alice here to see you. I had found _The Final Testament_ as an Italian translation and a Latin translation done by the Church."

"You still have an Italian translation? That would have been the original adapted diary."

"Yes, as does Carlisle. They are both safely back at the house in his library," I added.

"Carlisle," he smiled thoughtfully. "There is much written about him in some of the diaries. He was very well-liked and respected until… well… you and he had to leave."

"I think Carlisle will want to keep these two remaining volumes."

"But, why is that Edward?"

"Carlisle is loath to destroy any books, but he actually told us several days ago that during his travels through the centuries, if he stumbled upon a copy of this book, he would destroy it. I think though he wants to keep one of those volumes should he ever need it with respect to Aro."

"But to what end? True, you have probably the last remaining copies of the book, but if you expose Aro, you expose yourself to the entire world. That's why Aro had them all destroyed. To keep the vampires safe and secret."

I knew that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. I didn't know what Carlisle's reasoning was, so I attempted to change the subject a bit.

"So the town's public documents are archived in the church, but all things Volturi are in the castle vault."

Maurizio seemed a bit caught by my change, but then spoke. "Yes, but the collection in the castle vault is a more complete archive of the history of Volterra, both public and vampire. As I said before, some historians kept journals of what they saw and what they heard. That is exactly how I learned of you, Carlisle and Isabella, and the tragedy that befell you. You see, I read about a scandal that happened hundreds of years ago, and discovered that the _Admonishment_ was connected to it.

"Isabella, you are as beautiful as you were described." He paused and gazed appreciatively at Bella. It put that look on her face that always used to cause a charming red flush of embarrassment. "After the _Admonishment_ was brought down to the vault, Edward, you and Carlisle weren't mentioned again. But _**I**_ pieced together what happened." He pointed proudly at his chest. "I went back and read about what happened years earlier. I was intrigued by stories of a man named Carlisle and how Aro favored him, but was curious about his lifestyle. Carlisle was then called to return and bring his 'son.' It was said that Aro wanted to meet this young vampire who had a talent similar to his."

"Actually, I can read minds, but Aro can know every thought you've ever had with just one touch of his hand on yours."

"Ah, so it isn't the same, and yet much more intrusive."

I nodded. "Aro wanted me because I could hear what people were thinking without having to touch. He felt it would give him an advantage with his political leanings."

Bella leaned forward, she was eager to say something. "So, Maurizio, after reading all these past historians' journals and from your family stories of the _Admonishment_ you concluded that the two involved were Edward and me."

"Yes. And remember, I also found a copy of the _Admonishment_ in the vault as well. That fact made it conclusive for me."

"But I don't understand how you knew to give the necklace and the _Admonishment_ to Alice and Jasper." Bella sat back in her chair.

"When they mentioned that the research was for a friend named Isabella Swan, I knew that their Isabella was The Singer."

"You knew?" I was doubtful. How could he possibly know that it was Bella?

He looked at me as though he was trying to get inside my head. "Yes, Edward, I have always known things. I rarely speak of it because I get funny looks from people, but I get a feeling, I see things and I just know. I do not know how else to describe it."

"Maurizio, you are lucky that Aro never met you because you seem to have a talent for precognition. He may have wanted you to join his guard, as talents that manifest while human are always more powerful once the person has been changed."

Bella jumped back in the conversation. "You sent the _Admonishment_ and the necklace back to me not knowing for certain what would happen?" Bella was astonished. "Such precious items…" she trailed off, her hand once again touching the stones gracing her neck.

"Well, yes. Before I gave the box to Alice, I _saw_ the two of you together, so I knew it was the right thing to do. Had I not seen you and Edward together in the future, I would not have relinquished the box. You are very correct my dear, they are most precious items."

"How did you know we'd be at the Hotel San Lino?" I pressed on the point. "The assumed name?"

"I knew." Maurizio tapped his temple and shrugged. "I saw the hotel lobby. I saw my neighbor Dominic and a name on a computer screen. I saw you and Isabella standing with a very large, sandy-colored, very furry dog. He practically looked like a lion! How big is Seth?" He barely paused before he continued. "Last week a secretary came down to the vault with a note indicating that Aro had requested Catherine the Great's music box be removed from the treasure vault and sent to him. After that, I noticed that there was a flurry of activity going on in the castle – lots of documents being sent down to the vault. From what I read, I gathered that the Volturi were gearing up for some kind of party. Certain things were being prepared, but the exact event was not being described."

"Aro sent that music box to me." Bella's voice was still quiet.

"So, he did send it to you, did he?" Maurizio was thoughtful.

"He sent it with a note. The music box played the song from the last act of the opera _Aida_."

"_Aida_?" Maurizio queried. "That opera was written many years after Catherine's death. I am quite certain that the comb in the music box was unknown work of Hayden."

"The note he included said that he'd had the new comb for the music box made specifically for me and that he hoped I would like it." Bella's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The song is about a woman and her lover being sealed up in a tomb, to die together." I finished.

He tsked disapprovingly. "Oh my, I guess that note and the music of the music box seems to be a bit of a veiled threat, does it not?" Suddenly, Maurizio clapped his hands together with finality and stood. "Well then, good luck to you!" He moved from behind his desk to usher us out of his office.

"Wait, isn't there anything you can do to help us?" I asked, trying to halt his moving us out.

"Oh, my dear Edward, no, but you two have everything you need." He pushed past me and began to more forcefully shoo us out the door. A rather enthusiastic move considering that he was an elderly man trying to move two stone vampires.

"But-"

"No 'buts' lovely Isabella. And now you need to get back to your hotel room. Seth is quiet anxious about your absence."

"How do you-?"

Maurizio simply tapped his temple again. He stepped back and smiled. "The Singer and Visitor actually in my office. My late wife, Renata, would be so delighted." Then he laughed. "Bella, my dear – go back to your hotel and tend to Seth. Edward, a moment?" Maurizio gently put his hand on my arm asking me to hold back.

"Wait!"

I immediately put my arm on Bella, trying to sense her distress. "What is it love?"

She smiled sweetly up at me. "Just a moment of my own?"

My face puzzled, but I nodded.

She stepped over to Maurizio and gently took his hands in hers. "Maurizio, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for sending me your family's treasures. You helped return Edward to me. Edward and I will never forget you for what you have done for us." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze, and then leaned up to kiss him on his left cheek. "This is for you." And then a kiss on his right. "This is for your family."

The old man smiled and blushed at the attention Bella had given him. "Oh sweet girl, you have caused this old man to blush like a teenager. Renata would be jealous."

She kissed his cheek again. "Renata was a lucky woman."

Maurizio was at a loss for words. Bella had clearly befuddled him. He regained himself enough to say, "Seth is waiting."

She nodded and gave his hands a final squeeze. "_Arrivederla_ Maurizio."

"And to you Isabella."

I turned to Bella as she walked past me out the door. "Bella, I will be right there. Just wait outside."

"Should I go back to the hotel?"

"No, don't leave without me, please. Seth will be fine."

Bella gave me a smile as she sat in the faded chair outside Maurizio's office and elegantly crossed her legs. She looked so out of place in that ancient office. I turned back to Maurizio and closed the door behind me.

"Yes, Maurizio? What can I do for you?" I was most curious why he had called me back and why he didn't want Bella to be involved.

He spoke as he walked back to his chair. "Edward, you and Bella must come back to see me tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrow. What was he up to? "Why?"

"First, I have something for you. And second, and probably most important, I have a surprise for Isabella. You see I have been training my grandniece Marinella to be my replacement as Volterra's historian. I thought that tomorrow Marinella could take Bella down to see the vaults."

The vaults! "Would she get to look through anything?"

"Oh yes, anything at all. She may see the historian's journals, the city documents, the Volturi documents – anything!"

Bella would be over the moon. "Maurizio, nothing would make her happier than to lose herself in those books. ... But wait, aren't you getting ahead of things a bit? Tonight we must meet the Vo-"

"No, no, tell me nothing!" He waved his hands around his head as if trying to brush away my words on the air. "But you come tomorrow and we will talk. And don't you think that Isabella deserves to enter the vaults? Remind her to bring cotton gloves. What am I saying, we have gloves for her to wear!"

"Maurizio, doesn't wandering the vaults seem a bit flippant to suggest tomorrow considering we may not-" He interrupted me again.

"No! No more words." His face completely relaxed as he smiled once again. "Tomorrow Edward and please keep the vaults a secret for Isabella."

"Yes, sir," I laughed, shaking my head.

"_Bravo. Ora vai."_

With that he ushered me out the door and closed it behind me.

Bella rose and took my outstretched hand. "What was that all about?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure, other than he has charged us to come back and see him tomorrow." I ran my hand through my hair in confusion and shrugged.

**~~%%~~**

****Thursday, November 5, 2009; 1:15 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; **_**Piazza dei Priori**_** ****

Bella and I walked through the _Piazza dei Priori_, my hand tightly around hers. Each couple stayed in different hotels in different towns to be as inconspicuous as possible. We also decided to arrive at the entrance to the castle from different places in the _Piazza_. Ultimately, we would all be in the anti-chamber just within the castle entrance at 1:30pm. Carlisle chose the same entrance that he and I had used the first time I entered the castle. I couldn't help the anxiety I felt as we tried to walk casually. Bella did her best to keep my mind with her, but it was difficult. Before I knew it we stood at that familiar alley and I stared.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella moved to stand before me. "Edward, look at me. Look at me."

I stared over her head into the alleyway and wrapped Bella tightly in my arms. She was here. She was with me. Things were different. I was not facing Requiem alone … and broken … mourning an Isabella I had devoured and drained.

Isabella was here right now. Her arms were wrapped around me, her head resting on my chest. I closed my eyes, lowered my head and inhaled her luscious scent.

"Edward?" He voice was soft and quiet.

"Shhh, love. Just give me a moment to center myself with you."

I held her close and gently ran my hands over her satin skin. Bella placed a soft kiss on my chest and laid her hand where my heart used to beat. I was warm; I felt the thrumming echo of my heartbeat and knew it was Bella's soul within me. I felt the deep heat of her shield surrounding me.

I don't know if she said the words or I simply felt them. _I am here and I love you. That's all that matters._

I tilted her chin up to me and lowered my lips to hers, touching gently.

She whispered against my lips. "Okay?"

My lips melted against hers once again. "Okay." My hands skimmed over her arms until her hands were in mine. I brought them to my lips for a kiss. My thumbs caressed her knuckles as I gazed into her sage eyes, wanting nothing more than to stare into them all afternoon as we made love, but I knew we had to face this unknown. So, I nodded. "I'm not happy to be here, but I am here."

Now Bella kissed my hands. "Am I presentable to meet royalty?" I had to laugh as she twirled under my hand showing off her clothing. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a white slouchy cotton t-shirt and her black converse shoes.

"I believe you are Isabella. I believe you are. Now let's go."

**~~%%~~**

Bella and I were the last to enter the antechamber, but I had expected that. At the end of the room, was the same single wall torch just as I remembered. Carlisle walked over to the same wooden table, picked up the small bell and rang it.

I whispered to Bella, "Now we wait for someone to escort us into the castle. It's protocol." I finished with a shrug.

"If possible, they will send someone you know," Carlisle said as we waited. He also wondered if his physician friend Antonio would be the one to greet us.

We heard a small noise, followed by movement of the heavy wooden door. It swung inward to reveal two men dressed in medieval garb. They looked like twins and a second later I confirmed that fact - twins and actual medieval knights. They were both of medium height and stocky build. It was clear that as humans, they had been strong enough to wield and bear the weight of the weapons and armor of that time.

One stepped forward. "I am Roberto. This is my brother Lazzaro." Lazzaro nodded his head in greeting. His face bore the scars of battles from long ago. "On behalf of Aro, Caius and Marcus, we welcome you to Volterra and the Volturi castle. Please enter."

The men stepped back and allowed us to walk through the foyer to the decorative door. Roberto kept his eyes on us as Lazzaro closed the wooden door now behind us, then moved to the front of the group and unlocked the smaller door that opened into a large and spacious hallway. Roberto entered first and we followed behind. Once again it was Lazzaro that secured the door behind us.

"I am Carlisle Cullen." He gestured to us. "My wife, Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my son Edward and his mate Bella."

The blond men nodded at us all. It was interesting how devoid of thought these men were. They reminded me of Demetri's messenger to us last week – no thoughts but those Aro wanted us to know.

Carlisle spoke again. "I was hoping that Antonio might greet us. Is he here? I would like the chance to visit with him while here."

"No, he is not in the castle," said Lazzaro dryly.

"Will he return soon?" Carlisle pressed.

"What my brother means is that Antonio no longer exists. He expired on January 16, 1532." He paused, his eyes blank. "Please come this way. Aro asked that we escort you to the Receiving Chamber."

Roberto started walking down the lavishly appointed hallway while Lazzaro ushered us before him. Clearly he was to bring up the rear and prevent any of us from "getting lost."

Carlisle looked back at me as we walked. His face was pained.

_What happened to him?_

I answered with the same lack of emotion I read from Roberto's thoughts. "Aro had him killed during his rage the night we fled."

Carlisle's head dropped briefly as he said a short prayer for his lost friend. When he raised his head again, his demeanor was set and more resolute than it had been before.

Our group continued down the familiar hallway, down the spiral staircase and across the elaborately tiled floor that lead to the Receiving Chamber. Two guards stood on either side of the Receiving Chamber doors, just as I always remembered. We stopped behind our escorts, who stepped forward and opened the enormous doors that opened into the dark curved hallway that lead to the actual chamber. As we walked slowly, I saw the same artwork on the walls, the same lighted braziers and the same feeling of foreboding and utter oppression as it threatened to destroy my control.

The passage lightened and we entered the stark marble of the Receiving Chamber as a united group; Bella and I kept our fingers tightly interwoven. Neither of us wanted to lose hold of the other. They were all there – Marcus, Caius, Aro and his cronies, Felix and Demetri – in their usual states. Marcus was disinterested; Caius was annoyed he had to be involved in what he saw as Aro's folly, while Felix and Demetri had incredibly inappropriate thoughts about Bella. This was the first time they had seen her alive in hundreds of years. My hand that was not holding Bella's tightened into an angry fist.

But there was no Requiem. Where was that despicable fucker? I quickly scanned the room confirming that he was nowhere to be seen. That was disturbingly odd… or did Aro perhaps do away with him when it was discovered that Bella and I broke the curse? Could we be that lucky?

We had barely taken another step before Aro stood from his throne and stepped down to us. His fake enthusiasm masked his rising ire. But, I knew he was also trying hard to keep his thoughts from me.

"Welcome! Welcome, dear friends." His arms were outstretched wide in greeting. "Carlisle, so many years since we have seen each other. You are well, yes?"

Carlisle stepped forward as if to shake Aro's hand. But why? Why would he give away what little advantage we had? His thoughts quickly eased my fears.

"Greetings, Aro." There was a flat tone to his voice. "I think you'll understand if I don't wish to shake your hand."

Aro sighed and his face fell nearly imperceptibly, but he let slip through his defenses that he was clearly disappointed.

"But of course, dear Carlisle. I see you have brought your lovely family with you, thank you." He moved to step back and take our measure.

Carlisle put his hands behind his back. "If you remember Aro, your missive instructed that I bring my family."

Aro's subsequent laugh was phony and forced. "Oh Carlisle, I just _suggested_ that you bring everyone with you. But now I get to meet the rest of your wonderful family." He slowly walked in front of us as though he was performing an inspection. Carlisle slipped his arm around Esme's waist. "This must be your lovely bride, Esme, is it?" She nodded, clearly uncomfortable under Aro's intense perusal. He stepped to his right, inching closely to Isabella, to stand before Emmett and Rose.

"And you must be Emmett and Rose-"

"Rosalie." She interrupted Aro with a defiant raise of her head. I wish she could hear me instead of the other way around. I took back every bad thing I had ever said about her in that instant.

"Yes… Rosalie." He spoke slowly and emphasized each syllable. "You have a naughty spark. I like it." Aro gave her a wicked smile. I had to stifle my own smile because Rose wanted to vomit over his shoes. "And Emmett! Such a big strapping bear of a man. You would make a fine addition to the Volturi Guard."

"Thank you sir, but no thank you."

Emmett and Rose's words were polite and respectful, as they wouldn't want to embarrass Carlisle, but their actual thoughts were far less polite and much, much more colorful. I couldn't help but smirk, reveling in the fact that only I could hear them.

Aro was a bit taken aback at the rebuff from my brother. "Very well then. You are always welcome here Emmett."

Aro glided over to finally stand before Bella and me. I felt that sensation deep in my belly come from Bella; she was shielding hard. He seemed to consider what words he wanted to use before he spoke to us.

"Edward and Isabella." His voice was low and quiet, and he was working exceptionally hard to keep me out. "Isabella, I knew you would make a glorious immortal." I detected an angry tenor quickly followed by a seductive change. He pressed his hands together and took a minute step towards her. He was practically drooling to touch her. "May I … May I kiss your flawless hand?"

Before I could say anything, Bella lifted her hand and spoke to the fiend.

"Of course." Her voice was soft and lilting; she became my Isabeau, the courtesan, the epitome of feminine grace and erotic seduction. I ground my teeth as she said those words, and then grinned profusely as he touched her and was left wanting.

"Ah… well." Aro's mental defenses slipped; he was furious that he could see nothing from her. Not one damn thing. "Isabella, you are just as enchanting as you always were." He paused and I wondered when he was going to say something. "Your eyes… are… green."

"They're stunning, aren't they Aro?" I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and softly kissed her temple.

He was as astonished as we all had been when we first saw her special eyes.

"Yes Edward, they are." He fixated on Bella, staring unrelentingly, wondering why her eyes were green, why he couldn't hear her thoughts, why my hands dared to touch her with such familiarity.

"Is there a problem, Aro?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No… no problem." His mind snapped shut like a rat trap and a greasy smile returned to his face. He was hiding his thoughts again.

"So, why ever would your eyes be green, Isabella? That is something that's never been recorded in vampiric history."

"Carlisle is fairly certain that it has to do with my venom." I lied. I wanted to throw him off entirely.

"Yes, Edward changed me." Boldly, Bella folded herself into my arms and I couldn't suppress the happiness it gave me.

Carlisle picked up the game. "Yes Aro, as Edward's eyes were green before I changed him, I believe there is something unique in his venom that made Bella's eyes green after her transformation."

Aro defenses slipped again and I heard him fuming that he couldn't touch anyone, but he wanted to play the part of gracious, genial host. He rightly suspected we were lying to him. Interestingly enough, he was so caught up in his seething at us, that he had completely disregarded Seth who had seated himself directly next to Bella. Seth decided at that very moment to begin loudly barking. His deep, sonorous barks bounced off the walls and resonated all around us.

"You have a… dog." Aro's voice was filled with disgust.

"Yes, we do." I answered, leaning over slightly and scratching behind Seth's ears. His tail wagged in appreciation.

"How … domestic of you."

Carlisle took the moment to divert the attention away from us again. "Aro, before your plans this evening, I would like to ask something of you as the leader of my family."

Aro directed his attention back to Carlisle and walked to him. "Yes, of course my friend."

Carlisle stepped forward just a bit. "I have brought my family here as you requested and in good faith. I wish that after all this time has passed, we can put a rest to all this nonsense with Edward and Bella." He took a moment and then stood even taller than before. "Aro, I am asking kindly for you to leave my family alone from this point forward. Let us all live in peace, but separate peace."

Aro clapped happily. "Oh, of course Carlisle! That is the precise reason I asked you all to come visit. We need to put all this incivility to rest for good. The festivities I have planned for you tonight are a happy send off. I wish to give you and your family a grand party before we part ways." He stepped back and opened his arms wide again. "Please Cullens, join Caius, Marcus and me in wishing you the very best!" He gestured to the doors at the back of the Chamber and we saw two men standing at rigid attention. "Roberto and Lazzaro will escort you to your chambers now, but please join us tonight at Midnight for the celebration."

"Thank you Aro, that is most kind. We will be honored to attend." Surprisingly it was Esme who answered, as neither Carlisle nor I knew what to say.

Aro clapped with creepy cheer and then returned to his throne, effectively dismissing us from his presence. I felt less than comfortable turning my back to Aro, but I kept my hands on Bella as we turned and left. We followed Aro's minions and walked out as we did in – in a silent unit. The doors closed behind us and we moved into the cavernous halls. Carlisle looked up at me, his face pensive.

_That was too easy. He has something else up his sleeve._

I whispered, "I don't like it."

Carlisle shook his head, and I pulled Bella closer to me as we all walked through the halls of the castle.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

*_ Bravo. Ora vai__. = _Good boy. Go now.

**~~%%~~**

A couple of comments from me this time, please indulge me.

I will be contributing a future take of _The Singer and The Sorrow_ for the compilation to help Mal and Leo. Mal is a friend and she is in need of a service dog. Please go to the link below (direct link on my profile) and read all about it. Anything you can do to help would be most appreciated. Many other fandom authors are providing fics or other offerings.

Please, please help Mal and Leo get their happy ending.

Mostlyalurker (dot) blogspot (dot) com/?zx=bf8699ed7cfdb57b

**~~%%~~**

Naughty boy for a day, Addictward, visited Jasper's Naughty Girls and offered a recommendation of _The Singer and The Sorrow_! Check out what he had to say in the link below (direct link on my profile).  
Many thanks to both Addictward and lizzylillyrose. Make sure you check out this naughty boy in his own fic - _Addicted_, written by the lovely lizzylillyrose.

Jaspersnaughtygirls (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/09/naughty-boy-for-day-addictward (dot) html

Thanks!  
MG :o)

**~~%%~~**

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are  
**_Give Blood_ ~ Pete Townshend  
_What You Want_ ~ Evanescence

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**


	30. Hello, hello remember me?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010****-2011,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person. This strategy will become clear as the story progresses – trust me.

Thank you to all that are still reading this. Sorry for the delay, but life is, well… life sometimes and does its best to throw a monkey wrench in the best laid plans. So again, for all of you still sticking around, my sincere thanks.  
And of course my infinite thanks to the best betas and pre-readers out there – **stuff4ang**, **Jennybird32**, **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**.  
A special thank you to Itsumadeo for brainstorming and assistance with the scene at the end.

**WARNING**: There is some disturbing, bloody imagery forthcoming in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a heads up.

This chapter is again dedicated to the lovely and inspiring **lemonamour**. You are a blessing my dear. 3

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Hello, hello remember me?**

It ain't wrong to feel so strong when you think you got it going on  
Life has a way of making you pay to the club where we all belong  
Now you're free to believe that the good life is guaranteed  
But watch your step 'cause it's a safe bet you're gonna end up on your knees

You're gonna get spanked  
I'm warning you sister  
You're gonna get spanked  
Life's gonna hit you  
You'll never know until you get, Spanked  
You're gonna be humbled  
You're gonna get spanked  
And you're world's gonna crumble  
You'll never know until you get spanked...

Some do want to prove that there are really just a chosen few  
So to test your fate, speculate that it can never really happen to you  
I've been high, at least tried, I learned to sleep with an open eye  
You crossed that line, better take the time to kiss your ass goodbye

When you're so sure you got it right  
All alone in the spotlight  
You'll never see it coming

_Spank_ ~ Kenny Wayne Shepherd & Kid Rock

Hello, hello remember me?  
I'm everything you can't control

_What You Want_ ~ Evanescence

****Thursday, November 5, 2009; 2:10 p.m.**  
******Volterra, Italy; Volturi Castle; Torture Room****

Requiem slowly ascended to the brink of awareness. His mind was erratic and shocky; he had been starving for so long. How long had he been in here? Was it days? Weeks? He had no concept of the passing of time; it was like being in a sensory deprivation chamber – floating, terrifyingly vivid mind-fucking hallucinations.

What was that he detected in the air around him? It was impossible to tell what was real and what was conjured by his starving, broken brain.

Blood? Could it be blood?

He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they were dried shut and crusted over. It took as much strength as he could possibly muster for him to open his eyes to see a tiny rivulet of blood slowly inching towards him. Limbs completely useless, his body as helpful as a boulder, he tried to will the blood closer to his anemic, white lips. It took tremendous effort to open his mouth. The tantalizing scent of fresh blood in the air taunted and teased him. He could imagine the taste of the blood. It just needed to be inside him and resurrecting his body.

From somewhere in the room there was a noise; something was being pushed towards him. In an instant, there was blood on his tongue, flesh beneath his mouth and Requiem was biting, sucking, drinking. He drank until the body beneath him was dry. He turned his head and found another warm body. He attacked and emptied the second body, and began to feel his limbs and regain a portion of his strength.

Requiem needed more. He _had_ to have more.

The disheveled man lying on the floor saw a pair of shiny black Gucci shoes only a few feet in front of him. Aro had returned.

"Master." Requiem's voice was raspy from lack of use.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made him lift his head. He made a feeble attempt to rise, but he was unsuccessful.

"No, don't rise. I need you to reserve what strength you currently have so you can hear me. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Requiem nodded, but it was more of a shudder.

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head weakly.

"You are still in the tower, but are near a special room I use when I'm especially ravenous and have a need to gorge myself. It's just a few steps away through that door."

Requiem kept his head down, but tried to peer through his filthy hair to see a glimpse of the door Aro mentioned.

"It was I that brought you these two bodies to awaken you."

"I am most thankful, Master." His throat was burning for more blood.

All the while, Aro stared at his minion wondering what to do to him, but for Requiem the pause in the conversation was becoming painful. What was happening? Should he say something? He felt his eyes darting back and forth.

_No! No, Master wouldn't want me to speak out of turn._

A second later, Requiem was pulled to his feet. Aro's eyes bored into him as his words hissed and slithered over him like a venomous snake.

"She. Is. A. Vampire."

Requiem's face became a mask of confusion, partly because his brain wasn't yet fully functional and partly because the words he just heard had the potential for dire consequences.

Aro shook the bedraggled man by his hair, making his body flop like a rag doll.

"What Requiem, have you nothing to say?" The blatant sarcasm from Aro cut like a knife.

"I… Master, I… I…" Even though Requiem had just drained two bodies, his mouth was now as dry as when he'd awoken.

Aro slammed Requiem to the floor, eliciting a painful grunt at impact. He pulled harder on Requiem's hair as he growled, yanking back the man's head to an awkward angle. "If Isabella is a vampire, how can you curse her and torture Edward?"

Aro hadn't realized that a member of his Volturi Guard could quake with fear, but Requiem was doing just that. It was pathetic. He chuckled, thinking were he human, the frightened man would have soiled himself.

"Master, I can do a different curse!" Requiem's words sputtered uselessly from his blood-stained white lips. The painful angle of his neck made it hard to breathe and form words.

The ancient vampire royal released Requiem's hair, letting his body crumple to the floor. He breathed an exasperated sigh and brushed non-existent dirt from his suit as he stared at the filthy man on the floor. Unpredictable in his anger, he threw the chair he had been sitting on just moments earlier against the wall reducing it to nothing more than kindling. Still furious, Aro began to pace back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Can you fix this?" He posed the question with a sneer and a healthy dose of indignation.

The starving man squeezed his eyes closed and tried to desperately focus his thoughts. He was certain that the continuation of his existence was dependent upon his answer. He couldn't fuck this up. What could he do? What did he have in his magical arsenal?

He opened his mouth to speak, but Aro first interrupted him with a deadly warning.

"Requiem, before you speak, choose your words carefully. If there is a lie upon your lips, you will speak no more." He paused. "What is the old saying? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, and I'll destroy you?'"

Aro turned slowly and giggled like a creepy child's doll.

"But, dear one, if you please me with your words, just beyond that door in my special room are bodies for you to kill and drink."

Requiem's head popped up at the mention of fresh blood, so near, but unobtainable. Blood that would slake his ravenous thirst, fill his belly and infuse him with the power he needed to make his Master happy. He ached for the blood like a lover aches for his mate. A carnal need filled him to feel the hot liquid coat his throat. He was so very thirsty.

"Ah yes, I thought the promise of fresh bodies to fill you to overflowing would be an incentive."

It took all Requiem's strength and even borrowed strength from the promise of blood to concoct his plan and form the necessary words.

"Master, Isabella is a newborn, yes?"

Aro crossed his arms eyeing the man on the floor. His face betrayed nothing to Requiem.

"Yes, she is a newborn. I don't know when she was changed, but it couldn't have been long after…" he paused. "After your disastrous debacle."

The pain at the reminder of his failure was clear on Requiem's face.

"If she is new, her mind is malleable and open to suggestion." Speaking was beginning to become difficult. "I can enchant her to follow you. You can then use her to torture Edward."

Blood. Blood. Blood. The next room was filled with the pounding of hearts and it thrilled him. He needed that blood.

Aro brought his finger to his chin and tapped it pensively as he considered the suggestion. "But Requiem, I cannot hear her thoughts. How can that possibly work?"

"You don't need to touch her mind, Master. You merely need to touch her skin, a simple kiss of her hand and she will be under your control."

Aro considered Requiem's words. "Requiem, how can I be certain that you are not again lying to me so I will let you out of your current predicament?"

Requiem was becoming more tired as each minute without more nourishment taxed his brain. "The Black Kiss, Master. She will be at your mercy."

Again, Requiem was met with silence from his Master.

Aro crossed his arms and skeptically eyed the man before him. "Are you sure that would be effective on someone who has already proved capable of breaking a supposedly unbreakable curse?"

_Shit._

Requiem thought hard, needing to ensure that he answered correctly so that his Master would understand. He knew that this curse would work. He just knew it.

"Master, humans are flawed and mutated, therefore causing unforeseen complications at times…" Requiem began breathing hard.

"Complications like breaking curses?" The derision in Aro's voice stung Requiem.

He touched his head to the floor in supplication. "Yes master. But vampires are without flaws. Such a strong enchantment as the Black Kiss with all my sorcery behind it will work. It will make her crave you, and be your willing thrall. Imagine Master, what such a sight would do to the mind-reader?

"Isabella at my mercy and torturing Edward? My, that does sound entertaining." Twisted excitement now filled his voice.

"Yes, Master. She will be your slave." Requiem was almost panting with exhaustion. He had to have more blood soon.

Aro laughed in wicked glee and the sinister sound made even Requiem cringe in fear.

"Hmmm, I _do_ want Isabella to be mine. And if it was Edward's love inflicting the suffering upon him, it would make my triumph even more satisfying." He paused a moment before he continued. "You are certain you can do this?"

"Yes, Master, it is my pleasure to serve you."

"And how many bodies do you require to feed upon to be strong enough to craft this dark enchantment?"

"If I was at full strength, I would say five, but now… probably ten."

"Very well then. Through that door are twenty bodies." Aro pointed to the door of which he spoke earlier. "None are dead; all are in varying states of unconsciousness. Some will likely wake soon. I know how you do love adrenaline-spiked blood. I give you the extra meals in good faith that you will be fully capable to carry out my plan."

Twenty bodies! Twenty beating hearts. Nearly 140 liters of blood to fill and power him. He could bathe in that much blood and still drink his fill.

"And Requiem?"

"Yes, Master?" He pulled his mind away from orgasmic thoughts

"Once you have fulfilled my request – Isabella is mine and Edward is exquisitely tortured…"

"Yes?"

"You may kill Edward, by any means you wish."

A heated elation, nearing sexual arousal, filled Requiem.

"Master, I am deeply honored and humbled at your generosity. I will not fail you."

Aro turned to leave through another door.

"Of course you won't, because failure would equal your death." He stopped walking and turned his head slightly. "I could make the torture room your permanent residence."

Aro walked out of the tower room laughing with a faint touch of hysteria to match the first screams of terror that came from the unlucky humans that began to wake and witness their untimely and violent end.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

****Thursday, November 5, 2009; 2:30 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; Volturi Castle; Edward and Bella's Chambers****

The group of us walked in silence; the dark brazier-lit halls were familiar and evoked conflicting feelings inside me. My time in this castle brought me some of the greatest joys of my life and my greatest failure. I found my Isabella and I killed her deep in the heart of this castle. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm tighter around her. I could not fail her again.

"Edward?" She looked up at me and I saw the concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, love. I'm fine." I gently squeezed her arm. "This is a little more difficult than I had expected it would be."

We reached a divergence in the halls that I remembered from before. The floor was marbled in such a way that it reminded me of a clock and it corresponded well with the halls that fed off at two hour intervals. Each entrance took you to a different living area of the palace.

Roberto stepped in front of us. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, please follow me. The rest of you, your chambers are down that hallway; you all will be staying in the chambers you occupied in the past. Lazzaro will escort you."

Carlisle and I exchanged uneasy looks.

"_Where is Aro sending you?"_

"I'm not sure," I told him quietly.

"_Be careful, son."_

I nodded at Carlisle. "We'll be fine." I wondered if my voice sounded as uneasy as I felt.

Seth, Bella and I followed Roberto deeply into the castle and with each step it became painfully evident to me where he was sending us.

"Why is he sending us to my old rooms?" Bella asked.

I swallowed hard feeling the anxiety begin to creep over me. "I'm certain it is one of Aro's calculated plans." I just didn't know what his intended outcome was.

The final steps to the doors of Isabella's chambers were a bit of a blur. My fear and paranoia swelled so much I could swear that my ears were clouded because my hearing was dampened. And my heart was pounding in my ears, but that was completely impossible.

Roberto stepped in front of us and acted like a bell man in a hotel, taking great care to make a flourish when opening the doors.

_Let me check the room first._

"Seth will enter first before Bella and I follow," I told the vampire guard.

"Very well then," Roberto replied. "Give me a moment to light the lamps within the room."

When the guard returned, through the partly opened door, we saw the soft light emitted by candlelight or oil lamps – just as Isabella had used in her room all those years before.

We watched as Roberto held open the door for Seth just enough for him to enter. Bella squeezed my arm reminding me of her presence. Warmth from her spread through me, but it wasn't enough to stop the phantom pounding of a heartbeat. My head was filled with the static of white noise. I didn't even notice that Seth had returned until Bella shook my arm trying to gain my attention.

"Are you sure you're alright, Edward?"

"Huh, what?" I found her eyes locked on mine, trying to guess what had distracted me. "I… I'm fine." I quickly turned my gaze from Bella to Seth. "What did you see?"

_The vamps could use a few lessons on house cleaning, but I sensed no danger._

"Seth says it's dirty, but okay."

"Dirty? Well if dirty is all we have to endure in this forsaken place, I'll take it." Bella walked into the room with Seth right next to her.

Then she shouted back at me.

"Edward, don't come in!"

But it was too late, I was already through the threshold and I understood the true extent of Seth's words. I don't think the room had been touched since the night I killed Isabella. Everything was in complete disarray and her dried blood was everywhere. It looked like a dark, horrific crime scene, ignored and untouched.

If anyone tried to speak to me, I heard nothing but white noise interspersed with Carlisle yelling my name and Aro screaming at me.

Trancelike, I walked toward the bed where I had killed my beloved. I glanced down to see bloody shoe prints everywhere.

_Had… Had I left those prints?_

The delicious, enticing perfume of Isabella's blood was all around me. Eerie shadows on the walls taunted me with their macabre dancing. I looked down to find my hands were drenched in it and dripping. Even the bed was blood red. The bed upon which I had lain with my Isabella was drenched in her blood. How could her petite body possibly have held that much blood?

I was distracted as Carlisle kept yelling my name, but he seemed so far away. When I looked back, Isabella's beautiful diaphanous white gown was on the bed, but it was red with her blood.

"Edward!"

I turned and gasped in horror, falling back on my ass as Isabella stood before me, white gown soaked in blood, half her neck ravaged from my bite. I covered my head with my hands, trying to shut out the tortured images.

Suddenly, warm and feminine arms circled me like a blanket, pulling me close and thawing the chill that had consumed my body. Soft, gentle words whispered in my ear, calming the confusing, horrific thoughts in my mind.

"Edward?" Sweet lips pressed against my temple. "Sweetheart, I'm here. Listen to my voice and come back to me."

I took a deep breath and she was there; I could breathe her in. Her precious scent was delicious and erotic and alive. Very much alive.

"Bella," I whispered and she pulled her arms tightly around me. As I surfaced from my inner nightmare and gasped for air, I felt her body and that she had knelt next to me.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm always here." Her lips kissed my face again and again as she moved and sat in my lap. Her tender lips found mine and she made sure I felt how truly real and here with me she was. Her hands cradled my face, kissing me softly and sweetly. Then her hands found mine that had been useless at my sides. She held them and then kissed each of them. "See me, Edward. _See me_."

My hands reached up and tentatively held her face and I saw my frightened face reflected in her eyes. "I see you, love. And I'm sorry. I realize how truly anxious I had been about coming back here. I had no idea how quickly my fears would take me back to that awful night."

"I'm sure that was Aro's intent," she said with another reassuring kiss.

I nodded as I rested my forehead against hers. "Thank you." I felt a small smile crease my face in comfort when I felt Seth licking my jeans. I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to release the memories with that cleansing breath. "Oh God, that was horrible."

The voice of Roberto intruded upon our intimacy.

"Is there a problem?"

Bella reluctantly pulled herself from my embrace to stand and face him. "I take it this… display here was Aro's idea of a joke?"

Roberto looked around at the state of the room, a much practiced look of surprise on his features. "My apologies, I was certain someone had been in here to clean. Let me assure you that it was Aro's intent to make you feel the most comfortable during your visit, hence your old chambers."

"Oh, I'm sure that was his intention exactly," I rose and said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Aro's man smiled widely and vacantly. "Exactly, Aro is a most gracious host."

My jaw dropped open in astonishment. As I was ready to spew vile words in reply, Bella's hand touched my arm reining me in. She wisely spoke in my place.

"Perhaps it would be best to move us elsewhere." Her words were calm, but were filled with intensity.

"Of course, Miss Swan. Please follow me and I shall move you directly."

_Pompous, stuck up vampire._

"My thoughts exactly, Seth."

**~~%%~~**

We were moved to a smaller set of rooms. Actually, they were very similar to those that Carlisle and I occupied previously and where the remainder of my family was right at this moment. It was now over three hours later and we were all bored and anxious.

Seth was on his second round of systemically sniffing his way through every inch of the rooms. Bella sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed watching me pace.

"Aro is up to something else, I'm sure." Bella rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her steepled fingers.

"No doubt," I mumbled, dragging my hand through my hair for the thousandth time that day.

"He did a good job trying to fake his surprise at my being a vampire."

"I wish I could have heard his mind all that time, but either he has accomplished skills at blocking people, or Requiem dosed him with something to shield his thoughts."

"He was definitely pissed." Bella straightened. "Do you think that's why he separated us from everyone else?"

I took a moment to consider this and then returned to my pacing.

"Edward! Your pacing is making me nervous and my being nervous is feeding on your anxiety at being here." She patted the bed next to her. "Come, sit here with me."

I walked to her outstretched hands, took them and moved to sit next to her. I immediately felt better as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her sigh.

"We are so much stronger together than separate; we should have thought of this sooner," I murmured. "Why didn't I?"

Seth lumbered in and jumped up and settled himself at the end of the bed.

"Lie back with me," I gently urged Bella.

We settled back on the huge bed, rested our heads on the pillows and gazed into each other's eyes. Together we lay there quietly, sharing the quiet intimacy that we both needed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love," I replied quietly, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm a little frightened this time." She threaded her fingers through mine.

"What do you mean?" I caressed her cheek with my thumb, trying to comfort her.

"Before… before, I never knew that death was waiting for me, or that it was even a possibility. But now, this time, the curse is gone. There's no more reincarnation. If I die, there's no coming back. It will be over and … I … I won't have you." She squeezed my hand tightly.

I shook my head and continued caressing her cheek. "_Shh_, love. It's okay to feel frightened. Our lives have been unique, but remember that you are stronger now. You know who you are, who you have always been. That alone gives you power over Aro. What you and I have is something he will never, _ever_ know and honestly never understand.

"And no matter what happens tonight or tomorrow or whenever…" I rubbed my thumb over her lips. "I will find you."

"I said that to you," she whispered with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes, you did utter those sage words to me. How can we not find each other when our souls are so entwined." I held up our interlocked hands.

Bella's smile brightened beautifully as she molded her body against mine; resting her head on my chest and her leg over mine.

"Up until now, I simply existed. I endured my life while waiting for you. When you were there, I truly lived and enjoyed every second with you. However short the amount of time, you gave my existence meaning. You breathed life into me. You still do, each and every day." Kissing the top of her head, I said, "Bella love, there are no words to properly express how deeply and hopelessly I am in love with you. If these are our last days, I am happy that I am with you."

Bella sighed again and wrapped her arm around my waist. We laid quietly, my thumb stroking the knuckles on her hand.

She finally broke the silence. "I think that Aro wants to keep us guessing and out of sorts."

"If he keeps us guessing and confused, then it will be easier to trap us."

Seth lifted his head and blustered.

_Fucking Aro._

I smiled. "Seth doesn't hold a high opinion of Aro either."

Seth barked at me in annoyance.

_You can tell her what I said._

"I thought I was being polite in relaying the information," I told him as I sat up and scratched his back. He looked as pointedly at me as a dog can. "Okay." I rolled my eyes. "He said 'Fucking Aro.'"

"I love it!" Bella laughed and buried her face in Seth's mane. "Who's my good boy? Who's my sweetie boy?"

It always made me smile to see and hear Bella talk to this highly intelligent and preternaturally strong Tibetan Temple dog like he was just any other goofy dog. It hardly mattered what I thought, though, because Seth showed how much he loved it with a purr as loud as an outboard motor.

_You guys stick with me and I'll keep you safe._

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What now?" Bella said, rubbing her face over Seth's fur.

"You stay here, I'll go," I said, crawling off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bella said grabbing my arm. "What did you just say about staying together? We all go."

"You're right," I nodded in agreement, and stretched out my hand to her. "We all go."

Seth jumped down and joined Bella and me on the way to the entrance of the chambers. Opening the door, we saw that both Roberto and Lazzaro had returned. We all stood like statues, taking a moment to size each other up. I was about to initiate the conversation when Lazzaro spoke.

His eyes were vacant and staring. There was no one home inside his brain. "Aro asked if he may have a few private words with you both before the celebration later this evening."

"What's this all about?" I didn't like the feel of this at all.

"I'm sorry; the reason for the conversation was not shared with me. We were merely asked to collect you." Roberto seemed as much as an automaton now as his brother did. The personality he possessed earlier in the afternoon was gone.

Bella placed a hand on my chest. "What choice do we have?" she asked quietly.

"None, Miss Swan. Please, come with us."

Our trio passed through the doorway when Roberto stopped us.

"The dog can stay in the room." There was a bit of a sneer on his face, the same sneer Aro wore earlier.

"Our dog was with us when we first met with Aro," Bella protested. "What does it matter? He's just a dog."

I added, "You gentlemen aren't afraid of a dog, are you?" I knew that would do it.

"Alright, bring it along." Roberto consented and turned in unison with his robotic brother.

I held Bella's hand and quickly kissed it before we took the first steps of our return trip to the Receiving Chamber, and the unknown that awaited us.

**~~%%~~**

****Thursday, November 5, 2009; 6:12 p.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; Volturi Castle; Receiving Chamber****

This was the second time Bella, Seth and I walked down this hallway. The first time had led to an anxious and confusing meeting with Aro. This journey seemed different; it held an air of foreboding and finality. Whether or not that feeling was because we would be dead when this was done, or that Aro would relent and let us live peacefully, I didn't know.

Bella and I continued to hold hands, wanting that constant connection, while Seth walked in front of us. The brothers left us once we passed the initial doors and left us alone to walk the remainder of the way. The darkness in the curved and marbled hallway gave way to light as it emptied into the cavernous Receiving Chamber.

We paused at the threshold and took stock of what awaited us. The three royals – Aro, Caius and Marcus – were present and sitting on their elaborate thrones. Aro stood when he saw us enter, Caius looked annoyed to be there awhile Marcus was reading a book and drinking blood out of demitasse cup. When Aro rose, he was immediately flanked by the usual muscle of Felix and Demetri, the two men I hated.

I quickly surveyed the hall, but saw no sign of Requiem, the contemptible, loathsome cockroach. I sensed Bella looking for him as well. She looked at me and shook her head.

Could we really be that lucky? Was Requiem gone?

_I'm playing the stupid dog, so I can't let on. There are five visible vampires in this room, but there is a sixth. A male. I can't quite tell if he is just off the chamber in an ante room, or cloaking himself somehow._

I stretched out my hand to pet Seth. It was the only way I could acknowledge what he had told me. I looked at Bella and hoped I could convey with my eyes that our fear had been realized.

Requiem was indeed alive and somewhere in this room.

Aro was still wearing the black Dolce and Gabbana suit he had worn earlier in the afternoon when he came to greet us.

"Isabella! Edward! Please, please step forward and speak with me." He clapped his hands together in excitement and stepped down the stairs from his throne and walked over the onyx circle. Bella and I, however, stopped short of that accursed stone marking. I didn't want Bella too close to that.

"Your people told us you wished to have a private word with me and Bella?" I asked, cautiously.

"Oh yes, Edward, I did. And I see you brought your dog with you." The excitement in his voice was replaced by disdain at the mention of Seth.

"Yes Aro, we brought him along. He travels with me everywhere; he always has." Bella now pet and scratched Seth who happily wagged his tail and, I noticed, decided to go with a little slobber to fully embrace his ordinary dog guise. "He won't be a bother. I promise." Bella sweetly smiled at Aro bringing a tiny crack to his demeanor.

"Yes, well…" He rubbed his hands together as if warming them. "The reason I wished to speak with you alone was because I wanted to ensure you that all of the past was behind us."

"Thank you. That's very… magnanimous of you. Bella and I want nothing more than to put that behind us and move on with our lives." I paused. "But Aro, you make it difficult for me to trust you when your mind is blocked. Are you purposely hiding things from me?"

Aro's face looked briefly stricken. "Edward, my dear mind-reading friend, why would I try to hide anything from you?"

Bella interjected before I could speak. "Are you serious? Aro, you have seemingly made it your sole purpose to torture Edward because of me. You sent me a music box with a threat!"

"Did you like the music box my dear? It belonged to Catherine the Great." He turned to Caius. "She was such an entertaining woman." He faced us again. "It is quite priceless." Aro's face held the excitement he felt about the gift.

Bella scoffed at him. "_Aida_? Really? There was no hidden threat there? Your note to me said that you specifically chose a new comb for the box and you hoped I liked it. If there was no veiled threat in that song, then why change the comb?"

"Why, my dear, I happen to adore opera and _Aida_ is my very favorite. I just wanted to share my love for the opera with you."

He actually looked as though he was hurt by what Bella had been saying to him.

"You must admit it was a highly unusual musical choice," I added.

"I will admit nothing other than I thought I was giving you a priceless gift." He then looked pointedly at Bella and his tone dropped dramatically from light to deeply serious. "I thought I taught you better than that, Isabella."

Bella visibly stiffened at Aro's chiding condescension. Her anger caused a surge of heat from her shield to flow into my belly. I thought she would rage at him based on what I felt from her, but her tone was deathly polite.

"Aro, it was _my_ father, not you, that raised me right and taught me well."

Aro looked embarrassed? Surprised? He was definitely not expecting that reply from Bella.

_Damn! I wish I could hear what he was calculating in his ancient brain._

Immediately his presence changed to one of penitence. "Isabella, my dear, I have offended you and I am deeply sorry." He put his hand to his chest as if to emphasize the extent of his remorse. He stepped closer to Bella and reached for her hand. "May I?"

Bella looked at me in confusion.

"Um, of course," she replied quietly. She released my hand and raised hers to meet Aro's. He bowed and gently pressed her knuckles to his forehead and then kissed the back of her hand.

Bella was a powerful and natural shield, so why did what just happened make me so nervous?

Rising, Aro slowly backed away from Bella, an expectant look on his face. His red eyes sparkled like rubies.

Bella slowly pulled her hand back and looked down at it to see a black lip print. She looked up at him in horror as an acid smile spread across Aro's face and he tightly clasped his hands together.

"What is that Aro? What did you do to Bella?" I shouted.

She turned to look at me, fear all over her face, but her eyes were hazy and clouded, with a thick dirty film.

"Edward? What's happening?" Her words were quiet and meant only for me.

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, my hands tracing her face, trying to make sense of the cataract-like appearance of her eyes. "I don't know love. I don't know." My voice shook as I tried to comfort her.

Aro's voice popped our bubble.

"Isabella, I would like for you to kiss me in front of Edward. Kiss me with all the love in your heart, the love you have only for me." His voice was deep, low and hypnotic, and she actually turned away from me towards the prick.

What had he done?

"Bella? Bella, please!"

Before my thoughts could spiral into anxious fears, she turned back to me. And as her head looked to where she heard my voice, her eyes cleared, focusing on me and then burned a jade fire. She cocked her head slightly and smiled at me before she released me and turned to Aro. Her words were sickeningly sweet.

"Aro, are you totally deranged?"

I had to stifle a laugh.

"I will never, _ever_, in a million lifetimes kiss you!"

The scream that burst from Aro was filled with almost demonic fury. "_NO!_ You are supposed to be MINE! NOT HIS!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Enough of this! Stop these wicked games Aro! What do you want – what do you _really_ want out of all of this?"

"Bella, no!" I didn't want Bella to try to engage Aro in this kind of conversation. He could effortlessly twist her words into a net around her, but she would not be stopped.

"Tell me. Do you really want _me_? Or do you want me dead to torture Edward for his perceived sins against you?"

Aro turned away from us, I guessed to regain his composure, but now all previous pretenses of graciousness were gone. "Why, Isabella, how insightful you are. I always knew you were exceptional."

"Listen Aro, I know who I really am. I remember everything, _every_ life, _every_ moment of terror you inflicted on me to break my will. I never outwardly showed it, but I despised you. Why didn't you see that? I accepted my fate, but I was going to do everything I could to make you kill me. I would die and I accepted it.

"Until that night Edward found me. I had no concept of how profoundly one person could affect my life. That night my soul found its mate in him. I've seen proof of this." Bella grabbed my hand again and clasp it tightly, entwining our fingers like our souls. And her touch gave me strength.

"Aro, there is more to life, to this existence than what you can touch or what you can collect." I said to him. "You cannot make me or Bella a prize in your collection."

Aro paused and looked hard at us. "Yes, Isabella, why is it that I could never see him? All the times I touched you and I never saw him. Why did I not see him? Know your thoughts of him?"

As Aro's rage increased exponentially, Bella became calmer and more focused on what she said.

"I am unique in so many ways Aro. I believe it was my soul that protected Edward from you! It kept you away from what we had."

"Until he killed you! Then I saw it all! I saw it in all its tawdry, revolting existence!" Aro stepped closer to Bella with each word. A low warning growl emanated deep from within Seth.

"Yes, you did, you sick pervert." Bella seethed at Aro.

"You belong to ME!" he screamed. "You could have been my queen! What do you have with… _him_? Edward is scum – LESS than scum. He is not royalty and therefore not worthy of you."

She got right up in his face. "Aro, you are only royalty in your own mind. Edward is more of a man than you ever were in your pitiful existence and in your preconceived notion of royalty. He has survived everything you have thrown at him and he belongs to _me_. If I am anyone's queen, I am Edward's queen, not yours. Now let us live in peace!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Isabella." Aro fumed. "I will destroy you first." Seth stood, now literally snarling at the man. He truly looked like a lion; his fur seemed to be animated and floating in a breeze.

"Don't take another step closer to me or _I_ will destroy _you_."

Seth crouched into a pouncing stance and all I heard in his mind was growling; there were no coherent thoughts.

Aro threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "As if a little girl could destroy me!" Before he could move a millimeter, Bella spun and struck a roundhouse kick straight into Aro's chest, sending him flying across the room. Felix and Demetri immediately moved on Bella, but with her newborn speed and strength, she easily evaded them while Seth intercepted them, stopping them cold in their tracks.

"_**NO!"**_ Aro screamed at his guards. "I will take care of these two." The two guards backed up out of the way, while Seth followed them snarling and snapping, pacing back and forth in front of them like a caged lion. They laughed to themselves at the thought of being hurt by a mere dog, but I knew better.

Aro rushed at Bella, but she spun out of his grasp like slippery ice. I don't know how she did it, but coming out of her spin, she grabbed Aro's arm and flipped him over. He swept out his leg and upended Bella, making her fall hard on her back. Aro took the advantage, picking her up and throwing her up against the wall. Before she could rise to her feet, he was there and grabbed her by the neck, easily lifting her off her feet. She grabbed his wrists and then kicked with all her strength against Aro's chest. He dropped her as he fell back on his ass. Seth kept his vigil before Felix and Demetri. Bella rolled back over her shoulder and then to her feet.

Bella fought fearlessly against Aro. Her newborn strength lent her advantages over his lack of fighting skill and age.

Aro moved quickly, capturing her arms and then putting her in a head lock. "I'm much stronger than you think, Edward. I'm nearly as strong as Felix here and quite capable of protecting myself." He squeezed more tightly on Bella's neck and twisted her arm behind her back pulling up. She gasped in pain. "I just keep him around because I like someone to do it for me."

_No!_

He might have been strong, but I knew I was faster than Aro. I ran at him, but before I reached them, he twisted and used Bella to destroy his throne. Caius merely put his arm up so he wouldn't be hit by the debris and Marcus covered his cup. Bella grabbed Aro's feet making him fall face first on the floor. Bella was about to pounce when Caius put out a foot and tripped her, throwing off her balance. That allowed Aro to stand again.

I should help her. I knew it, but how? The minute Bella attacked Aro, my feet felt rooted to the floor; I felt paralyzed and helpless. All my self-doubt flooded over me, reminding me how worthless I had been protecting Bella all those times in the past. I had never saved her, I had never protected her. I had never been able to defend myself against these people, why would I now?

Though the action around me reeled at vampiric speed, my eyes translated everything as if in ultra-slow motion.

Aro grabbed her legs, swung her around like a discus and right into the marble wall – five feet away. Bella hit the wall with a sickening crunch. She groaned, desperately trying to pull herself upright. Aro was there in a second and dragged my Bella by her feet, then swung her up over his head and slammed her body down in the middle of the onyx circle.

I saw her body as a crumpled and cracked heap.

_No!_

Her body was nude, broken beyond repair, her neck ravaged from my feral insanity. Over and over I saw her incarnations swim and morph before my eyes in the onyx circle.

Filled with despair and hopelessness, I felt myself stumble to the floor. It barely registered when my hands slipped on the bloody marble.

My beloved was ashen, eyes open and unseeing, in her white diaphanous gown, drenched in blood.

Isabella was dead.

Again.

In desperation and impotent rage, I grabbed the sides of my head and pulled at my hair and screamed, "Oh GodOhGodOhGodOhGod…_Not again_. **Not Again.** _**Not Again**_. NOT AGAIN! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Until I was savagely yanked backward by my hair, tearing my eyes away from the tragedy before me.

"Oh yes Edward, this _IS_ happening again."

The hissing words were uttered by that vile disgusting fucker, Requiem. He had emerged from hiding.

Upon hearing his voice, something inside me snapped. I was filled with blinding and righteous fury. Every moment of sorrow over Bella's destruction, every instance of anger I felt when I returned home with Carlisle, all the failure in my life swelled and churned and morphed into action. I wrenched myself from my grip to see the … being that was now Requiem.

The smile on his face was sinister and more than a bit unhinged. His black hair looked greasy; his clothes were filthy and covered in so much blood. "You have no idea how long I've waited to kill you, you sick mind reading fuck. How dare you try to take my place next to Aro!"

"I never wanted your place, you psychopath!" I screamed and unleashed myself on him. I became a whirlwind of frenetic activity and speed, attacking with fists and feet. I took all the 400 years of mental torture that this man had levied on me and molded it into physical action released it on the object of my rage. He had destroyed my Isabella for the last time.

We both fought like whirling dervishes, landing kicks and blows in a flurry of succession. One misstep and I found myself on my back. As I tried to rise, he planted his foot on my chest and shoved me back to the floor. I grabbed knocked his feet out from under him making him lose his balance and roll to the ground. I flipped up to my feet in time to see the look of shock on his face. It was priceless.

"What Requiem, have you never had to fight anyone before?" I pounced and pounded a fist into his face. Before I could land another blow, he rolled to his left and … disappeared.

I looked left and right, felt something behind me and turned to get his fist against my jaw. My head snapped back.

"I've been involved in a brawl or two in all my centuries," he spat.

I had the vast advantage in height and weight, so I used it, dropped my shoulder and ran, ramming my body against him and into the wall. The snake wriggled out of my grasp before I could lay another blow on him.

I spun and blocked his oncoming blows managing to land one hard enough that I literally broke off his nose and sent a spider web of cracks all over his face. "That is for Bella you revolting prick!" I pushed on with no plan of attack, mindlessly sending my fists to work over Requiem's body. I stepped back for just a second and laid a kick to his diaphragm so hard that it sent him flying into the wall, where I heard his torso shatter. I saw chunks of his marble body fall out from under his shirt and to the ground. Whatever he had blocking his mind shattered like his body and I heard him again. The man had completely lost his grip on his sanity.

He laughed and babbled. "I have won! I am victorious over you Edward and your death will cement my place at Aro's side."

His eyes spun manically as his brain screamed a litany of nonsensical rage.

"_IT IS __**OVER**__!"_

He howled and threw his arm out at me. I felt smacked in the chest by an unknown, unseen force and was sent sailing back through the air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something.

It was Bella!

_My Isabella is alive!_

Alive. She was alive! And she was still fighting Aro!

And now I needed to stay alive too. I instantly reined in my fractured thoughts and focused them on life and the destruction of Requiem.

But my second of distraction was all Requiem needed to take the advantage. When I turned my head, I saw the evil fucker raging, his hands and arms erupting in iridescent blue flames. His body literally shook with malevolent fury, more of his body crumbling out from under his shirt.

His eyes glossed entirely black, a menacing smile upon that evil, once beautiful, face. "Good bye, Edward."

In my mind, I smiled. This was exactly what I needed to do. "Do it asshole," I spat. "Kill me." My entire body burned in anticipation as I waited to be engulfed by those killing flames.

He threw his arms forward and the fire surrounded me in azure swirling, spiraling columns. My body buzzed, tingled and burned with the infernal heat as the flames licked at my skin. I felt the heat swimming around me, protected by Bella's shield and I let the fire cover me entirely. I gathered the flames, absorbed them and breathed deeply as I channeled them.

_STOP!_

I burst like a dying phoenix, rebounding the flames back twofold to overwhelm him. He wailed like a disembodied spirit as he was instantly consumed. Requiem's face was frozen in an expression of complete confusion as his charred mass exploded into shimmering dust motes that swirled and then evaporated.

I turned immediately help Bella with Aro, but what I saw told me that she had things well under control. She had her foot on Aro's back and was literally ripping off his arms. As the evening sun shone through the skylight down on my Bella, she looked like a warrior angel in that moment. I couldn't have been more proud. Seth continued his watch in front of Felix and Demetri. I was with her in a second, immobilizing Aro's legs. Bella dropped to her hands and knees, wrapping her hands around Aro's neck. She stroked the skin of his neck like a lover. She bent low and I heard her chill whisper in his ear. "Aro, do you believe you have a soul?"

He sputtered. Bella kneeled pressing all her weight on his neck now, blocking his windpipe preventing him from forming too many words. "N-no…"

"That's a shame, because I see you soon entering a very hot place. Enjoy hell." And with a swift, almost elegant movement, she twisted and removed Aro's head. She dropped his head and with a stomp, she smashed it like a bug. When she turned to me, I was already ripping the vampire apart. I channeled the rage I had before to destroy and crush and pulverize the man who had ruined so very much of my life.

Seth couched low, his muscles tensed and coiled, ready to strike against Felix and Demetri should they move to attack us now that Aro and Requiem were gone. I looked up to see what was happening, but they didn't move. The vampires stayed at the sides of Marcus and Caius and watched as Bella put the detritus that was Aro in that wretched onyx circle. I ran to a brazier, grabbed the bowl and threw it, and the fire it held, onto the man who had tormented us. There was a heavy beat of silence as everyone in the chamber stared motionless at the thick, purple and oily smoking pile that was once the delusional, self-proclaimed leader of the Volturi.

Caius scowled and then his face changed to a wry smile.

Felix and Demetri smiled at each other. "Ding dong, the witch is dead!"

"What?" I was stunned.

Bella wiped her hands on her jeans and then ran into my arms. We held each other tightly, not wanting to let go, as Seth trotted up to join us. He sat and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, panting happily.

Marcus put down his book and demitasse cup, and then looked up at the ceiling. He actually wanted to be anywhere but in this Receiving Chamber.

With arms fiercely wrapped around my love I turned my head to see the others. "I will not ask, I'm _telling_ you. Isabella and my family are leaving now. Leave us alone to live in peace."

Caius flipped his hand in a gesture of complete disregard. "I'm so dreadfully tired of his stupid obsession with you. And I have never had any use for his magician. Good riddance I say."

Marcus looked at us and sighed in exasperation. "Take your family and leave Volterra. Just do not expose yourself to the humans for what you are and we will have no qualms with you or your family." He stood and slowly walked to the back of the chamber.

I felt no need to thank these people or to speak another word to them.

Bella and I turned together to walk out. "Come on Seth, let's go home," she said quietly.

I did not look back as we left the Receiving Chamber for the very last time.

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

The next (and last) chapter in this tale is the Epilogue. We're almost done. Wow.

**This chapter's new additions to the TS&TS playlist are  
**_What You Want_ ~ Evanescence  
_Spank _~ Kenny Wayne Shepherd & Kid Rock

If you are interested, the entire playlist is posted on my profile, including direct links.

**~~%%~~**

Okay, I am fail as an author on my future take for Mal's fundraiser to get her service dog Leo. I was unable to make the deadline for the compilation. I felt tremendously bad about that, but my life wouldn't allow me the time I needed to finish it. Regardless, I am very happy to say that Mal and Leo will have their happy ending! Enough funds were raised and a wonderful compilation was sent out for that. For anyone that contributed to that cause, I thank you very much.

Even though that future take didn't make it to that compilation, it **will** make it to the Fandoms4Me compilation due out on January. Fandoms4Me is a fandom fundraiser to bring awareness to Myalgic Encephalopathy (commonly known as ME or CFS) and aid research, run by SweetLovinCullen & TwiLucy_UK. There is a direct link on my profile page.

The future take of _**The Singer and The Sorrow**_ is called _**Sanctuary Song**_. A link for the beautiful banner created by the amazing **TKegl** is also on my profile page.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****C****haracterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.  
****©2010****-2011,**** MG2112**

**NOTE: **This story is purposely told at times in first person and at times in third person. Sections that are noted as Bella's or Edward's POV are told in first person. Sections without any note of a special POV are told in third person.

Here we go…

* * *

**Epilogue**

I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
Do my best to take good care of you  
Yes I will

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover, too  
Yes, I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true

I'll tell ya  
When day is through  
I will come to you  
And tell you of your many charms

And you'll look at me  
With eyes that see  
And melt into each other's arms

And so I come  
To be the one  
Who's always standing next to you

Umm, reach out for me  
So I can be alright  
The one who's always reaching out for you  
Yes I will, yes I will

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover, too.

_I'll Be Your Lover, Too_ ~ Van Morrison

****Sunday, November 8, 2009; 10:30 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's Bedroom****

Since Bella and I returned home from Volterra, we had stayed mostly sequestered up in our room. In fact, the rest of the family had been very much focused on appreciating what we had and how very close we were to losing everything. It wasn't the material things either, we had plenty of that, but the thought of losing any of my family was sobering, especially to a group of immortals.

"Edward?"

I heard Bella's breathless whisper and she drew me out of my internal musings and back to her. And that's where I needed to be – here, present with her.

"So, tell me what you did that last morning in Italy?" Bella asked, rolling to her side and propping her head in one hand while her other hand traced circles and patterns on my chest. She was gloriously naked and I couldn't resist reaching out a finger and softly trailing it over the sloping curves of her hip, over her waist, to rest at her sweet breast. She hummed and closed her eyes in appreciation, then spoke softly. "You know just how to touch me, don't you?"

"Would you like for me to repeat what I did just an hour ago?" My finger teased circles around her nipple making it stand out, begging me to lick and tease it with my teeth.

"You are trying to distract me and doing a very… ah… lovely job, but I want to know what Maurizio had to say."

"Maybe I want you to tell me about your adventures in the vault with Marinella?" I leaned over and softly kissed her lovely nipple and then bit it tenderly, before I began to lave and nibble in earnest.

"Mmmmm… I've already told you some of it." Her fingers threaded through my hair, gently pulling. "I …. Ahhhh… It was exhilarating… All those books… all that history… Edward..."

"I knew you loved it." I stopped kissing her and put my finger under her chin. "Your face was lit up when you returned; you were joyous." She smiled, a duplicate of the one she wore when she returned from her hours in the vaults.

"What? Why are you just staring with a goofy smile on your face?"

"Because, love, you are glowing, just like you did when you came back to town hall. And why is that?" I now mirrored her pose with my head on my hand, but my face held a smirk.

"I had reason to glow, both then and now. I was in Italy, my first home. We were safe, so I took the opportunity to be happy and absorb all Marinella told me. It was the most amazing surprise! You know, she told me I could come back whenever I wanted to and visit." There was just the faintest trace of a squeal in her excited voice.

"And now?"

She gave me an impish grin before she spoke again. "You silly man. I am with you, my last home." Her hand reached out, her fingers trailing over my jaw.

"So, Isabella love, do you want to know what Maurizio and I talked about?" She nodded emphatically. "Okay, I'll tell you before I ravish you again." I winked.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"So, after you went off with Marinella, I walked down to my meeting with Maurizio…"

**~~%%~~**

****Friday, November 6, 2009; 10:45 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Volterra, Italy; City Hall****

"So what am I going to do while you're talking to Maurizio?" Bella asked as she hugged my arm.

"Oh, I'm sure that there are some books in the Town Hall that you can find and devour while you're waiting for me. This is Volterra, love! I'm sure there are thousands upon thousands of secrets buried in each and every corner of each and every building."

I heard Marinella before I saw her in the lobby. Her thoughts were bubbling with excitement as she nearly skipped across the room.

"Bella, there's someone I would like for you to meet." Both confusion and excitement were plain on her face. "Over here."

Marinella was a tiny thing, but her personality was big enough for everyone in that room. One look and there was no doubt that she was related to Maurizio. The thoughts zipping through her head reminded me of the conversation we'd had with him the day before yesterday. Her raven hair curled softly around a face that held a beautiful, bright smile that traveled all the way up to her deep blue eyes. Her hands were clasped tightly together near a sweet Cupid's bow mouth. I was afraid that she may literally burst with her enthusiasm.

I nodded slightly and she danced towards us. "Edward?"

"Yes, you must be Marinella," I said and extended my hand. She grabbed it and then quickly placed a kiss on each cheek. "It's very nice to meet you."

She turned to Bella next, who had actually started bouncing on her toes. "Isabella, yes?"

"Yes, I am. Edward, what's all this?"

"Bella, this is Marinella, Maurizio's grandniece. She is training to be the town historian and she is going to take you on a tour of the vaults."

Bella's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. "You're kidding!" She grabbed my arm, almost a little too hard.

"Ow, Bella! Ease up," I exclaimed and chuckled as I pried her fingers from my forearm. "Yes, Maurizio arranged for it yesterday."

"I know everything Bella," she said with a knowing look. She then took a step forward and as she too kissed Bella's cheek in greeting, I heard her whisper, "Do not worry Isabella, your secret is safe with me."

Bella looked to Marinella and then back to me. I nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered and then flew into my arms and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I kissed her forehead and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Come back to me, okay?"

"Edward, please don't worry, I will take very good care of your Isabella. Now, you and go speak with my _Nonno_; he is waiting for you."

"Your grandfather? I thought…" I asked.

"Oh, he's not my actual grandfather, but I've called him that as long as I can remember. He is simply my _Nonno_," she replied with a shrug.

Before Marinella could run off with Bella, I took her hand and pulled her to me for a kiss. I kissed her softly and sweetly, but made her feel the undercurrent of desire that continued to run through me. Her hand snaked up to my hair, weaving it through her fingers, the slightest pressure that pulled me to her. When I reluctantly pulled away, the fire in her green eyes burned and swirled.

"I love you."

She looked at me, her eyes trying to tell me something. With a quick move, she gave me a quick kiss, whispering on my lips. "Forever."

Marinella took her hand and they walked away from me giggling and talking, like two long lost friends. Before I turned to go to Maurizio, Bella had lapsed into Italian mid-sentence. I smiled. This would be a perfect way for her to spend today after the events of last night.

I walked down the hallway towards Maurizio's office. My footsteps seemed to be the only thing that resonated through every corner of the ancient building. I wondered why exactly Maurizio wanted to see me today. How could he have possibly known for certain that we would survive the encounter with Aro and Requiem?

Before I placed my hand on the doorknob to Maurizio's office, I heard his voice.

"Come in, Edward."

I opened the door to see the old man sitting casually behind his ancient desk. It was just as littered with documents and paraphernalia as it was the day before. There was a cagey smile on the man's face.

"Good morning, Maurizio."

"Edward, good morning. Please sit down. I'd offer you a cup of coffee, but something tells me that you will just politely decline."

I chuckled. "Yes, thank you for being thoughtful, but no thank you."

He returned to his desk chair while I settled myself in the chair I occupied previously. We took measure of each other in that moment; the vampire and the man that keeps all the vampires' secrets – amber eyes observing brown, forever young looking into worldly and wise.

_He was still able to keep me out! _

I smiled inwardly, letting it go; I would not try to pursue.

Maurizio took a deep breath and then leaned back in his chair. "Edward, I know you are most curious to know why I asked you to be here this morning."

"Yes sir, I am. You do an excellent job of secret keeping."

He smiled and then scolded me playfully. "Edward, please call me Maurizio."

I nodded, a little ashamed of forgetting.

"So, last night. Aro and Requiem are gone."

"How-?"

The old man raised one bushy eyebrow. "Edward, did you think that I wouldn't hear of this?"

"Point taken," I replied, smiling.

"So, clearly you and Isabella are unscathed. What of Carlisle and your family?"

"Well, after Bella, Seth and I left the Receiving Chamber, we went directly to the rooms where Carlisle and everyone else was. They were waiting under the presumption that there was to be a gathering thrown in our honor of our rekindled 'friendship.' Had you heard about that party?"

"There was quite a bit of activity happening in the castle and outside the vault just before you arrived. There was talk of something big happening, but I don't recall them talking of anything like a party." Maurizio opened his journal and begin writing. "Please continue, what happened before?"

I took a deep breath and gave him the run down on what had happened, that Aro had seemingly forgiven all and was going to celebrate. I explained how Aro sent us to Bella's old chambers to shock me into a breakdown and how closely he came to succeeding. And then how he revealed his duplicitous intent upon summoning Bella and me back to the Receiving Chamber. I recounted the fight, having mostly to focus on my part as I didn't get to see much of Bella fighting once I was afflicted with my anxiety-induced illusions and Requiem appeared.

"So Isabella has the ability of a shield _and_ she can not only protect you with it, but you can make it rebound against someone. That is truly remarkable." He began scribbling it down in great detail, asking me questions of how her shield developed. He seemed to get younger as his giddiness in this new knowledge filled his brain and his pages.

"Now, go back to Carlisle. What happened when you came to collect him?"

"When he opened the door, Esme flew into my arms, as she had been frightened that when they had smelled the unique smoke it meant that Bella and I were dead. We told them what had happened and what Marcus said about leaving Volterra. We left the castle right after that and returned to our respective hotel rooms. They booked flights out today and Bella and I will leave tomorrow."

Maurizio continued writing in silence, occasionally shaking his head and chuckling from time to time. When he had finally slowed the furious activity of his pen, I decided to ask him a question.

"Is my wrap up of what happened why you wanted to talk to me this evening? Did you need to record this in one of your journals?"

"Now that you mention it, I will add your recollection to my notes today after you leave. But to answer your question, this was not the reason I called you here today."

I tried to lead him. "And?"

"Let me get right to it. I noticed that there was no ring on Isabella's finger."

"Well…uh…" I stammered a bit at this question that I had been pondering a lot lately.

"Oh dear, I hope I'm not being too presumptuous!"

"Maurizio, no not at all. Bella and I haven't formalized anything yet. So much has happened in such a whirlwind. And honestly, I think we have been focused on just making it through last night."

He nodded thoughtfully at me, but said nothing more. The silence in the air felt leaden. Was he expecting me to say more?

"Um, now that the future lies endless before us, I think I would like to do something for her. She has told me that she would like to travel and visit some of the places she lived in lives past. I will take her wherever she wants to go."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes as Maurizio rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Excellent! Excellent! I have something then I would like to show you."

I tossed some ideas around my head, wondering what he could possibly have to show me and not Bella, but eventually gave up. This man had been a complete surprise from the moment I met him yesterday. I had absolutely no idea what to expect.

Maurizio opened a lower desk drawer and from it, removed a small, square, leather box and placed it in the center of the desk. The box looked nearly pristine, like it had never been used, but at the same time looked dusty, like it had been sitting in that drawer just taking up space. He looked at me and smiled, then patted the top of the box. "This," he said. "This, I have been saving and holding for many years for you."

I looked from the small box on his desk to his face and didn't know what to say. No one other than Bella had the talent to surprise me so well.

"I see I've left you speechless," he chuckled, as his eyes twinkled.

"Indeed you have Maurizio. You have done so much for Bella and me already; I can't imagine what else you could do for me."

"Ah, but Edward, it is what you have done for me! You have given back to me such a thrill to meet you and your Isabella. I can now at long last close a chapter of my life. I feel that I can truly relax and enjoy the remaining years of my life."

When he finished speaking, he clasped his hands together on his desk, looking very pleased with himself.

"So, would you like to see what's in this box?" He seriously looked so giddy that he would soon burst with anticipation.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

He lifted the small box and opened it revealing a stunning ring of diamonds and amethysts. He held it out before me.

"Maurizio, I must tell you that I'm deeply flattered by your offer, but my heart belongs to Bella." I finished with my hand on my heart.

The spry old man laughed and slapped his hand repeatedly on the desk. "I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor after all that has happened to you." He coughed as his laughs died down. "Let me tell you a little story, Edward. When my Renata became ill, I found ways to try to keep up her spirits through her chemotherapy and hospital visits. So, I began to tell her vampire stories. One was the story of the Singer and the Visitor; it quickly became her favorite. She asked me to tell it to her again and again.

"One rainy afternoon, she became terribly ill after one of her treatments. It was so dire, the doctor pulled me aside and told me I needed to prepare myself for the worst. I was truly afraid I would lose her that day." He paused and his eyes misted a bit. He sighed heavily and continued. "So, I confessed to her that my stories were more than stories, that they were true – vampires existed. Her frail hand squeezed mine and she and told me she knew." He chuckled, but then he reached into his drawer to remove a tissue and dabbed at his eyes. "All those years Edward, all those years I thought that I had successfully kept the 'secret' part of my profession from her, but Renata told me she pieced too much together. When I began to tell her the stories it, how do you say? Sealed the deal."

I was overwhelmed by what he had told me, I didn't even begin to know what to say. Thankfully, he continued, albeit with a sniffle.

"My wife was so touched and enamored with what happened to you and Isabella, that she had me commission this ring for you to give to Isabella." He paused and sighed. "You were her supernatural Romeo and Juliet. She made me swear that I would give this to you if I ever met you. You must know that I would deny my beloved Renata nothing." He paused and pulled another tissue from a drawer and wiped his eyes. "Oh, please forgive a foolish old man his sentiment."

"Of course, Maurizio. It's clear how much you cherished your wife. I'm sure you understand how I feel about my Isabella." I picked up the box and removed the ring. The center stone looked to be a four carat cushion cut diamond, with two smaller cushion cut amethysts on either side. The entire setting was encircled with tiny diamonds. Not only was the metal 24k gold, but the diamonds and amethysts were flawless or nearly so. I was utterly overcome by his generosity. "Maurizio, this ring is exquisite. And far too expensive, how did you-"

"How did I come up with the money to pay for such a ring?" he chuckled, while I nodded, a little bit ashamed. "My Renata had a very large trust fund from her wealthy family. As we never had children, she used that money to buy gifts for me, for us, for others. Many of the lovely pieces here in my office and in my home are gifts from her, or items we procured together. So, the money was not a problem. And my Renata was quite single-minded once she decided what she wanted to do. She made sure that the ring was designed as she wanted and to her standards and specifications."

"I'm sorry Maurizio, I don't wish to belabor the point, but Renata had to know that the chances that we would ever meet you were nearly impossible. This curse was to be unbreakable."

"But Edward, here you sit before me."

I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"My Renata believed that you two would come together, as much as she believed in our love. Who am I to guess what destiny has in store for each and every one of us?" I nodded, contemplating this entirely unexpected turn of events. "She told me to tell you that she prayed every night that you two would find each other, and that you would love your Isabella as I loved my Renata."

I stared in awe at the ring. "This ring is a perfect match to the necklace I bought for Bella. I couldn't have designed or picked anything more right."

"Of course Renata had Bella's necklace in mind when she designed this."

"I wish I had been able to meet her. She must have been a unique woman."

"Yes, she was." His eyes were misty again.

"Thank you for telling me that story. I pray you believe me when I say I promise you that I will cherish my Isabella as you did your Renata."

His eyes cleared, and sparkled again with hope. "So, you will give it to her?"

"Of course I will. How could I refuse? And I am certain that Bella will be touched to her Renata's story. Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for us."

He merely nodded at me as if he did this kind of thing every day.

"And what will you do now?"

"Oh Edward, I still have many years ahead of me here. And then of course, I must train my replacement." He leaned forward and whispered. "We need to keep you all safe, you know."

"I think things will remain calm now with Aro and Requiem gone." He nodded in agreement. "My best to you Maurizio. I wish you a good life." I stood and leaned forward to shake his hand.

"Thank you Edward. You and Isabella are more than welcome to visit me any time you wish."

**~~%%~~**

****Sunday, November 8, 2009; 11:47 a.m.**  
******Edward's POV**  
******Seattle; Cullen home; Edward & Bella's Bedroom****

When I finished my tale, Bella quickly moved from lying on my chest to straddling my lap.

"I think I may love Maurizio," she whispered, kissing me.

"What about me?" I jutted out my lower lip in a mock pout.

Bella sat back and crossed her arms.

With my lower lip still sticking out, I continued, "What, this is not good enough pouting?"

I rolled over and retrieved the ring box I had hidden between the bed and my night table. I rolled back and when Bella returned to her place in my lap and I placed a quick kiss to her nose.

Her fingertips covered her lips as she looked from me to the brown leather box in my hands. I opened it and revealed the ring that Renata had made for us. The ring that was a perfect match to the necklace encircling my love's neck.

I took it from the box, and wordlessly, she allowed my trembling hands to slip the ring on her finger, where it sparkled with a white-hot fire, like our love. It was a love we had fought hundreds of years for and I knew it would last forever.

I took a deep breath, gaining my courage and then looked into the eyes of the woman who owned me heart and soul.

"Bella, for a very long time I was broken without you. My mind and my spirit may have been to the point where I was afraid that my soul was broken as well." Her fingers traced my lips, my jaw, before she gently held my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. "But now, you're here with me forever, and I'm not broken any more. Marry me, Bella."

_Fin_

_Nonno_Grandfather

**~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~ ~oooOooo~**

**This final addition to the TS&TS playlist is:  
**_I'll Be Your Lover, Too_ ~ Van Morrison (my preferred version is sung by Rob Pattinson)

So there you have it. My first completed fic. I truly hope that you enjoyed it.

My thanks to everyone that has read even a chapter or two of this and supported me in that way.  
If you left a review, thank you so very much – it really is a nice thing to see that "review" email in your inbox.  
My thanks to the hands down, absolute best betas that are out there – **stuff4ang** and **Jennybird32**. There's no one better than you ladies.  
My thanks also to the very best pre-readers I could ask for. It's no surprise that this fic took special pre-reading to make sure I was letting the right hints out when and where and that ultimately each chapter made sense with respect to itself and to the tale overall. So, huge thanks to **ADM_01** and **LeslieHeartsRob**.  
My thanks to **RaumTweet** who helped me with everything Italian and Volterra.

If you would like to see more from my triumvirate of Edward, Bella and Seth, then consider making a donation to Fandoms4ME. Fandoms4Me is a fandom fundraiser to bring awareness to Myalgic Encephalopathy (commonly known as ME or CFS) and aid research, run by **SweetLovinCullen** & **TwiLucy_UK**. There is a direct link on my profile page.

The future take of _**The Singer and The Sorrow**_ is called _**Sanctuary Song**_. A link for the beautiful banner created by the amazing **TKegl** is also on my profile page.

Thank you all.  
MG


End file.
